Las Joyas del Alquimista
by oMaruo
Summary: U.AS&S T&E M&Ltrata sobre seis agentes tres jovenes de Japon y tres de Hon Kong...mala para los summary...leanlo y dejen review por favor
1. Default Chapter

_Hola a todos soy Maru y esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y sea de su agrado…por favor léanla y dejen review_

_Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen solo y únicamente a los creadores de CLAMP que poseen los derechos sobre ellos._

_Los únicos personajes que son míos son Luck Nogk y los demás personajes que andan rondando esta historia n.n_

**_Prologo_**

****

_La historia trata de lo siguiente:_

_Seis agentes secretos que tratan de recuperar una antigua figura de un gato totalmente hecha en oro con valiosas joyas incrustadas en el, la figura fue robada por un ladrón que figura en la lista de los mas buscados en: Inglaterra, Francia, Hong Kong, Roma y ahora Egipto se une a la lista, ya que fue en ese país donde fue robada esta maravillosa figura del mas grande museo de ese país totalmente protegido por todo tipo de alarmas y trampas para quien quisiera robarse el maravilloso gato, por eso Egipto le pidió ayuda a los demás países para poder capturar al ladrón y así devolver a escultura a su país de residencia ya que esta es de gran valor turístico y espiritual. Este ladrón es un gran coleccionista de objetos antiguos, en la escena del crimen lo único que deja es su tarjeta de presentación que dice "La Garra Siniestra" los magníficos robos de este ladrón han dejado sorprendidos a los policías de los países afectados donde asalto "La Garra Siniestra"._

_Los países que pudieron auxiliarlos en la búsqueda del ladrón fueron Japón y Hong Kong, sus mejores agentes eran tres chicas de Japón y tres jóvenes de Hong Kong, ya que de los otros países los agentes mejor capacitados estaban en misiones importantes para sus países, pero se ofrecieron a colaborar en cuanto a todo tipo de información y ayuda que pudieran prestar. _

**_(Antes de comenzar les daré una pequeña descripción de los personajes principales de mi historia n.n)_**

****

_Descripción de los personajes:_

_Las Joyas de Yue:_

_La primera de todas es Sakura Kinomoto es una joven de 21 años de edad con ojos muy hermosos de un color verde parecían dos esmeraldas, una mirada encantadora que a pesar de su edad y linda figura tiene una mirada tierna, inocente y muy amigable, tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros castaño claro, aunque es bastante despistada, las apariencias a veces engañan esta niña es muy buena en cuanto a la defensa y el tiro al blanco le gustan las armas de corto alcance es muy fuerte y es capaz de conseguir lo que quiere cuando se lo propone, también es muy buena cuando se trata de encubiertos se puede meter con facilidad en cualquier lugar, le fascinan los animales y los peluches tiene un cuerpo escultural al igual que sus amigas aunque en cuanto a su relación amorosa no le va nada bien tiene mas citas que sus dos amigas juntas en busca de lo que ella llama un príncipe azul **(aunque la verdad no es la única n.n, a mi también me gustaría un príncipe azul)**. Esta niña es la más tierna de todas Las Joyas._

_La segunda es Tomoyo Daidouji es la mayor de las tres tiene 22 años de edad y es prima de Sakura sus ojos son azules con rayos morados intensos parecen dos grandes amatistas capases de hundir en ellos a cualquiera que se les atraviese, la mirada de esta joven es una mirada de madurez, inteligencia y algo de sensualidad, tiene el cabello largo hasta media espalda como de color negro oscuro con unos cuantos rayos de morado claro, es la mas perspicaz de las tres, muy observadora en todo no se le pasa por alto ningún detalle es por eso que es la mejor en su especialidad el espionaje se puede enterar de absolutamente todo lo relacionado con la persona observada el horario, las personas que frecuenta los lugares todo nada se le escapa de las manos nada que ella no quiera además de eso es la que cuida de todas como una hermana mayor al igual que sus amigas tiene un cuerpo bien formado con las curvas donde tienen que estas su cara es de trazos finos y blanca como la nieve que la hace parecer encantadora y mata con solo una sonrisa, en cuanto al amor tiene sus citas pero no consigue al indica siempre termina aburriéndose y dejando al joven hablando solo **(pero que chica)** aunque al igual que su amiga no hay que confiarse demasiado en las apariencias es muy buena en defensa al igual que Sakura y su otra compañera y al tiro al blanco ella prefiere las armas de largo alcance ya que son mas fáciles a la hora de disparar al blanco, los pasatiempos de ella son cantar, tocar, piano, leer y diseñar ropa. Es la más madura de Las Joyas._

_La tercera es Meiling Li una joven de la misma edad que Sakura 21 años de edad tiene los ojos rojos intensos como dos rubís a todo su esplendor su cabello es de color negro como la noche largo hasta la cadera, tiene una mirada de niña traviesa, mimada y picara, de ellas tres es la única que no se la piensa dos veces antes de actuar así lo que caiga fuese un balde de agua fría, no tiene ni vergüenza ni pena para hacer y decir lo que piensa le encanta andar haciendo bromas algunas pesadas otras de buen gusto es la mas animada y divertida de las tres le fascina romper las reglas que no le agradan y es desconfiada de quienes no conoce y no soporta un reto, en cuanto a su relación anda en busca de su hombre ideal al igual que sus amiga aunque ella es diferente si no le agrada como van las cosas les dice estas rechazado lo siento no cumples los requisitos y se va **(ella es muy dura no creen aunque lo que dicen es cierto no se la piensa dos veces y no tiene pelos en la lengua…jajaja n.n)** de ella nadie desconfía de su apariencia es muy fuerte al igual que sus amigas y muy agresiva y temperamental de las tres aunque también es muy perspicaz no tanto como Tomoyo pero es buena, excelente en la defensa tanto como en el tiro al blanco sus armas favoritas son las que hacen un BOM bien duro y con mucho humo, es también muy buena en la computación puede entrar en cualquier computadora que ella quiera todo un hacker, puede conseguir cualquier tipo de información y con la misma hacer las bromas que le fascina hacer, la única computadora a la que no pudo entrar fue la de Yue ya que le resulto muy difícil incluso para ella y lo peor fue que Yue la descubrió y como castigo le quito su computadora por toda una semana que eso era peor para ella que cualquier otra cosa y desde entonces la computadora de Yue ¡no se toca! **(como buen castigo para una niña pequeña traviesa quítale lo que le gusta por un tiempo y veras como hace caso)** tiene un cuerpo escultural como sus amigas son muy hermosas las tres, sus pasatiempos son las computadoras y los video juegos. Es la más inquieta y traviesa de Las Joyas._

_Por ultimo las mascotas del equipo y fieles acompañantes tres lindos gatitos uno negro como la noche mas oscura con ojos morados claros, otro blanco como la nieve con ojos verdes claros y por ultimo uno blanco con manchas negras y ojos de dos colores uno azul y el otro verde, son como los protectores de las tres jóvenes si se enojan se te lanzan y te rasguñan toda la cara y muerden muy duro sus nombre son duque, star y por ultimo lord **(en realidad no se me ocurrieron otros nombres aunque suenan de lo mas entupidos pero por los momentos así se quedan hasta que se me ocurra unos mejores n.n)**. Estos son gatos únicos en su especie, entrenados por sus dueñas sirven de apoyo en cualquier misión si se necesita de alguien ágil, rápido, que pase desapercibido por la gente y que se escabulla bien por todos lados. _

_Seguido esta el jefe de la organización y de Las Joyas se hace llamar **El Alquimista** para quienes no lo conocen y para los que si Yue es un adulto de 29 años de edad tiene el cabello blanco y ojos grises muy bien parecido y es albino, su personalidad es seria casi insensible que pareciera que no le importa nada ni nadie, aunque con nuestras joyas toma una actitud de cariño nunca antes vista por alguien mas que por ellas, Keroberos y nuestras mascotas no hay mucho que decir de este personaje ya que no muestra mucho su personalidad aunque si les digo es que le encanta tener la ultima palabra y lo que diga se cumpla al pie de la letra, por otro lado cuando nadie lo ve le encanta cumplir los caprichos de sus queridas joyas lo que nadie sabe ni sabrán es que él las estima no solo por que sean bonitas y trabajen para él si no por que se ganaron su confianza y aprecio desde que comenzaron a trabajar para él y además él conoce a Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura y son buenos amigos, él conoció a Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling cuando eran pequeñas se llamaba en ese entonces Yukito estaba en una misión el cual al único que se lo confeso fue a Touya y siempre las trata como si fueran sus hermanitas menores y de paso mantiene informado a Toya de todo lo relacionado con las chicas. _

_Seguido del jefe esta Keroberos un joven de 25 años de edad pelo rubio y ojos azul cielo muy bien parecido con unos músculos que le resaltan, es él ayudante, compadre, amigo, viejito, cuate y el chaperón que las ayuda en la cuartada cuando están metidas en cualquier lió sea de trabajo o no, de nuestras queridas joyas a este personaje de encanta una fiesta, divertirse, los video juegos, la música, la comida y por supuesto los dulces de todo tipo, es desordenado y es él compañero de fiestas o de cualquier ocasión de nuestras joyas, él les proporciona la información necesaria de cualquier misión que vayan hacer y se encarga de ponerse en contacto con ellas cuando se les necesita, también les proporciona el equipo, los vehículos, las armas, y por supuesto es el cargador de bolsas oficial cuando van o pasan por un centro comercial se deja influenciar por Meiling para hacer cualquier cosa ya que ella es muy buena en manipulación y chantaje lo cual le sirve tanto en el trabajo como en su vida personal **(es de temer esta chica)**_._ Le convencen muy fácilmente con unos dulces o invitándolo a comer... pero no se crean el también es bueno en la defensa y en el tiro al blanco. _

_Por el otro lado están nuestros lindos agentes de Hong Kong:_

_En primer lugar tenemos a Shaoran Li es un chico de 21 años de edad un joven apuesto de ojos ámbar_ _parecido a la miel, el cabello revuelto color chocolate con mechones que le caen en la frente le hacen parecer a un niño pequeño pero su mirada dice todo lo contrario tiene una mirada seria y de pocos amigos su mirada hace que la gente se intimide con ella aunque nada de eso hace que se le quite lo guapo que es, con los músculos bien formados no tan llamativos pero muy bien ubicados, una sonrisa encantadora que muy poca gente le saca hasta los momentos su mamá y sus hermanas eran las únicas que lo hacían, no confía en nadie que no conozca es primo de Meiling, es muy bueno en la defensa ya que desde pequeño le enseñaban las artes marciales y también en el tiro al blanco su arma favorita es la de corto alcance, nunca falla en ninguna de sus misiones su especialidad es estafador algo así como carterista, ladrón **(aunque me duela decirlo T.T, con todo el dolor de mi alma ¬¬ lo que pasa es que el niño se infiltra con todo este tipo de gente ya que en sus misiones es el único que le parece divertido estafar a la gente ¬¬ que mente la del niño pero eso si no crean que es un ladrón ni nada de eso n.n no me maten por esta historia) **sus pasatiempos en realidad es el deporte le encanta el football, nadar, y escalar es muy ágil y por supuesto le fascina correr autos y le encantan los retos aunque parezcan imposibles, su relación tiene muchas chicas detrás de él no solo por ser de la gran familia Li si no por que es muy apuesto sale a muchas citas con chicas muy hermosas pero no dura ni un mes con estas._

_El segundo es Eriol Hiraguizawa__ es un joven de 22 años de edad con unos ojos de color azul oscuro hermosos que son capaces de embobar a cualquier chica junto con su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello es oscuro se podría decir casi del mismo color que sus ojos su peinado es tipo formal acomodado y bien peinado, su mirada es de una persona madura, inteligente, amigable y algo misteriosa que lo hacen verse interesante, también tiene buen cuerpo es musculoso aunque no sobresaltan a la vista si no se quita la chamarra y es muy bien parecido, el es para sus compañeros como un hermano mayor ya que es quien mas los cuida en las misiones por ser el mayor de los tres, es bueno al igual que sus compañeros en artes marciales y el tiro al blanco le encantan las armas de largo alcance con miras, en sus especialidades es bueno tanto en la computación pero no tanto en el espionaje puede poner cámaras, micrófonos, detectores de movimiento y muchas cosas mas sin que nadie las detecte, entre sus pasatiempos esta leer, tiene una personalidad muy calmada no le agrada mucho usar la violencia pero si se requiere saber usarla bien, también le agrada nadar y tocar el piano, en cuanto a su relación no tiene mucha suerte ya que a pesar de ser muy guapo algunas veces o se aburre de lo tontas que son la jóvenes con quien sale o al revés ya que como es inteligente no saben muy bien de que hablar._

_El tercer integrante del grupo es Luck Ngok tiene 21 años de edad, tiene unos ojos grises hermosos que hipnotizan a cualquiera con solo mirarlos, su pelo es tipo honguito entre alborotado y ordenado es de color castaño, tiene una mirada picara de niño travieso que no le importa en absoluto romper las reglas y con una imaginación capaz de dar cualquier excusa creíble para salirse de un apuro en solo 5 minutos le encanta hacer travesuras y bromas algo así como un rebelde sin causa, es muy bien parecido musculoso solo que a él si se le notan, le encanta hacer ejercicio, en cuanto a su relación no en muy buena que se diga busca a alguien como él ya que no a muchas les gustan los video juegos y no es muy romántico que se diga a pesar de ser tan guapo, es bueno en la defensa y en el tiro al blanco le encanta mucho como arma principal las explosiones esa es su especialidad hacer volar las cosas, también sabe de computación y electrónica es capaz de crear una bomba tan pequeña que no se detecte es muy bueno en su rama le encanta escuchar el BOM, sus intereses son los deportes, los video juegos, la música, las fiestas._

_Seguido de estos tres jóvenes esta su jefa la llaman Rubymoon los que no la conocen y los que si se llama Nakuru Akizuki una joven de 28 años de edad cabello lacio castaño un poco debajo de los hombros con unos ojos color marrón claro, es una chica muy animada por cierto le encanta divertirse a diferencia de Yue, su mirada es muy linda, tierna y a la vez seria, también es muy alegre y le encanta mandar y que la obedezcan aunque con sus agentes les cumple sus caprichos para mantenerlos felices es muy perspicaz e inteligente esta al igual que Yue mantiene informada de todo a la Señora Iean Li la mamá de Shaoran al igual que a las madres de los otros dos ya que son muy amigas las tres._

_Después de ella viene Spinel es el ayudante y amigo de nuestros agentes y el que les ayuda tanto escapándose de sus citas, y siguiéndoles la corriente cuando dicen alguna mentira totalmente inventada por Luck y Eriol por algún retraso ya sea para escaparse de alguna cita o en el trabajo ya que Nakuru puede ser muy mala castigando, el es un joven de 25 años de edad es de cabello negro con ojos marrones claros una persona de mirada tranquila e inteligente le agrada leer y hacer deportes, odia los video juegos y los dulces es todo lo contrario a Keroberos estos dos se llevan fatal aunque son muy amigos y se aprecian siempre se la pasan peleando por algo y siempre buscan superarse uno del otro, él se encarga de conseguirles el equipo, las armas y los carros que van a utilizar, de llamarlos cuando son necesitados, y transmitirles todo tipo de información que les puedan facilitar. **(Casi el mismo trabajo que Keroberos)**. _

**_Nota de la autora: _**

**_Es esta historia están vivos tanto el papá como la mamá de Sakura solo que no salen mucho solo se nombran unas pocas veces._**

**_Aquí les dejo una pequeña explicación de lo que hacen cada uno:_**

**_Fujitaka Kinomoto, Nadesico Kinomoto y Sonomi Daidiji son los dueños de una de las más grandes empresas de Japón, cada familia es multimillonaria por igual esta empresa solo es comparada con dos empresas más una en Hong Kong y la otra en Inglaterra, la que queda en Hong Kong pertenece a la familia del Clan Li y la que queda en Inglaterra es una fusión de las empresas de los padres de Eriol y Luck ósea que nuestros chicos son muy ricos multimillonarios por partes iguales, los que se preguntaran por que están arriesgando sus vidas en algo tan peligroso como ser agente secreto y no lo que haría cualquier niño rico vivir de la vida con todo tipo de comodidades sin preocuparse que alguien te quiera matar o que estén a punto de robar algo valioso pues por una sencilla razón lo hicieron cuando niños pequeños y a la edad de 18 años ya estaban aburridos de toda esa vida querían algo diferente y emocionante así que comenzaron en el servicio secreto Shaoran y Eriol se conocían desde niños después conocieron a Luck cuando el padre de Eriol hizo la fusión de las empresas a Luck le dieron permiso de quedarse en Hong Kong a vivir ya que conoció a unos buenos amigos y a sus padres no les pareció mala la idea. En cuanto a Sakura y Tomoyo como ya dije eran primas y se conocían desde siempre cuando eran pequeñas una niña llego a estudiar a Japón era Meiling y desde entonces se hicieron muy amigas y la mamá de Meiling la dejo quedarse a vivir en Japón, ya que al principio Meiling había echo tal berrinche por que no la dejaban ir que al final tuvieron que aceptar para que dejaran de gritar._**

****

**_Por favor no sean crueles que es mi primer fanfic. _**

**_Y a partir de aquí comienza la historia_**


	2. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

_Era una gran oficina al lado izquierdo unos enormes libreros y una chimenea al lado derecho una pantalla gigante la oficina estaba decorada con un piso en madera y las paredes en madera también con grandes ventanales que dejaba entrar la luz del sol y hermosas cortinas colgando a los lados acomodado con un gran sillón al frente de un escritorio sobre el se veía una lap top, papeles acomodados en una esquina y un maletín en medio de este atrás de el escritorio una gran silla y sobre ella sentado se encontraba Yue esperando la llegada de alguien._

**_TOC TOC TOC_**_ – se escucho que alguien tocaba la gran puerta de la oficina _

**_Adelante_**_- dijo Yue_

**_Muy buenos días jefe_**_ – dijo Keroberos_

**_Estas retrazado deberían estar aquí hace media hora ¿que paso?_**_ – dijo Yue molesto mirándolo serio_

**_Aquí le traje las joyas que me pidió, lamento el retrazo es que ellas vieron un centro comercial y se bajaron enseguida y no me dio tiempo detenerlas usted sabe como son ellas_**_ – dijo Keroberos y al instante por entre sus piernas pasaron unos gatitos como si nada haciendo sonar un lindo cascabel que colgaba de su collar uno verde, uno morado y el otro rojo._

**_Hola ¿como estas? te trajimos algo lindo para ti_**_ – dijo una linda joven con una voz dulce_

**_Hola yo también te traje algo es muy interesante_**_ – dijo otra con voz suave y melodiosa_

**_Hola yo te traje algo muy entretenido se ve que es divertido_**_ – dijo otra con una voz de picardía._

_Las jóvenes se sentaron como en el enorme sillón buscando sus regalos mientras uno de los mininos se sienta en las piernas de una de ellas acurrucándose tiernamente_

**_Busca unos refresco y algo para picar_**_ – dijo Yue a Keroberos y este obedeció retirándose en ese instante por la puerta_

_Yue las miraba con una cara de regaño por haber llegado tan tarde estaba callado como esperando una disculpa de parte de ellas._

**_Oh_****_, vamos no pongas esa cara tan fea, que así no te vez wapo_**_ – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de ternura que solo ella sabia hacer_

**_Si es verdad cambia esa cara que solo fue media hora_**_ – dijo Meiling con una mirada como diciendo que no es gran cosa y un linda sonrisa._

**_Además fue idea de Meiling ella salio después sakura y yo fui detrás de ellas para detenerlas y decirles que llegaríamos tarde_**_ – completo Tomoyo cuando vio que Yue iba a decir algo._

**_Después de todo pensamos en ti y te trajimos algo_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa de niña intentando salirse de una buena regañada_

**_Si es verdad mira es para ti_**_ – dijeron las tres entregándole a Yue Sakura un perfume, Tomoyo un libro se titulaba 15 minutos, y Meiling un nuevo video juego._

**_Vaya gracias chicas son las mejores cuando se trata de regalar_**_ – dijo Yue quien les sonrió a las tres por los regalos._

**_Pero no vuelvan a llegar tarde_**_ – dijo Yue diciéndoles esto cuando volvían a sentarse en el sillón acomodándose._

**_Vale_**_ - dijeron las tres al unísono, en ese momento llegaba Keroberos con las bebidas y la comida._

_Tomoyo estaba sentada en una de las puntas con las piernas cruzadas tomando un refresco esta vestida con una falda corta color morado y un top de color morado también con una botas negras con tacón de aguja y el pelo suelto tenia poco maquillaje acurrucado en un almohadón su lindo gatito negro, al lado de ella en medio estaba Sakura acostada boca arriba comiendo con el gatito blanco en su estomago acostado esta vestía unos pantalones ajustados a la cadera color negro con un top de una solo manga rosada y en la camisa estampado decía Cute Girl en blanco junto a unas sandalias de tacón, tenia el pelo recogido con dos colitas bajas a los lados y poco maquillaje con brillo en los labios, al lado de ella en la otra punta estaba Meiling con las piernas cruzadas vestía una minifalda roja con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja del mismo color que la falda con unas botas tacón de aguja rojas el pelo recogido en dos colas altas y poco maquillaje en el rostro estaba comiendo uno de los sándwich que trajo Keroberos, y sobre sus piernas un gatito blanco con machas negras se estaba acomodado mi tiernamente. Este se sentó en una de las sillas. Cuando Yue vio que todos están ya sentados empezó con la explicación_

**_Muy bien chicas tengo una misión para ustedes, se trata de un robo que hubo en Egipto se llevaron una antigua figura muy costosa_**_ – dijo Yue todas lo estaban escuchando atentamente._

**_¿Y que se llevaron, debe de ser algo muy importante si van a llamar a agentes secretos en especial a los de Japón si el incidente fue en Egipto_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una mirada seria y a la vez de curiosidad._

**_Se llevaron la figura _****_de un gato totalmente hecha en oro con valiosas joyas incrustadas en el, y si es muy valioso mi amatista ya que de esta figura es de gran valor turístico y espiritual para Egipto además de tener un gran valor arqueológico y como este país desea devuelta la figura pidió ayuda a Japón el cual acepto y solicito los mejores agentes para este caso_**_ – dijo Yue serio mirando a Tomoyo._

**_Y entonces lo que quieres que hagamos nosotras es que busquemos la figura y atrapemos al ladrón_**_ – dijo Meiling con su usual sonrisa de picardía emocionándose por que al fin habría algo divertido que hacer._

**_Precisamente mi querido rubí diste en el blanco, la información que tenemos se las dará Keroberos con todo los demás trámites para que salgan a Nevada - USA mañana_**_ – dijo Yue mirando primero a Meiling y después a las otras dos lindas Joyas._

**_Oíste eso star mañana nos vamos nosotros seis de viaje ¡genial no!_**_ – dijo muy emocionada Sakura por que iban a viajar mientras que el gatito la miraba y decía simplemente - **miauuuuuu** - como señal de afirmación._

**_Se me olvidaba decirles que no van a ir ustedes solamente, van a ir también tres agentes de Hong Kong ya que Egipto también solicito ayuda a Hong Kong, así que ellos tres también están en el caso_**_ – dijo Yue cerrando los ojos ya que sabia cual iba a ser su reacción al decir esas palabras _

**_¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué?_**_ – gritaron las tres al unísono sorprendidas, no es que les molestara hacer misiones con otras personas pero no les agradaba que las subestimaran lo que pasaba con frecuencia pues la gente se confiaba mucho de su apariencia miraron a Yue quien tecleaba en su computadora para mostrar a los jóvenes por las pantallas y así presentarlos finalmente._

**_Olvídalo nosotras trabajamos preferiblemente solas siempre a sido así, si no es obligatorio no trabajamos con nadie mas, no queremos a unas molestias detrás de nosotras subestimándonos y haciéndose los valientes para sobresalir, luego si los matan la culpa es nuestra no te parece que ya tenemos suficiente con los aburridos chicos que ya conocemos para también hacernos soportar a tres más_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa dándose cuenta que las personas ya habían aparecido en las pantallas y la estaban escuchando sin embargo no se callo y siguió hablando._

_Al instante de que Meiling hablo Tomoyo y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que habían aparecido los tres jóvenes en las pantallas y al mismo tiempo miraron a Meiling que seguía hablando a pesar de darse cuenta que estaban allí los susodichos, ellas no aguantaron la risa y se pusieron a reír ya que sabían que Meiling no se iba a callar por que estuvieran allí_

**_Y todo lo que digo sabes que es la pura verdad_**_ – término diciendo Meiling y levantando la mirada hacia los chicos en la pantalla con una sonrisa de niña traviesa que solo ella sabia hacer mientras sus amigas todavía reían. _

_Yue no podía creer lo que Meiling hacia y solo se puso una malo en la frente como diciéndose así mismo nunca cambiara esta niña y apareciéndole una leve sonrisa en su rostro pues no se quejaba de su comportamiento mas bien le agradaba ya que era como una chispa que hacia de Meiling una persona única y muy divertida _

**_Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario Meiling, tus eres la que siempre se mete en problemas y luego hay que sacarte, al parecer sigues siendo la misma niña rebelde de siempre_**_ – dijo el joven de cabellos revoltosos Shaoran. Mientras Meiling solo le sacaba la lengua._

_Las otras dos se impresionaron ya que no sabían que Meiling conociera a uno de los chicos_

**_Meiling lo conoce acaso ¿Quien es el? _**_– pregunto Sakura con una cara de curiosidad y inocencia que atrajo la mirada del joven Shaoran_

**_Yo soy el agente Lobo, Shaoran Li primo de Meiling, ellos son mis compañeros el agente Clow, Eriol Hiraguizawa y el agente Fénix __Luck Nogk_****_ señalando al joven de mirada misteriosa y después señalando al otro de mirada traviesa que ya esta observando a Meiling desde que había aparecido en la pantalla es un gusto el saludarse_**_ **Alquimista** – dijo Shaoran mirando primero a Sakura y después a Yue_

**_El placer es todo mió, permítanme presentarles a mis preciosas Joyas, la del lado izquierdo mi preciosa amatista Tomoyo Daidoji, la de en medio de mi tierna esmeralda Sakura Kinomoto, la que esta sentada a la derecha mi traviesa rubí Meiling Li y el caballero es Keroberos mi mano derecha_**_ – dijo Yue presentándolas a todas, cada una de ellas al escuchar sus nombres sonrieron a los jóvenes._

**_Es un placer el conocer al fin a las muy nombradas Las Joyas del Alquimista_**_ – dijo Eriol muy cordialmente_

**_El gusto es de nosotras se lo aseguro y disculpe a Meiling es que ella siempre es así con la gente que no conoce _**_– dijo Tomoyo de la misma forma cordial que el y sonriéndole al joven._

**_Entonces nos vemos en Nevada mañana pasaran a buscarnos o los esperamos a ustedes_**_ – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa._

**_No las pasaremos buscando nosotros estamos por llegar a Nevada ahora, tendremos todo listo cuando ustedes lleguen y las pasaremos buscando al aeropuerto mañana_**_ – dijo Shaoran que todavía no dejaba de mirar a la joven que estaba acostada boca arriba con el lindo gatito acostado en su estomago._

**_Entonces nos vamos por que tenemos que empacar_**_ – dijo Meiling parándose del sillón y acomodándose la falda._

**_Si es verdad tenemos que comprar ropa adecuada para el lugar y además información sobre el lugar para que no pase lo de la última vez _**_– dijo Tomoyo levantándose también y mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa y esta sonriéndole muy tiernamente._

**_Si es verdad también hay que llevar a estos lindos gatitos para que le hagan los análisis _**_– dijo Sakura levantando de su cómoda posición y dejando al gatito en el sillón aun sonriendo._

_Después las tres se acercaron al escritorio y ante las miradas atónitas de los tres jóvenes y una alegre mirada de parte de Keroberos, abrazaron a Yue las tres y le entregaron sus regalos._

**_Te vamos a extrañar mucho _**_– dijo Sakura abrazándolo por detrás y dándole el perfume._

**_Si es verdad cuídate y te prometo que las cuidare y nos portaremos bien _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente y dándole el libro._

**_Te traeremos obsequios, y te juro que me porto bien… hasta que lleguemos _**_– dijo Meiling con cara de niñita chiquita y con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo abrazaba y le entregaba el video juego._

**_Yo también las voy a extrañar, cuídense y pórtense bien _**_– dijo Yue con cara tierna como si fueran sus hermanitas pequeñas, mirando a sus joyas y aceptando los regalos._

_Al final las tres le dieron un gran beso pararon a recoger sus carteras y las bolsas que habías comprado en el centro comercial cuando terminaron de recoger todo se dirigieron a la puerta la abrió Sakura antes de salir las tres se voltearon y se despidieron de los jóvenes con una linda sonrisa._

**_Adiós nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto _**_- dijo Meiling despidiéndose antes de salir por la puerta abierta seguida por lord._

**_Nos vemos fue un placer el conocerlos hoy, que tengan un buen vuelo _**_– dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose también y saliendo detrás de Meiling y cargando a duque en las manos._

**_Buenos entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós, vamos amor camina que nos vamos… muévete Kero que haces hay parado mirándome como si yo fuera algo de otro mundo _**_– dijo Sakura con una cara de inocencia y una sonrisa tierna salio, siguiéndola el minino blanco._

**_Oh_****_ y yo que pensé que lo de "amor" era conmigo tratan a los gatos que a mi esto es increíble… bueno hasta luego jefe, fue un gusto conocerlos caballeros­_**_ - dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta para después salir por ella._

_Después que se cerro la puerta Yue adopto su natural cara seria y sin emociones dirigiéndose al grupo de jóvenes que estaban todavía impactados por aquella escena._

**_Bueno jóvenes ya conocieron a mis tres preciosas Joyas, espero que ellas regresen tal y como estaban o yo no seré el único al que cierta persona le parta la cara_**_ –dijo Yue hablando tranquilamente con el grupo de jóvenes que lo miraban extrañados por sus ultimas palabras._

**_No se preocupe por eso sus Joyas llegaran tal cual estaban, ahora sin mas que decir nos retiramos ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto _**_– dijo Eriol con toda seriedad y cordialidad hacia Yue_

_Yue solo asistió y se termino la comunicación_

**_"Si algo les pasa a esas tres emocionalmente Touya es capaz de venir aquí partirme la cara y después ir por ellos tres y no importa que tan buenos sean defendiéndose aunque sea un ojo morado les saca"_**_ – dijo Yue pensando en la cara de Touya cuando le diera la noticia si era que se atrevía primero Sakura hacerlo antes que él._

_------ooooo------ooooo-----oooo-----_

_En el avión privado _

**_Oye tu prima es muy bonita no esta nada mal_**_ – dijo Luck a Shaoran con una sonrisa - **mas vale que te comportes recuerda que es mi prima** – dijo Shaoran mirando mal a Luck después de todo la quería mucho era su prima favorita - **si ya lo se y a ti Eriol ¿cual te gusto?** – dijo Luck mirando a Eriol con curiosidad - **pues la amatista no esta nada mal me gustaría conocerla mucho mas, y a ti Shaoran** – dijo Eriol recordando a la joven - **es lógico le gusto la esmeralda no le quitaba un ojo de encima** – dijo Luck mirando picadamente a Shaoran - **si tienes razón** – dijo Eriol con la misma cara que Luck y mirando a Shaoran también - **si bueno es muy bonita la joven tal vez ella si valga la pena no como las otras con las que e salido** – dijo Shaoran a sus amigos que tenían una gran cara de curiosidad - **tienes muchas chicas lindas volando a tu alrededor y dices que no valen la pena** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa en los labios al igual que Eriol cuando el avión aterrizo - **ya cállense y caminen** – dijo Shaoran levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida - **si Shaoran tiene razón tenemos alistar todo para su llegada** – dijo Eriol a Luck que se levantaba y seguía a Shaoran con Luck atrás de el - **espero con ansias el conocerlas en persona** – dijo Luck con una gran sonrisa _

_------ooooo------ooooo-----oooo-----_

_En otro lugar en el apartamento de Tomoyo un espacioso penthouse en uno de los edificios residenciales mas caros y refinados de todo Japón tenía de todo allí, se encontraba Meiling y Tomoyo empacando las cosas pues Sakura y Meiling se habían quedado con Tomoyo un tiempo._

**_Y a ti que te parecieron los nuevos pegostes a T – chan_**_ – dijo Meiling empacando unas cosas mientras Tomoyo también lo hacia en la habitación continua._

**_Pues para serte sincera tu primito tiene un carácter horrible y el otro como se llama el tal Luck mas bien tiene cara de ser un travieso tal vez mas que tu…jajajaja te salio competencia M – chan…y el ultimo creo que es Eriol me pareció alguien sumamente hipócrita viste como hablo como si fuera el mas maduro e inteligente del mundo…aunque no están nada mal ninguno de los tres, Eriol para mi gusto tiene una expresión mística que lo hace interesante fue el que mayor atención me atrajo ¿y a ti?_**_ – dijo Tomoyo ya habiendo terminado su maleta y colocándola en la entrada de la casa al instante en que Meiling hacia lo mismo._

**_Pues a mi no me atrajo ninguno y no creo que ese tal Luck sea mejor que yo…soy única en mi especie pero ya veras nadie me gana eso lo aseguro…_**_ - dijo Meiling a esta con una gran sonrisa como de triunfadora mientras Tomoyo puso una cara de no te creo que no te haya gustado ninguno Meiling lo noto y le dijo - **esta bien no me mires si note que los tres son muy guapos y bien parecidos y ese tal Luck tiene unos ojos muy lindos y tan bien me parece una amenaza contra mi gran reputación…por cierto notaste o no lo mismo que yo note… **- dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa y llevando su maleta a la puerta dejándola al lado de la de Tomoyo._

**_A te refieres al joven que no dejaba de ver el hermoso brillo de nuestra querida esmeralda o era otra cosa _**_– dijo Tomoyo con la misma sonrisa y acercándose a Meiling las dos sonrieron al darse cuenta que pensaban exactamente igual._

**_Tu crees que solo estaba hipnotizado por su brillo como muchos otros o sepa valorar cuanto vale esa preciosa gema si es así valdría la pena ayudar ¿no crees?_**_ – dijo Tomoyo a Meiling mientras esta estaba acercándose a un escritorio y abriendo una gaveta, delante de ella se sentó Tomoyo._

**_No se, hace tiempo que no veo al comprador, tal vez si averiguamos un poco consigamos algo interesante no solo de el comprador tal vez del que estaba mirando a una hermosa amatista_**_ – dijo Meiling sacando de la gaveta una lap top con una sonrisa_

**_Valdría la pena investigar a esos compradores… Y no te olvides del que estaba observando todo el rato en silencio a un precioso rubí _**_– dijo Tomoyo a su amiga que le sonrió y me metió en la PC decodificando cosas y contraseñas metiéndose aquí y allá tan rápido y como si fuera de lo mas normal entrar en el banco de datos de otra agencia de espionaje_

_Cuando consigo lo que buscaban comenzaron a leer sobre los tres jóvenes y encontraron toda su información intereses, deportes y cuales eran sus ramas a la que no le gusto mucho fue a Tomoyo ya que el joven también practicaba el espionaje y decía que era muy bueno._

**_JA yo soy mejor que el en ese campo nada se me escapa de las manos veremos quien es mejor _**_– dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de leer mientras que Meiling sonreía ante la cara de su amiga – **no dijiste que era yo quien tenia competencia al parecer no soy la única en esto de los retos a ti como que también te gustan no ¿T - chan?** – dijo Meiling que había dejado de leer y ahora la que sonreía era Tomoyo - **pues la verdad si aunque yo solo tengo con el la especialidad tu tienes dos cosas 1. El comportamiento y 2. La especialidad, aquí dice que es bueno en computación y electrónica pero se especializa más que todo en explosivos y electrónica ósea también le meta a la computación será mejor que tu M – chan así que estamos iguales amiga mía** –dijo Tomoyo viendo a su compañera que al parecer comprendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo._

**_Pero al parecer Shaoran es muy bueno consiguiendo cosas aquí dice que consiguió los códigos de una bóveda totalmente secreta sin que nadie lo notara _**_– dijo Meiling sorprendida ante la habilidad de su primito que se parecía mucho a la de Sakura para obtener información que no se podía por medio de la computadora – **y que Sakura también lo sabe hacer y muy bien por cierto que tiene ese de asombroso** – dijo Tomoyo a Meiling – **pues nada en especial solo que estos estaban en pequeño disco colgando de su cuello y ni siquiera sintió cuando se lo quitaron** – dijo Meiling y al parecer Tomoyo también se sorprendió de lo bueno que era – **eso no cambia nada nosotras somos las mejores en nuestras especialidades y además tenemos más clase y más estilo a la hora de actuar no hay quien pueda resistirse a nosotras **– termino diciendo Meiling y rápidamente salio de toda esas paginas_

_Por que se les acaba el tiempo y podrían ser descubiertas y se meterían en un lió a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pero no quería que le pasara eso a Tomoyo _

**_Entonces ayudamos un poco tú que dices_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling_

**_No le veo nada de malo hagámoslo _**_– dijo Meiling sonriendo y gritando a toda voz con levantando la mano en hacia arriba._

_En ese preciso instante llega Sakura con una cesta y en ella tres lindos gatitos, acababa de venir del veterinario con los exámenes en las manos y mirando a Meiling como si se hubiera vuelto loca por la pose en que estaba._

**_M – chan te encuentras bien, que paso por que gritas _**_– dijo Sakura dejando a los gatitos y acercándose a Meiling para colocarle su mano en la frente a ver si tenía fiebre._

**_No es nada es que estoy emocionada por el viaje…_**_ - dijo Meiling y sonriéndole a Tomoyo_

**_Mejor ve a empacar tus cosas que ya nos vamos a acostar mañana hay que madrugar y no queremos que te vuelvas a quedar dormida_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura y después a Meiling devolviéndole la sonrisa._

**_Hay tienes razón voy a empacar entonces y después me acuesto a dormir_**_ - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su recamara y parándose en la puerta - **Vamos star es hora de dormir… buenas noches chicas** – termino de decir Sakura cuando su gatito termino de entrar en su cuarto._

**_Buenas noches que descanses_**_ – dijeron Tomoyo y Meiling al unísono_

**_Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo es algo corto no tuve mucho tiempo por los exámenes en el colegio…el próximo lo intentare hacer mas largo dejen sus review por favor_**


	3. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

****

_A la mañana siguiente Keroberos las había ido a buscar temprano para llevarlas al aeropuerto ya allí colocaron a sus mascotas en unas jaulas una morada con dorado donde iba duque con su nombre a un lado, otra verde con unas letras en dorado que decían star y una estrella al otro lado, y por ultimo una roja intensa con letras en dorado donde decía lord. Las chicas se despidieron de Keroberos y subieron al avión que las llevaría a Nevada fue un viaje largo Tomoyo estaba leyendo todo sobre dicho país para informarse sobre el lugar que visitarían, mientras Sakura dormía tranquilamente ya que le había costado mucho levantarse tan temprano, Meiling por su parte estaba jugando un juego en su computado portátil, el viaje fue tranquilo, cuando aterrizaron nuestras joyas bajaron del avión y fueron a buscar a los jóvenes que las deberían de pasar a recoger._

**_Crees que el vuelo se haya retrazado por que no las veo venir en este_**_ – dijo Luck mirando a la gente que salía del avión que acababa de aterrizar_

**_No lo creo Keroberos llamo diciendo que era en este avión donde venían _**_– dijo Shaoran a los dos jóvenes _

**_Cálmense de seguro están por salir…_**_- en ese preciso instante nuestras chicas salían eran muy bonitas y también estaban llamando la atención todos los chicos que estaban a su alrededor pero ellas no les hacían caso ya que estaban hablando entre ellas muy animadamente – **ven allí están unas perfectas joyas no cabe duda que son del alquimista **– dijo Eriol cuando vio a las tres jóvenes salir impresionado todavía por la belleza de las chicas y mas por la de Tomoyo_

_Se dirigieron rápidamente a donde estaban para ayudarlas con las maletas y presentarse formalmente en persona._

**_Es un placer conocer al fin a tan lindas joyas en persona, espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje _**_– dijo Eriol sonriendo al acercarse y tomar la maleta de Tomoyo, el joven estaba impresionado por la belleza de esta, el estaba vestido con unos pantalones color azul oscuro y una camisa maga larga blanca recogida hasta los codos y los zapatos negros._

**_El placer es todo nuestro se lo aseguro_**_ – dijo Tomoyo entregándole su maleta y devolviéndole la sonrisa, tomoyo vestía un vestido lila con unos zapatos de tacón alto el pelo suelto sujetado por una tiara del mismo color el vestido con un maquillaje un poco mas fuerte que el de sus amigas_

**_La verdad fue muy divertido el viaje, fue muy tranquilo… me pregunto como le habrá ido a estrella no me gusta dejarla encerrada tanto tiempo_**_ – dijo Sakura saliendo detrás de Tomoyo con una cara de tristeza cuando recordó a su lindo gatito, pero eso no evito que le sonriera a Eriol y a los demás chicos, ella vestía unos pescadores azules con una camisa verde y unas sandalias entrelazadas tenia el cabello suelto y con muy poco maquillaje._

**_SHAORAN!... tanto tiempo sin verte mi querido primito ­_**_–dijo Meiling que salio corriendo detrás de Sakura y se le guindo del cuello a este después se dirigió a Sakura y le dijo – **tienes razón a mi tampoco me gusta por que no vas a recogerlos ­**– termino desciendo Meiling después de soltar el cuello de su primo y abrazarlo esta vestía unos pantalones a la cadera ajustados color azul claro con una camisa blanca que le quedaba por encima del ombligo y una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón tenia unos deportivos muy a la moda y el cabello recogido en una cola alta con muy poco maquillaje._

**_Yo también te extrañe mucho Mei me alegra que estés bien, si te parece bien te puedo acompañar a recogerlos _**_– dijo Shaoran dejando de abrazar a su prima y tomando la maleta de Sakura este no había dejado de mirarla desde que llego, el vestía con unos pantalones beige, una camisa manga corta blanca y una chaqueta negra con los zapatos negros y unos lentes oscuros._

**_Me parece bien, vamos entonces_**_ – dijo Sakura alejándose con Shaoran a su lado._

**_Entonces tú eres Luck ¿no, mucho gusto en conocerte me podrías ayudar con la maleta por favor_**_ – dijo Meiling al joven que al parecer se había quedado paralizando observándola, el vestía unos pantalones negros, con una camisa manga larga blanca y una chaqueta negra los zapatos del mismo tono que los pantalones y llevaba unos lentes oscuros también_

**_Meiling, se mas amable con el joven quieres… disculpa es que ella siempre es así no se lo piensa dos veces y solo dice lo que piensa disculpa si te molesto _**_– dijo Tomoyo regañándola mientras aparecía una sonrisa en la cara de Meiling de niña traviesa_

**_No te preocupes no hay problema se tratar a las niñas caprichosas y si ese soy yo y no hay problema yo te ayudo_**_ – dijo el joven saliendo de su transe al instante y sonriéndole de la misma manera a Meiling mientras esta solo le sacaba la lengua _

**_Luck que forma es esa de tratar a una dama comportarte, lo lamento señorita _**_– dijo Eriol a Meiling._

**_Pero si fue el quien empezó me mira como si no fuera de este mundo_**_ – dijo Meiling con una cara de niño que no rompe un plato_

**_La verdad lo parece, si alguien llega corriendo y gritando por todo el aeropuerto el nombre de tu amigo mas bien yo diría loca o de otro mundo tal vez _**_– dijo Luck mirándola como si estuviera loca y el tuviera la razón_

**_Vez Tomoyo yo te dije que serian un problema, y no soy una loca y tu eres un engreído es todo _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a Tomoyo como si lo que hubiese dicho se hizo realidad y ella era quien tenia la razón_

**_Que yo soy que! Oye no deberías hablar así a un mayor sabes _**_– dijo Luck queriendo tomar la misma cara que ponía Eriol pero lo que le salio fue una gran sonrisa_

**_Mayor JA, si no te habías dado cuenta tengo tu misma edad y le hablo así a quien quiera es un país libre_**_ – dijo Meiling dándose la vuelta y inorándolo haciendo como si hablara con la pared._

**_Caprichosa_**_ – dijo Luck_

**_Engreído _**_– dijo Meiling_

**_Caprichosa, caprichosa–_**_ dijo Luck_

**_Engreído, Engreído _**_– dijo Meiling_

**_Caprichosa, Caprichosa, Caprichosa–_**_ dijo Luck_

**_Engreído, Engreído, Engreído_**_ - dijo Meiling_

_Tomoyo y Eriol los estaban mirando discutir y parecían dos niños chiquitos peleándose, hasta que Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol _

**_Me parece que ya se llevan de maravilla _**_– dijo Tomoyo a Eriol con una sonrisa_

**_Yo también pienso que se agradan mucho_**_ – dijo Eriol afirmando lo que decía Tomoyo regresándole la sonrisa_

**_Es mentira me cae de la patada _**_– dijo Meiling negando completamente el echo de que le agradaba y sacándole la lengua a Luck y volteando la cara al lado opuesto mientras Tomoyo le sonreía_

**_Yo pienso igual _**_– dijo Luck sacándole la lengua a Meiling y volteando la cara a otro lado mientras Eriol lo miraba y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro y sonriendo_

_En eso llegan Sakura y Shaoran quienes traían consigo a los gatitos, todos tranquilos acepto lady que estaba formando un berrinche para que la sacaran de la jaula, Sakura no la había sacado por que no se podía llevar animales sueltos en el aeropuerto._

**_Hay querido al fin te veo, ven a mis brazos _**_– dijo Meiling al ver a Sakura trayendo a los gatitos y salio a buscar al suyo, Luck se volteo a ver a cual chico había llamado querido con tanto amor Meiling._

**_Cariño como te fue en el viaje _**_– dijo Tomoyo alejándose dejando a un confundido Eriol mirando al igual que su compañero a supuesto chico que ellas llamaban_

_Tomoyo y Meiling se acercaban a donde estaba Sakura a recoger a sus lindos animalitos, mientras Shaoran se dirigía a donde estaban Eriol y Luck mirando a todos lados._

**_Que estas buscando_**_ – dijo Shaoran a sus compañeros_

**_A los chicos que ellas fueron a buscar _**_– dijo Luck a Shaoran que comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa_

**_Quienes serian capaces de poder entrar en esos corazones _**_– dijo Eriol también mirando la extraña aptitud de Shaoran_

_Shaoran entendiendo lo que sus amigos decían y no aguanto la risa y empezó a reírse_

**_De que te ríes acaso sabes quienes son _**_– dijo Luck con cara de extrañado por la reacción de Shaoran_

**_Pues si están allá con kinomoto y déjenme decirles que son muy peludos _**_– dijo Shaoran que había dejado de reírse y solo sonreía a sus compañeros_

**_Peludos… de que hablas…._**_ – dijeron los dos mientras se acercaban a las tres jóvenes_

_Cuando se acercaron a Sakura vieron que las jóvenes tenían en sus manos unas jaulas y dentro de ellas a unos gatitos que maullaban muy tiernamente_

**_Unos gatos _**_– dijo Luck sin creerse que eran estos felinos quienes ellas habían hablado tan tiernamente_

**_Si son nuestros tres amores _**_– dijo Sakura quien sonreía al ver la cara de extrañado de Luck_

_Eriol hizo un ruido con la garganta y les dijo - **Pero que animales tan hermosos tienen como se llaman**_

**_Sus nombres son duque, star y lord _**_– dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, señalando primero al negro después al blanco y por ultimo al blanco con manchas negras_

**_Hay vamos a sacarte de aquí querido debes de sentirte mal por estar tanto tiempo encerrado _**_– dijo Meiling abriendo la jaula y sacando al lindo gatito que le lamía la cara en señal de agradecimiento._

**_M – chan no podemos sacarlos va contra las reglas _**_– dijo Sakura informándole sobre las reglas a su amiga mientras esta ni la escucha y seguía acariciando la gatito_

**_No me importa a lord no le gusta estar encerrado verdad querido _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a su gatito – **miauuuuu** – le respondió este en señal de afirmación_

**_Sakura déjala sabes que no te va hacer caso _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling que sonreía triunfal y una mirada de traviesa _

**_Te van a regañar por sacar al gato dentro del aeropuerto_**_ – dijo Luck a Meiling mirándola con ansias de que alguien la regañara a ver que hacia, y a la vez contento de que no era el único a quien le gustaba romper las reglas_

**_A mi no me importa eso_**_ – dijo Meiling mirando a Luck, sacándole la lengua y acercando su equipaje para que lo tomara_

**_Bueno entonces nos vamos_**_ – dijo Eriol a las jóvenes y a sus dos compañeros, tomando la maleta de Tomoyo _

**_Si_**_ – dijeron las tres con una sonrisa_

**_Sígannos por favor _**_- dijo Shaoran tomando la maleta de Sakura _

_Ya casi iban a salir cuando un guardia se acerco a las tres chicas a regañar a Meiling por tener el animal afuera de su jaula_

**_Señorita disculpe pero no puede tener a su gato afuera_**_ – dijo el guardia mientras se acercaba a Meiling_

**_Viste te lo dije, ahora me vas a arrastrar a mi en todo esto_**_ – dijo Sakura a Meiling _

**_Jajaja_****_ vamos me ayudas no_**_ – dijo Meiling con una carita de cachorro_

**_Sabes que si, la misma rutina de siempre _**_– dijo Sakura sonriéndole con cara de resignación y suspirando_

**_Quiero ver como te sales de esta _**_- dijo Luck dirigiéndose a Meiling con una sonrisa_

**_Tu solo mira y aprende _**_– dijo Meiling sin mirándolo para luego voltearse a ver al guardia que ya había llegado a donde estaban ellos_

**_Joven no puede dejar suelto al gato dentro del aeropuerto_**_ – dijo el guardia a Meiling_

**_Oh_****_ señor lo que pasa es que mi gatito no le gusta estar encerrado por favor ya vamos saliendo _**_– dijo Meiling con una voz melosa y una mirada matadora para cualquiera_

**_Si no se enfade señor además no lo lleva suelto lo tiene en los brazos por favor no se enoje que así no se ve guapo _**_– dijo Sakura con su mirada de inocencia y ternura a la vez que encantaba a cualquiera y mas con una sonrisa_

**_No puedo creérmelo…y se van a salir tan fácilmente del problema _**_– dijo Luck atónito ante aquella escena de las dos jóvenes que parecían convencer al guardia mientras Tomoyo sonreía ante la expresión de el_

**_Oh_****_ vaya que jóvenes tan lindas y agradables… esta bien no las regañare pero mejor salen rápido antes que algún otro guardia lo haga_**_ – dijo el guardia con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas ante las palabras y las caras de dichas jóvenes_

**_Gracias señor es usted muy amable_**_ – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa_

**_Si todo un caballero más hombres deberían ser como usted_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole a guardia_

**_Bueno nos vamos adiós señor _**_– dijo Sakura mientras regresaba con Tomoyo y los demás_

**_Si adiós que le vaya bien _**_– dijo Meiling que le guiño un ojo y se fue detrás de Sakura_

**_Aprendiste o te falta otra lección_**_ – dijo Meiling a Luck que todavía no se creía que salía sin ningún tipo de regaño_

**_Si no dudes nunca del encanto de las joyas_**_ – dijo Tomoyo al joven_

**_Entonces ya vamos, que estoy cansada y quiero dormir_**_ – dijo Sakura_

**_Aquí esta su carro y este es el nuestro si les parece uno de nosotros las acompaña para que no se pierdan _**_– dijo Shaoran a las tres jóvenes_

**_No es necesario en el coche hay un aparato que nos guía siempre lo colocan _**_– dijo Meiling a Eriol _

**_Ya veo el alquimista se asegura que ninguna de sus joyas se vaya a perder_**_ – dijo Eriol mirando el aparato que estaba dentro del carro_

**_Exacto entonces nos vamos _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando a sus compañeras sonriendo y después viendo que estas empezaban a pelear otra vez solo suspiro y siguió mirándolas esperando que terminaran de discutir_

**_Yo conduzco_**_ – dijo Meiling_

**_No yo conduzco_**_ – dijo Sakura_

**_Yo _**_– dijo Meiling_

**_Yo _**_– dijo Sakura_

**_Yo _**_– dijo Meiling_

**_Tomoyo Sakura me quito las llaves _**_– dijo Meiling con cara de niña caprichosa_

**_Ya déjala ella sabe conducir muy bien _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando como Sakura se montaba en el carro y empezaba a sacar a los mininos_

**_Pero no tanto como Shaoran es el mejor que conozco _**_– dijo Luck mirando orgulloso a su amigo Shaoran que sonreía _

**_Apuestas _**_– dijo Meiling con cara seria y una sonrisa de chica picara _

**_Vale pero vas a perder el dinero_**_ – dijo Luck mirando a Meiling con una gran sonrisa -** ya lo veremos **–dijo Meiling sonriendo y dirigiéndose al auto donde se encontraba Tomoyo sentada al lado de Sakura_

**_Meiling no creo que sea buena idea soy buena pero no tanto _**_– dijo Sakura con una cara de inocencia_

**_No importa tu solo asegúrate de no perder, serian 100 estas seguro que los tienes_**_ – dijo Meiling montándose y mirando a Luck que ya se había montado en el auto - **claro que si y tu **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa en su cara que reflejaba mucha confianza - **por supuesto **– dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa que parecía que su mente ya había tramado algo_

**_Hay estas niñas _**_– dijo Tomoyo con una mano en la frente _

**_Será algo muy fácil _**_– dijo Shaoran muy confiado de que era el mejor_

**_Ja_********_ no te confíes solo por mi apariencia _**_– dijo Sakura que ya no reflejaba a una niña inocente si no mas bien segura y confiada_

**_Tiene razón si confías en las apariencias pierdes _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a su primo como si le estuviese explicando algo muy difícil de entender_

**_Adelante te doy ventaja _**_– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa muy galante que lo hacia ver sumamente guapo mirando a Sakura _

**_Gracias _**_– dijo Sakura que se sonrojo un poco ante aquella sonrisa del joven por suerte nadie lo noto solo Tomoyo que era muy observadora y solo sonrío_

**_Sakura por que tan lento, así te van a pasar_**_ – dijo Meiling con cara de puchero a su amiga_

**_Déjala solo esta jugando con el joven Li sabes como le gusta jugar _**_– dijo Tomoyo a Meiling de lo mas tranquila_

**_No entiendo como te gustan estos juegos _**_– dijo Meiling _

**_Si agarra confianza de que no soy buena pierde y tu tendrás tu dinero y yo mi diversión así que abróchense el cinturón que aquí viene _**_– dijo Sakura a su amiga mientras miraba por el retrovisor_

**_Vale _**_– dijeron las dos al unísono_

**_Al parecer no son tan buenas como tu mi querido Shaoran les diste ventaja y ya las alcanzamos _**_– dijo Luck con una total alegría en la cara por que estaba confiado de que ganaría la apuesta_

**_Recuerden lo que dijo la señorita Daidouji_****_ no se confíen chicos _**_– dijo Eriol a los otros dos con una gran sonrisa _

**_Vamos Eriol se nota que no es muy buena mira como cruza esta la ganamos nosotros_**_ – dijo Shaoran de lo mas confiado por como supuestamente manejaba Sakura_

**_Siiiiii_******_– dijo Luck cuando las pasaron pero le extraño un poco que las tres tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros y no estaban molestas _

**_Vez te lo dije se confiaron _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba cada vez más_

**_Aja pero nos pasaron _**_– dijo Meiling señalando el carro de los jóvenes adelantarse_

**_Cállate y abróchate el cinturón _**_– dijo Sakura que tomaba una curva bien cerrada perfectamente y aceleraba todo lo que daba el auto _

**_Sakura espera vas muy rápido, baja la velocidad, semáforo, gente gente, cruza, hay vamos a chocar _**_– gritaba Tomoyo ya que Sakura iba extremadamente rápido, se repetía a si misma sakura es buena conductora, calma tranquila nada va a pasar_

**_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_****_ aquí vamos _**_– dijo Meiling de lo más contenta por la rapidez del carro sin ningún tipo de preocupación a diferencia de Tomoyo que iba gritando_

**_Pero que fue eso _**_– dijo Shaoran cuando vieron pasar un carro ultimo modelo color gris a mucha velocidad y dentro de el tres chicas una al parecer muy algo tranquila pero preocupada, la otra muy emocionada y una conduciendo_

**_Creo que fueron las chicas que te repasaron a gran velocidad _**_– dijo Eriol al ver el auto pasar a gran velocidad_

**_Adiós chicos _**_– dijeron las dos chicas _

**_Shaoran acelera que esperas _**_– dijo Luck al notar que las jóvenes los pasaron rápidamente_

**_Sakura vienes detrás _**_– dijo Meiling echando una rápida mirada a los muchachos que venían detrás_

**_Cálmate que ya casi llegamos _**_– dijo Sakura que al parecer aunque fueran un solo 30 segundos de ventaja que tenían estaba confiada que ganarían_

**_Shaoran apúrate que no quiero perder _**_– dijo Luck que estaba revisando su cartera en ese momento revisando si tenia los 100 por si acaso_

**_Que quieres que haga no me deja pasar y toma estupendamente las curvas antes no corría así _**_– dijo Shaoran impresionado por lo bien que conducía Sakura el carro_

**_Les dije que no se confiaran _**_– dijo Eriol en tono burlón a sus dos amigos_

**_Tu cállate _**_– dijeron los dos jóvenes que sabían que tenia la razón pero no querían decirlo_

**_Jajajajajajaja_****_ siiii llegamos _**_–dijeron las tres jóvenes muy contentas de haber ganado la carrera_

**_Eres muy buena Sakura _**_– dijo Meiling mientras se bajaban las tres del auto_

**_No puede ser llegaron primero que nosotros _**_– dijo Luck con una cara de puchero a Shaoran y Eriol _

**_Solo por un minuto no te traumatices y págale a Meiling _**_– dijo Shaoran bajándose del auto junto con Eriol de lo mas tranquilo y Luck haciendo berrinche detrás de el_

_De pronto dos jóvenes aparecieron en la puerta de entrada de la gran mansión eran Keroberos y Spinel, Keroberos estaba aplaudiendo la espectacular entrada de ellas mientras Spinel simplemente se acercaba a los jóvenes para recibirlos _

**_Chicas eso fue fantástico, te felicito Sakura _**_– dijo Keroberos acercándose a las muchachas_

**_Gracias _**_– dijo Sakura con un sonrisa mientras cargaba a su gatito_

**_Kero_****_ cuando llegaste _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y debajo de ella a sus pies esta su gato_

**_Te he dicho que no me digas así, y llegue hace 10 minutos_**_ – dijo Keroberos regañando a Meiling _

**_Ayúdanos con el equipaje si_**_ – dijo Tomoyo cargando a su gatoy dirigiéndole una sonrisa_

**_Claro _**_– dijo Keroberos acercándose al carro_

**_Hola Spinel es un gusto en verte _**_– dijo Eriol muy cordialmente al joven que se acercaba a ellos y tomaba las maletas_

**_Igualmente joven Eriol como les fue en el viaje _**_– respondió Spinel con la misma formalidad y cordialidad que Eriol_

**_Muy bien fue interesante _**_– dijo Luck con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se quitaba los lentes y los ponía en su cabeza y colocaba su chaqueta el su hombro_

**_Déjame presentarte a las joyas del alquimista ellas son To…. _**_– dijo Eriol pero no logro terminar de decir los nombres de las jóvenes por que Tomoyo lo interrumpió este entendió que no debía decir sus nombres a cualquiera que ellas no conocieran sin su permiso **(cosas de seguridad si me entienden)**_

**_Amatista, Esmeralda y Rubí es un placer el conocerlo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo al ver que Eriol casi decía sus nombres verdaderos, pero sin quitar una hermosa sonrisa_

**_Igualmente jóvenes _**_– dijo Spinel muy amablemente a la joven y notando lo hermosas que estas eran ya que no pasaba desapercibida su belleza_

**_Me supongo que usted conocerá a Kero verdad_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y mirando a Keroberos como se enojaba _

**_No me digas así _**_– dijo Keroberos mirando a Meiling quien le sacaba la lengua y recogía del suelo a su gato_

**_Si lamentablemente lo conozco _**_– dijo Spinel sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta pero sin dejar de mirar a las jóvenes_

**_Ja_****_ hipócrita y aléjate de mis chicas busca las tuyas _**_– dijo Keroberos quien se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando a las jóvenes _

**_Ya Kero deja de pelear y ayúdanos con las maletas _**_– dijo Sakura quien se alejaba del lugar para entrar a la casa seguida de Tomoyo y Meiling_

**_Que las ayude o que las cargue _**_– dijo Kero mirando como lo dejaban solo con las maletas _

**_Las dos cosas estarían bien, nosotras entraremos a ver las habitaciones _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa que decía ¡exacto! Mientras entraba a la casa después de sus amigas seguida de los tres jóvenes._

_La casa era una mansión de unos tres pisos preciosa muy cómoda y fresca estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad, en la planta baja estaba la sala de estar, la sala de ver televisión, la cocina, el comedor, y el estudio, en el primer piso estaban las habitaciones de las jóvenes tres cuartos cada uno con un baño incluido bañera tipo jacussí, ducha, poceta y lavamanos, en el segundo piso las habitaciones de los tres jóvenes al igual que el de las chicas con baño incluido y en el tercer piso era como la terraza solo que techada y en todas las paredes unos inmensos ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del día ese era el lugar para entrenar y hacer ejercicio. Las jóvenes entraron a la mansión tenia el piso en madera y las paredes de la sala de estar eran blancas que combinaban con las cortinas en una de las paredes una chimenea y sobre ella en la repisa fotografías de las tres chicas y de los chicos también, en medio unas enormes escaleras con una alfombra que la recorría desde el principio hasta el final todos los tres pisos._

**_Kero_****_ cuales son nuestros cuartos _**_– dijo Meiling cuando Keroberos llego con las maletas_

**_Los que están en el primer piso sus cosas ya están acomodadas_**_ – dijo Keroberos ya resignado de tanto decirle a Meiling lo mismo_

**_Vamos entonces _**_– dijo Sakura a las otras dos_

**_Y los nuestro Spinel _**_– dijo Eriol a Spinel que llegaba detrás de Keroberos con el equipaje de ellos_

**_Los del segundo piso joven ya están acomodados_**_ – dijo Spinel muy educadamente _

**_Que linda casa verdad T – chan _**_– dijo Sakura mientras caminaban hasta las escaleras_

**_Si es muy bonita y acogedora _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirándola muy detenidamente_

**_La primera habitación es mía _**_– dijo Meiling corriendo por las escaleras_

**_Yo quiero la segunda _**_– dijo Sakura que corría detrás de ella_

**_Entonces yo me quedo con la tercera _**_– dijo Tomoyo solo que esta no corrió por las escaleras como sus amigas sino iba muy tranquilamente con su gato entre los brazos_

**_Nos vemos abajo para cenar les parece, después de acomodar todo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol y sonriéndole_

**_Me parece bien, no chicos _**_– dijo Eriol devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirando donde supuestamente estaban sus amigos, ya que estos estaban corriendo por las escaleras gritando entre ellos_

**_Yo quiero la primera _**_– dijo Luck _

**_No la quiero yo, además llegue primero_**_ – dijo Shaoran_

**_ERIOL_**_ – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ya que habían llegado iguales y necesitaban alguien imparcial_

**_Hay parecen dos niños ustedes dos, bueno nos vemos ahora_**_ – gritándoles Eriol y despidiéndose de Tomoyo y yendo al segundo piso._

_-----ooooo------ooooo------ooooo-----_

_Mientras en el primer piso_

**_Hay pero que cuarto mas bonito verdad que si star _**_– dijo Sakura a su gatito cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, era una habitación enorme con una cama matrimonial grande las paredes eran de color rosado claro y el piso era una alfombra verde claro tenia muñecos colgando en las paredes, la cama era de los dos tonos verde y rosado y en medio un osito de peluche a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una lámpara en forma de flor y en la otra un reloj despertador, coloco la maleta sobre la cama para desempacar su ropa_

**_Miau_**_ – dijo el gatito corriendo para subirse a la gran cama _

**_Y esta cama esta de lo mejor_**_ – dijo Sakura acostándose en ella era muy suave_

**_Miauuuu_******_– dijo el gatito afirmando lo que decía Sakura_

**_Bien a desempacar y después a cenar_**_ – dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama y comenzando a sacar la ropa_

****

**_Hay genial tal cual como es mi cuarto en Japón, verdad lord _**_– dijo Meiling al lindo gatito que entraba habitación y se ponía a investigar cada rincón, la habitación era grande igual a la de Sakura con una cama matrimonial enorme las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo claro, y el piso alfombrado de color rojo intenso casi vino tinto la cama tenia dos colores uno era rojo y el otro blanco en las paredes hay muñecos y afiches a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y a un lado de esta estaba una lap top con una imagen de un rubí en la parte de arriba y en la otra un reloj despertador _

**_Miau ­_**_– dijo el gatito a su ama en señal de afirmación_

**_Me pregunto como harán para transportar todas las cosas antes de que nosotras lleguemos _**_– dijo Meiling con una gran curiosidad por saber la respuesta_

**_Miauu_****_ miauuuuuu _**_– dijo el gatito como diciéndole eso no importa desempaca_

**_Si yo también pienso que es mejor desempacar para después ir a comer algo debes de tener hambre igual que yo ­_**_– dijo Meiling mirando a su gatito que maullaba sentado en la cama y se puso a desempacar la ropa_

****

**_Vaya tal cual como lo deje, verdad duque, mejor desempaquemos para ir a comer algo _**_– dijo Tomoyo al gatito que se sentaba en la cama a ver a su ama desempacar, la habitación era grande igual a la de Sakura y Meiling con una cama matrimonial enorme las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila , y el piso alfombrado de color morado intenso la cama tenia dos colores uno era lila claro y el otro morado oscuro en una de las paredes había una reprisa donde se hallaban unos libros y cuadros en la otra había unos peluches colgados a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y en la otra un reloj despertador_

_**De seguro me dejan la cena a mi – **dijo Tomoyo con cara de resignación_

**_Miau_**_ – dijo el gatito en señal de afirmación y como diciendo siempre lo hacen_

**_Si tienes razón siempre lo hacen pero hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar, mejor pediremos algo _**_– dijo Tomoyo comenzando a desempacar su ropa_

****

_-----ooooo------ooooo------ooooo-----_

_Y en el segundo piso los jóvenes estaban en una gran discusión por quien se queda con la primera habitación_

****

**_Yo llegue primero, no es justo _**_– dijo Luck con cara de puchero _

**_Es mentira llegamos los dos _**_– dijo Shaoran con la misma cara_

**_Eriol tu decides quien se queda con esta_**_ – dijo Luck mirando a su compañero_

**_Chicos por favor es una habitación solamente_**_ – dijo Eriol con la cara seria volteando los ojos por la tontería que discutían sus amigos_

**_Es mía _**_– dijo Shaoran_

**_No mía _**_– dijo Luck_

**_Yo creo que es de Luck _**_– dijo Eriol que se había asomado a ver la habitación era una la habitación era grande con una cama matrimonial enorme las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul claro, y el piso alfombrado de color vino tinto la cama tenia dos colores uno era azul y el otro blanco en las paredes hay cuadros y afiches de artistas en la otra pared había un televisor con un nintendo al lado con los juegos de este a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y en la otra un reloj despertador_

**_Ja_****_ viste es mía _**_– dijo Luck mirando con una sonrisa triunfal a su amigo_

**_Mira ya estaban predichas para quienes serian _**_– dijo Eriol a sus dos amigos ya que estaban las cosas de Luck en la habitación _

**_Como así ya decidieron de quien es cada habitación _**_– dijo Shaoran con la cara seria_

**_Tal parece que si, y esta que esta aquí es la tuya Shaoran la segunda mira ya tiene todas tus cosas _**_– dijo Eriol a Shaoran asomándose a la segunda habitación la habitación era grande con una cama matrimonial enorme las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde claro, y el piso alfombrado de color verde oscuro la cama tenia dos colores uno era verde claro y el otro verde oscuro en las paredes hay cuadros y afiches de deportes, y carros a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y en la otra un reloj despertador_

**_Entonces me supongo que la tuya es la última _**_– dijo Luck mirando a sus compañeros_

**_Estas en lo cierto, ahora desempaquen para ir a cenar algo a sido un largo día _**_– dijo Eriol asomándose a la tercera habitación que al parecer si era esa la suya la habitación era grande con una cama matrimonial enorme las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul claro, y el piso alfombrado de color azul oscuro la cama tenia dos colores uno era azul claro y el otro azul oscuro en una de las paredes había unos cuadros y en la otra un librero a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y en la otra un reloj despertador y luego mirando a sus compañeros que estaban parados en las puertas de cada habitación_

**_Muy bien _**_- dijeron los dos jóvenes al usomiso que entraron a desempacar_

_Después de desempacar las jóvenes bajaron a la cocina y estaban decidiendo que iban a hacer por que ninguna tenia ganas de cocinar cuando por la puerta aparecieron los tres jóvenes _

**_Yo no quiero cocinar _**_– dijo Tomoyo a sus amigas mirando a Meiling_

**_Pues yo tampoco _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura_

**_A mi no me miren estoy cansada _**_– dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos_

**_Hola chicas que sucede _**_– dijo Luck entrando en la cocina seguido de Shaoran y Eriol_

**_Ya se ustedes cocinan _**_– dijo Meiling señalándolos y con una sonrisa picara en la cara_

**_Que Ja ni creas que yo voy a cocinar _**_– dijo Luck sacándole la lengua a Meiling_

**_Yo tampoco Mei olvídalo _**_– dijo Shaoran sentándose en una de las sillas_

**_A mi no me dan ganas enserio _**_– dijo Eriol recostándose a la pared_

**_Ya M – chan déjalos todos estamos cansados _**_– dijo Sakura mirando a Meiling_

**_Y que proponen _**_- dijo Meiling sentándose también_

_Todos se miraban las caras pero a nadie se le ocurría nada y si estaban cansados para cocinar nadie querría salir a buscar algo para comer así que estaban en las mismas, Keroberos y Spinel aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina_

**_Hola chicas vine a despedirme ya me tengo que ir a mi casa les tendré lista la información necesaria por la mañana, por que me miran así las tres _**_– dijo Keroberos mirando a las chicas las cuales tenían una gran sonrisa igual a la Meiling cuando tramaba algo _

**_Están_****_ pensando lo que yo _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y mirando a Keroberos_

**_Claro que si T – chan _**_– dijeron las dos chicas sonriendo y mirando a Keroberos también_

**_Que cosa _**_– dijo Keroberos mirando sospechosamente a las tres _

**_Oye Kero que si antes de que te vayas nos buscas una pizza para comer _**_– dijo Meiling con una voz de niña pequeña con una mirada de picardía que solo ella sabia hacer_

**_No hablaras enserio rubí _**_– dijo Keroberos sin creer lo que las chicas querían que el hiciera_

**_Claro que si _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole dulcemente_

**_Anda Kero no seas malo no tengo ganas de cocinar _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna y unos ojos de cachorro _

**_No quiero por que yo _**_– dijo Keroberos intentando hacerlas cambiar de opinión_

**_Te daré unos dulce son chocolates rellenos, vienen de Inglaterra me los mando Toya _**_– le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa ya que sabia que el no se resistiría a eso_

**_Mmmmm_****_ esta bien pero dame los dulces primero _**_– dijo Keroberos que ya saboreaba los ricos chocolates_

**_Olvidalo_****_ trae la pizza y te doy los dulces _**_– dijo Sakura sonriéndole como si estuvieran negociando algo muy importante_

**_Vale, para mi que el jefe las malcria mucho_**_ – dijo Keroberos con las manos cruzadas y con cara de reproche_

**_Gracias Kero _**_– dijeron las tres al usomiso sin prestar atención a lo que Keroberos les decía -** que sea una de esas especiales **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa_

**_Si ya voy, ya voy _**_– dijo Kero que se dirigía a salir de la cocina_

**_Y ustedes que quieren _**_– dijo Tomoyo a los muchachos que están riéndose del comportamiento que tenían parecían una niñas pequeñas convenciendo a alguien para que les compre un dulce_

**_Olvidalo_****_ no traeré nada para ellos _**_– dijo Keroberos molesto por que lo solo se comportaba de esa forma con ellas y no lo iba a hacer con unos extraños_

**_No te preocupes yo se lo traeré _**_– dijo Spinel desde la puerta de la cocina_

**_Que sea arroz chino _**_– dijo Eriol a Spinel _

**_Muy bien ya volvemos _**_- dijo Keroberos despidiéndose desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina seguido de Spinel _

**_GRACIAS _**_– dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo_

**_Es mejor alimentar a los reyes de la casa o se van a enojar _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a los gatito que están en el suelo observándolas_

**_Si tienes razón deben de tener mucha hambre_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando también a los mininos_

**_Voy a buscar la comida_**_ – dijo Sakura que empezó a buscar en las alacenas la comida de gato_

**_No es necesario ya pedimos a Spinel que vaya a buscar la comida _**_– dijo Luck con una sonrisa en la cara mirando a Meiling_

**_Jajajajaja_****_ y quien dijo que eso era contigo _**_– dijo esta riéndose con ganas_

**_Aquí esta T – chan pásame los platos _**_– dijo Sakura quien había encontrado la comida de gato y Tomoyo le acercaba los platos de los gatitos uno verde, uno morado y el otro rojo –** gracias **– dijo la misma sonriéndole a tomoyo y depositando en cada plato la comida_

**_Si no es con nosotros con quien hablabas _**_– dijo Luck mirando a Meiling sin comprender_

**_Amor ven a comer _**_– dijo Sakura colocando el plato en el suelo y un lindo gatito blanco comenzó a comer de el_

**_Querido donde estas es hora de comer _**_– dijo Meiling a su gatito que empezó a comer apenas esta lo coloco en el suelo_

**_Cariño baja de hay y ven a comer _**_– dijo Tomoyo que llamaba a su gato para que bajara de la mesa y así lo hizo este y comenzó a comer la comida_

**_Pues con quien crees, falta mucho para que Mei te llame el rey de la casa _**_– dijo Shaoran a su amigo en tono burlón y conteniendo la risa al ver la expresión de este_

**_Jajajajaja_****_ si es verdad Luck, ya deberías saber quienes son los reyes para ellas _**_– dijo Eriol que se empezó a reír junto con Shaoran que ya no pudo contener la risa_

**_DIN DON _**_– se escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre_

**_Debe ser Kero con la comida yo voy _**_– dijo Sakura que salio corriendo hacía la puerta_

**_Llego la pizza _**_– dijo Sakura que apareció por la puerta de la cocina sonriendo con la pizza en la mano_

**_Que rico dame _**_– dijo Meiling que la agarro y empezó a repartirla en tres platos_

**_Aquí esta el arroz chino _**_– dijo Sakura acercándose a Shaoran y entregándole la comida esta le sonrió al joven y este se sonrojo un poco ante aquella sonrisa tan linda de aquella preciosa gema _

**_Gracias _**_– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa _

_Después de comer, hablar y bromear lavaron y limpiaron todo se fueron caminando cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya en el primer piso las chicas se detuvieron para desearles buenas noches a los tres jóvenes._

**_Buenas noches que descansen, querido vamos a dormir _**_– dijo Tomoyo a los jóvenes y después se fue detrás de Sakura a su habitación seguida de cerca por el minino_

**_Buenas noches _**_– dijeron los tres a Tomoyo que iba a su habitación y antes de entrar les dirigió una sonrisa a Eriol_

**_¡Punto! a favor _**_– gritaron las dos jóvenes y chocaron las manos en el aire riendo mutuamente ante las miradas de los jóvenes y de la sonrisa de Eriol al parecer el comprendió lo que quisieron decir las dos chicas_

**_Buenas noches chicos, Vamos amor, es hora de dormir _**_- dijo Sakura mirando a los chicos y después a su gatito _

**_Buenas noches _**_– dijeron los tres mientras Sakura se iba a su habitación y les dirigió una sonrisa a Shaoran y este se la regreso_

**_Buenas noches que duerman bien, vienes a dormir conmigo o te quedas aquí _**_– dijo Meiling a su gatito pero sin mirarlo y fue hasta su habitación con una sonrisa de picardía seguida de cerca del minino_

**_Bueno pensándolo bien yo creo que conti…_**_- no pudo terminar de decir Luck ya que al entrar el gatito la puerta se cerro - **mujeres quien las entiende **- dijo Luck con cara de niño travieso y una sonrisa_

**_Todos menos tu, jajajajaja _**_– dijo Shaoran en tono burlón quien había comenzado a subir las escaleras seguido de los otros dos_

**_Y ahora por que me cierra la puerta si hablaba conmigo _**_– dijo Luck haciendo creer como si hubiese comprendido la situación y con una sonrisa en la cara_

**_No te hagas sabes que era con el gato _**_– dijo Eriol en tono burlón y también sonriendo_

**_Pues pensé que podría ser conmigo esta vez _**_– dijo Luck con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada de yo no comprendo _

**_Hay cuando aprenderás que no todas las mujeres se derriten con solo verte _**_– dijo Eriol ya llegando al segundo piso y deteniéndose en la habitación de Luck_

**_Eriol tiene razón _**_– dijo Shaoran todavía riéndose de su amigo y deteniéndose en la habitación del joven con Eriol_

**_Hay es la primera vez que envidio a un gato, jajajajaja _**_– dijo Luck riéndose mirando a sus amigos asistir y reír también _

**_Si pues no eres el único esos ojitos verdes me tienen loco _**_– dijo Shaoran recordando los ojos tan lindos de Sakura y dirigiéndose a su habitación_

**_A mi también me tiene echo un loco ciertos ojos morados _**_– dijo Eriol también recordando a Tomoyo y dirigiéndose a su habitación_

**_Pues yo creo que me agradan a mí unos rojos muy bonitos _**_– dijo Luck sonriendo a Shaoran y riéndose mutuamente_

**_Buenas noches chicos _**_– dijo Eriol desde su habitación después desapareció por esta_

**_Buenas noches _**_– dijeron los otros dos y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones_

**_Espero que les alla agradado el capitulo la verdad estoy todavía algo corta de ideas pero una amiga me esta ayudando a ver si lo voy acomodando un poco a medida que vaya avanzando la historia nn claro y con ayuda de ustedes por supuesto si quieren dar alguna opinión o sugerencia sobre la historia bienvenida sera y les aseguro que las tomare en cuenta…dejen sus review por fa_**


	4. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

_Después de descansar toda la noche a la mañana siguiente nuestros agentes ya estaban mas relajados y con energías al 100 las primeras en levantarse fueron nuestras Joyas la primera como todos los días fue Tomoyo ya que siempre se levantaba temprano se sentó en su cama, la segunda en levantarse era Meiling ya que como dormía con su gato en la cama este al sentir el despertador y ver que su ama no se levanta pues empieza a maullar para levantarla y que apague el despertador y el pueda seguir durmiendo Meiling se despierta apaga el despertador y la ultima siempre en despertarse era Sakura cuando empezaba a sonar el despertador siempre lo apagaba y se daba media vuelta para seguir durmiendo pues nuestro lindo gatito tenia la maña de sentarse en su estomago y empezar a empujarla con sus patitas y si estoy no hacia efecto bien valían las garras y al solo sentir las garras esta se despertaba_

_-----oooo-----oooo-----oooo-----_

_En el cuarto de Tomoyo _

**_Buenos días cariño ¿como amaneces? _**_– dijo Tomoyo al gatito que estaba abriendo los ojos y como respuesta le ronroneaba _

**_Si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar y bajar cuando yo te llame _**_– dijo Tomoyo al mismo levantándose y yendo al baño a asearse para salir a desayunar_

**_Bueno ya estoy lista, quédate y descansa es temprano todavía _**_– dijo Tomoyo quien salio por la puerta dejándola levemente abierta para que pudiera salir el gatito cuando quisiera_

_En el cuarto de Meiling_

**_Buen día querido_**_ – dijo Meiling al minino que se acomodaba para retomar el sueño_

**_Miau _**_– dijo este como diciendo hola tengo sueño_

**_Si ya se ya lo apago, pero que dormilón eres_**_ – dijo Meiling apagando el despertador y mirando tiernamente al minino que estaba ronroneando en su cama esta se paro y fue al baño a asearse para salir a desayunar_

**_Bueno estoy lista cuando termine de preapartarte el desayuno te llamo para que bajes si _**_- dijo Meiling que salía del baño y se dirigía a la puerta y la dejaba entre abierta para que pudiera salir el gatito_

**_Buenos días M – chan como dormiste _**_– dijo Tomoyo saludando a Meiling que habían coincidido saliendo de la habitación_

**_Muy bien gracias y tú que tal _**_– dijo Meiling saludando a Tomoyo _

**_Bien aunque duque estuvo un poco inquieto tu sabes por la nueva casa _**_– dijo Tomoyo a Meiling y siguiendo caminando hacia las escaleras_

**_Si ya entiendo crees que S – chan ya este despierta _**_- dijo Meiling ya que se estaba acercando a la habitación de dicha chica _

**_No se vamos a ver _**_– dijo Tomoyo cuando oyeron que algo cayó al piso y a alguien quejarse _

_------oooo------oooo-------oooo-----_

_En la habitación de Sakura_

**_Mmm todavía tengo sueño no me quiero levantar_**_ – dijo Sakura todavía algo adormilada y volteándose a otro lado después de apagar el despertador_

**_Miauuuu­ _**_– dijo el gatito como diciendo ya levántate sentándose en su estomago y empujando con las patitas _

**_Déjame que tengo sueño _**_– dijo Sakura al gatito que la intentaba despertar_

**_Miau _**_– dijo el gato y le rasguño levemente el estomago a la chica haciendo que esta brincara y se cayera al suelo_

**_AAyy_****_, que daño, no entiendo por haces eso _**_– dijo Sakura sobando la zona afectada por la caída con una mano y con la otra el estomago y mirando al gato que estaba sobre la cama ronroneando _

_-----oooo------oooo-------oooo------_

**_Sakura ¿estas bien_**********_– dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación de la chica encontrándola en el suelo mirando al gato y este sobre la cama ronroneando_

**_Si es solo que star me despertó Bruscamente _**_– dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a asear para bajar a desayunar_

**_Miauuuu_**_– dijo el gatito de forma inocente diciendo yo no hice nada y volviéndose acomodar en la cama_

**_Jajajaja si el te suele despertar así cuando no le haces caso_**_ – dijo Meiling riéndose de su amiga_

**_Yo no le veo la gracia _**_– dijo Sakura desde el baño_

**_Pues yo si jajajaja_**_ – dijo Meiling mirando como el gatito se acurrucaba en la cama_

**_Ya dejen de pelear, te pegaste duro S - chan _**_– dijo Tomoyo evitando que la pelea pase a mayores realmente sabia ella donde había sacado la maña el gato pues se la enseño Meiling hace tiempo atrás_

**_No ya no me duele tanto _**_– dijo Sakura saliendo del baño_

**_Entonces vamos a desayunar si_**_ – termino diciendo Tomoyo saliendo por la puerta_

**_Vamos _**_– dijeron las dos chicas detrás de Tomoyo_

**_Te quedas un rato mas_**_ – pregunto Sakura a su gatito –** miauuuu **– dijo este afirmando que se iba a quedar - **muy bien yo te llamo para que bajes a comer **– dijo Sakura y salio por la puerta dejándola entre abierta para que pudiera salir el gato_

_Nuestras Joyas se encontraban en la cocina, esta eran una cocina grande con el piso en baldosa, la cocina enmarcada con nevera dos puertas, hornillas eléctricas, microondas, todo tipo de electrodomésticos y en medio de esta estaba una pequeña mesa con seis sillas tres a cada lado, aquí se encontraban cocinando unos ricos hot cakes, Meiling sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina con su lap top jugando un nuevo juego en ella mientras Sakura estaba leyendo una revista y preparando un jugo y Tomoyo se encontraba haciendo la masa mientras leía un libro._

_------oooo-----oooo-----oooo-----_

_Mientras en el segundo piso _

**_Hay ya es de día, que bien dormí _**_– dijo Eriol levantándose y yendo al baño a asearse para ir a despertar a sus amigos_

**_Mmm me gustaría seguir durmiendo _**_– dijo Luck despertándose con el ruido del despertador y yendo al baño a asearse para ir a desayunar cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta_

**_TOC TOC _**

**_Ya voy _**_– dijo Luck acercándose y abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo_

**_Hola buenos días _**_– dijo Luck a su amigo que se encontraba en la puerta _

**_Buenos días como dormiste _**_- dijo Eriol a su soñoliento amigo_

**_Perfectamente que dices vamos a despertar al lobito_**_ – dijo Eriol con cara picara de querer ir a molestar a Shaoran_

**_Bueno pero si esta de un humor de perros yo huyo por la derecha _**_– dijo Luck recordando como se enojaba Shaoran cuando lo despertaban_

**_Tranquilo que perro que ladra no muerde_**_ – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa en la cara caminando al lado de su amigo hacia la habitación de Shaoran_

**_Eso crees tú _**_– dijo Luck también sonriéndole_

**_Hola chicos buenos días _**_– dijo Shaoran ya que cuando abrió la puerta para salir hay se encontraban sus amigos listos para tocar la puerta_

**_Vaya estabas despierto, buenos días _**_– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa a Shaoran_

**_Buenos días, bajamos a desayunar _**_- dijo Luck con cara de hambriento y comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor seguido de sus tres amigos _

**_Oye esos no son los gatos de las chicas ­_**_– dijo Eriol cuando vio a tres gatitos en las escaleras mirándolos fijamente con una mirada penetrante_

**_Si, pero lo raro es que siento que me están mirando feo _**_– dijo Luck mirando a los gatos que comenzaban a descender lentamente cada vez que ellos daban un paso_

**_Jajajaja si claro, ven bajemos _**_– dijo Shaoran en tono burlón a su amigo y mirándolo como si estuviera loco cuando escucharon desde el piso de abajo a alguien gritando_

**_Bajen ya mis amores que el desayuno esta listo _**_– dijo Sakura desde la cocina_

**_Miauuuuu_**_– dijeron los gatitos al mismo tiempo y antes de irse les dieron una última mirada al trío de jóvenes y se marcharon por las escaleras rápidamente y entraron en la cocina_

**_Ojala yo tuviera alguien que me llamara de esa forma _**_– dijo Shaoran pensando en Sakura _

**_Ya quisieras, todas tu novias te han dicho de manera diferente y ahora te interesa que esta te lo diga _**_– dijo Eriol a su amigo riéndose de el y sonriéndole al otro compañero_

**_Si que eres raro Shaoran_**_ – dijo Luck en tono burlón y regresándole la sonrisa a Eriol_

**_Mira quien lo dice el que se confunde con un gato _**_- dijo Shaoran que se había comenzado a enfadar_

**_Ja ja muy gracioso _**_– dijo Luck que al parecer el también estaba molestándose_

**_Ya cállense los dos es muy temprano para pele…_**_ - decía Eriol pero no logro terminar la palabra cuando entro a la cocina ya que en la puerta se quedo como congelado los otros dos se extrañaron y cuando se asomaron quedaron de la misma forma mirando a las jóvenes que estaban en pijama_

**_Buenos días _**_– dijo Tomoyo a los jóvenes que acaban de entrar, mirando a Eriol es estaba también en pijama con pantalón de seda largo color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca manga corta algo pegada que le dejaba ver perfectamente sus músculos, Tomoyo se sonrojo pero lo disimulo muy bien después se fijo que estaban algo ruborizados y mirándolas, ella solo sonrió cuando comprendió lo que pasaba_

**_Como durmieron_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo, y mirando detenidamente a Luck que estaba con unos pantalones de seda azules claros con una camisa sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos musculosos ella también se ruborizo pero lo disimulo al igual que Tomoyo y se dio cuenta ella también por que estaban de esa manera_

**_Hola_**_ – dijo Sakura muy gentilmente y sonriéndoles pero sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía ya que esta jugando con su gatito mientras hacia el jugo después les volteo a ver a Shaoran el estaba en ese momento con unos pantalones de seda verde oscuros pero no tenia camisa y se notaban a la perfección sus músculos se veía muy guapo en ese momento Sakura se sonrojo pero lo disimulo un poco y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo._

**_Bue…nos dí...as ­_**_– dijo Eriol ya que estaba como hipnotizando mirando lo hermosa era Tomoyo y lo guapa que se veía con su pijama pues, ella vestía un camisón lila de seda con tiras, corta hasta unos cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas tenia el cabello recogido con una cinta lila y una bata del mismo color._

**_Bi…en _**_– dijo Luck que veía a Meiling y no noto que se ruborizo un poco al verla en pijama antes lo había notado que ella era muy hermosa pero no tanto como ahora, Meiling tenia una pijama igual a la de Tomoyo pero de color rojo y un poco mas arriba de las rodillas por los muslos con el pelo recogido en dos colas altas _

**_Ho…la _**_– dijo Shaoran que se había quedado viendo a Sakura esta estaba mucho mas descubierta que las demás y hermosa, tenia una franelilla de tiras era de color verde claro y tenia Short con cinturilla elástica de canalé, con cordón para ajustar en contraste. Piezas laterales también en contraste **(son como unos cacheteros)** que dejaban al descubierto sus hermosas piernas era de color verde claro también, tenía el cabello suelto._

**_Les sucede algo chicos acaso tienen fiebre es que están muy rojos _**_– dijo Sakura al verlos en la puerta parados totalmente rojos _

**_No, no es nada _**_– dijo Eriol intentando mirar a otro lado su cabeza volteaba pero sus ojos seguían mirando a Tomoyo_

**_Jajajaja ya lo creo _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **toma S - chan anda ponte unos pantalones **– le dijo Tomoyo mientras le ponía su bata encima para taparla un poco - **y tu M - chan ponte la bata si luego vienen a terminar de ayudarme **– termino diciendo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling_

**_Pero T – chan tengo calor _**_– dijo Sakura quejándose por tener que ponerse unos pantalones sin comprender el por que tenia que hacerlo_

**_Bueno déjate la camisa y ponte unos pantalones algo frescos si, has lo que te digo _**_– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa a su amiga_

**_Y por que yo también _**_– dijo Meiling quejándose_

**_Quieres ir con Sakura a ponerse las dos algo encima antes que a los agentes les de un ataque al corazón _**_– dijo Tomoyo señalando con los ojos a los tres chicos en la puerta aun rojos ante aquella escena y sonriéndole a Meiling_

**_Jajajaja vale ya entendí, vamos S – chan _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a Tomoyo y empujando a Sakura fuera de la cocina_

**_Pero yo no_**_ – dijo Sakura sin todavía comprender lo que decían sus amigas y antes de salir Meiling les dijo a los tres _

**_Lindas pijamas, se ven muy bien _**_– dijo Meiling sin pizca de vergüenza a los tres, sonriéndoles y le guiño un ojo a Luck haciendo que este se pusiera más rojo_

**_Ya están mejor tal vez algo más tranquilos _**_– dijo Tomoyo cuando las dos chicas desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina_

**_Un poco ja ja _**_– dijo Eriol un poco ruborizado mirando a Tomoyo, mientras los otros dos asentían y al parecer ya estaban mas relajados_

**_Bajen mi bata cuando terminen _**_– dijo Tomoyo al ver a Eriol todavía sonrojado_

**_Vale_**_ – se oyó decir a las dos chicas por las escaleras_

**_Y que tal si me ayudan mientras ellas bajan_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando a los tres jóvenes que estaban en la puerta_

**_Claro_**_ – dijeron los tres en la puerta_

**_Bien joven Li puede terminar de hacer el jugo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y señalándole unas naranjas que estaban a medio cortar _

**_Llámame Shaoran por favor_**_ – dijo Shaoran devolviéndole la sonrisa y yendo a cortar las naranjas_

**_Muy bien tu dime Tomoyo _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Shaoran_

**_Y usted joven Nogk puede poner la mesa _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y señalándole la mesa donde estaba la lap top de Meiling y en una esquina los cubiertos, platos y vasos_

**_A mi me puedes decir Luck o si prefieres cariño no me molesta _**_– dijo Luck sonriéndole coqueto a la joven mientras se dirigía a la mesa_

**_Jajaja creo que mejor Luck ya que mi cariño es duque pero tú dime solo Tomoyo _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole al joven _

**_Si quieres puedes quedarte sentado ya que en el estado en que te encuentras te puedes quemar _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol que al parecer estaba en otro mundo mientras la miraba_

**_Jajaja vaya pero que observadora _**_– dijo Luck riéndose de su amigo por su actitud_

**_Gracias, si quieres me puedes llamar Eriol _**_­– dijo Eriol a Tomoyo muy amablemente sonriéndole y mirando feo a Luck para que se dejara de reír y este así lo hizo_

**_Entonces tú me dirás Tomoyo _**_– dijo Tomoyo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Eriol volteándose para seguir cocinando_

_Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente y pasados unos 5 o 10 minutos bajaron Sakura y Meiling, ya se habían acomodado un poco ahora Meiling traía una bata del mismo color y matEriol que la pijama pero la bata le quedaba dos dedos de la rodilla la llevaba amarrada y en la mano traía la de Tomoyo, Sakura se había puesto unos pantalones largos de seda le quedaban no tan pegados pero tampoco tan holgados de color verde claro._

**_Ya estamos listas _**_– dijo Sakura que aparecía junto con Meiling por la puerta de la cocina y se sentaba a seguir leyendo la revista_

**_Toma aquí tienes T – chan_**_ – dijo Meiling entregándole a Tomoyo la bata y sentándose otra vez frente a su lap top para seguir jugando_

**_Gracias M – chan _**_– dijo Tomoyo mientras se amarraba la bata y volvía a seguir preparando el desayuno_

**_Ya estás más tranquilo Eriol _**_– dijo Tomoyo acercándose con la bata puesta y mirándolo con una sonrisa _

**_Si mucho mejor ja ja _**_– dijo Eriol un poco ruborizado por que la chica se dio cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba_

**_Te puedo ayudar si quieres _**_– dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo que estaba preparando el desayuno_

**_Gracias _**_– dijo esta entregándole la mezcla mientras ella buscaba los otros ingredientes_

**_Sabes Tomoyo Eriol es muy inteligente, ahora estaba leyendo unos libros en latín antiguo que te parece_**_ – dijo Luck sonriéndole a Shaoran e intentando hacer que su amigo ganara puntos con la chica _

**_Mmm impresionante_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sin darle importancia a lo que decía Luck _

**_1 Punto en contra _**_– dijeron a la vez Sakura y Meiling _

**_¿Que sucede?_**_ – dijo tomoyo mirando a las dos jóvenes -** es que perdí unos puntos que tenia en el juego** – dijo Meiling moviendo la mano en señal de no tiene importancia_

**_Si ahora la puntuación esta en 0 de nuevo _**_– dijo Sakura con la cara triste mirando a Eriol_

**_Y dime Eriol te gusta mucho leer _**_- dijo Meiling intentando ayudar al joven y arreglando el error de Luck_

**_En realidad si mucho _**_– dijo Eriol mirando a Meiling y viendo como estas le guiñaban un ojo _

**_Y que libro, estas leyendo ahora _**_– dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Eriol y siguiéndole la corriente a Meiling, observando como Tomoyo lo escuchaba y miraba de reojo_

**_Uno de Paulo Coelo se llama 15 minutos _**_– dijo Eriol que al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaban las dos chicas_

**_De verdad a mi también me gusta ese libro y por que capitulo vas_**_ – dijo Tomoyo al ver que Eriol también estaba leyendo el mismo libro que ella_

**_Bueno como lo acabo de comprar por el capitulo 10 _**_- dijo Eriol notando que la chica se estaba interesando en lo que el había dicho_

**_Yo solo voy por el capitulo 5 y ¿que te parece? _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando sonriente a Eriol y pensado que por fin había encontrado a alguien que en verdad leyera un libro y no se lo inventara_

**_Me encanta de verdad es un gran escritor _**_– dijo Eriol sonriendo y dándose cuenta que estaba impresionando a la joven_

**_Yo también pienso lo mismo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo muy impresionada_

**_¡4 Puntos! A favor_**_ –dijeron las dos chicas y chocando las manos en el aire muy contentas pues estaban prestando atención a toda palabra de Tomoyo_

**_Y ahora por que gritan _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirándolas con algo de suspicacia sabiendo que algo tramaban_

**_A es por que gane cuatro puntos, si es por eso, verdad S – chan _**_– dijo Meiling intentando salir del problema y pensando en una respuesta rápida pues le preocupaba que Tomoyo se diera cuenta que estaban mintiendo_

**_Si es verdad _**_­– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **ring ring ring **– suena el teléfono para suerte de nuestras amigas - **yo contesto **– dijo Sakura saliendo apresurada de la cocina_

**_Tomoyo es para ti _**_– dijo Sakura que entraba a la cocina justo cuando Tomoyo se acercaba a Meiling_

**_Quien es S – chan _**_- dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose y viendo a Sakura con cara de intriga - **pues Saúl** – dijo Sakura y vio que Tomoyo salía de la cocina a atender el teléfono_

**_Es su novio acaso ese tal Saúl _**_– dijo Eriol a las dos chicas con curiosidad en el rostro_

**_No, pero al siempre la quiere invitar a salir, lo hace desde hace tiempo tiene mucha perseverancia y le gusta pensar que tiene oportunidad con T- chan si ella no encuentra a alguien _**_–dijo Sakura a Eriol tranquilizándose un poco_

**_Pero T – chan no le presta mucha atención le miente a veces para intentar impresionarla, trabaja en nuestra agencia pero en otra oficinas nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo pues no nos ha tocado ninguna misión con él _**_– dijo Meiling sonriendo mirándolo _

**_Investigamos _**_– dijo Meiling a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara –** Siiiii **– dijo Sakura con la misma sonrisa y acercándose al computador de Meiling que ya estaba investigando al joven – **Aquí dice que es un chico de cabello rubio ojos azules, sabe 10 idiomas, graduado en las mejores escuelas, prefiere la comida italiana y le fascina el deporte **– dijo Meiling a Sakura con cara de aburrimiento _

**_Y eso que tiene a mi me gustan los deportes_**_ – dijo Sakura y haciendo sonreír a Shaoran ante aquella respuesta ya que coincidían en algunos de sus gustos_

**_Si pero T – chan no es como tu _**_- dijo Meiling sin mirar a la chica_

**_Hasta ahora tiene 5 puntos veamos que tal le va_**_ – dijo Meiling con una cara de interés_

**_Allí viene cierra eso _**_– dijo Sakura que se asomo por la puerta y vio que Tomoyo se acercaba ­- **listo **– dijo Meiling que cerraba rápidamente y todos volvían a sus puestos incluyendo a los tres jóvenes que se habían acercado a ver también la información del chico_

**_Ya terminaste _**_– dijo Sakura al verla entrar a la cocina con cara aburrida - **no todavía esta hablando del mismo partido, me lo cuenta todos los días **– dijo Tomoyo con la misma cara y pensando que nunca tenia suerte con los chicos _

**_Y quien esta hablando con él _**_– pregunto Meiling con un poco de intriga en la cara_

**_Pues deje a duque hablando con él _**_– dijo Tomoyo a su amiga sin darle importancia al asunto y haciendo salir una pequeña sonrisa a Eriol_

**_Jajajaja de verdad _**_– dijo Sakura riéndose de la ocurrencia de su amiga - **es sumamente aburrido **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Sakura_

**_¡4 Puntos! en contra _**_- dijeron las dos chicas ante el comentario de Tomoyo chocando las manos en el aire las dos y riéndose_

**_Su puntuación es 1 que mal _**_– dijo Sakura sonriendo_

**_Jajajaja_**_– se rieron Sakura y Meiling junto con Luck y Shaoran_

**_Miauuu_**_– se escucho era el gatito de Tomoyo que se acercaba arrastrando un teléfono_

**_Que ya esta terminando de contarlo _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando al gatito y recogiendo el teléfono - **miau **– dijo el gatito afirmando y viendo como Tomoyo contestaba_

**_Si no me digas 10 a 8 genial quien lo diría… o no puedo salir estaré ocupada si estoy de viaje por asuntos de la compañía… si no se por cuanto tiempo yo te llamo _**_– dijo Tomoyo volteando los ojos y sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a lo que le estaban diciendo y sacando otra gran sonrisa de la cara de Eriol_

**_1 Punto en contra _**_– dijeron Sakura y Meiling muy contentas y chocando la mano en el aire_

**_Puntuación 0 esta acabado _**_– dijo Meiling levantando la mano y con un dedo alzado_

**_¿Que juego es ese?_**_ – pregunto Tomoyo con una leve sospecha de lo que estaban haciendo - **Ah estén **– dijo Sakura sin saber absolutamente nada que contestar y con una gota en la cabeza **(ya saben la que aparece en los animes ¬¬)** - **Tetris avanzado** – dijo Meiling pensando rápido y diciendo el primer juego que se le vino a la mente – **Así **- dijo Tomoyo con cara de no te creo nada de nada - **si es un nuevo juego **– dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza - **no me digas **– dijo Tomoyo acercándose queriendo ver el juego mientras Meiling retrocedía poco - **T – chan se quema **– dijo Sakura salvando a Meiling de su posible muerte si Tomoyo se enteraba que están ayudando a Eriol cosa que a ella no le gustaba pues prefería saber como eran los chicos sin la ayuda de sus amigas -** ay, gracias S - chan **– dijo Tomoyo que rápidamente se volteo y fue a revisar el desayuno - **Jajaja de nada **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Meiling que le estaba agachando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento_

**_Bueno ya esta el desayuno toma S – chan, aquí esta el tuyo M – chan _**_– dijo Tomoyo sirviendo a sus amigas y sentándose ella en la mesa con su plato a comer _

**_Y los suyos están aquí Shaoran toma, y este es para ti Luck _**_– dijo Eriol que les servia a los dos jóvenes y el se sentaba a comer el suyo_

_Nuestro agentes estaban desayunando y hablando muy animadamente se habían levantado temprano pues tenían pensado empezar a entrenar mientras esperaban que Keroberos y Spinel trajeran la información sobre el objetivo y el sitio a donde tenían que dirigirse, al levantarse Sakura, Meiling, Shaoran y Luck empezó una pequeña discusión que termino con una excepcional huida de parte de nuestros 4 agentes…** (Se las cuento mejor continuación)**_

**_Adonde creen ustedes que van_**_ – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol viendo a sus amigos levantarse _

**_Pues nosotras… a entrenar _**_– dijo Meiling observando la cara molesta de su amiga_

**_Si vamos a entrenar _**_– dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza_

**_Igualmente nosotros_**_ – dijo Luck levantándose junto con Shaoran_

**_Así que bien _**_– dijo Eriol cruzándose de brazos y mirando a sus amigos de una forma muy seria_

**_Pero no pensaran dejarnos a nosotros limpiando verdad _**_­– dijo Tomoyo mirando a sus dos amigas y después mirando a los otros dos agentes_

**_Pues… _**_- dijo Meiling pensando algo con que disculparse para poder irse - **M –chan **– dijo Tomoyo mirando seria a Meiling como esperando una respuesta y después a Sakura - **la verdad es… **- dijo Sakura que no se le ocurría nada en ese momento y miraba a Tomoyo y después a Meiling - **S – chan **– dijo Tomoyo mirándola seria a ella y después a Meiling - **que no como crees te vamos a ayudar **– dijo Sakura con cara de resignación y con una gota en la cabeza mirando a Tomoyo – **A **– completo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura - **recoger las cosas **– dijo Meiling como haciendo una pregunta pero a la vez respondiendo - **exactamente **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de Triunfo en la cara viendo como empezaban a recoger las cosas y siguió terminando su desayuno_

**_Entonces nosotros nos vamos a entrenar vamos Shaoran _**_– dijo Luck quien se levantaba rápidamente junto con Shaoran y se dirigían a la puerta_

**_Claro que no, no pensaran dejar el trabajo solamente a las dos chicas o si _**_– dijo Eriol a los jóvenes con cara seria_

**_Jajá jajá…_**_- se rió nerviosamente Luck con una gota en la cabeza - **la verdad… no **– dijo Shaoran con cara de resignación y dirigiéndose a la mesa a empezar a recoger -** claro que no **– dijo Luck con la misma cara y a recoger también - **también las van a ayudar **– dijo Eriol viendo como sus amigos comenzaban a recoger y continuo tomando su café matutino - **por supuesto **– dijeron los dos y fueron a llevar las cosas al fregadero junto con las dos chicas_

**_Muy bien dicho te vamos a ayudar_**_ – dijo Meiling a Sakura que parecía un poco cabreada_

**_Es que tenia miedo no me gusta cuando T – chan nos mira así, además tú tampoco te negaste _**_– dijo Sakura defendiéndose de Meiling_

**_Jajaja… tienes razón a mí tampoco _**_– dijo Meiling y puso una cara como las que ponía cuando tramaba una travesura _

**_La verdad yo no quiero ayudar a recoger _**_– dijo Shaoran que llegaba a donde las chicas estaban y colocaba los platos, molesto_

**_Ni yo de seguro entrenar es más divertido que esto _**_– dijo Luck con cara de puchero_

**_Y entonces lo hacemos S – chan _**_– dijo Meiling hablando bajo para que ni Tomoyo ni Eriol escuchara tenía una sonrisa que la ponía cuando ya había pensado en algo_

**_No se, tal vez se ponga brava con nosotras _**_– dijo Sakura imaginándose lo que Meiling estaba pensando_

**_Si pero mas tarde la compensamos… anda sabes que si lo hago yo sola no puedo _**_– dijo Meiling con cara de cachorrito_

**_Mmm no se _**_– dijo Sakura pensándolo detenidamente -** de que están hablando ustedes dos **– dijo Shaoran mirando a su prima con cara de curiosidad -** pues de que mas, no se ustedes pero yo no quiero limpiar **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa_

**_¿Que dices S – chan? _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura con cara de cachorro -** bueno esta bien yo tampoco quiero limpiar ahora **– dijo Sakura quien sonrió y tenia una mirada traviesa -** se van a escapar **– dijo Luck mirando a Meiling sonriéndole –** sip **– dijo Meiling simplemente mirando detrás de su hombro a Tomoyo y Eriol -** pues yo le entro y tu **– dijo Luck mirando a Meiling y después a Shaoran -** no creo que sea buena idea sabes como se pone Eriol cuando se enoja **– dijo Shaoran dudando un poco - **pues nosotros nos vamos y tu te quedas limpiando todo esto elige **– dijo Luck sonriéndole pues ya sabia su respuesta -** bueno voy con ustedes **– dijo Shaoran finalmente dejándose convencer por Luck -** entonces nosotras distraemos **– dijo Meiling a los demás como si estuvieran planeando una misión - **bien **– dijeron los demás escuchando atentamente a Meiling - **tu vas primero S – chan **– dijo Meiling -** yo por que **– dijo Sakura quejándose pues sabia lo que le iba tocar hacer -** pues eres la segunda mas ágil de las tres **– dijo Meiling como si estuviera explicando lo mas simple del mundo - **lo que pasa es que no te quieres ensuciar pero que mas da estas listo star **– dijo Sakura con cara de resignación y agarrando un jabón liquido que tenia al lado - **miau **– dijo el gatito afirmando - **yo voy de segunda y ustedes detrás tiene que ser rápido **– dijo Meiling ya cuadrando la situación –** copiado **– dijeron Shaoran y Luck al mismo tiempo -** bien lord prepárate **– dijo Meiling a su gatito –** miau **– dijo el gatito confirmando_

**_A la una a las dos y a las tres _**_- dijo Meiling volteándose _

**_Sakura que haces _**_– dijo Tomoyo al ver que Sakura derramaba algo de Jabón sobre la mesa y debajo de esta_

**_Jajaja no quiero limpiar _**_– dijo Sakura agarrando al gatito para deslizarlo por encima de la mesa y que así saliera por la puerta_

**_No dejare que te vayas _**_– dijo Tomoyo a Sakura que miraba como recogía el gato y lo ponía sobre la mesa_

**_Vamos T – chan solo por hoy _**_– dijo Sakura que estaba empujando al gato con fuerza por la mesa para que agarrara impulso_

**_Muy bien star deslízate _**_– dijo Sakura mientras evadía a Tomoyo y esta al ver al gato ya sacando las garras y viendo que se dirigía a la cara de Eriol -** Eriol agáchate **– grito a Eriol y al instante el evito que el gato le cayera en la cara y salio por la puerta_

**_Oigan ustedes no se van tampoco _**_– dijo Eriol que le estaba cortando el paso a Luck -** lo siento Eriol pero la limpieza no es lo mío **– dijo Luck mirando a Eriol y sonriéndole_

**_Jajajajaja… adiós _**_- dijo Shaoran lanzándole unos platos para que este se distrajera y así poder escaparse -** Shaoran ven acá **– dijo Eriol que había logrado atrapar los platos pero viendo como su amigo huía por la puerta - **nos vemos **– dijo Luck lanzándole unos vasos y escapando por el lado contrario a Shaoran -** Luck regresa aquí **– dijo Eriol persiguiendo a Luck pero este ya había salido por la puerta también - _

**_Meiling detente_**_ – dijo Tomoyo que se interponía entre Sakura, Meiling y la salida - **adelante lord te sigo **– dijo Meiling el gatito le paso por debajo de las piernas a Tomoyo y Meiling logro hacer un salto mortal y pasándole por encima a Tomoyo –** Meiling **– dijo Tomoyo ya enojada por culpa de las chicas -** jajajaja lo siento T – chan pero limpiar hoy no quiero **– dijo Meiling cayendo de pie detrás de esta y saliendo por la puerta _

**_Ni yo _**_– dijo Sakura que había aprovechado la distracción de Meiling para derramar Jabón por debajo de la mesa y se había deslizado para poder escapar - **Sakura que rayos haces **– dijo Tomoyo que estaba ya resignada de intentar perseguirlas - **nos vemos **– dijo Sakura por debajo de la mesa -** Eriol intenta atraparla **– dijo Tomoyo esperanzada que Eriol pudiera atraparlas pero no se dio cuenta que star entraba en ese momento a la cocina y se dirigía a la pierna de Eriol - **hay quítame a este gato **– dijo Eriol gritando por que el minino le había mordido la pierna y le estaba clavando las garras haciendo que se moviera y dejara pasar a Sakura -** jajaja adiós **– dijo Sakura saliendo por la puerta seguida de star -** Sakura y Meiling mas les vale que cuando suba ya estén sudadas y entrenando y no agarrando una revista y viendo televisión porque me voy a enojar y mucho**- dijo Tomoyo parándose en la puerta de la cocina junto con Eriol y viendo a sus amigas correr por las escaleras junto con los otros dos jóvenes _

**_Luck y Shaoran vengan aquí ahora mismo no lo repito _**_– dijo Eriol ya molesto por el comportamiento de sus amigos que parecían unos niños pequeños_

**_Vamos Eriol te van a salir canas _**_– dijo Luck sin mirar atrás y riéndose - **si tranquilo esta noche nosotros cocinamos ahora vamos a entrenar **– dijo Shaoran corriendo delante de su amigo también riéndose -** mas les vale que así sea por que a pesar que no me gusta la violencia tendré que aplicarla con ustedes y saben que soy mejor **– dijo Eriol alzando un puño amenazante a sus amigos que ahora estaban en el primer piso junto con las chicas - **siii **– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -** ahora nos vemos **– dijo Luck a su amigo viendo como entraba junto con Tomoyo a la cocina -** no te enojes **– termino diciendo Shaoran _

**_Jajajajajajaja_**_­– se estaban riendo todos en el primer piso_

**_Fue divertido _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a Shaoran -** si mucho **– dijo Shaoran todavía riéndose _

**_Bueno a entrenar o T – chan se va a enojar mas _**_– dijo Sakura a los demás y sonriendo - **si tienes razón también Eriol** – dijo Luck también riéndose mucho_

**_Nos cambiamos y nos vemos en el tercer piso _**_– dijo Sakura que había comenzado a camina a su habitación seguida de Meiling -** muy bien ahora nos vemos **– dijo Shaoran que habían empezado a subir al segundo piso para cambiarse todavía riéndose _

_15 minutos después, las dos chicas ya estaban llegando al segundo piso cuando los dos chicos llegaron a donde ellas estaban, Sakura vestía una ropa deportiva unos pantalones verde claro de licra con una camisa blanca, y Meiling llevaba unos pantalones Rojos de licra con una camisa blanca, Shaoran vestía con unos pantalones verdes oscuros un poco holgados y una camisa sin mangas verde del mismo tono que el pantalón y Luck vestía con unos pantalones azules claros y una camisa sin mangas también azul claro, siguieron subiendo por las escaleras cuando se encontraban en el segundo piso no había nada mas que una sola puerta, Meiling al abrirla se encontró con… _

**_Pero que es esto _**_– dijo Meiling impresionada adelantándose y abriendo la puerta _

**_Que pasa M – chan, por que no entras _**_– dijo Sakura que la miraba al igual que los otros dos chicos_

**_Es que no puedo, hay otra puerta y esta si que no tiene manilla_**_ – dijo Meiling algo confundida_

**_A ver _**_– dijo Luck acercándose a donde estaba Meiling - **pero que ¬¬ debe ser un sistema de seguridad **– dijo Luck al ver la puerta de acero blindado -** si lo mas seguro que el aparato que lo habrá este por aquí **– dijo Shaoran a sus amigos -** vamos a revisar entonces **– dijo Sakura dejando a star en el piso junto con lord para ponerse a revisar -** lord ten cuidado casi rompes el florero **– dijo Meiling al ver que el gatito junto con star estaban jugando sobre una mesa y este casi rompe un florero siendo este atrapado por Meiling -** M – chan mira **– dijo Sakura mirando a la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta -** mmm parece que es un verificador de retina **– dijo Luck observando lo que había salido de la pared al parecer debajo del florero había un botón que accionaba el aparato - **pues inténtalo tu primero **– dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura y empujándola hacia la puerta -** por que siempre yo no es justo ¬¬ **- dijo Sakura con cara de puchero y colocando su cara frente al verificador de retina_

**_Agente esmeralda bienvenida _**_– dijo una voz y se abrió una puerta bien camuflada** - vaya si funciona** – dijo Sakura entrando y al mismo Tiempo que la puerta se volvía a cerrar - **lord cariño puedes quedarte aquí para decirle a T - chan y a Eriol como se abre la puerta **– dijo Meiling al gatito para después hacer lo mismo que Sakura - **miauuu **– dijo el gatito afirmativamente -** me toca a mi **– dijo Meiling acercando su cara al verificador de retina -** agente rubí bienvenida **– dijo una voz –** genial **– dijo esta entrando y al instante cerrándose la puerta -** dale tu primero **– dijo Luck empujando a Shaoran –** cobarde **– dijo Shaoran acercando su cara al verificador mirando feo a Luck -** agente Lobo bienvenido **– dijo la voz, paso Shaoran y se cerro la puerta al instante –** no soy cobarde soy precavido **– dijo Luck mirando hacia la puerta por la que entro Shaoran y acercando su cara al aparato -** agente Fénix bienvenido **– dijo la vos y al entrar Luck se cerro la puerta _

_Era una habitación muy grande todo el tercer piso llena de equipos había maquinas de hacer ejercicio, de boxeo, y gimnasia, en una pared estaba una gran pantalla plana y enfrente de esta un gran sillón del otro lado de la pared habían muchos monitores donde se veían todas las partes de la casa donde habían cámaras y unas computadoras muy bien equipadas cada una y muy cerca de esta un estante grande con muchos libros y mapas y en otra pared estaba una nevera donde encontramos algunos aperitivos y bebidas… había grandes ventanales por donde entraban los rayos de luz, las paredes estaban pintadas en beige y el piso alfombrado de color negro _

**_Vaya pero este sitio es genial _**_– dijo Sakura mirando a todos lados_

**_Si esta muy bien equipado _**_– dijo Meiling observando el lugar_

**_Me encanta, el saco de boxeo es mió, vamos star a entrenar _**_– dijo Sakura corriendo al saco y comenzando a practicar lanzando patadas y puñetazos_

**_Las barras son mías_**_ – dijo Meiling subiéndose a una y comenzando a saltar hacia atrás y agarrándose de otra y saltando hacia adelante y así seguidamente _

**_Pues yo quiero entonces la pera de boxeo _**_– dijo Shaoran yendo hacia esta y comenzando a practicar_

**_Yo me quedo con las pesas _**_– dijo Luck quien agarraba la pesa y comenzaba a ejercitar_

_Unos 10 minutos después llegan Tomoyo y Eriol por las escaleras ven una sola puerta y Tomoyo después de pensarlo decide abrirla y detrás suyo iba Eriol_

**_Mira hay otra puerta _**_– dice Tomoyo observando la gran puerta de acero blindado_

**_Lo mas seguro es que sea para la seguridad_**_ –dijo Eriol observando la puerta_

**_Mmm lord hola_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando al gatito mientras se agachaba a acariciarle la cabeza -** te mandaron a que nos ayudes **– le dijo Tomoyo –** miau **­ - afirmo el minino - **muy bien dime no han entrado o ya entraron **– dijo Tomoyo al gato mostrándole dos dedos -** miau miau – **dijo el gatito afirmando la segunda opción -** muy bien ya entraron sabes como se abre **– dijo Tomoyo aun mirando al gatito –** miau **– dijo este afirmando –** muéstrame **– termino de decir Tomoyo -** miau **– dijo el minino mientras se montaba en una mesa -** estas segura que entiende lo que le dices **– le dijo Eriol algo incrédulo que el gato respondiera -** claro fue entrenado desde pequeño el y duque nos los entregaron cuando apenas eran unos gatitos recién nacidos y star se lo dio Touya a Sakura **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol y sonriéndole –** miauuu **– dijo el gato intentando llamar la atención de Tomoyo y empujando el florero -** cuidado que lo rompes **– dijo Eriol agarrando el Florero antes que se cayera - **mira Eriol **– dijo Tomoyo observando lo que había salido de la pared -** un verificador de retina muy ingenioso **– dijo Eriol levantándose y dejando el florero donde estaba y acercándose a Tomoyo -** agente amatista bienvenida **– dijo la voz cuando Tomoyo acerco su cara al aparato -** lord vamos **– dijo recogiendo al gatito del piso y entrando cerrándose la puerta tras ella -** agente Clow bienvenido **– dijo una voz cuando el se acerco al aparato_

**_Vaya me alegra que ya estén entrenando _**_– dijo Tomoyo que aparecía por la puerta y mirando a sus amigas dejando el gatito que corrió a donde estaba Meiling_

**_Jajajajaja… vez te dijimos que vendríamos a entrenar _**_– dijo Meiling saltando y cayendo de pie para abrazar a su gatito - **es verdad **– dijo Sakura quien dejo de golpear la bolsa de boxeo y mirar a Tomoyo y a Eriol_

**_Si no tienes que desconfiar de nuestra palabra _**_– dijo Luck con cara de dolido -** Luck tiene razón Eriol **– dijo Shaoran con la misma cara _

**_Por cierto que estuvieron haciendo que llegaron ahora _**_- dijo Luck con una sonrisa picara en los labios_

**_Ya cállate Luck deja de decir tonterías _**_– dijo Eriol un poco sonrojado por el comentario de Luck_

**_Oh vamos T – chan no estarías haciendo nada malo verdad _**_– dijo Meiling mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa picara_

**_Claro que no y deja de decir esas cosas _**_– le grito Tomoyo que se estaba poniendo roja_

**_Jajajajajaja_**_– se rieron los cuatro chicos ante la reacción de Tomoyo y Eriol_

**_Estábamos limpiando el desorden que dejaron en su gran fuga de la cocina _**_– dijo Eriol entre molesto y avergonzado_

**_Bueno vamos a creerle _**_– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a Eriol que estaba como un tomate como si claro no te creo_

**_Si después de todo están las cámaras de seguridad _**_– dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Tomoyo que ya estaba roja_

**_Ya basta _**_– dijo Tomoyo -** S – chan te llamo Erick que si puedes salir el domingo que le llames **– termino diciendo Tomoyo intentando cambiar de tema y llamando la atención de Shaoran al tema que esta esperando la respuesta de Sakura_

**_Mmm – _**_dijo Sakura mirando a otro lado y de reojo a Shaoran que la estaba mirando - **otro que no te gusta eres muy exigente **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa -** claro que no lo soy **– dijo Sakura un poco cabreada -** si lo eres, quieres a un tal príncipe azul** – dijo Meiling comenzando a enfadarse y dándose la vuelta para seguir entrenando –** OYE, que quieres pelear **– dijo Meiling ya que Sakura le había lanzado un cojín de los del sillón -** por supuesto **– dijo Sakura poniéndose en posición de pelea_

**_Oh no ya van a empezar _**_– dijo Tomoyo observando como sus amigas comenzaban a pelear_

**_Siempre pasa lo mismo _**_– dijo Eriol observándolas pelear_

**_Si es como una rutina de ellas _**_- dijo Tomoyo suspirando y con cara de esto es todos los días_

**_Jajaja pero que divertidas chicas _**_– dijo Luck dejando las pesas y sentándose en el sillón para mirarlas_

**_Y tu no peleas con ellas a si _**_– dijo Eriol a Tomoyo intrigado por saber como peleaba ella -** si pero después de ellas, la que gane pelea conmigo **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol y después a las dos jóvenes_

**_Oh ya veo y quien gana de ellas dos _**_– dijo Eriol observando a las chicas pelear_

**_Pues la otra vez gano S - chan ya que M - chan se distrajo pues S –chan le dijo a star que la distrajera _**_– dijo Tomoyo riéndose recordando la otra pelea_

**_Jajajaja pero que chica _**_– dijo Shaoran sentándose al lado de Luck _

**_Bueno yo voy a la bicicleta a entrenar un poco mientras llevo la cuenta de los punto, ellas estarán un buen rato allí _**_– dijo Tomoyo yendo hacia las maquinas dejando a Eriol al lado de sus amigos que miraban la pelea_

**_Sabes que no soy exigente con los chicos _**_– dijo Sakura lanzándole una patada a Meiling_

**_Si lo eres has tenido muchas citas y hasta los momentos ninguno te ha robado mas de dos besos el de saludo y el de despedida _**_– dijo Meiling esquivando la patada y intentando golpear a Sakura _

**_Eso no tiene nada que ver, tu estas en las mismas que yo _**_– evitando el golpe y tratándole de pegar a Meiling en el estomago_

**_Eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que todos son aburridos _**_– dijo Meiling tomando la muñeca de Sakura para arrojarla contra la pared_

**_Si y te vas sin decirles nada y ni siquiera esperas que termine la cita _**_– dijo Sakura saltando y evitando chocar contra la pared_

**_Que quieres que haga si me aburro con facilidad por lo menos no espero a un estúpido príncipe azul solo a alguien con quien me sepa divertir _**_– dijo Meiling lanzándole una patada a Sakura_

**_Vaya son muy buenas _**_– dijo Shaoran mirando la pelea - **si además sueltan datos muy interesantes , serás el primer novio de verdad y el que le dará mas de dos besos a la cerezo **- dijo Luck mirando picadamente a Shaoran –** que estas diciendo **­– dijo Shaoran sonrojándose **– sabes a lo que me refiero a ti te gusta** – dijo Luck sonriéndole picadamente a Shaoran - **bueno estamos igual nadie a logrado entrar en el corazón de Mei crees que puedas a ti también te gusta Mei **– dijo Shaoran algo ruborizado a Luck con la misma sonrisa - **bueno claro que si** – dijo Luck que también se empezaba a ruborizar - **ya lo veremos **- dijo Shaoran mirando a las dos chicas seguir peleándose -** y tu la vas a besar o no **– dijo Luck mirando sonriente a Shaoran y esperando una respuesta -** bueno si tengo la oportunidad tal vez **– dijo Shaoran ruborizado pero sin mirar a Luck -** lo sabia creo que seguiré tus pasos **– dijo Luck muy confiado y mirando a las dos chicas -** tengan cuidado los dos según se hay un tal Touya detrás de Sakura y Meiling es buena dando golpes si no tienen cuidado tal vez salgan los dos con los ojos morados **– dijo Eriol a sus compañeros que parecían muy confiados -** tu igual **– dijo Luck mirando a su amigo -** ya lo se yo soy precavido** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Luck y volteando a mirar a Tomoyo_

**_Eres una aguafiestas _**_– dijo Sakura a Meiling ya se estaba comenzando a cabrear intentado golpearle y a la vez esquivando los de Meiling_

**_Y tú una infantil _**_– dijo Meiling que ya estaba cabreando también quien estaba esquivando los golpes y lanzando unos ella también de pronto Sakura se agacho y dio una patada baja a las piernas de Meiling haciendo que esta se cayera_

**_Ay eso me dolió _**_- dijo Meiling y que una de las patas de Sakura la alcanzo y la arrojo al suelo _

**_Te lo mereces por haberlo dicho _**_– dijo Sakura a Meiling que se estaba sobando la zona afectada en el piso y después mirando a otro lado sin percatarse que esta estaba parándose rápidamente y le lanzo un golpe que le dio en el estomago_

**_Ay no es justo miraba a otro lado _**_– dijo Sakura en el piso mientras se sobaba el estomago en ese instante se levanta y vuelve a atacar a Meiling_

**_Ring ring; tin tan tin _**_– sonaron dos celulares Tomoyo deja la bicicleta y va a recoger los celulares que estaban en un escritorio_

**_Chicas las llaman _**_– dijo Tomoyo lanzándole a cada una sus celulares y después sentándose con los otros muchachos_

**_Gracias _**_- dijeron las dos al unísono agarrando los celulares mientras continuaban con el combate _

**_Hola si… claro que volveré a ir al museo contigo cuando los cerdos tengan alas y vuelen ya te lo había dicho… y para ti eso es un buen lugar para tener una cita… ¡no! No soy Tomoyo sabes… no lo siento ya me comprometí con alguien a salir y no es a un museo _**_– dijo Meiling un poco molesta por la poca imaginación del chico con quien hablaba_

**_A quien se le ocurre invitarme a un museo ves por que me aburro _**_– dijo Meiling mirando feo al celular -** es un sitio lindo, tranquillo **– dijo Tomoyo intentando convencer a su amiga -** aburrido y por supuesto nada divertido** – dijo Meiling algo cabreada –** entonces eso le da una puntuación de 0 esta Game Over **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Meiling mientras hablaba por el celular_

**_Atrápalo por fa_**_ – dijo Meiling lanzándoselo a Tomoyo que estaba en el sillón y lanzándole una patada a Sakura _

**_Hola si ya me lo dijo T – chan… bueno la verdad es que… _**_- dijo Sakura cuando levanto la vista y se percato que Meiling le lanzo una patada y justo a tiempo la paro con el brazo_

**_Ay oye, no es que me caí me decías el domingo… _**_- dijo Sakura pensado algo para poderse salir del problema pues no quería salir_

**_Es que estoy de viaje de negocios… la próxima semana no voy a poder…_**_ - dijo Sakura que saltaba hacia atrás para evitar los ataques de Meiling_

**_Que si hay alguien mas pues la verdad es que n… _**_- dijo Sakura pensando una respuesta y de repente alguien grita desde el sillón_

**_Sakurita ven a comer que se te enfría el desayuno _**_– grito Shaoran desde el sillón al ver que Sakura no se podía quitar al muchacho de encima y le sonrió de forma picara a la chica que volteo a verlo impactada por lo que había dicho_

**_¿Que quien es pues él? Pues es _**_- dijo Sakura que al parecer el chico había escuchado lo que Shaoran había gritado estaba consternada y no sabia que decir_

**_Que tal si le das un beso a tu novio preferido _**_– grito Shaoran todavía sonriendo y los demás riendo de lo que Shaoran estaba diciendo_

**_¡Novio! _**_– repitió Sakura sorprendida por lo que había dicho Shaoran sin notar que hablaba por el celular se dio cuenta cuando la otra persona dio el grito al cielo al escucharla decir eso - **… oye espera no es lo que… bueno yo no quería que terminara así… si como amigos… adiós **__– dijo Sakura al parecer había funcionado el chico no quiso hablar mas con Sakura y esta termino diciendo adiós y sacando una sonrisa de la cara de Shaoran_

**_¿Que rayos te pasa?_**_ – dijo Sakura a Shaoran sin prestarle atención a Meiling que venia atrás de ella para golpearla_

**_Atrás tuyo_**_ – dijo Shaoran a Sakura y esta al voltear se encontró con una patada de Meiling que la lanzo al suelo _

**_Ay me dolió mucho_**_ – dijo Sakura desde el suelo quejándose_

**_Termino el tiempo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo viendo su reloj con una sonrisa_

**_Gane _**_– dijo Meiling muy contenta dando brincos_

**_S – chan estas bien_**_ – dijo Tomoyo levantándose y yendo a donde se encontraba Sakura en el piso -** S­ – chan te pegue muy duro acaso **– dijo Meiling dejando de saltar y yendo a donde Sakura con tono de preocupación y ayudando a levantarla y llevarla al sillón -** no estoy bien gracias… o si que rayos te pasa por que dijiste eso **– dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran y recordando lo que había dicho -** estabas toda enrollada y no sabias que hacer para sacarte al chico de encima y como el te pregunto si tenias a alguien mas se me ocurrió decir eso para sacarte del problema **– dijo Shaoran mirándola y sonriéndole con cara de niño que no rompe un plato _

**_Si pero no debiste _**_– dijo Sakura a Shaoran pero Tomoyo la interrumpió_

**_S – chan deja de quejarte has querido quitártelo de encima desde hace tiempo y ya lo hiciste con ayuda de Shaoran _**_– dijo Tomoyo sentándose a un lado de esta y haciéndola entender -** si tienes razón… gracias **– dijo Sakura comprendiendo que lo que el había echo no era tan malo después de todo y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas haciéndolo ruborizar un poco -** yo por mi parte ya le hubiese dicho a Touya **– dijo Meiling dejándose caer en el sillón -** pero si le decía seguro lo iba a golpear y no quería ir a un entierro y mucho menos de él, además Erick es mejor como amigo **– dijo Sakura mirando a Meiling -** bueno T – chan te toca **– dijo Meiling sin hacerle caso a Sakura y mirando sonriente a Tomoyo que se había levantado y colocándose en posición de combate_

**_Hola chicas como están _**_– dijo Keroberos entrando por la puerta secreta_

**_Hola Kero _**_– dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo_

**_Buenos días jóvenes _**_- dijo Spinel entrando también por esta_

**_Hola Spinel _**_– dijeron los chicos _

**_Bueno ya que están aquí les diré a todos tengo la información sobre el sujeto_**_ – dijo Keroberos pero siendo interrumpido por Spinel_

**_Nos comunicaremos con el Alquimista y Rubymoon primero ellos les pasaran mejor la información_**_ – dijo Spinel mirando feo a Keroberos y este haciendo lo mismo_

**_Bien _**_– dijeron todos, las chicas se sentaban en el sillón junto con Luck y Shaoran Eriol permaneció de pie al lado de Tomoyo_

**_Buenos días Joyas _**_- dijo Yue apareciendo por la pantalla - **hola buenos días **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Yue - **buenos días – **dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole igual -** hola te extrañamos mucho** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **me alegra ver las también las extrañe **– dijo Yue dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa_

**_Hola a todos _**_– dijo Nakuru apareciendo por la pantalla también - **hola buenos días **– dijo Shaoran serio y con cierto respeto a su superior - **buenos días jefa **– dijo Luck no tan serio como Shaoran con una sonrisa pero con respeto _

**_Muy buenos días _**_– dijo Eriol serio y con el mismo respeto que sus compañeros hacia su superior_

**_Como se han portado espero que como unos caballeros_**_ – dijo Nakuru guiñándoles el ojo y con una sonrisa _

**_Siempre lo sabe bien _**_- dijo Eriol sonriéndole_

**_Huy que formalidad _**_– dijo Meiling en tono burlón_

**_Deberías de aprenderla _**_– dijo Luck mirando a Meiling en tono burlón y sonriéndole -** pues no me interesa **– dijo Meiling sacándole la lengua y volteando a mirar a Yue _

**_Hola mi querido Alquimista, me extrañaste _**_– dijo Nakuru en un tono meloso a Yue_

**_En realidad no _**_– dijo Yue serio_

**_Y como estas_**_ – dijo Nakuru sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo Yue_

**_Enfermo por tener que verte otra vez pero gracias por preguntar _**_– dijo Yue en tono sarcástico _

**_Oye Yue la conoces _**_– pregunto Sakura y con una sonrisa -** de donde la conoces **– dijo Tomoyo Yue con la misma sonrisa –** Yue no me digas que ella es tu novia **– dijo Meiling con la mirada picara y una sonrisa _

**_Si la conozco, de la infancia y no es mi novia mi querido rubí _**_– dijo Yue sonriéndoles a las chicas ya que sabía lo que venia después_

**_Ex – novia pero escuche bien te llamaron Yue, Ja eso no se ha visto nunca _**_– dijo Nakuru mirando incrédula a las muchachas de que Yue las dejara llamarlo así - **pues si eras su ex - novia no me digas que no te dejo llamarlo así **– dijo Meiling fingiendo cara de niña inocente pero en tono burlón -** pues en realidad… **- dijo Nakuru con una gota en la cabeza ya que la verdad era que el no la dejaba llamarlo así de buenas a primeras le costo bastante y cuando lo logro a el todavía no le gustaba mucho - **lo sabia **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de seguridad - **si era de suponerse no es la consentida **– dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando la situación -** si nosotros somos las únicas Joyas y consentidas de Yue espero que quede claro **– dijo Meiling a Nakuru con mirada traviesa, sonrisa picara y en tono burlón además las tres les sacaron la lengua -** óiganme mocosas **– dijo Nakuru ya cabreada por los comentarios de las chicas cuando la interrumpió Yue _

**_Bueno ya para comenzar en sus manos esta la información que Keroberos y Spinel han conseguido sobre el objetivo _**_– dijo Yue serio mirando a los agentes y a sus Joyas que estaban siendo entregadas en sus manos las capetas con la información y fotografías de la banda_

**_El ladrón se llama Francois Toulour_**_ **barón, su padre era un industrial francés, su madre de la nobleza italiana no llego a conocerla pero heredo su titulo, la mala noticia es que es rico, se aburre y tiene talento, la peor noticia es que es discípulo de Gaspar Lemar, empezó a principios de los 90, Banco de Ginebra, Tesoro Danés, Banco de Italia, Bolsa de diamantes de Brucelas todo eso hasta el 96, en el 97 paso por una fase artística robo la Terrica de Londres, el Lubre de Paris dos veces y el Museo del Prado, en el 2002 robo el yate de 60 m del Rey de Marruecos desapareció sin dejar rastro, la tripulación apareció al poco en un bote salvavidas y no recordaba nada, pero el Rey lo recupero al cabo de un mes y ahora juega al tennis con Toulour todos los fines de semana, es un gran coleccionista de arte y tiene cierta debilidad por los gatos **– dijo Yue serio mientras informaba sobre los robos del ladrón_

**_Sus ayudantes son Benedict Terry, León Spinks, Rueben Tarr,_** **_Verona fitzgerald, Franchesca Cadwell, todos sus datos los tienen en las carpetas que les entregaron, la figura fue robada de Egipto y llevada a Las Vegas su misión como ya lo saben es recuperarla sin ningún tipo de daño y atrapar al ladrón como sea _**_– dijo Nakuru con un tono de voz de superioridad y una sonrisa como si lo supiera todo esto no le gusto a Las Joyas y la miraron sonriente al ver esto Yue solo se puso una mano en la cara y suspiro ya que sabia que ellas y en especial Meiling no se iban a quedar calladas_

**_Es obvio no crees _**_– dijo Meiling sonriéndole y con una cara de superioridad -** si no nos subestimes **– dijo Sakura que anden con su mano haciendo como si no tiene importancia - **ya lo sabemos **– dijo Tomoyo mirando la carpeta sin levantar la vista - **ellas van a hacer que a la jefa le salgan canas **– dijo Luck a Shaoran que estaba a su lado y los dos vieron como Nakuru se le empezaba a notar una vena en la cara estaba molesta por como le estaban hablando -** jajajaja **– se rieron en voz baja los dos_

**_Tienen que irse ya a Las Vegas _**_– dijo Yue con semblante serio -** Las Vegas genial **– grito Meiling muy emocionada pues se divertiría mucho allí -** se van a poner a trabajar **– dijo Yue regañando a Meiling -** si ya lo se tranquilo **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo -** bueno Francois Toulour es propietario de El Bellagio, Mirage y El MGM Grand son los tres casinos más grandes de todas Las Vegas se van a hospedar en el hotel casino de Toulur para poder encontrar la forma de sacar la figura de la bóveda como esta comenzando necesita de inversionistas en esa parte entran el agente Lobo y esmeralda se harán pasar por inversionistas interesados en su proyecto así podrán tener mas contacto con el sin ninguna sospecha **-dijo Yue mirando al grupo serio -**muy bien y por quienes nos haremos pasar esta vez **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -** el agente Li por Lyman Zerga un gran inversionista de Inglaterra y el agente Clow entrara como guardaespaldas de Lobo será Rusty Ryan, esmeralda tu serás Steffi Langley Sohryu una inversionista de Alemania y amatista estará como tu dama de compañía será Isabel Lahiri Spinel les esta dando sus papeles y ya todo estará listo para cuando ustedes lleguen, los demás entraran como personas normales así pasaran desapercibidos de esta forma podrán estar cerca de Toulour y de la bóveda ya que esta es la mas difícil de acceder, es muy complicada **– dijo Yue todavía con la mano en la cara y suspirando_

**_Según lo que dice aquí resumiendo la bóveda esta ubicada a 60 m de tierra, un sistema de seguridad como de silo nuclear, primero hay que entrar en la jaula del casino una pequeña hazaña, después hay que atravesar estas puertas cada una tiene su código de 6 dígitos que cambian dos veces al día, pasándolas esta el ascensor en el pozo hay detectores de movimiento, si lo movemos sin permiso la salida se cierra y quedamos atrapados, una vez pasado todo eso el resto es muy fácil solo dos guardias con Uzis y la puerta de la bóveda mas complicada concebida por el hombre con cámaras de vigilancia por todo el lugar, y con sensores de movimiento en el piso _**_- dijo Shaoran en voz alta leyendo la información en su informe y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro_

**_¿Que les parece? no será un trabajo muy duro para Las Joyas ¿o si?_**_- dijo Nakuru intentando hacer quedar mal a las muchachas o por lo menos sin que respondieran_

**_Claro que no, solo se necesita un trabajo limpio_**_ – dijo Meiling con un dedo en alto-** con estilo **– dijo Sakura con dos dedos en alto -** y mucha clase **– dijo Tomoyo levantado tres dedos solamente y sonriéndole picadamente a Nakuru que esto hizo que se molestara mucho más_

**_Pan comido _**_– dijo Luck - **será fácil **– dijo Shaoran -** muy bien chicas nos vamos a Las Vegas **– dijo muy animada y contenta Meiling –** empaquemos todo para irnos ahora mismo **– dijo Tomoyo a sus amigas que se ponían de pie - **perfecto nos vamos amores caminen **– dijo Sakura llamando a los gatitos que la esperaban en la puerta y ella se dirigía allí seguida de sus amigas antes de empezar a salir se voltearon - **adiós YUE **– dijo Tomoyo haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra Yue -** si nos vemos YUE **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole y haciendo el mismo énfasis en la palabra -** te vamos a traer algo muy bonito YUE **– dijo Meiling haciéndole énfasis en la palabra y lanzándole un beso a este y dándose la vuelta para salir-** jajajajajaja **– al irse las tres se estaban riendo sobre la actitud de Nakuru _

**_Estas mocosas me las pagaran _**_– dijo Nakuru ya totalmente cabreada -** ya relájate te van a salir arrugas **– dijo Yue con una mirada seria -** las malcrías sabes no deberían llamarte así **– dijo Nakuru muy molesta -** estas celosa **– dijo Yue serio -** claro que no **– dijo Nakuru molesta aun -** entonces no me molestes ni a mis Joyas entendiste, nos vemos agentes buena suerte **– dijo Yue con el mismo semblante serio que usaba con todos menos con cinco personas que eran Touya, Keroberos y Las Joyas –** gracias **– dijeron los tres jóvenes y después Yue cierra la comunicación_

**_No me lo puedo creer nunca me habían hablado de esa forma _**_– dijo Nakuru molesta aun -** se comportan así todo el tiempo, me parecen unas chicas muy graciosas** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa -** a mi no, nos vemos que tengan suerte…hay no las aguanto **– dijo Nakuru cortando la comunicación_

**_Jajajaja nunca había visto a Nakuru tan molesta _**_– dijo Luck riéndose enormemente -** ni yo **– dijo Shaoran también riéndose y parándose junto con su amigo -** parecía que iba a salir de la pantalla a horcar a las muchachas jajajaja **– dijo Eriol también riéndose de lo sucedido -** vamos a empacar **– dijeron los tres muy contentos_

**_Muy bien kero estamos listas _**_– dijo Sakura iba con un traje verde escotado que enseñaba sus hombros y que se sujetaba a los brazos, dejando partes libre de los brazos sin protección. El escote en V, era provocativo pero sencillo se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeña cintura y a sus caderas y era corto. Era un verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos sus pies estaban decorados y protegidos por unos zapatos que se ataban disimuladamente a su espinilla, de color verde esmeralda, y en su cuello una preciosa joya una esmeralda brillante rodeaba por plata en forma de estrella, decoraba su fino y dulce cuello. Su pelo estaba recogido en un ligero moño, en su cara ocupaban dos rizos y los demás; cayendo en forma de fuente en el moño Casi no estaba maquillada - **si ya empacamos todo **– dijo Tomoyo quien salía con un vestido de un azul oscuro, enseñando buena parte también de su fino y albino cuerpo. El escote tenía como redoblados, y en las piernas iba de largo a corto. Llevaba unas botas negras tacón de aguja, un bolso perfecto a juego y un colgante con de amatista en forma de luna -** y el auto en ¿donde esta?** – dijo Meiling llevaba un elegante vestido rojo pasión, ligeramente corto y seductor. Llevaba unos zapatos con tacón rojos, y un colgante también a juego era un rubí pero en forma de sol _

**_Ya se los traigo _**_– dijo Keroberos después de ayudarles a traer las maletas y se alejaba para ir a buscar el auto_

**_Jóvenes ya les consigo su coche un momento por favor _**_– dijo Spinel saliendo con las maletas seguido de los tres jóvenes quienes se habían quedado en la puerta impresionados por la belleza de ellas ya que se venían espectaculares ellos vestían muy bien también captando la atención de ellas, Eriol vestía con un traje negro con una camisa blanca, todo liso y perfecto, sus cabellos estaban bien peinados y sus zapatos brillantes, Shaoran iba de negro envuelto en un traje negro también Su pelo revuelto y rebelde le hace atrevido y rebelde y Luck iba vestido con un pantalón café, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca de manga larga las cuales llevaba remangadas, y con el cuello desabotonado y unos lentes de sol oscuros_

**_Muy bien _**_– dijo Eriol saliendo de su impresión -** que raro pensé que seria el mismo que utilizamos para llegar aquí **– dijo Sakura dejando de mirar a Shaoran -** mira ese auto **– dijo Tomoyo que dejo de mirar a Eriol y veía a Kero acercarse en un auto -** es precioso **– dijo Meiling mirando el auto que traía Kero_

**_Muy bien aquí esta el auto _**_– dijo Kero a las muchachas y entregándole a Tomoyo un celular -** es el jefe **– dijo Kero -** hola, y a que se debe esto Yue **– pregunto Tomoyo mirando el auto y a sus amigas quienes estaban admirando y a los gatito quienes ya se habían montado y lo estaban revisando - **este es un pequeño regalo del Alquimista para sus Joyas **– dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo acercaba el teléfono a sus amigas para que ellas también oyeran _

**_Genial _**_– dijo Meiling con la mas linda de sus sonrisas -** me encanta **– dijo Sakura sonriendo también con la mejor de sus sonrisas -** es muy lindo** - dijo Tomoyo que también le había fascinado el carro_

**_¡TE AMAMOS YUE LINDO! _**_– dijeron las tres al unísono - **yo también cuídense adiós **– dijo Yue con una sonrisa -** adiós **– dijeron las tres y cortaron la llamada_

**_Yo sigo diciendo que las consiente demasiado _**_– dijo Kero a los cuatro jóvenes -** a mi también me lo parece **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa -** aunque quien se resistiría a hacerlo **– dijo Eriol observando a las chicas colocar las maletas adentro -** en eso tienes razón **– dijo Shaoran quien veía como Sakura y Meiling discutían por que música poner -** si estoy de acuerdo **– dijo Luck observando a las chicas discutir y Tomoyo intervenir colocando una canción que les gustara a las tres_

**_Aquí esta el auto que les mando Rubymoon para la misión _**_– dijo Spinel estacionando el auto era un TVR Tuscar negro convertible y el de ellas era un BMW plateado convertible –** fantástico **– dijo Luck al mirar los carros -** ayúdanos con el equipaje **– dijo Eriol a Spinel y después mirando a Luck que se acercaba con su lap top -** según lo que investigue el objetivo tiene una gran pelea en el hotel la mas grande **– dijo Luck mostrándole la información a sus compañeros -** supongo que es para atraer a los inversionistas para su hotel **– dijo Tomoyo que se acercaba a ellos junto con Sakura y Meiling que llegaba con su lap top también –** si es que los códigos están en su oficina, conseguí los planos me los mando un amigo al PC **– dijo Meiling mostrándoles a todos la pantalla de su lap top donde aparecían los planos tridimensionales de la oficina mas los del hotel -** entonces hay varios láser en las paredes y los desactivadotes en el piso **– dijo Shaoran observando los planos_

**_Mmm yo digo que será fácil _**_– dijo Sakura cargando a su gatito y sonriéndoles - **si podemos hacerlo **– dijo Sakura muy confiada y mirando al gatito - **muy bien aquí esta el plan, como las que seremos inversionistas somos S – chan y yo nosotras entraremos primero y luego tu entras y vas a la habitación que nos asignen a nosotras **– dijo Tomoyo seria a Meiling explicándole la entrada al edificio -** nosotros haremos lo mismo **– dijo Shaoran mirando a sus compañeros asistir -** muy bien todo listo nos vemos Kero**- dijo Meiling sonriente mientras se subía a la parte trasera del automóvil - **cuídate te llamamos **– dijo Tomoyo subiendo al asiento del copiloto - **por cierto llama a Touya y dile que le hablo luego que estoy ocupada en estos momentos, adiós **– dijo Sakura despidiéndose, haciendo que los mininos subieran al coche y después ella montándose en el carro _

**_Muy bien adiós _**_– dijo Kero con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano_

**_Entonces nosotros también nos vamos_**_ – dijo Eriol montándose en el carro seguido de sus amigos Eriol en el asiento del copiloto y Luck en la parte trasera recostado y Shaoran conduciendo -** nos vemos Spinel **_

**_Adiós jóvenes _**_– dijo Spinel moviendo la mano_

**_Y adonde señoritas jajaja _**_– dijo sonriente Sakura mientras colocaba un CD de Christina Aguilera y pusieron a rodar la canción "Genie in the Bottle" y colocándose unos lentes oscuros_

**_Pues a Las Vegas _**_– dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa y poniéndose los suyos al igual que Meiling –** siiiiiiiiiiii **– dijo Meiling finalizo Meiling ceremonialmente con la mano levantada y riendo todas juntas y comenzando a cantar la canción que estaba sonando mientras arrancaban seguidas de los otros jóvenes _

**_Vaya trío de chicas _**_– dijo Luck mirando la forma cómica de ser Meiling con una sonrisa colocándose sus lentes -** si son como se dice exquisitamente perfectas **- dijo Shaoran muy contento arrancando mientras Eriol colocaba un CD de Nightwish - **cariñosas, inteligentes, fuertes, con carácter, perfectas y lo mejor serán nuestras **– dijo Eriol sonriendo con picardía cuando finalizo al igual que sus amigos -** ESO ES YUJU A LAS VEGAS **– dijeron en unísono los tres jóvenes _

_En todo el transcurso hablaron, se divirtieron, y hicieron unos piques unos con otros iban una carro al lado del otro casi siempre ganaba Sakura y otras veces Shaoran hasta los momentos iban empatados las chicas cantando las canciones, riendo y los jóvenes riendo, charlado y molestando a las muchachas todo el viaje fue perfecto._

**_Al parecer se van llevando mejor no…pronto iniciara el comienzo de una linda amistad y tal vez algo mas n.n dejen sus review _**


	5. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

_El viaje fue perfecto se detuvieron antes de entrar a las vegas a repasar lo que iban a hacer al llegar cuando no hubo dudas y todo estaba planificado siguieron hasta llegar al gran hotel casino de Francois Toulour El Mirage a los lados del hotel quedaban el casinos El Bellagio y El MGM Grand, antes de llegar Meiling y Luck se bajaron del auto para que nadie viera relación entre ellos Shaoran y Eriol fueron los primeros en entrar al Bellagio dieron una gran impresión todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando a los guapos jóvenes que llegaron se quedaron cerca del mostrador mientras bajaban sus maletas y se llevaban el auto al instante llegaron Sakura y Tomoyo antes de bajar se quitaron las gafas de sol y decidieron pasar al hotel todos se quedaron mirando a las chicas ya que estaban hermosas Sakura iba adelante seguida de Tomoyo se dirigieron al mostrador donde se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol registrándose y esperando su equipaje _

**_Muy buenos días, en que puedo servirles señoritas _**_– dijo la recepcionista a las jóvenes que se acercaban_

**_Buenos días tenemos unas reservaciones aquí _**_– dijo Tomoyo muy cordialmente mientras Sakura se acercaba a buscar a los mininos que no le gustaba estar encerrados_

**_Por favor sus nombres _**_– dijo la recepcionista_

**_Por supuesto me llamo Steffi Langley Sohryu y ella es Isabel Lahiri _**_– dijo Sakura quien se había acercado con star que tenia una pequeña correa de su collar que lucia muy lindo con su cascabel de color verde_

**_Un minuto por favor _**_– dijo la recepcionista que había empezado a procesar los datos y se volteo mirando a Shaoran y Eriol que se acercaban junto con las maletas los dos sonriendo galantemente a la recepcionista -** si dígame en que puedo ayudarles **– dijo la recepcionista algo sonrojado por la mirada de los jóvenes_

**_Hola preciosa nosotros tenemos reservaciones me llamo Lyman Zerga y el es Rusty Ryan _**_– dijo Shaoran quien miraba coquetamente junto con su amigo a la recepcionista mientras las dos chicas que fruncían el entrecejo ante el coqueteo tan descarado de los jóvenes_

**_Un minuto por favor _**_– dijo la recepcionista sonrojada y nerviosa colocando los datos en la computadora_

**_Vaya pero que jóvenes tan hermosas nos encontramos hoy en día_**_ – dijo Eriol mirando coquetamente a Tomoyo -** ¬¬ muchas gracias **– dijo Tomoyo sin mirarle y aun con el entrecejo fruncido -** con esa actitud no conseguirán que las llevemos a cenar señoritas **– dijo Shaoran en voz baja para que solo lo oyeran Tomoyo y Sakura -** ¬¬´ que fue lo que dijiste **– dijo Sakura en el mismo tono de voz quien se comenzaba a cabrear y le iba a pegar a Shaoran -** como se atreven **– completo Tomoyo igual de bajo que ella quien había detenido a Sakura para que no arruinara el plan -** bueno aquí esta su llave señorita que disfruten su estancia **– dijo la recepcionista entregándole la llave a Sakura -** ¬¬´ si gracias **– dijo esta y luego que la mujer se volteo los miro a ellos y dijo -** nos la van a pagar **– les dijo mientras se iba con Tomoyo por el ascensor observando la gran sonrisa de ellos dos - **aquí tienen la llave de su habitación **– dijo la mujer entregándoles sus llaves -** muchas gracias señorita **– dijo Eriol que se marchaba detrás de Shaoran hacia los ascensores -** que disfrute su estancia **– dijo la recepcionista antes de que se fueran _

**_Al fin que lindo verdad _**_– dijo Tomoyo observando la habitación -** vamos preciosos entren **– dijo Sakura a los mininos que todavía tenia el entrecejo fruncido -** hay T- chan como se atreven a decirnos eso esos … **- dijo Sakura muy molesta mirando a Tomoyo mientras esta solo sonreía -** tranquila S – chan ya nos vengaremos de ello**- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole traviesamente -** TOC TOC ­**– se oyó tocar la puerta -** yo voy, hola M –chan pasa **– dijo Tomoyo que había abierto la puerta dejando entrar a Meiling mirando a todos lados vigilando que nadie la haya visto -** por que tardaste tanto **– dijo Sakura a Meiling que al parecer venia corriendo -** es que nos costo mucho subir sin que la recepcionista nos viera, me podrían decir por cierto que paso con Shaoran y Eriol pues cuando veníamos nos los encontramos y tenían una gran sonrisa **– dijo Meiling con intriga por saber lo sucedido de allí la razón por la que venia con tanto afán -** pues que ellos nos provocaron y yo casi arruino todo pues tenia unas ganas de ahorcarle **– dijo Sakura que se llenaba de furia al recordarlo -** ya te dije que no te angusties que nos vengaremos los atacaremos en el punto débil de todos los hombres **– dijo Tomoyo mirando picaramente a Meiling que la comenzaba a entender y le sonreía de forma traviesa - **muy bien y como sabemos que vendrán **– dijo Sakura mirándolas como sonreían con una gota en la cabeza -** elemental mi querida S – chan aquí esta el equipo de ellos y el de nosotras tienen que venir **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa de sabelotodo y mirando traviesamente a las dos jóvenes –** jajajaja **– se rieron al unísono y comenzaron a hacer el plan_

**_Y me van a decir o ¿no? Que fue lo que paso _**_– dijo Luck sonriendo cuando entraron a la habitación - **no mucho solo que nuestro querido amigo Shaoran se le ocurrió jugarle un broma a Sakura y Tomoyo jajaja **– dijo Eriol riéndose recordado la escena anterior y tirándose en un sofá que había en la habitación -** es que no podía perder la oportunidad hubieses visto sus caras jajaja **- dijo Shaoran riéndose y cayendo al lado de Eriol - **si me las imagino jajaja y por cierto donde esta el equipo** – dijo Luck riendo y buscando por la maleta con el equipo -** creo que lo traían ellas **– dijo Eriol levantándose y comenzando a buscar también -** eso quiere decir que esta en su habitación **– dijo Shaoran mirando a sus amigos -** no podemos ir seguro tramaran algo en contra de nosotros **– dijo Luck algo preocupado ya que no sabia de lo que serian capaces las chicas -** no lo creo además estamos en una misión y no podemos arruinarla **– dijo Eriol seriamente a sus compañeros para tranquilizarlos -** Eriol tiene razón además nosotros no tenemos punto débil somos los mejores así que andando chicos **– termino diciendo Shaoran a sus amigos y saliendo por la puerta seguido de sus compañeros_

**_TOC TOC, son ellos vayan a arreglarse _**_– dijo Meiling en voz baja a sus amigas y yendo hasta la puerta -** creo que no están **– dijo Luck -** vuelve a intentar **- dijo Shaoran quien estaba vigilando para que nadie los viera - **TOC TOC TOC, ya voy…hola chicos pasen rápido, y para que vinieron **– dijo Meiling sonriendo picaramente a los tres jóvenes -** pues aquí esta el equipo no y tenemos que ponernos a trabajar **– dijo Shaoran seriamente y algo suspicaz ante la mirada de Meiling -** oye donde están Sakura y Tomoyo **– dijo Eriol que estaba mirando por todos lados para ubicar a las jóvenes -** están muy molestas y les dije que se dieran un baño para tranquilizarse que después de la misión se vengaran de ustedes **– dijo Meiling tranquilamente a los jóvenes -** gracias primita tan considerada **– dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente -** yo siempre primito bueno empecemos a buscar en los expedientes y todo lo que necesitamos **– dijo Meiling dirigiéndose a donde estaba su lap top mientras ellos acomodaban los demás aparatos -** podrías ir a buscar unos CD hay tengo unos programas que necesito están en la habitación, Sakura y Tomoyo están en la otra **– dijo Meiling a Eriol sin mirarlo y al verlo dirigirse hacia los cuartos una muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca_

**_"en cual estarán ellas en realidad Meiling no me señalo la habitación creo que es en esa, así que la de Meiling es esta", muy veamos donde estarán esos CD _**_– dijo Eriol comenzando a revisar el cuarto cuando de repente - **se puede saber que haces aquí Eriol **– dijo Tomoyo que había salido del baño llevaba una toalla morada encima algo corta dejando a el susodicho impactado -** To…Tomoyo **– dijo este que la miraba toda de arriba abajo sin perderse ningún detalle de su hermosa figura estaba totalmente rojo - **te encuentras bien te has puesto pálido **– dijo Tomoyo que se había acercado bastaste al joven y colocado su mano en su frente ella había notado que su plan daba resultado y tenia que aplicar las técnicas de seducción al igual que Sakura las aplicaría con Shaoran - **estén no… no es nada es que busca… **- dijo Eriol pero no pudo terminar ya que ella había colocado uno de sus dedos en la boca de el para impedirle que siguiera hablando y se le acerco al oído -** no digas nada no importa no tienes que disculparte **– dijo esta de manera seductora al oído haciéndole hervir la sangre - **pero es que **– dijo Eriol intentando pensar en otra cosa pues sus pensamientos en ese momento eran muy lujuriosos y sus mejillas ardían de lo ruborizado que estaba había perdido su serenidad por completo -** jajaja no te pongas tan serio no va contigo te perdono si tu también me dejas observarte mas de cerca **– le dijo Tomoyo al oído seductoramente le beso el lóbulo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al armario -** bueno pero si tu insistes **– dijo Eriol que la siguió por detrás la volteo y la acorralo contra el armario el la quería abrazar, besarla y no dejarla ir de hay Tomoyo estaba algo ruborizada pues no esperaba esa acción de el pero se medio tranquilizo -** que haces estaba bromeando sabes, me dejas cambiarme o te vas a quedar aquí **– dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara –** yo lo siento **– dijo Eriol que había recapacitado en lo que estaba haciendo se alejo de ella ruborizado - **ya te dije que no importa solo déjame cambiar **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras lo sacaba del cuarto _

**_Y me trajiste el CD _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa cuando lo vio venir -** ¿Qué CD? **– dijo Eriol saliendo de sus pensamientos -** pues el que te pedí que me buscaras **– dijo Meiling intentando poner la cara seria de Tomoyo y no reírse -** se me olvido **– dijo Eriol que se apoyo en la pared y empezó a mirar por la ventana cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido en el cuarto este se ruborizaba enormemente -** Eriol te encuentras bien **– dijo Luck que había visto el rubor en las mejillas de sus amigo -** si claro **– dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar por la ventana -** Shao ve tu que al parecer tu amigo esta como ido o tal vez vio un fantasma **– dijo Meiling mirando a Eriol y sacando una gran sonrisa_

**_"que habrá querido decir Meiling, bueno tal vez solo esta pensando en algo si es posible a propósito cual es la puerta" creo que es esta, a ver los CD tal vez estén en esta maleta que es esto _**_– dijo Shaoran que había sacado de la maleta lencería femenina y tenia en sus manos un brasier -** vaya pero que bonito con encajes y todo no creo que sea de Meiling de quien será **– dijo este embozando una picara sonrisa en su rostro sosteniendo la prenda -** es mió por que **– dijo Sakura que salía del baño con una pequeña toalla rosada que cubría un palmo de sus caderas para abajo y tenia otra en sus manos con la cual se secaba el pelo -** Sa… Sa… Sakura **– dijo Shaoran que se había puesto totalmente rojo de repente y no dejaba de observar a la joven - **la misma que haces aquí **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole - **pues yo… estén yo lo siento no quería es que **– dijo Shaoran que estaba muy nervioso cuando ella se empezó a acercar y de repente se miro las manos y vio que aun sostenía la prenda la soltó de inmediato y se puso rojo como un tomate - **no tranquilo no te preocupes **– dijo ella que se había acercado a el a recoger la prenda y colocarla en la cama y después se estaba acercando a el -** este yo lo siento **– dijo Shaoran que se puso muy nervioso y había comenzado a retroceder hasta toparse con la puerta -** ya te he dicho que no me molesto nada además, y esto es por lo de allá abajo **– dijo ella que se acerco al joven hasta estar cara a cara uno del otro el se podía hundir en sus lindo ojos -** Sa… Sa… **- dijo Shaoran pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues ella le tapo la boca con la mano para luego besarla -** no digas nada ahora vete que me quiero cambiar por cierto los CD están detrás de ti **– termino diciendo ella empujándolo con delicadeza afuera del cuarto y sonriéndole antes de cerrar la puerta._

**_Que paso Shao por que tienes esa cara _**_– dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa traviesa y una mirada de picardía -** aquí están los CD Mei **– dijo Shaoran casi mecánicamente pues todavía estaba pensando en lo sucedido en aquel cuarto - **hay gracias pero dime que paso parece que tu también viste un fantasma **– dijo Meiling sin darle importancia a los CD - **yo diría que un ángel **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole -** y a ustedes que les paso **– dijo Tomoyo que ya salía del cuarto vestida muy elegante y mirando a Erial y Shaoran para después sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo a Meiling_

**_T – chan, ya estas lista, star y yo estamos preparados _**_– dijo Sakura saliendo del cuarto con un traje completamente negro unos pantalones muy pegados negros y la camisa negra y pegada a su cuerpo junto con unas botas tacón de aguja y con su minino en los brazos_

**_Si ya estoy lista _**_– dijo Tomoyo pasándole el microtransmisor para que se lo colocara en la oreja - **muy bien nosotros ayudaremos a despistar al tal Francois Toulour **– dijo Eriol que se salio de sus pensamientos y se empezó a acomodar el traje para luego darle un sonrisa seductora a Tomoyo la cual se la respondió de la misma manera_

**_Ya el equipo esta montado solo necesito que introduzcas esto en su computadora _**_– dijo Meiling entregándole un CD a Sakura -** y las cámaras de seguridad **– dijo Sakura guardando el CD y mirando a Luck -** tranquila hay no hay cámaras al igual que en las habitaciones al tipo le gusta tener su espacio **– dijo Luck sonriéndole -** perfecto entonces solo nos queda los guardias de los que yo me encargo y ustedes de distraer a Toulour **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y colocándose un poco de labial en los labios -** esta echo andando, como es de noche será todo mas fácil verdad amor **– dijo Sakura alzando por encima de su cabeza al minino –** miauuuu – **dijo este afirmando_

**_Escuchen a esta hora hacen un cambio de guardia por un pequeño limite de tiempo apagan los sensores de movimiento de todo el edificio para que estos salgan y entren y que se coloquen en sus puesto hasta que no estén todos no los vuelven a colocar tendrás tiempo para moverte hay dentro _**_– dijo Meiling a Sakura viendo como esta dejaba al minino en el suelo y se ponía a sacar la rejilla del conducto de aire -** estas segura que cabes por allí **– dijo Shaoran a Sakura que la miraba burlonamente -** claro que si y mas bien ayúdame a subir **– dijo esta a Shaoran quien la ayudo a subir después de acomodarse bien le dijo -** pásame a star con cuidado si **– dijo esta mirando como agarraba sin delicadeza al minino y este hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua -** listos nosotros les guiamos desde aquí **– dijo Luck acercándose a la computadora y sentándose al lado de Meiling –** listos, comenzamos **– termino diciendo Meiling observando como Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran desaparecían por la puerta y Sakura por el conducto acompañada de star_

_Ya después de estar instalados en el hotel nuestros agentes comenzaron la operación primero debían encontrar los datos en la computadora de Toulour que les especificara si en verdad tenia allí la antigüedad y los códigos y si en verdad tenían la antigüedad en ese casino la tendrán que recuperar sin que tenga ningún daño, por eso la sacaran de una forma maestra para que Toulour no se entere que son los agentes quienes están en el edificio si no el plan se estropearía ya que Toulour mandaría a los agentes de inmediato y se llevaría la pieza de allí para otro sitio** (como se diría así) **robaran a un ladrón de una forma maestra y cuando la pieza este sana y salvo entraran en acción, mientras sus identidades como agentes seguirá sin ser descubierta;** (ahora continuemos con la historia… les dejo en la parte de Eriol y Shaoran)**_

_En casino…_

**_Muy buenas noches señores _**_- dijo Toulour que se acercaba a ellos ya que sabia que eran inversionistas de Inglaterra y quería dar buena impresión -** buenas noches ¿señor? **– dijo Shaoran intentando parecer que no lo conocía_

**_Mi nombre es Toulour, Francois Toulour es un placer tenerlos en mi casino _**_– dijo este con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro -** el placer es nuestro es una gran edificación, estoy interesado en invertir en ella pero me gustaría primero conocerla mejor las instalaciones **– dijo Shaoran con su tono frió y mirada seria al igual que Eriol -** estoy de acuerdo con usted si quiere puedo mostrarle algunas y así hablamos de negocios le parece **– dijo Toulour invitándolo a que lo siguiera -** me parece muy bien **– dijo Shaoran haciéndole un seña para que lo siguiera _

_En la planta baja cerca de la entrada al casino había una puerta era la entrada a la oficina de Toulour _

**_Hola disculpen caballeros pero creo que me he perdido serian usted tan amable de explicarme por favor _**_– dijo Tomoyo con una voz muy melosa y sonriendo a los dos guardias -** claro señorita como no será todo un placer **– dijo el primer guardia -** vera dígame a donde se dirige **– dijo el segundo guardia sonriéndole los dos a Tomoyo_

_En los conductos de aire iba una joven de cabellos castaños vestida de negro junto con un gatito blanco deslizándose con mucha agilidad por estos con la misma agilidad que su felino acompañante y recibiendo órdenes por un microtransmisor que tenia en una oreja mientras que ella también escuchaba una canción, que por la otra línea también se escuchaba_

**_Muy bien ya casi llegamos amor _**_– dijo Sakura moviéndose por entre los conductos cuidadosamente -** aquí dobla a la izquierda y mas adelante encontraras la oficina ten cuidado recuerda la red de láser esa no las desactivaron en esa oficina los activadores manuales en una caja cerca de la puerta tiene un código de seguridad para desactivarlos** – dijo Meiling a la chica por el microtransmisor que había en la habitación ya que desde hay se comunicaba con todos y estos con los demás a la vez -** si ya se pero que mandona te has vuelto rubí **– dijo Sakura dando vuelta a la derecha -** ya se es que me siento en la gloria ya que soy la que manda y ustedes obedecen **– dijo Meiling sonriendo muy contenta -** "hay nunca cambiara" bueno ya llegamos amor es tu turno ven **– dijo Sakura abriendo la ventanilla del conducto que daba a la oficina de Toulour y agarrando al minino colocándole unos lentes infrarrojo que contenían un audífono y un arnés especial para bajarlo lentamente_

**_Ya esta adentro rubí _**_– dijo Sakura que después que el gatito toco el piso la cuerda se soltó inmediatamente _

**_Listo, muy bien mi precioso bebe ahora haz lo que tu tía te diga _**_– dijo Meiling que iba guiando al felino y el obedientemente obedecía se ponía detrás de cada mueble y apretaba el botón rojo que estaba en cada lugar muy bien escondido, luego unos cubitos no mas grandes que un dedal fue lo puso en las tres puertas que permitían el acceso, un maullido fue la señal para que Meiling los activara y una muestra del piso pero sin gente apareciera y después_ e_l gatito siguió con las indicaciones golpeando los botones con la patita y a veces con larga y esponjada cola, después la ultima instrucción, se puso junto a la puerta y muy mal escondida estaba la caja del código de seguridad para desactivar la red de láser, el gatito se paro frente a ella mientras sus lentes escaseaban para el gusto de Meiling el aparato, después la chica sonrió en forma de aprobación y mandando otra señal al aparato el ultimo obstáculo fue vencido los láser se desactivaron_

**_Muy lista rubí _**_– dijo Sakura sonriendo -** yo siempre mi querida esmeralda **– dijo Meiling que ahora veía la oficina por su computadora perfectamente _

**_Bien echo amor ahora a la computadora_**_ - ahora era turno de Sakura que salto al piso y cayo de pie comenzó a caminar sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió a la computadora - **coloca el CD y después descarga la información el hará todo el trabajo **– dijo Meiling muy tranquilamente -** OK oye pero que oficina mas linda tiene mientras vamos a mirar **– dijo Sakura mirando a su gatito -** ten cuidado mira que la curiosidad mato a la gatita **– dijo Meiling sonriendo ya que sabia lo curiosa que era su amiga -** si ya lo se no tocare nada **– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a revisar las gavetas del escritorio_

**_Puedo hacerte unas preguntas… por que… _**_- dijo Luck sonriendo a Meiling -** si me estas preguntando si puedes hacerme una pregunta dame tiempo para responder a no ser que sea una pregunta retórica en cuyo caso la respuesta es si **– dijo Meiling sin mirarlo -** ya… puedo preguntar…**- dijo Luck pero no termino pues Meiling le interrumpió –** si **– dijo esta con una cara aburrida -** gracias, por que te dice rubí y por que escucho esa maldita música **– dijo Luck mirando a Meiling que se había volteado a verlo con una gran sonrisa en la cara y comenzando a reírse -** son nombres clave así como a Yue le dicen Alquimista a nosotras nos dicen esmeralda, amatista y rubí entiendes además es también por seguridad si la llegan a escuchar no sepan quienes somos y sobre la música no la he puesto yo es Sakura le gusta escuchar esa canción mientras hace las misiones es una pequeña manía que tiene dice que la ayuda a concentrarse **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole -** y por cierto no es maldita es muy buena la canta madonna y se llama "die another day" para tu información **– dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido -** vale, vale oye Lobo deberías ver la linda esmeralda esta de lo mas…. sexy con ese traje jajajaja **– dijo Luck por el micortransmisor ante las risas de Meiling y se escuchaban también las de Sakura -** "mierda este tipo como le fascina cabrear a la gente muy bien clama y quita eso pensamientos de Sakura de tu mente estas en una misión recuerda" si no me diga me parece interesante **– dijo Shaoran todavía serio y en tono frió -** me dijeron que también tiene un lugar para arte en toda esta gran edificación **– dijo Eriol de forma muy cordial pero seria -** o si esta por aquella sala debo decir que esta muy completa soy un gran coleccionista **– dijo Toulour señalando unas escaleras que había a la salida del casino -** oye Clow voltea a tu derecha** **– **dijo Luck entre risas Eriol vio que al otro lado de las escaleras estaba la oficina de Toulour y en la puerta distrayendo a los guardias esta Tomoyo -** te gusta molestarlos verdad o me equivoco **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios -** si es algo así como un pasatiempo igual que el tuyo con tus amigas **– dijo este también sonriéndole -** jajajaja si tienes razón a mi también me gusta **– dijo Meiling viendo como volvió a molestar a Eriol -** creo que te están quitando a la novia Clow amigo **– dijo Luck sonriendo y Eriol observaba como unos de los guardias le acariciaba la mejilla a Tomoyo -** o mira como se le acerca el guardia ves si no te das prisa alguien se te va a adelantar **– dijo Luck riendo fuertemente junto con Meiling y Sakura que escuchaban en cambio Shaoran intentaba controlarse para no reír y Tomoyo para no sonrojarse -** "será gilipollas, este tipo que le pasa se le va a caer encima, a pero que digo es una misión recuerda, recuerda … muy bien ya me cabree le voy a pegar en la madre al muy … " **– Eriol iba a caminar hacia el guardia cuando alguien le agarro el brazo - **sucede algo Rusty **– dijo Shaoran que lo miraba a los ojos -** no señor nada solo observaba a aquella señorita **– dijo Eriol que miraba como Tomoyo le quitaba la mano al guardia de su cara -** vaya es muy bonita **– dijo Toulour sonriendo -** si tiene razón **– dijo Shaoran serio mirando todavía a su amigo - **bueno seguimos **– dijo Toulour mirando a los jóvenes -** claro vamos Rusty **– dijo Shaoran soltándole el brazo y haciendo énfasis en el nombre Eriol comprendió que debería calmarse y siguió a Shaoran no sin antes murmurar algo **– maldito Fénix cállate de una vez **– murmuro este para que Toulour no lo escuchara solo Luck al parecer se había cabreado_

**_Jajajajaja me encanta ver a Eriol cabreado _**_– dijo Luck riéndose enormemente al escuchar lo que Eriol había murmurado -** eso no se ve todos los días verdad, jajajajaja **– dijo Meiling que se comenzó a reír depuse de que este negara con la cabeza -** hay pero que viejo mas verde **– dijo Sakura -** por que, que pasa esmeralda **– dijo Meiling intrigada por la causa de la acción de Sakura - **veras el muy repugnante guarda una libreta de direcciones con las chicas que se a acostado y de paso clasifica como lo hacen es asqueroso **– dijo esta guardando la libreta con repugnancia -** que asco **– dijo Meiling después de hacer una mueca de asco -** merece un castigo verdad **– dijo Sakura sonriendo picadamente –** claro **– dijo Meiling sonriendo traviesamente -** bueno el trabajo esta listo me retiro ahora **– dijo Sakura después de haber retirado el CD y de inyectarle un pequeño virus muy fácil de quitar pero le tomaría algo de tiempo a la maquina del Toulour **- muy bien te quedan 20 minutos apúrate **– dijo Meiling que se había conectado con la computadora y comenzaba a sacar información de los próximos golpes y los contactos de compradores y demás criminales que comerciaban con el -** echo y dile a amatista que si no se apura en irse el otro joven de ojos azules se le lanza al guardia **– dijo Sakura quien subía al conducto no sin antes amarrar al gatito una cuerda a su arnés cuando ella subió el minino volvió a colocarse frente a la caja de seguridad para que Meiling lo volviera a activar y después volviendo a presionar los botones para que al final Sakura lo subiera hasta el conducto de ventilación y retomaran el camino a la habitación -** estabas escuchando **– dijo Luck sonriendo al parecer no le daba pena alguna -** claro y apuesto que amatista también jajajaja, a por cierto gracias por decir que me veo bien eres muy galante, verdad rubí… espero que te estés portando bien tu sola en esa habitación con mister galante **– dijo Sakura sonriendo -** CALLATE esmeralda y ven para acá **– dijo Meiling comenzando a cabrearse -** si ya voy jajaja **– dijo Sakura intentando no reírse tan alto -** hay pero que chica mas… **- dijo Meiling que empezó a pensar en voz alta con el seño fruncido -** y que tal si nos portamos mal tu y yo **– dijo Luck que le sonreía de forma seductora y se le comenzaba a acercar -** te me acercas mas y hago que te comas la lap top con todo ratón y micrófono incluido **– dijo Meiling señalando la lap top de el de forma amenazante y con una cara de miedo –** vale, vale me quedo aquí no te enojes **– dijo Luck con una gota en la cabeza y suspirando –** amatista, esmeralda concluyo el trabajo vuelve aquí **– dijo Meiling todavía al cabreada que miraba recelosa al joven que estaba sentado cerca de ella -** muchas gracias chicos son muy amables los dos ya me voy **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles -** señorita le importaría darnos su teléfono **– dijo uno de los guardias que le sonreía -** lo siento chicos no puedo nos vemos luego **– dijo Tomoyo comenzando a alejarse -** adiós señorita **– dijeron los dos guardias al unísono -** pero que par de pesados y por cierto rubí compórtate si que es una misión guarda tus impulsos para después con el joven mister galán **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la habitación -** tu también ya calla y ven de una vez antes que me cabree por completo y lo lance por la ventana **– dijo Meiling que ya comenzaba a aparecer un vena la cabeza de esta -** jajajaja vale **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo -** señores el trabajo esta echo **– dijo Luck a los dos jóvenes -** señor Toulour tendremos que dejar el paseo hasta aquí quede con mi asistente en llamarlo para revisar como va una de mis empresas si me disculpa tengo que ver como esta mi dinero invertido en esta **– dijo Shaoran seriamente a Toulour estrechándole la mano -** claro no se preocupe nos veremos luego, buenas noches señor Lyman **– dijo Toulour sonriendo pues al parecer creía que había convencido a los inversionistas -** buenas noches señor Toulour **– dijo Shaoran despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a la habitación seguido de Eriol -** pueden descansar sus novias ya vienen a la habitación pero les aseguro que no las tocare mucho **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa a Meiling -** CALLATE ESTUPIDO **– dijeron Shaoran, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling al unísono -** pero que humor el de ustedes **– dijo Luck cerrando los ojos para que después al abrirlos viera como Meiling intentaba ahogarlo -** Clow ayuda me quiere matar **– dijo este después de soltarse y empezar a esquivar a Meiling -** "es como un niño que nunca crecerá" **– pensó Eriol mirando a Shaoran negando con la cabeza y suspirando -** vamos antes de que M - chan logre dejarlo con un ojo morado **– dijote Tomoyo que se acercaba a los dos jóvenes -** si tienes razón **– dijo Shaoran sonriendo imaginando a Luck siendo golpeado por su prima -** estas molesto Eriol **– dijo Tomoyo quien miraba a Eriol con suspicacia -** claro que no por que debería estarlo **– dijo Eriol en tono frió y serio sin mirarla -** jajajaja yo me adelanto para evitar que Mei termine tirando a Luck por la ventana **– dijo Shaoran que sabia que su amigo estaba celoso y pensaba que era mejor dejarlos hablar -** muy bien nosotros luego te alcanzamos **– dijo Tomoyo mirando como se alejaba y viendo como abría una puerta muy fuertemente para entrar y cerrar tras de si en seguida_

**_Miauuu_**_– dijo el gatito que había salido de el conducto que quedaba en el techo y detrás de el un chica que salía y se quedaba colgada del conducto mirando a Meiling lanzarle al a Luck que por suerte no le pego ya que lo esquivo -** M – chan que haces **– dijo Sakura sorprendida -** nada solo intento arrojarlo por la ventana o por lo menos dejarle un ojo morado **– dijo Meiling mientras le comenzaba a lanzar golpes que el esquivaba con un poco de dificultad mientras Sakura suavemente saltaba para caer de pie en el piso - **Luck estas bien **– dijo Shaoran quien entraba muy apurado a la habitación sin percatarse que se llevaba por delante a una joven que acaba de caer del techo -** hayy que daño **– dijo Sakura que estaba en el piso y Shaoran estaba encima de ella ya que se la había llevado por delante -** estas bien **– dijo Shaoran al notar que la joven chica estaba debajo de el este se levanto rápidamente y le extendió la mano para ayudarla un poco ruborizado -** si creo que si pero mejor ayúdame a separarlos antes que alguno de los dos resulte herido **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole un poco sonrojada –** vale **– dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa -** M – chan contrólate **– dijo Sakura quien intentaba sujetar a su amiga -** déjame solo darle un pequeño golpe **– dijo Meiling lanzándole una fuerte patada -** oye cuidado casi me pegas **– dijo Luck que por muy poco le daba en la cara le rozo solo los cabellos -** esa es la finalidad de la patada **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole con picarda -** Luck ya párale que nos van a escuchar **– dijo Shaoran intentando sujetar al susodicho para que se calmara_

_En el pasillo cerca de la habitación_

**_Me dirás que te pasa o tendré que adivinar _**_– dijo Tomoyo que se colocaba al frente de Eriol para impedir que siguiera caminando_

**_Ya te dije que no me pasa nada _**_– dijo Eriol con seriedad y el mismo frió tono evadiendo su mirada pero veía como Tomoyo lo observaba_

**_Que me miras ­_**_– dijo Eriol volteándola a ver_

**_Jajajaja estás celoso _**_– dijo Tomoyo sabiendo que le sucedía ya que desde pequeña era buena observadora y sabia leer la mirada y los ojos de las personas -** claro que no porque debería estarlo **– dijo Eriol sonrojándose un poco mirando a otro lado le pasó por un lado y siguió caminado_

**_O vamos si lo estas _**_– dijo Tomoyo adelantándosele y colocándose en frente de el otra vez -** y que si lo estoy me importa poco que el guardia ese te haya tocado y tu muy sonriente **– dijo Eriol que ya había aguantado bastante y estaba soltando todo lo que tenia por dentro sin prestar atención a lo que decía_

**_Ya sabia que estabas celoso se te nota en los ojos _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole provocando que el se ruborizara -** que observadora sabes otra cosa me parece que eres muy… **- dijo Eriol con el seño fruncido pero no pudo terminar ya que la joven le coloco un dedo en la boca para que hiciera silencio -** muy que **– dijo Tomoyo después de que le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la comisura de la boca estaba muy cerca de el y lo miraba a los ojos -** y por que fue eso **– dijo Eriol sorprendido por el beso de la joven -** pues para que cambies la cara y la otra finalidad para que veas que a solo me besa quien yo quiero **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y quitándole el lápiz de labial de los labios de el con su mano -** entonces eso quiere decir que **­– dijo Eriol sonriendo queriendo darle otro beso pero un poco mas largo a esa joven tan hermosa que tenia enfrente que podía sacarlo de su gran serenidad que tanto le caracterizaba -** que mejor vamos a parar a los niños que están en la habitación o nos descubrirán **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo para después ir hacia la habitación -** muy bien **– dijo Eriol muy contento sonriendo y siguiéndola de cerca para que cuando abrieran la habitación vieran a Sakura intentando para los golpes que Meiling le iba a dar a Luck mientras Shaoran intentaba taparle la boca a este pues el estaba provocando mas a Meiling, los cojines estaban por toda la habitación _

**_M – chan, S – chan ya paren _**_– dijo Tomoyo entrando y dirigiéndose a sus amigas que al parecer no la oyeron -** tu Shaoran y Luck también deténganse de una vez **– dijo Eriol a sus compañeros para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si rápidamente _

**_El empezó _**_– dijo Meiling al ver que Tomoyo se acercaba y se soltaba de Sakura -** mentira fue ella me estaba horcando Eriol es una malcriada **– dijo Luck que se soltaba de Shaoran y miraba a Eriol que estaba en la puerta mirándolo seriamente -** que yo soy que ven acá Baboso **– dijo Meiling cabreándose cada vez mas y lanzándole una combinación de golpes y patadas –** a quien le llamas baboso malcriada **– dijo Luck quien volvía a evitar los golpes de Meiling dificultosamente -** pues a quien mas a ti **– dijo Meiling que comenzaba a atacar con mas rapidez –** M - chan ya basta **– dijo Tomoyo comenzando a enfadarse -** Luck que te detengas **– dijo Eriol que venia caminado hacia ellos cuando vio que Meiling le iba a pegar muy fuerte a Luck en la cara e iba a acertar pues el se había distraído pero vio como Tomoyo salio disparada hacia Meiling _

**_Kinomoto Sakura y Li Meiling he dicho que ya o no me oyeron_**_ **- **dijo Tomoyo que ya estaba enojada y se había parado enfrente de Luck y le detuvo la patada y el golpe que Meiling le iba a dar los chicos se quedaron impresionados de la rapidez y la fuerza de Tomoyo para parar la pata de Meiling al parecer ella era la mas fuerte de las tres y por eso la respetaban y la obedecían como a una hermana mayor_

**_Shaoran y Luck que se detengan de una vez y no me hagan repetirlo _**_– dijo Eriol que se acerco a ellos con una mirada que hizo que ellos se espantaran no les gustaba cuando Eriol los miraba así_

**_Muy bien así esta mejor ahora se sientan _**_– dijo Tomoyo recobrando su tranquilidad y dándoles una sonrisa soltando la mano y la pierna de Meiling -** ustedes también y se callan **– dijo Eriol señalándoles un sillón -** se puede saber en que estaban pensando se supone que es una misión y se la pasan gritando que quieren que esta sea la primera que no cumplamos **– dijo Tomoyo a sus amigas con una voz calmada y tranquilizadora_

**_Y a ustedes también saben lo mal que se vería en nuestro expediente y peor aun aguantar a Rubymoon tres horas o tal vez mas con un sermón que solo ella sabe dar se puede saber en que pensaban _**_– dijo Eriol el seguía serio no como Tomoyo estaba algo molesto con ellos_

**_Lo sentimos T – chan no volverá a suceder _**_– dijo Sakura mirando al piso tristemente -** la verdad lo siento sabes que me cabreo muy rápido lo siento me controlare **– dijo Meiling también viéndola triste ya que no quería que Tomoyo las regañaran_

**_Muy bien así me gusta ahora cámbiense que comenzaremos con la otra fase del plan y nos moveremos por el casino así que vístanse bien _**_– dijo Tomoyo que le había sonreído al parecer ya no estaba molesta lo que causo una gran sonrisa de parte de las dos chicas que estaban sentadas -** si T – chan **– dijo Sakura muy sonriente -** lo que tu digas **– dijo Meiling sonriendo y se fue junto con Sakura al cuarto a cambiarse_

**_Nosotros también lo sentimos no volveré a gritar enserio _**_– dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol -** y yo me controlare un poco para no arruinar la misión ni mi futura boda **– dijo Luck mirando sonriente a Meiling quien lo volteo a ver y dijo –** imbecil **– dijo Meiling desde el pasillo -** M – chan **– dijo Tomoyo seria -** ya me voy a cambiar **– dijo Meiling pero antes de irse le saco la lengua a Luck y fue corriendo al cuarto -** nunca cambias Luck **– dijo Eriol moviendo la cabeza -** mas te vale que sea enserio lo que quieres con ella o soy yo la que te pondrá el ojo morado las voy a ayudar ahora vengo **– dijo Tomoyo mirando seria a Luck pero después le sonrió a este y se volteo a Eriol al cual le dio una hermosa sonrisa y fue directo al cuarto_

**_Vamos chicos van de mal en peor que les pasa así nunca terminaremos la misión y menos el otro objetivo _**_– dijo Eriol sentándose en un sillón al frente de ellos sonriéndoles –** ¡ja! eso lo dices por que tu ya vas dos pasos delante de nosotros es todo **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole picadamente -** así y de que me perdí **– dijo Luck mirando primero a Eriol y después a Shaoran y así repetitivamente - **les cuento pero si se van a cambiar **– dijo Eriol caminando a una puerta de la habitación que quedaba conectada con la suya ya que las habitaciones estaba juntas -** y que nos ayudas a vestirnos **– dijo burlonamente Luck con una sonrisa a Eriol -** ustedes no serán gay acaso verdad **– dijo Eriol mirándolos con suspicacia se oyeron del cuarto unas risas de jóvenes sabían que ellas los habían oído -** jajajaja claro que no sabes que nos gustan solo las mujeres **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole picadamente -** hay ya a cambiarse si **– dijo Eriol ya cansado de discutir con ellos todavía escuchando las risas de las jóvenes –** jajajajaja **– se reían Luck y Shaoran mientras desaparecían por la puerta seguidos de Eriol _

**_Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo…me costo un poco pues no me venían muchas cosas a la mente pero después las ideas comenzaron a surgen y al fin logre sacar el capitulo n.n  
la verdad nunca pensé que esto de formar historias fuera tan complicado n.n … pero de seguro lo termino, también quisiera agradecerle mucho a:  
Pantera-Li: me alegra que te halla gustado mi historia me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiéndola n.n  
Kekoa-CCS: muchas gracias n.n por tu apoyo y si lo voy a seguir escribiendo espero que cuando suba los otros capítulos les siga gustando n.n_**  
**_Serenity-princess: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia...la voy a ir actualizando poco a poco pues todavía no tengo la historia terminada y quisiera que para ser la primera que escribo me quede muy bien  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! por sus mensajes me esforzare mucho por terminarlo n.n, sigan dejando sus review _**


	6. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

_Las chicas ya habían comenzado con la operación e intentaban llevar la operación junto con sus nuevos compañeros cosa que le costaba a Meiling pero poco a poco se ira acostumbrando hasta llegar a formar una gran amistad o quizás algo mas que solo una linda amistad. Ahora que descubrieron que Toulour si tenia la escultura junto con otras cosas que se habían robado el y su grupo en el ultimo año ya tenían a su objetivo ahora solo faltaba colocar la estrategia para poder cazarlo _

_Después de unos 15 minutos aparecieron los jóvenes por la puerta que daba a la habitación de ellas _

**_Ya están listas _**_– dijo Eriol - **no todavía **– dijo Tomoyo desde dentro del cuarto -** ya casi **– dijo Sakura _

**_Quieren que las ayudemos a cambiarse _**_– dijo Luck sonriendo mirando a sus amigos_

**_Atrévete a entrar y te mato _**_– grito Meiling desde dentro del cuarto -** muy bien pero no te enojes **– dijo Luck yendo con Shaoran hasta el sillón y se pusieron a ver televisión y Eriol fue a buscar algo de beber a la nevera_

_En la recamara de las chicas_

**_M – chan te gusta verdad _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando de reojo a Meiling y dándole una ropa a Sakura -** claro que no **– dijo Meiling intentando no ruborizarse -** anda no puedes mentirnos **– dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama mirando sonriente a Meiling -** y por que piensas que me gusta **– dijo Meiling sin miran ni a Sakura ni a Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en el tocador de la habitación comenzando a cepillarse el cabello_

**_Oh! vamos si le quisieras dejar un ojo morado ya lo habrías echo _**_– dijo Tomoyo que la miraba con suspicacia desde el armario - **es verdad solo estabas jugando con el **- dijo Sakura sonriéndole traviesamente -** si hasta tu patada y el golpe eran muy suaves vamos confiesa **– dijo Tomoyo que se acercaba a ella con la ropa que se iba a poner esta en las manos_

**_Bueno tal vez… si un poco… _**_- dijo Meiling agarrando la ropa que traía Tomoyo para comenzar a ponérsela estaba algo ruborizada -** lo sabia **– dijo Tomoyo muy contenta dando un saltito - **por fin te gusta alguien y eso **– dijo Sakura sorprendida que Meiling lo aceptara -** bueno es que a diferencia de los otros me hizo reír muchas veces **– dijo Meiling sonriendo al recordarse de las ocurrencias de este -** jajajaja que bien M - chan me alegra por ti **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y mirándola con ternura -** y tu T – chan no te hagas a ti también te gusta Eriol **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole y mirándola con picardía -** pero que dices S – chan **– dijo Tomoyo que se había puesto un poco roja -** es verdad e visto como lo miras **– dijo Meiling sentándose al lado de Sakura y observando a Tomoyo -** si hasta le sonríes **– dijo Sakura con un dedo levantado -** solo a el **– siguió diciendo Meiling levantado también un dedo -** y te sonrojas **– dijeron las dos al unísono sonriéndole a Tomoyo –** jajajajaja **– se rieron las tres Tomoyo se sentó en la cama y les sonrió al verles las caras de entusiasmo que tenían por que ella confesara les dijo -** buenos si es inteligente, divertido, guapo, caballeroso y lo que mas me gusta misterioso esa mirada misteriosa **– dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose un poco -** T – CHAN SE ENAMORO **– gritaron las dos chicas desde la cama emocionadas -** ssshhhhhsss chicas bajen la voz **– dijo Tomoyo preocupada de que los chicos las hayan escuchado -** lo sentimos es que es la primera vez **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole a su amiga y poniéndose las botas -** y a Sakura le gusta Shaoran **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a ver a Sakura y sonriéndole -** ¿como? **– dijo Sakura cayéndose de la cama por la sorpresa mientras las demás se reían -** si vamos te observe cuando entraste y el te cayo encima sin querer, te sonrojaste toda **– dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura picadamente mientras esta se levantaba y comenzaba a terminar de vestirse -** es cierto lo miras todo el tiempo y te sonrojas si te mira a ti también **– dijo Tomoyo sentándose junto con Meiling -** bueno es que… a mi **– dijo Sakura sonrojada -** a ti **– dijeron las dos al unísono -** …me gusta…**- dijo Sakura casi en un susurro pero escuchado por estas dos -** si lo sabíamos **– dijo Meiling siguiéndose arreglando -** es muy fácil saberlo con solo mirarte a los ojos **– dijo Tomoyo mirándola y sonriéndole -** ya vale mejor terminamos de cambiarnos **– dijo Sakura muy sonrojada_

_En la sala _

**_Oye Eriol al parecer Tomoyo se enamoro _**_– dijo Luck mirando primero hacia el cuarto donde estaban las chicas y luego a Eriol con una sonrisa - **no digas tonterías **– dijo Eriol mientras seguía bebiendo del vaso algo sonrojado -** o vamos tu también lo escuchaste lo gritaron no te hagas **– dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol y Luck afirmar con la cabeza también mirándolo -** si pero deberían de estar jugando **– dijo Eriol yendo a sentarse con ellos -** si claro de quien crees tu **– dijo Luck mirando a Shaoran de manera picara -** pues a mi parecer de cierto ingles que conocemos **– dijo Shaoran devolviéndole la sonrisa -** a mi también me parece viste como le miro **– dijo Luck sonriendo a Shaoran - **si el se sonrojo todo cuando dio media vuelta jajaja **– dijo Shaoran al parecer no les importaba que Eriol estuvieran allí - **ya vasta que estoy aquí entérense **– dijo Eriol con el seño fruncido y algo sonrojado -** Eriol estas sonrojado **– dijo Luck sonriéndole haciendo que este se sonrojara mas -** si es verdad admite que te alegra **– dijo Shaoran mirándolo también con picardía -** pues me dejaran en paz **– dijo mirándolos a los dos –** siiii **– dijeron ellos al unísono muy contentos -** me alegra mucho **– dijo Eriol sonriendo algo sonrojado –** jajajajaja, ERIOL SE ENAMORO **– gritaron los dos chicos al unísono -** ya cállense enfermos mentales **– dijo Eriol que se había levantado a ve si los escucharon pero al parecer estaban escuchando música -** jajajajaja muy bien Eriol **– dijo Shaoran en tono burlón -** y deja de burlarte que a ti también te gusta alguien igual que a ti **– dijo Eriol sonriéndoles a los dos -** o vamos no crean que no me di cuenta **– dijo Eriol viendo como Luck se ponía a ver la televisión sonrojado y Shaoran leyendo una revista que también se sonrojaba -** de que hablas **– dijo Luck sin mirarle -** no te entiendo **– dijo Shaoran sin mirarlo tampoco como si la revista fuera lo mas importante -** pues de Meiling y de cómo la miras y de Sakura como te sonrojas cuando la miras **– dijo Eriol sonriendo al ver como estos dos se ruborizaban enormemente -** deja de decir tonterías **– dijo Luck que lo miraba todo ruborizado -** no te queda Eriol **– dijo Shaoran sin dejar de ver la revista -** no niegues que no te gusta Sakura **– dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran que cada vez se hacia mas intenso el rojo en sus mejillas -** eres muy cobarde si lo haces **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa lo cual Shaoran lo entendió como un reto -** muy bien no lo niego me gusta Sakura **– dijo Shaoran serio pero sonrojado a los dos chicos -** jajaja lo sabia que te gustaba te sonrojabas cuando ella te miraba **– dijo Eriol sentándose al lado de Shaoran -** eso no es cierto **– dijo este todo rojo -** claro que si te vimos, eres un cursi Shaoran jajajaja **– dijo Luck en tono burlón y riendo con ganas -** y a ti te gusta Meiling **– dijo Shaoran en tono burlón y sonriéndole -** ¿Cómo? Se volvieron locos ellas les pudrieron el cerebro **– dijo Luck levantándose -** si no por que la haces enojar tanto **– dijo Shaoran quien lo agarro por detrás le hizo una llave y lo tiro sobre el sofá y se le sentó encima - **es verdad confiesa **– dijo Eriol quien se acercaba a una lámpara -** vamos chicos déjenme en paz **– dijo Luck intentando sajarse de Shaoran pero sin conseguirlos cuando -** confiesa lo que sientes hacia Mei de una vez** – dijo Shaoran que no lo soltaba -** Shaoran suéltame **– dijo Luck ya desesperado gritándole -** Eriol que haces tu también **– viendo como Eriol le colocaba lámpara en la cara y le sonreían los dos –** confiesa y te dejamos tranquilo **– dijo Eriol los dos jóvenes sabían que si no era por la fuerza Luck nunca les diría la verdad -** chicos ¿que hacen? **– dijo Meiling que salía seguida de Tomoyo y Sakura al ver a Shaoran encima de Luck haciéndole una llave y a Eriol con una lámpara alumbrándole la cara -** si o no **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole -** SI ya me dejan en paz **– dijo Luck sonrojado y a las vez sintiéndose derrotado por los dos -** muy bien, saliste limpio **– dijo Shaoran quitándose de encima de Luck con cara satisfecha y una sonrisa - **saliste muy bien del juicio **– dijo Eriol a Luck sonriendo y colocando la lámpara en su sitio -** que juicio **– dijo Meiling curiosa -** nada importante **– dijo Luck intentando no mirarla -** y de quien estas enamorado(a)** – dijeron Meiling y Luck una mirando a Eriol y el otro a Tomoyo -** ¿Qué¿Qué? **– dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo al unísono –** jajajaja, mejor cambiemos de tema **– dijo Eriol ruborizado levemente con una gota en la cabeza -** si me parece buena idea que tal si vemos los planes para la misión **– dijo Tomoyo igual ruborizada y con la gota en la cabeza se dirigía a unos planos junto con Eriol -** se salen del tema ¬¬ **- dijo Meiling viéndolos alejarse y extendiendo unos planos y papeles sobre la mesa -** vamos M – chan no te lo dirá tan fácilmente ven vamos a sentarnos **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole y agarrándola por el brazo para llevarla hasta la mesa -** pero… esta bien **– dijo Meiling con cara de puchero y dejándose llevar por Sakura -** ya déjala Luck, a Tomoyo no es tan fácil como tu sacarle información vamos a sentarnos **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y cruzando de brazos caminando hasta la mesa -** tu cállate Shaoran **– dijo Luck ruborizándose ya que había aceptado que le gustaba Meiling -** te has puesto rojo **– dijo Shaoran riéndose viéndolo llegar a la mesa – **cállate **– dijo Luck sentándose y frunciendo el seño –** jajajajaja **– se rieron Eriol y Shaoran -** y a estos que les pasa **– dijo Sakura viéndolos con una gota en la cabeza al igual que sus dos amigas -** ni idea pero no te acerques puede ser contagioso **– dijo Meiling en voz baja a Sakura y Tomoyo para después alejándose un poco de Shaoran que se reía como loco -** muy bien este es el plan se divide en seis tareas **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo de la ocurrencias de Meiling y atrayendo la atención de todos _

**_La primera tarea reconocimiento: necesitamos saber lo que sucede, todo movimiento del lugar, desde movimientos de los guardias, hasta rutas de los carros, información sobre los guardias, averigua de donde son, sus apodos como les gusta el café todo, podrás hacerlo tu Eriol eres bueno en eso no _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirándolo con una sonrisa -** claro que si ¿que creías? **– dijo Eriol sonriéndole de la misma forma -** lo mismo que tu **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y terminando de explicar la primera fase del plan_

**_La segunda tarea: energía se necesitara apagar las luces de toda la ciudad para poder entrar, la realizaras tu Luck _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirándolo sonriéndole _

**_¿Una falla mecánica, apagón total, caos? _**_– dijo Luck con una mirada picara y sonrisa traviesa al parecer le fascinaba la idea de hacer travesuras -** ¿Qué tal las tres cosas? **– dijo Tomoyo entre risas ya que la misma expresión de el, le recordó mucho a Meiling -** dalo por echo **– dijo Luck sonriendo alegremente_

**_Después de que Eriol consiga los datos comenzaremos con la Tercera tarea: vigilancia, la seguridad del edificio ve y oye todo lo que sucede dentro de el, les vamos a hacer lo mismo, eso lo harás tu M – chan _**_– dijo Tomoyo pasándole su lap top con todos los datos del sistema que ello empleaban allí _

**_No es el sistema menos accesible que haya visto ¿tienen circuito cerrado? _**_– dijo Meiling observando toda la información y después mirando a Tomoyo –** no **– dijo Tomoyo simplemente sonriéndole -** habrá que usar los medios tradicionales será fácil** – dijo Meiling sonriendo con picardía y una mirada traviesa igual a la coloco Luck al parecer a ella también le gustaba portarse mal _

**_La cuarta tarea: construcción debemos construir una replica exacta de la bóveda del Bellagio, S – chan te encargaras de eso eres buena cuando se trata de diseños _**_– dijo Tomoyo pasándole los planos que consiguieron de la bóveda y la información de esta que consiguió Keroberos_

**_¿Para practicar? _**_– pregunto Sakura con una linda sonrisa - **o algo por el estilo **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole, y con un tono de sin importancia_

**_Quinta tarea: espionaje necesitamos los códigos de seguridad a la única persona que los tiene _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando a los que quedaban para ver a quien le daba esa tarea -** esto te toca a ti **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole -** enamorarte de su sombra **– dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo esta lo miro sorprendida pero después asistió con la cabeza_

**_Dalo por hecho será fácil _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole _

**_Sexta tarea: transportación necesitamos un transporte seguro que nadie sospeche de el para transportar el objeto sin que se dañe o llegue a romperse junto con otro par de cosas, crees que puedas conseguirlo Shaoran _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole -** claro que si pan comido y que mas llevaremos hay **– dijo Shaoran con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza y mirando suspicaz a las tres chicas a las cuales de repente les apareció una sonrisa en sus rostros -** otras cositas **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles a sus amigas y guiñándoles un ojo _

**_Será su castigo por viejo verde _**_– dijo Sakura sonriendo traviesamente -** si lo dejaremos además de detrás de las rejas en la quiebra total **– dijo Meiling sonriendo traviesamente y con una mirada picara - **jajaja **– las tres se rieron al mismo tiempo _

**_Dan miedo sabían eso _**_– dijo Luck mirándolas con una gota en la cabeza al igual que sus amigos -** claro que si **– dijo Sakura sonriéndoles -** es algo que nos sale por instinto **– dijo Meiling sonriendo y con un dedo levantado mientras sus amigas asistían con la cabeza –** jajajaja **– se rieron las tres al unísono_

**_RING RING _**_– se escucho un celular repicar lo cual se paro Tomoyo -** yo voy… hola…hola ¿como estas?… si también ya te la paso estamos aquí con los chicos planificando todo… si son muchachos… hay no grites… si ya te la paso **– dijo Tomoyo llegando con un celular en la mano para extendérselo a Sakura_

**_Estoy segura S – chan que es Touya _**_– dijo Meiling sonriendo ante la cara de susto de Sakura -** hay otra vez ya lo llame antes de venir para acá **– dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca y con una gota en la cabeza agarrando el celular que le acercaba Tomoyo - **al parecer se entero que haríamos la misión con unos hombres y te llamo ya atiéndele antes que venga a sacarte de aquí **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y sentándose en la mesa -** si ya voy **– dijo Sakura quien se levanto y suspiro para luego tomar aire -** hola… si…si son muchachos… claro cierro la puerta del cuarto con seguro antes de acostarme… si ya se un golpe bajo y después la cara… si yo te llamo si alguno trata de propasarse… Touya ya basta ya soy grande… pásamelo o cuelgo tu elijes…**- dijo Sakura volteando los ojos y remedando con quien hablaba mientras iba hacia la ventana_

**_Hay Touya nunca cambiara _**_– dijo Meiling entre risas -** si la quiere mucho pero es muy protector no deja que ningún chico se le acerque **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y mirando con ternura a Sakura_

**_Es acaso su novio _**_– dijo Shaoran serio y con el señor fruncido -** que te interesa saber si tiene novio **– dijo Meiling con una mirada picara a sus primo -** no mucho es solo que e notado que hablan mucho de el y me entro curiosidad en saber quien era **– dijo Shaoran mirando a otro lado -** jajajaja si claro **– dijo Meiling en tono burlón y riéndose -** pues entonces grito lo mismo que grite con el otro chico que la llamo **– dijo Shaoran mirándola de reojo y preparándose para gritar cuando –** NOOO **– dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo quienes se habían levantado de sus asientos y le habían tapado la boca a Shaoran -** no te atrevas **– dijo Tomoyo con un gota en la cabeza al igual que todos en la mesa -** me dirás entonces **– dijo Shaoran quitándose las manos de ellas de la boca y con una mirada traviesa -** es solo su hermano **– dijo Meiling tranquilizándose y volviendo a sentarse a su asiento -** no te creo **– dijo Shaoran mirándola con recelo_

**_Si adiós onii - san, despídeme de papá, listo me libre de el fácilmente jajaja en que quedamos _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa terminando la llamada y corriendo para sentarse en la mesa -** es tu hermano **– dijo Shaoran mirándola incrédulo -** si quien pensabas que era **– dijo Sakura con inocencia -** pues el creía que era t… **- dijo Luck pero fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza que le propino Shaoran -** primo jajaja **– dijo Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza -** no es mi hermano es muy sobre protector y un pesado jajaja **– dijo Sakura yendo a la nevera a buscar algo para beber –** oye pero que te pasa **– dijo Luck con la mano en la cabeza - **si dices algo te meto un tranquilizante y te lanzo a Meiling muy cabreada **– dijo Shaoran agarrándolo por la camisa y señalándole a Meiling – **oye que crees que soy una bestia enjaulada **– dijo Meiling frunciendo el seño - **la verdad si cuando te enojas pero cuando estas tranquila eres un amor Mei **– dijo Shaoran dándole un pequeña sonrisa a su prima la cual le saco la lengua para después sonreírle -** muy bien seré una tumba **– dijo Luck soltándose de Shaoran y alejándose de el -** mas te vale **– dijo Shaoran sentándose y en ese momento llegaba Sakura sonriente -** muy bien andando necesitamos completar las dos primeras tareas para seguir con la tercera **_

_Eriol, Luck y Tomoyo salieron primero de la habitación y se dispusieron realizar sus tareas mientras Sakura y Shaoran salían después de haber pasado 10 minutos a comenzar con las suyas en cuanto a Meiling se quedo en la habitación arreglando lo que necesitarían para entrar al sistema del Bellagio_

_Eriol se mezclo entre la gente que trabajaba en el hotel y consiguió información sobre uno de los chicos para poder entrar necesitarían una tarjeta la cual se la tendrían que quitar a alguien, este consiguió información sobre el sujeto _

_Luck había salido a la calle y se metió a las alcantarillas ya que allí se encontraban los circuitos de electricidad y necesitaba arreglarlos para el día del apagón y Shaoran fue a buscar los autos que necesitaban la mejor forma de sacar los objetos era haciendo que Toulour llamara a SWAT por algo o tal vez a la policía para así poder entrar se consiguieron los autos _

_En el concesionario con Shaoran:_

_Al parecer Shaoran tenia problemas con el vendedor para comprar los vehículos ya que el hombre se los quería vender muy caro y a Shaoran no le gusta mucho malgastar el dinero **(a ese tipo de gente se les dice tacaño, pero verán como Sakurita cambia eso XD)**_ **_lo lamento pero $18.500 es el mejor precio que le puedo dar_** – _dijo el vendedor_ –**_entiendo, tiene unas camionetas muy bonitas_** - _dijo Shaoran sonriéndole de una forma traviesa - **si señor, de la mejor calidad señor** – dijo el vendedor serio a Shaoran - **OK gracias por su tiempo ¿señor...?** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole de forma traviesa y extendiéndole la mano - **Denham. Billy Tim Denham** – dijo el vendedor sonriendo y dándole la mano a Shaoran **(cometió un error no le des la mano a alguien que te ve de forma traviesa y con una sonrisa picara nunca sabes que este tramando )** el cual no lo quería soltar causando algo de extrañeza en el vendedor y a la vez de miedo - **suena como "dennim", mezclilla** **– **dijo Shaoran hablando de unas loqueras y a la vez apretando poco a poco la mano del vendedor - **como la que se usa para los jeans** ­ - dijo el vendedor nervioso e intentando sacar su mano de la de Shaoran - **tiene unas manos preciosas. ¿les pone crema humectante** - dijo Shaoran asiendo como si tuviera una platica normal con el vendedor pero sin soltarle la mano lo cual ponía nervioso al señor – **disculpe** – dijo el vendedor sin entender nada de lo que Shaoran decía solo se interesaba en intentar soltarse de Shaoran - **yo e usado todo tipo de lociones hasta use una sin perfume una año, por una parte mi hermana usa una... aloe vera con un poco de filtro solar e idealmente deberíamos usar guantes cuando nos acostamos pero interfiere con mi agenda social, si me explico** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y apretando cada vez mas fuerte la mano de hombre - **si señor** – dijo el vendedor muy nervioso y preocupado pues sentir que se le iba a partir la mano si Shaoran lo seguía agarrando - **soy alérgico al alcanfor, así que no uso remedios tradicionales** - dijo Shaoran apretando muy fuerte la mano del hombre cuando el hombre vio que Shaoran no le soltaba la mano y lo estaba apretando muy fuerte este le dijo - **le voy a decir una cosa: si puede pagarme en efectivo... se las bajo a siete...** - Shaoran apretó mas su mano lo cual hizo que el hombre dijera otra cifra - **dieciséis cada una** – dijo el hombre esperanzado que el precio convenciera a Shaoran - **no me diga** – dijo Shaoran aflojando la mano del vendedor y fingiendo estar sorprendido - **si señor** – dijo el vendedor muy nervioso sintiendo como la fuerza de la mano de Shaoran disminuía - **¿haría eso?** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo aflojando cada vez mas - **si señor** – dijo el vendedor suplicando que el terminar por soltar su mano **- seria maravilloso, me dijeron que lo viera a usted** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **pues que bien** – dijo el hombre mirándolo con nerviosismo - **eso me dijeron** – dijo Shaoran mirando al hombre a los ojos y sonriéndole para después soltarle la mano al hombre el cual se tranquilizo un poco - **voy por los papeles espéreme, aquí en la mesa** – dijo el vendedor mirando a Shaoran - **vaya usted** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **si señor** – obedeció el vendedor y salio rápidamente a buscar los papeles **(que manera de conseguir una rebaja en el precio ¿no?)**_

_En la alcantarillas con Luck:_

**_Odio este trabajo pero alguien tiene que hacerlo _**_– dijo Luck entrando a las alcantarillas cuando por el micortransmisor escucho a Meiling -** pero que asco **– dijo Meiling desde la habitación por el micortransmisor -** ya cállate si déjame trabajar y busca algo que hacer **– dijo Luck un poco cabreado como si no tuviera suficiente con estar allí abajo y de paso aguantar a Meiling -** muy bien y que tal huele **– dijo Meiling entre risas -** no tienes nada mejor que hacer **– dijo Luck cabreado -** mmm no **– dijo Meiling entre risas al parecer le agradaba molestar a Luck -** chicas no las entiendo **– dijo Luck suspirando y sonriendo -** de que te gustaría hablar…**- dijo Meiling sonriendo y continuando hablando con el _

_Dos días después en la habitación se encontraban reunidos dando los adelantos que tenían preparados_

**_Muy bien para poder entrar en las instalaciones de adentro tenemos que pasar por las puertas de seguridad que solo se abren con una tarjeta inteligente en cada puerta hay un guardia de seguridad, pero tranquilas conseguí al indicado para quitarle la tarjeta es un guardia al cual le gusta una tal charmaine baila en el crazzy horse y al parecer le gusta _**_– dijo Eriol informando de lo que había encontrado sobre el guardia y como entrar_

**_Podríamos pagarle para que le quite la tarjeta – _**_dijo Luck sonriéndole a Eriol _

**_Si así me daría tiempo para entrar y conectarme a su sistema _**_– dijo Meiling sonriendo_

**_Muy bien yo me encargo de pagarle a la mujer conseguir la tarjeta y la parte de distracción necesitare tu ayuda Luck _**_– dijo Eriol mirando picadamente a Luck -** y por que yo **– dijo Luck con pereza -** pues por que tu puedes cabrear a quien sea fácilmente **– dijo Eriol sonriéndole muy tranquilamente - **sabes a pesar de todo lo haré pero eso no me halaga mucho **– dijo Luck mirando con el seño fruncido a Eriol y escuchando las risas de los demás -** lo se – **dijo Eriol sonriéndole -** muy bien yo ya tengo toda la rutina de Toulour, el hombre es una maquina, llega al edificio a las 2:00 p.m. mismo auto, mismo chofer, sabe los nombres de todos los que trabajan para el **– **trabaja duro -** dijo Meiling sonriendo -** llega al vestíbulo a las 7:00 p.m., pasa 3 minutos con el gerente que es nada menos que Benedict Terry **-** otro mafioso para la lista **– dijo Shaoran mirando la foto con la imagen del sujeto -** y de que hablan **– pregunto Sakura -** hablan de negocios a el le gusta saber que esta pasando, tener el control, es raro que el no se entere de un incidente o que no lo maneje el, pasa un rato saludando a los inversionistas y jugadores ricos, habla español, francés e italiano y esta aprendiendo japonés, sale antes de las 7:30 y le dan un portafolios negro, contiene las ganancias y los nuevos códigos, 2 minutos después de que los cambian el los tiene y después se va al restaurante termina de comer y se va a su oficina privada que queda dentro de las instalaciones hay también atiende a los inversionistas importantes **– termino de decir Tomoyo sonriendo -** tienes razón toda una maquina **– dijo Sakura sorprendida y sonriendo -** si me parece que es muy organizado **– dijo Tomoyo a sus dos amigas -** además de guapo **– dijo Meiling sonriendo -** y educado **– termino diciendo Sakura sonriéndoles a sus dos amigas ninguna se había dado cuenta que los chicos estaban serios escuchando como se referían a Toulour y tenían el seño fruncido -** si claro y ya les gusta **– dijo Luck serio que era raro en el -** jajajaja están celosos acaso **– dijo Meiling mirando picadamente a Luck -** por supuesto que no **– dijo Shaoran con un tono de voz frió y mirando a otro lado -** quien podría estarlo de un patán como ese **– dijo Eriol totalmente serio mirando a Tomoyo la cual solo le sonreía -** están locas **– dijo Luck mirando serio a Meiling y después levantándose -** jajajaja si lo que digan **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a los tres jóvenes quienes se comenzaban a levantar de las sillas -** pues no deberían **– dijo Meiling con voz seductora y agarrando el brazo de Luck para que se volteara a verla provocando en el un leve sonrojo -** a nosotras solo nos besa y nos enamora quien nosotras queramos **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Shaoran y acercándose mucho a el para estar cara a cara haciendo que el se sonroje y le devuelva la sonrisa -** lo demás es solo un juego o algo así jajajajaja **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Eriol y acercándose mucho a el -** si como un concurso a ver quien gana **– dijo Meiling sonriendo a Luck y el devolviéndole la sonrisa - **y que cual es nuestro puntaje hasta los momentos **– pregunto Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo -** eso es información confidencial **– dijo Tomoyo quien se puso a jugar con su cabello dejándolo algo revuelto para luego sonreírle provocándole un sonrojo al joven - **no se dice mejor pongámonos a trabajar **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole a Luck - **y dejen de preguntar **– dijo Sakura sonriendo a Shaoran quitándole unos mechones de la cara al joven haciéndolo sonrojar _

**_M – chan es tu turno _**_- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole para luego ir a la nevera a buscar algo de comer para los gatitos -** vale me voy a cambiar **– dijo Meiling quien le sonrió a Luck después le soltó el brazo y se dirigió al cuarto_

**_Muy bien yo lo tendré listo todo les aviso _**_– dijo Eriol viendo hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo dándoles de comer a los gatos para luego sonreír y mirar a Luck -** vamos Luck **– termino diciendo Eriol yendo hacia la puerta -** si ya voy **– dijo Luck que había estado mirando por donde se había ido Meiling y estaba dudando si ir tras ella o controlarse pero decidió controlarse y seguir a Eriol que lo estaba esperando en la puerta_

**_S – chan que tal la construcción _**_– dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la cocina con los platos de los gatitos y detrás de ella los mininos - **de maravilla pero creo que necesitare ayuda para terminar los últimos detalles, le diré a Kero **– dijo Sakura sonriendo y alejándose de Shaoran para acostarse en el sillón mirando a Tomoyo colocar los platos en el piso e ir a sentarse en una silla cerca del sillón - **si gustas te puedo ayudar después de todo ya termine mi tarea que dices **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole coquetamente y yendo a sentarse al lado de Sakura provocando en ella un leve sonrojo -** me encantaría gracias **– dijo Sakura sonrojado pero no lo noto Shaoran solo Tomoyo_

_Eriol fue al crazzy horse too y le pago a la chica para que le quitara la tarjeta inteligente al guardia, esta lo hizo y se la entrego a Eriol el cual fue a buscar unos globos y encargárselos a un repartidor para que los llevara al casino cuando el repartidor llego al casino le toca actuar a Luck quien se encuentra en una mesa de juego que justo estaba debajo de la cámara que vigilaba la puerta de entrada y cuando ve que se acerca el repartidor lo tropieza y hace que este suelte lo globos que van a dar a la cámara haciendo que esta se obstruya impidiendo la visibilidad_

**_Disculpe amigo_**_ - dijo el repartidor cuando se tropezó - **¿como que "amigo" compadre?** - dijo Luck con una sonrisa al vendedor - **¿"compadre" camarada?** **– **dijo el vendedor sin entender por que Luck le decía eso y comenzándose a cabrear - **¿"camarada" idiota?** – dijo Luck riéndose en su cara haciendo que el vendedor se terminara de cabrear - **no me llames idiota** – dijo el repartidor y en ese instante se le soltaron los globos al repartidor obstruyendo la cámara - **433 tenemos obstrucción visual en la cámara de salida 052** -dijo el guardia que estaba observando las cámaras desde el cuarto de seguridad - **entendido los veo** - dijo el guardia que estaba en la puerta y se alejo de la puerta, yendo al lugar donde se encontraban discutiendo Luck y el repartidor dándole paso a Meiling para escabullirse y entrar _

_Meiling se vistió con unos pantalones holgados marrones, una camisa manga larga marrón y unos guantes y una gorra en la cual tenia cubierto el pelo pues se había echo una cola llego a la puerta de entrada y coloca la tarjeta y entra con facilidad al entrar seguía las instrucciones que le daba Tomoyo desde la habitación por el micortransmisor que tenia en el oído tenia que ir rápida pero calmadamente, al encontrar el cuarto donde se encontraban los cables del sistema de el edificio y comenzó a colocar unos aparatos pequeños como un dedal en los cables y circuitos de todo el sistema y escuchando la aprobación de Tomoyo por el micortransmisor diciéndole si se veía las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad y si entraba al sistema del casino _

**_Jajaja estoy es extremadamente fácil_**_ – dijo Meiling riéndose de lo simple que resultaba entrar en el sistema - **no te confíes** **– **dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **si lo que digas** – dijo Meiling moviendo la mano sin darle importancia de lo que decía_

**_Muy bien rubí eres un as en esto_**_ – dijo Sakura muy impresionada de la habilidad de su amiga con las computadoras_

**_Lo se soy simplemente genial jajajaja_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa de punta a punta_

**_Pero que modesta_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio y en tono de sarcasmo - **siempre es así de modesta** – dijo Erial sonriendo - **si desde que la conocemos** – dijo Sakura mientras se tallaba los ojos fastidiada - **aunque en verdad lo es** – dijo Tomoyo suspirando - **si hay que admitirlo a entrado en todos los sistemas que quiere** – dijo Sakura sonriendo - **no te creo** – dijo Eriol impresionado - **claro que si hasta el de su organización en Hong Kong y Inglaterra** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Eriol - **por supuesto en la nuestra también** – dijo Sakura con expresión divertida - **con que tu fuiste la que saco información de la organización hace unos días** – dijo Shaoran a Meiling serio - **si fui yo queríamos investigar mas sobre ustedes y esa era la única forma fue muy fácil** – dijo Meiling sonriendo de forma traviesa - **así pues figúrate que eres responsable de que casi nuestra jefa mata al técnico y a todos los responsables de seguridad** – dijo Eriol serio igual que Shaoran - **y que quieres que haga que vuelva a entrar para poner la información** – dijo Meiling sonriendo de forma traviesa y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ellos le decían - **no pero deberías por lo menos pedir disculpas a nuestra jefa** – dijo Shaoran serio - **jajaja no me hagas reír nunca lo hago solo a unas pocas personas** – dijo Meiling entre risas - **si tiene razón al único superior que lo ha hecho fue con Yue **– dijo Tomoyo recordando lo sucedido - **si ya me recuerdo ella casi le llora jajajaja** – dijo Sakura riéndose pues había recordado la escena - **si y eso** – pregunto Eriol extrañado - **es que no pudo entrar rápido y fue descubierta por Yue el y como castigo le quito su lap top y su… como es que le llamas rubí** – dijo Sakura sonriendo - **¡Con Fu! jajajaja es el mas fuerte de todos** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **jajaja si la dejo sin computadora por 2 meses el lapso del castigo era mayor pero como le pido disculpas y casi le llora** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas - **y nuestra intervención la termino perdonando y regresándole todo jajajaja, desde ese momento no se volvió a meter en la computadora de Yue jajajaja** – termino diciendo Sakura riéndose junto con Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran - **no se de que se ríen pues no fue gracioso** – dijo Meiling algo cabreada de que se estuvieran riendo - **si lo que digas rubí ahora termina si** – dijo Tomoyo intentando dejar de reír para no molestar a Meiling mas - **ya casi estoy uno mas y listo… ya termine voy saliendo **– dijo Meiling coloco todo como si nadie hubiese estado allí y salio por la puerta _

_Después de salir del cuarto se dirigía a la salida siguiendo las órdenes de Tomoyo al salir por la puerta divisa que todavía estaba Luck cabreando al repartidor y también al guardia que los intentaba calmar_

_Con Luck:_

**_Quite los globos_**_ – dijo el guardia ya cabreado y gritándoles a los dos - **perfecto un cliente importante los espera y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con Uds.…. animales de circo** – dijo el repartidor que estaba sumamente cabreado bajando los globos yéndose y Luck riéndose de el y después recibió la mirada matadora del guardia y se callo solo quedo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro – **nos vemos ya me canse de estar aquí, adiós "amigo" jajaja** – dijo Luck despidiendo del cabreado guardia que no lo siguió por que tenia que volver a su puesto pero apretó los puños a lo cual Luck no hizo caso le dio una ultima mirada con una sonrisa y después se fue riendo_

**_Vaya que sabe como cabrear a la gente_**_ – dijo Meiling quien lo vio de reojo mientras se iba directo a la habitación_

**_Si es su mejor especialidad_**_ – dijo Eriol riéndose - **es un tonto, un pequeño niño tonto** – dijo Shaoran riéndose también - **jajajaja yo diría travieso** – dijo Tomoyo riéndose con los demás - **sabes creo que me esta comenzando a caer bien** – termino diciendo Meiling quien se acercaba a la habitación _

**_TOC TOC , pasa M – chan_**_ – dijo Sakura quien se había acercado rápidamente a la puerta para dejarla pasar - **y de verdad te cae bien Luck** – pregunto Eriol sonriéndole a Meiling - **hasta los momentos va bien** – dijo Meiling quitando le gorra de la cabeza y sentándose en el sillón - **se gano unos puntos entonces** – pregunto Tomoyo contenta - **si yo diría unos 2 puntos** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **que bien** – dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al unísono - **TOC TOC TOC , si… hola pasa rápido** – dijo Sakura quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta dejándolo pasar y el entro rápidamente a la habitación - **estuviste muy bien Luck** – dijo Meiling sonriéndolo y viéndolo tiernamente lo cual sorprendió a todos excepto a Luck que no se dio cuenta del cambio de Meiling - **gracias amor y como recompensa que tal si salimos al cine y después dejas que te robe un beso que dices **– dijo Luck sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Meiling quien de repente cambio su semblante - **eres…** - dijo Meiling borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara – **adorable** – dijo Luck sonriéndole - **no IDIOTA** – le grito Meiling algo cabreada y dirigiéndole una mirada que daba miedo estaba totalmente seria después de dicho esto se voltio y se metió al cuarto a cambiarse dando tirando la puerta_

**_Dos puntos menos_**_ – dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al unísono - **vas pésimo sabes** – dijo Sakura mirándolo desde la mesa donde estaba sentada - **como dicen** – dijo Luck sin entender a lo que se referían - **si eres el peor que va de los tres** – dijo Tomoyo levantándose del sillón - **ósea que nosotros vamos bien y cuantos puntos llevamos** – dijo Eriol sonriendo - **unos cuantos pero el va en tercer lugar** – dijo Sakura sonriendo y bajando de la mesa para ir a donde se encontraba Tomoyo - **y en que lugar voy yo** – dijo Shaoran quien se acerco a Sakura y le sonreía coquetamente - **jajaja les decimos** – dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo mientras ella ruborizo al saber que Shaoran se encontraba tan cerca de ella - **bueno tu en primer lugar y tu en segundo lugar** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y viendo tiernamente a Eriol pero sin señalar a ninguno para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse al cuarto - **cual de los dos** – dijo Eriol tomando del brazo delicadamente a Tomoyo para evitar que se fuera - **vamos a calmar a M – chan salimos en 3 minutos **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y arreglándole el cuello de la camisa para luego irse en dirección al cuarto en el que estaba Meiling - **si me voy a cambiar yo** – dijo Sakura reaccionando de el estado en que estaba por causa de Shaoran dirigiéndole una sonrisa y yendo detrás de Tomoyo al cuarto - **te ay…** - iba a decir Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Eriol que se encontraba en su boca - **como dices** – pregunto Sakura volteando a ver a Shaoran - **dijo que esperaremos aquí** – dijo Eriol sonriendo - **muy bien** – dijo Sakura sonriendo y entrando al cuarto detrás de Tomoyo - **por que hiciste eso** – dijo Shaoran después de que Sakura y Tomoyo entraran al cuarto - **si tenemos buenos puntajes deberías intentar no perderlos como lo hace Luck** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Shaoran mientras este se encontraba serio - **y yo por que voy en tercer lugar **– dijo Luck extrañado sentándose en el sillón sin entender nada de lo que había pasado - **y aun así lo preguntas** – dijo Eriol volteando los ojos - **te comportaste patéticamente con Meiling** – dijo Shaoran sentándose al lado de Luck - **y ella te había dado 2 puntos y cuando entraste lo primero que hiciste fue perderlos** – dijo Eriol arregostado a la pared - **y aun así preguntas ¿porque?** – dijo Shaoran mirándolo con una mirada de es algo lógico que estés en tercer lugar - **se supone que al menos uno debería**_** _estar de mi lado _**_– dijo Luck cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de puchero - **danos una razón **– dijo Shaoran levantándose y yendo a la cocina cuando se paro en seco al escuchar a Luck - **Porque soy adorable, un excelente amigo, confidente, guapo, divertido, tierno, amigable, compresivo y en definitiva soy el mejor de todos** – dijo Luck sonriendo abiertamente hasta que escucho las risas de sus amigos – **jajajajajaja** – se reían Shaoran y Eriol agarrándose la barriga - **y ahora por que se ríen **– pregunto Luck un poco cabreado - **no te lo crees ni tu mismo** – dijo Eriol entre risas – **jajajajaja** – se seguían riendo los dos amigos y se dirigían a la cocina - **o vamos chicos soy el mejor **– dijo Luck cabreándose cada vez mas - **si claro jajajaja** – dijo Shaoran entre risas - **tengo hambre y tu** – dijo Eriol abriendo el refrigerador - **también vamos a ver que comemos** – dijo Shaoran abriendo los cajones de la cocina intentando buscar algo para comer - **me están ignorando** – dijo Luck apoyado en la puerta de cocina - **jajajajajaja hay que imaginación tiene** – dijo Eriol sacando las salsas y algo de charcutería **(cosas como Jamón, Queso, Tomate ya saben lo normal ¬¬)** **jajajaja si tienes razón** – dijo Shaoran sacando el pan y un cuchillo - **no me ignoren que no me gusta** – dijo Luck ya que ninguno de los dos se había volteado para mirarlo y hablaban ellos como si el no estuviera allí - **y que habrá de tomar** – pregunto Shaoran a Eriol - **hay unos refrescos que tomas** – dijo Eriol abriendo la nevera y revisando – **Coca cola** – dijo Shaoran cortando los panes sin hacerle caso a Luck - **que no me ignoren he dicho **– dijo Luck todavía desde la puerta cabreado pues no le agradaba que lo ignoraran **(y a quien si ¬¬)** – **ten **– dijo Eriol lanzándole el refresco a Shaoran quien lo atrapaba en el aire - **gracias a ver que mas hay por aquí les preparamos a ellas – **dijo Shaoran abriendo el refresco y bebiendo el refresco - **yo digo que si, ganamos mas puntos **– dijo Eriol a Shaoran sonriéndole y sin prestarle atención a Luck que ya se le notaba una vena en la cara - **hay veces que no les aguanto a ninguno** – termino por gritarles Luck y se fue de la cocina a sentarse a ver televisión mientras después de que el se fue nuestros dos amigos se sonrieron sabían que la mejor forma para que Luck se calmara y los dejara de molestar era ignorándolo así se cansaba y se iba a hacer otra cosa_

**_Con peleas y discusiones comenzaron mi papá y mi mamá… jajaja entre Meiling y Luck hay amor en el aire nn claro que este joven no esta poniendo mucho de su parte ¬¬ bueno veamos que pasara con esta pareja mas adelante n.n dejen sus review_**


	7. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

_Después de unos 3 minutos salieron las chicas primero iba Meiling al parecer un poco mas calmada ya se había quitado la ropa que traía para despistar a los guardias, vestía con unos vaqueros ala cadera, un top de tirantes color malva y botines de tacón de aguja de cuero negro detrás de ella iba Tomoyo que se había cambiado igual que Sakura pues era el momento de actuar de ellas dos, Tomoyo llevaba un vestido lila por encima de las rodillas de tirantes y unos zapatos de tacón morados _

**_Muy bien estamos listas_**_ – dijo Tomoyo que salía junto con Meiling del cuarto_

**_¿Que tal nos vemos?_**_ – dijo Meiling dando una vuelta al llegar a donde se encontraban los chicos_

**_Muy lindas_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo quien se ruborizo y le devolvió la sonrisa - **Si están geniales** – dijo Luck sonriéndole a Meiling intentando arreglar el error cometido _

**_Gracias _**_– dijeron ellas al unísono sonriéndoles_

**_Y Sakura ¿donde esta?_**_ – pregunto Shaoran mirando la puerta del cuarto donde había desaparecido la joven **- esta en el cuarto terminando de cambiarse ahora sale** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole_

**_Les preparamos esto por si tenían hambre_**_ – dijo Eriol sirviendo en la mesa unos sándwich _

**_Muchas gracias ya me estaba dando hambre_**_ – dijo Tomoyo quien se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba a comer - **si gracias** – dijo Meiling también sentándose y al rato se sentaron ellos a comer_

**_Muy bien termine ¿que tal me veo?_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo y dando una vuelta, llevaba un vestido blanco tenía los brazos vestidos en sus guantes y los hombros desnudos en el vestido que comenzaba distinguidamente a la altura de su pecho en distancia de unos centímetros de su cuello y su clavícula .los tenues brotes en tonalidad platinada sobre la tela, cuyo brilloso corte, acentuaba perfectamente su delgada y femenina figura, ajustándose a su cuerpo desde el comienzo de la pieza hasta llegar a la cintura, donde una larga falda comenzaba terminando hasta rozar el piso del lugar. Un vestido con leves toques de luz plateados, como la diana de oro brillante que levantaba sus ondulados cabellos castaños y como la gargantilla plata que rodeaba su cuello._

**_De maravilla_**_ – dijo Eriol cordialmente y sonriéndole_

**_Pareces una diosa con ese vestido, eres mas linda que la misma afrodita_**_ – dijo Shaoran con una de sus mejores sonrisas y mirada tierna, estaba embobado viendo a Sakura pues estaba muy bonita, haciendo que ella se ruborizara _

**_Si te ves muy bien_**_ – dijo Luck sonriéndole_

**_Gracias, T – chan me dijo que me vería bien con este vestido_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo y dando otra vuelta _

**_Siempre tengo razón cuando se trata de escoger algo que te quede bien e impresione_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo guiñándole un ojo a Meiling_

**_Si siempre das en el blanco _**_– dijo Meiling sonriendo - **gracias ahora por que no vienes a comer y luego bajamos** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Sakura y señalándole una silla para que se sentara a comer_

**_Muy bien_**_ – dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de Shaoran sonriéndole _

_Después de unos 5 minutos salieron Tomoyo y Sakura de la habitación se dirigían a la parte del casino donde de seguro se encontrarían con Toulour y seguían las instrucciones de Meiling por el audífono que tenían en la oreja esta se encontraba en la habitación junto con los tres agentes_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En el casino_

_Se encontraba Sakura y Tomoyo sentadas en una mesa jugando poker junto con 6 hombres. Sakura de ves en cuando se tomaba una pastilla, eran vitaminas pero sus acompañantes no lo sabían solo Tomoyo, las tomaba para hacerle creer a la gente que tenia una salud delicada _

**_Señorita Sohryu ¿tiene usted una salud delicada?_**_ – dijo un hombre (1) que se encontraba al frente de ella ya que se había observado cuando ella se tomaba la pastilla _

**_Yo no creo en las delicadezas cuestan demasiado_**_ – dijo Sakura seria bebiendo un poco de champán - **tampoco creo en preguntas** – dijo Sakura sin levantar la mirada de sus cartas_

**_¿De veras? entonces le voy a dar un consejo_**_ – dijo el hombre (2) que se encontraba a su izquierda - **No acabe debiéndole demasiado a Francois Toulour no se anda con cuentos** – termino por decirle el hombre con la cara seria_

**_No se preocupe creo saber como tratar a ese tipo de hombres_**_ – dijo Sakura seria mirando sus cartas para luego levantar la mirada con una sonrisa_

**_Caballeros creo que les volvía a ganar esta ronda, tengo un full ¿y ustedes?_**_ – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de los demás ya que desde que se sentó no había dejado de ganar_

**_Yo tengo Jack _**_– dijo el hombre (1) de al frente - **yo un flush** – dijo el hombre (2) que estaba a su izquierda - **una escalera** – dijo el hombre (3) que estaba al lado de Tomoyo ella se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Sakura - **y yo un doble par** – dijo el hombre (4) que estaba a la izquierda del primero - **no tengo nada** – dijo el hombre (5) que estaba a la derecha del primero - **estoy igual** – dijo el hombre (6) que se encontraba sentado al otro lado del segundo_

**_Ven que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas_**_ – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en la cara y aceptando las fichas ganadas que el crupier le entregaba y recordando como había sido el cambio de 180º que había tenido el juego cuando ella entro_

_---------------------------------------------**Flash Back**-----------------------------------------_

**_Buenas noches caballeros_**_ – dijo Sakura cordialmente acercándose a una de las mesas de juego con Tomoyo detrás_

**_Buenas noches señorita_**_ - dijo el hombre (1) que estaba sentado en una esquina que la miraba embobado de arriba abajo_

**_Soy Steffi Langley Sohryu_**_ – dijo Sakura cordialmente con una sonrisa_

**_Es un placer el conocerla_**_ – dijo otro hombre (4) muy cordialmente, que se encontraba a la izquierda del primero que la miraba de una manera algo lujuriosa - **en que podemos servirle señorita Sohryu** – dijo otro hombre (2) muy cortésmente observando la belleza de ella y de la joven que estaba atrás suyo_

**_Bueno quería saber si no les importaría si juego con ustedes_**_ – dijo Sakura seria pero muy educada _

**_Jajaja_**_– se río un hombre (3) ante la pregunta de la joven **(que pedante no, odio cuando los hombres se comportan así)** – **disculpe pero ¿que es tan gracioso señor?** – dijo Sakura seria y en un tono muy frió que hizo que el hombre se dejara de reír – **perdone que me ría es solo que no creo que usted sepa jugar poker señorita** – termino por decir el hombre con una mirada desafiante _

**_No me diga… la verdad es que hace mucho que no juego pero creo saber como se hace_**_ – dijo Sakura seria y con el mismo tono de voz_

**_Y cree que podrá ganarnos a nosotros_**_ – dijo el hombre (5) que se encontraba a la izquierda del primero - **me parece que no por que ya llevamos mucho tiempo jugando** - dijo el hombre (1) de al frente - **y además no queremos que pierda su dinero señorita** **por que no mejor observa** – dijo el hombre (3) que estaba a su derecha al parecer el sujeto estaba muy confiado por que el iba ganando en ese instante - **nos encantaría poder disfrutar de su presencia junto con su amiga **– dijo el hombre (2) que estaba a su izquierda_

**_Son ustedes muy amables caballeros pero no se preocupen aprendo rápido y además no se confié tanto las apariencias pueden ser engañosas y puede que no sea yo la que quede con la cartera vacía se lo aseguro_**_ – dijo Sakura con la mirada seria y la voz fría haciendo notar que estaba completamente segura de su victoria además quería darles una lección a esos sujetos por subestimarla de esa manera _

**_Pues si esta segura no nos importa que juegue con nosotros_**_ – dijo el hombre (1) que se encontraba al frente - **permítame que les ayude** – dijo el hombre que se encontraba a su izquierda levantándose para ayudarlas a sentar - **tomen asiento por favor señoritas** – termino diciendo el hombre arrimando la silla para que ellas se sentaran muy caballerosamente_

**_Muchas gracias_**_ – dijo Sakura dirigiéndole una sonrisa al hombre por su gentileza - **las dos van a jugar **– pregunto el crupier barajando las cartas y comenzando a repartirlas - **no solamente yo ella se quedara observando** – dijo Sakura tranquilamente tomando sus cartas para comenzar el juego_

_----------------------------------------**Fin del Flash Back**------------------------------------------_

_Desde que se sentó no había dejado de ganar y para molestar mas a los hombres colocaba una cara inocente a la hora de jugar y hacia preguntas tontas disimulando que no sabia jugar esto les daba confianza a los hombres pero al final era ella la que siempre ganaba_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En la habitación_

**_Vaya si que es buena jugando_**_ – dijo Eriol sorprendido por la habilidad de Sakura en el juego_

**_Si, no ha perdido ni una sola vez_**_ – dijo Shaoran igual de impresionado_

**_Que suerte_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo_

**_No es suerte, desde pequeña sabe jugar muy bien este tipo de juegos_**_ – dijo Meiling sin mirarles _

**_De verdad_**_ – dijo Luck alzando una ceja _

**_Y quien le enseño Mei_**_ – dijo Shaoran igual de intrigado _

**_Si no me equivoco fue Touya, así se repartían las tareas de la casa, S – chan casi siempre perdía ya que Touya era muy bueno pero después fue aprendiendo, me atrevería a decir que se volvió una experta, después como ya podían jugar ella y Touya muy bien escogieron otra forma para escoger a quien le tocaban las tareas pero S – chan no dejo de jugar lo hacia también en la escuela compitiendo contra los demás solo por diversión y lo mejor de todo siempre ganaba jajajaja_**_ – dijo Meiling riendo y recordando los momentos cuando estaban en preparatoria y ella se ponía a jugar con los demás muchachos y siempre les ganaba, también cuando Sakura les brindaba helado, iban al cine y esas cosas con el dinero que ganaba…_

**_Genial _**_– dijo Luck sonriendo – **fantástica** – dijo Eriol también sonriendo_

**_Es sencillamente perfecta_**_ – dijo Shaoran mirando tiernamente con una sonrisa la cara de Sakura por el monitor _

**_Creo que tienes razón_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriendo y mirando a Shaoran_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En el casino_

**_¿Cómo estas, Terry?_**_- dijo Toulour al entrar en el casino_

**_Bien, señor_**_ – dijo Ferry acercándose a el _

**_¿Hay algo interesante?_**_ – pregunto Toulour mientras revisaba unos papeles que traía en el portafolios_

**_La señorita Steffi Langley Sohryu. La séptima desea hablar con Ud. En privado_**_ – dijo Terry mirando a Sakura _

**_¿Quién es? _**_– pregunto Toulour mirando también a Sakura con una sonrisa muy coqueta ya que desde lejos se podía apreciar la belleza de la joven también le extrañaba mucho que una joven quisiera hablar con el y mucho mas si era de trabajo_

**_Una joven de negocios, trabaja en Alemania, muy indefinido. Investigue es multimillonaria mas la herencia de sus padres posee una gran fortuna tiene muchas empresas importantes, seria una buena inversionista señor no cree_**_ – dijo Terry mirando con cierta lujuria a Tomoyo y sonriendo _

**_¿Quién es la joven que la acompaña?_**_ – dijo Toulour observando a quien miraba su ayudante _

**_Según se es su guardaespaldas y dama de compañía no se nada más de ella_**_ – dijo Terry dejando de ver a Tomoyo para dirigirse serio a Toulour_

**_Sohryu_**_ – dijo Toulour pensando si conocía a la joven o si había oído hablar de ella - **si señor** – dijo Terry afirmando con la cabeza_

**_Nunca e oído hablar de ella_**_ – dijo Toulour comenzando a tener cierta desconfianza con la joven_

**_Al parecer no le agrada atender los negocios en persona, solo los que son de suma importancia y requieran su presencia, por eso no dudo que no haya oído de ella señor_**_ – dijo Terry serio morando a Toulour_

**_¿Se esta hospedando aquí?_**_ – pregunto Toulour mirando a su ayudante - **en la suite Mirage** – dijo Terry revisando una lista que tenia en las manos_

**_¿Cómo va en el juego?_**_ – dijo Toulour observando como Sakura sonreía y le decía a sus compañeros que volvía a ganar y voltearse a hablar con la otra joven y al crupier entregarle mas fichas _

**_Ganando, casi $200.000 desde que llego no ha perdido_**_ – dijo Terry impresionado por la habilidad de Sakura en el juego_

**_La felicito_**_ – dijo Toulour alejándose de el para ir a saludar a los demás jugadores importantes_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_Con Sakura en la mesa_

_Ella se había percatado de la presencia de Toulour y se volvió a Tomoyo **(se supone que Sakura y Tomoyo tienen que hablar en alemán y yo no se nada de alemán ¬¬ aunque me gustaría aprender… bueno eso no viene al caso … el caso es que quería colocar un idioma que muy pocos dominarían y se me ocurrió el alemán así que utilice un traductor y no tengo idea si esta bien o mal traducido, así que gomennasai si e cometido algún error en la traducción y para que ustedes sepan lo que dicen cuando hablan en otro idioma se encerrara entre paréntesis y con comillas la traducción así: ("…..") bueno eso era todo sigan disfrutando de mi historia)**_

**_("Hay esta, acaba de llegar") Es gibt dieses, es beendet anzukommen_**_ – dijo Sakura percatándose de que Toulour había llegado y estaba hablando con Terry mirando a Tomoyo sonriéndole_

**_("Si ya se recuerda el plan y sigue jugando como si nada además de muéstrale a estos como se juega") Wenn der Plan und bereits sich erinnert fortfährt zu spielen als ob nichts zusätzlich zum muéstrale, das diese als es spielt_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole para luego observar discretamente a Toulour mientras conversaba con Terry_

**_("Si, creo que te haré caso dejare a estos con la cartera vacía") Wenn, Ich glaube, daß ich Fall gehe zu diesen mit dem leeren bilde Mappe… oh disculpen es solo que ella solo habla el alemán, ustedes lo hablan por casualidad _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa _

**_No hay problema no tiene por que disculparse_**_ – dijo el hombre (1) que estaba al frente suyo - **es un idioma algo complicado la verdad** – dijo el hombre (2) que estaba al lado izquierdo de Sakura - **si a mi se me dificulto mucho por eso lo deje** – dijo el hombre (4)que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del primero - **a mi sencillamente no me interesa aprenderlo **– dijo el hombre (3) que estaba al lado de Tomoyo se notaba que estaba molesto aunque tratara de disimularlo ya que antes que Sakura llegara estaba ganando y ahora iba perdiendo_

**_("Dieses, das zu uns aufpassen und ich mögen nicht, da sie, Ich glaube, daß ich mich erbrechen werde") Nos esta mirando y no me gusta como lo hace, creo que voy a vomitar _**_– dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura después de observar discretamente como la miraba Terry_

**_("a mi tampoco creo que escogiste mal el vestido, debí ponerme otra cosa") zu meinem glaube ich nicht auch nicht, daß Sie Schlechtes das Kleid wählten, Ich mußte eine andere Sache zu mir setzen_**_ – dijo Sakura viendo discretamente a Toulour pues tampoco le gusto como la observaba - **("Claro que no si te ves divina") Löschen Sie das, nicht wenn Sie sich göttlich sind** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos - **disculpen pero cuando se tienen cuatro A de diferentes colores es algo bueno **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y una mirada de inocencia_

**_Si señorita_**_ – dijo el hombre (1) que estaba al frente dándole sus cartas al crupier para después cubrirse la cara con sus manos - **y que significa** – pregunto Sakura con una voz de inocencia - **que volvió a ganar** – dijo el hombre (2) que estaba a su izquierda arrojando las cartas al crupier para luego mirar al techo - **¡otra vez!** – dijeron los otros al unísono dándole las cartas al crupier a quien se les veía con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca - **hay que emoción volví a ganar** – dijo Sakura sonriendo muy contenta_

**_No puede ser otra vez_**_ – dijo el hombre (5) que estaba a la derecha del primero - **para mi es solo suerte **– dijo el hombre (3) que estaba al lado de Tomoyo - **de verdad hace mucho que no lo juega señorita Sohryu** – dijo el hombre (2) que se encontraba a su izquierda - **si yo pensé que lo había olvidado pero al parecer no que felicidad** – dijo Sakura sonriendo por la cara que tenían los demás_

**_Nos alegramos por usted_**_ – dijo el hombre (6) que estaba al otro lado del segundo - **Bueno quien diría que una señorita tan linda sabría jugar también el poker** – dijo el hombre (4) que estaba a la izquierda del primero - **gracias es usted muy amable pero recuerde que las apariencias engañan** - dijo Sakura seria pero cordial_

**_("Aquí viene ya sabes no hablas mucho ni español, ni japonés solo alemán") Hier kommt sie bereits Sie weiß, daß Sie nicht viel sprechen noch Spanisch, noch japanischer einzelner Deutscher_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Tomoyo y mirando discretamente como Toulour iba saludando a la gente importante y se acercaba a donde ellas estaban_

**_("si ya lo se ahora sonríe") wenn jetzt man bereits lächelt_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y observando como Toulour se acercaba a ellas_

**_Señoritas buenas noches, soy Francois Toulour a sus servicios_**_ – dijo Toulour acercando a ellas e inclinándose un poco_

**_Buenas noches señor Toulour, soy Steffi Langley Sohryu y ella es mi guarda espaldas y dama de compañía la señorita Isabel Lahiri_**_ – dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento al igual que Tomoyo y extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo_

**_Es un placer señorita Sohryu_**_ – dijo Toulour tomando la mano de Sakura para luego besarla lo cual impresiono a Sakura que se portara tan caballeroso lo que saco una sonrisa de ella - **señorita Lahiri es un placer conocerla para ser guardaespaldas es muy hermosa** – dijo Toulour también tomando la mano de Tomoyo para besarla lo que provoco también que ella le sonriera por su caballerosidad_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En la habitación _

_Luck, Meiling, Eriol y Shaoran estaban viendo la escena por los monitores, los dos primeros riéndose a mas no poder de los dos últimos ya que estos estaban mas que celosos_

**_No me agrada ese sujeto_**_ – dijo Eriol con el seño fruncido y serio_

**_Ni a mi es un imbecil_**_ – dijo Shaoran con el seño fruncido y mas serio_

**_Jajaja están celosos acaso_**_ – dijo Meiling riéndose sin verlos_

**_¡Por supuesto que no!_**_ – dijeron los dos al unísono_

**_Se nota que no lo están jajaja_**_ – dijo Luck riéndose viéndoles las caras_

**_Es solo que no me agrada y por que Sakura se le queda mirando con esa sonrisa _**_– dijo Shaoran muy molesto y con el seño fruncido_

**_Bueno es que no hay que negar que el hombre es todo un galán y muy guapo _**_– dijo Meiling sonriendo provocando que Luck dejara de reírse y la mirara_

**_Has silencio Mei _**_– dijo Shaoran serio y con una voz fría _

**_A Tomoyo que le pasa debería de quitarle la mano, ella no debería aceptar ese tipo de atenciones de un ladrón como Toulour _**_– dijo Eriol cada vez más molesto ya le había salido una vena en la cara_

**_Si pero a quien no le gustaría que la saludaran de esa forma, a mi me encantaría _**_– dijo Meiling suspirando y sonriendo lo cual hizo que Luck se levantara de su lado y fuera con los otros dos detrás de ella y cambiara su semblante de alegre a un serio y celoso_

**_No veo que tiene de especial _**_– dijo Eriol viendo feo al sujeto a través del monitor - **es un pedante** – dijo Shaoran muy molesto - **cualquiera puede saludar de esa forma Meiling **– dijo Luck igual de molesto y con una mirada seria_

**_Jejeje_**_ – rió Meiling nerviosamente y con una gota en la cabeza después de voltear y ver a los chicos con esas miradas que parecían que iban a asesinar a alguien - **si claro lo que digan** – dijo Meiling sonriendo y sacándole la lengua a Shaoran para ir a agarrar el micrófono y cuando iba a decir algo_

**_Ya no aguanto mas dame eso _**_– dijo Shaoran quitándole bruscamente el micrófono a Meiling – **OYE** – grito Meiling molesta por la actitud que tomaba - **Sakura ya basta deja mirarlo como si estuvieras embobada por ese tipo quita esa sonrisa quieres o sino el señor galán saldrá con un ojo morado** – dijo Shaoran molesto acercándose al monitor con cara asesina - **tu también Tomoyo ya basta con el saludito quieres o le sueltas la mano o bajo y le parto la cara a Toulour y no me importa arruinar la misión **– dijo Eriol al parecer ya no aguanto mas y exploto al parecer Tomoyo era la que lo hacia perder esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba - **¡de vuélvelo Eriol! lo siento chicas me agarraron desprevenida pero no se incomoden no dejare que ninguno de los dos salga de la habitación a romperle la cara a Toulour comprendan es que están celosos **– dijo Meiling quien había logrado que quitarle el micrófono a Eriol y miraba seria y molesta al trío -**¡NO ES CIERTO! **– dijeron los dos al unísono_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En el casino_

_Ella tenia una cara de susto por las palabras de Shaoran pero cambio rapidamente por una mirada tierna y una linda sonrisa por las ultimas palabras que dijo Meiling y enseguida retomo el plan diciendo_

**_Permítame que le traduzca es que ella solo habla alemán señor Toulour ("te dice que eres muy bonita") es sagt zu Ihnen, daß Sie sehr hübsch sind_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Tomoyo_

**_("si Sakura ya lo entendí perfectamente no hace falta que me lo digas") wenn Sakura bereits entendi tadellos Mangel den nicht ich bildet Sie sagen es_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura sonriendo_

**_Ah und erinnert sich an dieses gesagte Eriol, daß Sie seine Hand lösen bereits, damit aber sie das Gesicht zu ihm teilt ("ah y recuerda que Eriol dijo que sueltes su mano ya, por que sino le parte la cara")_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo y al instante Tomoyo se soltó de Toulour disimuladamente y miro a Sakura_

**_("y Shaoran que lo dejes de ver con esa sonrisa por que esta muy celoso y también le va a partir la cara") und Shaoran, das Sie sie mit diesem Lächeln sehen ließen damit dieses sehr eifersuechtig und teilt auch das Gesicht zu ihm_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo haciendo que Sakura dejara de sonreír y se ruborizara cosa que Toulour no noto_

**_Resumiendo ella dice que usted es muy amable y caballeroso, que es difícil encontrar a hombres así y le agrádese el cumplido pero le aconseja que no se fié por su apariencia_**_ – dijo Sakura a Toulour muy cortésmente _

**_Así que la señorita habla solo alemán ¿verdad?_**_ – dijo Toulour mirando a Tomoyo sonriendo_

**_Si pero sabe poco de ingles, japonés y español_**_ – dijo Sakura seria pero en un tono cordial -** ya veo **– dijo Toulour con una sonrisa mirando a Tomoyo -** pero los otros idiomas los comprende bastante bien**__ – dijo Sakura seria y cortes - **¿que idiomas habla?** – dijo Toulour mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a las dos chicas las cuales lo miraron seriamente - **señor Toulour no pedí hablar con usted en privado para discutir los idiomas que domina mi guardaespaldas** – dijo Sakura seria y con un tono de voz frió _

**_Bueno y de quería hablarme mi bella dama_**_ – dijo Toulour serio_

**_La pelea es este sábado ¿verdad?_**_ – dijo Sakura seria _

**_Si. ¿Quiere boletos acaso?_**_ – dijo Toulour alzando una ceja_

**_No el combate a mano limpia no me interesa mucho. Esa noche me va a llegar un paquete, es un portafolio negro, tamaño normal… cuyo contenido es de un gran valor para mí_**_ – dijo Sakura bajando un poco la voz _

**_Lo pondré en nuestra caja fuerte_**_ – dijo Toulour serio_

**_La caja fuerte es para brandy y las joyas de la abuela señor Toulour_**_ – dijo Sakura moviendo la mano como si no fuera gran cosa lo que él le estaba ofreciendo - **quiero algo mas seguro**** que la caja fuerte **– dijo Sakura con un semblante serio _

**_Señorita Sohryu, le aseguro que la caja…_**_- dijo Toulour pero fue interrumpido por Sakura _

**_Yo le aseguro, Señor Toulour que su generosidad en este asunto… no pasara desapercibida, ahora ¿Qué otra cosa me puede ofrecer además de la caja fuerte?_**_ – dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente lo cual le hizo pensar a Toulour que la joven si parecía una mujer de negocios y decidida _

**_Bueno puedo ofrecerle la bóveda del casino es totalmente segura es mi ultima oferta que me dice_**_ – dijo Toulour serio e impresionado por la audacia de la joven_

**_Me parece mas segura, acepto_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo y viendo a Toulour mirar su reloj - **bueno señor Toulour no le quito mas su tiempo eso era todo lo que quería hablar con usted** – termino por decir Sakura _

**_Bueno fue un placer ayudarle mi bella dama_**_ – dijo Toulour despidiéndose de ella tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en esta - **muchas gracias señor Toulour** – dijo Sakura esta vez seria_

**_Hasta la próxima señorita Lahiri fue un placer conocerla_**_ – dijo Toulour tomando la mano de Tomoyo para besarla_

**_("hasta nunca idiota espero no volver a verte") bis nie dumme I Hoffnung, nicht zum verte zurückzugehen_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa_

**_Le dijo que también fue un placer conocerlo y que espera volver a verle_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo ante lo que había dicho Tomoyo_

**_Igualmente mis bellas damas ahora si me disculpan me retiro, sigan disfrutando de nuestras instalaciones_**_ – termino diciendo Toulour para después retirarse del casino a continuar haciendo su rutina_

_Después de que Toulour se retiro Sakura y Tomoyo se volvieron a sentar en la mesa de juega para continuar y así no levantar sospechas, Sakura se retiro del juego antes de dejar a los otros jugadores sin nada en la cartera cobro lo que había ganado para después subir a la habitación _

**_Hola ya llegamos_**_ –dijeron las dos al unísono cuando entraron por la puerta_

**_Hola y como les fue_**_ – dijo Meiling que estaba en la computadora y les sonreía_

**_Muy bien pero mejor a S – chan_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Meiling para después irse a recostar al sillón _

**_Jajaja deje casi limpios a los tios que jugaban conmigo_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo muy contenta – **quieren comer helado** – termino diciendo Sakura contando lo que había ganado que era bastante - **quizás mas tarde S – chan** – dijo Tomoyo mirando a los lados - **si cuando terminemos con todo esto** - dijo Meiling sonriendo – **Jajaja muy bien** – dijo Sakura entre risa y se fue a sentar junto con Tomoyo_

**_Y donde están Eriol y Shaoran_**_ – dijo Tomoyo ya que no los veía por ningún lado _

**_Se fueron a acostar puesto que mañana vamos a entrenar con la copia de la bóveda que hiciste Sakura_**_ – dijo Luck acomodando una piedra que tenia esta parecía una esmeralda_

**_Tan temprano y se fueron a dormir_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando el reloj_

**_Es que están algo molestos y creo que no quieren ver a nadie_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole a Tomoyo - **bueno yo diría por ahora, ya verán que mañana serán las primeras que querrán ver** – dijo Luck sonriéndoles _

**_Ya veo, casi me rompe el tímpano con el grito que dio _**_– dijo Sakura riéndose_

**_Jajaja si se notaban que estaban molestos_**_ – dijo Tomoyo también riéndose_

**_Y ustedes que van a hacer ahora_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando trabajar a Luck_

**_Yo voy a comenzar a hacer un video sin gente de casi todos los lugares por donde vamos a estar_**_ - dijo Meiling tecleando en su computadora_

**_Y yo a comenzar a fabricar las esmeraldas bombas jajaja_**_ – dijo Luck tomando la piedra en la mano y talando en ella con un taladro miniatura especial _

**_Me imagino que necesitan concentración_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo _

**_Nosotras nos vamos a poner las pijamas y a dormir_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y llevando a Sakura a su cuarto_

**_Muy bien_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En el cuarto_

**_T – chan no quiero que Shaoran se moleste conmigo_**_ – dijo Sakura quitándose los guantes, los accesorios y los zapatos_

**_Y a mi me parece que a Eriol estar molesto tampoco le queda bien y no me gusta que sea conmigo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo también quitándose los zapatos y los accesorios_

**_Y que hacemos_**_ – dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama - **mmm…** - dijo Tomoyo mientras se quitaba el vestido - **T – chan no entiendo por que se molestan por que un chico sea tan amable con nosotras, yo diría que son celos como dijo M – chan** – dijo Sakura mirándola ponerse una bata de seda con tiras de color lila algo corta le llegaba a los muslos - **mmm…** - dijo Tomoyo hundida en sus pensamientos - **deja de hacer mmm… y contéstame** – dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo - **muy bien pero no grites ya se que vamos a hacer** – dijo Tomoyo sentándose también en la cama_

**_Si dime, dime que hacemos_**_ – dijo Sakura emocionada y con una sonrisa_

**_Bueno, a ellos no les gusta que nos portemos cariñosas con otros chicos o al revés y con ellos no_**_ – dijo Tomoyo acostándose cerrando los ojos - **tu crees** – dijo Sakura mirándola con una cara pensativa -** puede ser **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa -** a veces los hombres son algo infantiles y que hacemos entonces** – dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga - **jajájajá** – se rió Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados - **de que te ríes** – dijo Sakura mirándola con una ceja alzada - **de lo que estoy pensando** – dijo Tomoyo abriendo un solo ojo - **¿que es?** – dijo Sakura intrigada - **seria una tremenda locura** – dijo Tomoyo volviendo a cerrar el ojo - **¿que cosa? dime** – dijo Sakura cada vez mas intrigada - **pues que fuéramos a dormir con ellos** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente - **¿QUÉ!** – dijo Sakura cayéndose de la cama y mirándola impactada por lo que dijo su amiga - **no vamos a hacerlo con ellos S** **– chan, solo dormir en la misma cama cuando despierten se sorprenderían, me imagino la cara de Eriol si me viera allí acostada a su lado jajaja** – dijo Tomoyo abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole - **estas loca** – dijo Sakura levantándose - **ves que es una locura** – dijo Tomoyo volviendo a cerrar los ojos -** y lo vas a hacer** – dijo Sakura viéndola desde la puerta - **puede ser que si, jajaja** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas - **esto es algo grave necesitare ayuda** – dijo Sakura asomándose por la puerta_

**_MEILING emergencia 911 ven rápido_**_ – grito Sakura desde la puerta asustando tanto a Luck como a Meiling_

**_Pero que pasa_**_ – dijo Meiling caminando hacia el cuarto seguida de Luck - **ven apúrate tu te quedas allí** – dijo Sakura a Luck mirándolo acercarse con Meiling y a ella agarrándola por la mano para meterla al cuarto - **muy bien cosas de chicas son cosas de chicas** – dijo Luck volviendo a trabajar pero algo intrigado por lo que pudiera pasar adentro de ese cuarto_

**_Dime que pasa S – chan_**_ – dijo Meiling algo preocupada viendo a Tomoyo acostada con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa y a Sakura con una cara asombro - **bueno es que T – chan se volvió loca** – dijo Sakura acercándola a Tomoyo - **por que lo dices** – dijo Meiling viéndola con una ceja alzada_

**_Es que le dije que estaba pensando que cara pondría Eriol si me voy a dormir con él en su cama_**_ – dijo Tomoyo abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la cama_

**_Estas loca_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **ves te lo dije T – chan** – dijo Sakura desde la puerta del baño - **pero me encanta la idea jajaja** – dijo Meiling sonriendo de forma picara y con una mirada traviesa - **si verdad seria divertido** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **Además estoy segura que te mueres por llevarlo acabo** – dijo Meiling riendo_

**_M – chan tu también_**_ – dijo Sakura mirándolas a las dos - **oh vamos S – chan es lógico que tu no quieras hacerlo yo me uniría pero tengo que terminar las grabaciones además Luck también esta ocupado** – dijo Meiling mirando a Tomoyo - **si pero eso no quita la oportunidad **- dijo Tomoyo mirándola de forma traviesa - **bueno tal ves si lo haga tal vez no** – dijo Meiling sonriendo_

**_Oye por que dices que yo no puedo hacerlo_**_ – dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido - **por que eres demasiado inocente para estas cosas** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **claro que no M – chan yo también puedo hacerlo, solo que… **- dijo Sakura ruborizándose _

**_¿Solo que?_**_ – dijeron Tomoyo y Meiling al unísono - **bueno y si Shaoran se molesta conmigo y me vota de la habitación eso seria demasiado humillante la verdad** - dijo Sakura mirando hacia la ventana - **tranquila eso no va a pasar cuando Shao te vea así en su cama mínimo se desmaya o le sale sangre por la nariz** – dijo Meiling sonriendo con voz divertida - **pero…**- dijo Sakura ruborizándose cada vez mas - **vez, que lo que dice M – chan es verdad nunca te atreverías a hacerlo** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Sakura - **claro que si me atrevería hacerlo, lo voy a hacer para demostrarles que puedo** – dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido y voz firme - **y usaras esto** – dijo Meiling sacando de una de las gavetas un camisón muy lindo de color beige corto de tiras con un cuello en V - **¡ESO!** – dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos como platos - **si esto, te quedara fantástico o no te atreves** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **claro que si dámelo** – dijo Sakura tomando el camisón y comenzando a quitarse el vestido para ponérsela - **jajajaja**– se rieron las otras dos chicas en voz baja_

**_Si no lo hacemos nunca se atreverá a más_**_ – dijo Tomoyo en voz baja mirando a Sakura - **Si yo diría que es por su bien y por el de mi primo** – dijo Meiling también en voz baja y sonriéndole_

**_Y una pregunta ¿alguna de ustedes sabe cual es la habitación de Shaoran y cual la de Eriol?_**_- dijo Sakura colgando el vestido y viéndolas a las dos_

**_Yo lo averiguo ahora mismo_**_ – dijo Meiling parándose de la cama - **y como vas a hacer** – dijo Sakura intentando saber como haría para conseguir la información - **le preguntare a Luck** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **pero ten cuidado no vayas a soltar la lengua** – dijo Tomoyo mirándola - **claro que no ustedes solo escuchen y mas tarde van a la habitación de ellos por la puerta que comunica nuestra habitación con la siguiente** - dijo Meiling sonriendo y yendo hacia la puerta - **muy bien** – dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al unísono viendo como Meiling desaparecía por la puerta_

**_Y que les paso a tus amigas Sakura parecía muy preocupada_**_ – dijo Luck a Meiling todavía algo serio _

**_No es nada solo que no encontraba su pijama, favorita ya que estaba en mi cuarto_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole _

**_Y por que no fue a buscarla tanto escándalo por eso_**_ – dijo Luck alzando una ceja _

**_Lo que pasa el que mi cuarto es el último y para ir para allá tiene que salir del cuarto de Tomoyo_**_ – dijo Meiling sin mirarlo_

**_Así que tu cuarto es el ultimo, aquel el de Sakura y ese el de Tomoyo ¿no?_**_ – dijo Luck mirando los cuartos y señalándolos con el dedo_

**_Si exacto, y cual es el tuyo_**_ – dijo Meiling mirándolo - **el mió es el de en medio, a la izquierda esta el de Shaoran y el de la derecha el de Eriol** – dijo Luck viéndola algo serio lo que no sabia era que Sakura y Tomoyo oían lo que el decía_

**_Vaya empezó a llover muy fuerte_**_ – dijo Luck mirando por la ventana - **si es verdad, espero que no hayan relámpagos por que si no va a ir mal** – dijo Meiling mirando preocupada el cuarto de Tomoyo **- por que te da miedo, si es así acércate mas a mi que yo te protejo** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta **– ¡Ja! ya quisieras a mi no me da miedo es a S – chan la que no soporta los relámpagos** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **quien diría que una chica con una profesión como esta se asuste tan fácilmente** – dijo Luck sonriendo - **si pero en las misiones es diferente** – dijo Meiling yendo a sentarse a su lado - **¿Por qué?** – dijo Luck viéndola a los ojos - **bueno cuando tiene mucho miedo pone una canción y se concentra en ella jajaja **– dijo Meiling riéndose – **interesante** – dijo Luck también riéndose y se quedaron conversando animadamente por un tiempo _

**_Son las 11:30 tienes hambre_**_ – dijo Meiling mirando el reloj - **la verdad si tengo** – dijo Luck sonriendo - **pues vamos a comer** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **que se te apetece** – dijo Luck levantándose de donde estaba sentado trabajando - **me gustaría pasta tengo mucha hambre** – dijo Meiling sonriendo – **pasta vas a engordar sabias, bueno** **voy a llamar para que traigan el servicio al cuarto** – dijo Luck dirigiéndose al teléfono que estaba cerca de la puerta que comunica las habitaciones - **usa el teléfono de la cocina, es que este lo tengo ocupado para intervenir las llamadas** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza - **Muy bien** – dijo Luck alzando una ceja para después sonreírle_

**_Lista S – chan_**_ – dijo Tomoyo viéndola mirarse al espejo - **pero no entiendo por que tengo que usar esto** – dijo Sakura observando que le quedaba por los muslos y tenia unas pequeñas aberturas a los lados - **no te gusta** – dijo Tomoyo poniendo cara triste - **claro que si tu me lo hiciste** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole **- entonces por que no te lo quieres poner **– dijo Tomoyo todavía con la cara triste - **estas segura que me veo bien** – dijo Sakura colocándose la bata que hacia juego y amarrándosela_

**_Completamente S – chan te ves preciosa_**_ - dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos_

**_Muy bien vamos_**_ - dijo Sakura sonriendo_

**_Pásame la bata_**_ – dijo Tomoyo desde la puerta - **toma aquí esta** - dijo Sakura entregándosela y abría la puerta para observar que no hubiera nadie afuera mientras Tomoyo se la amarraba_

**_En silencio para que Luck no se entere_**_ – dijo Tomoyo saliendo del cuarto seguida de Sakura y aquí encontraron en la sala fue a Meiling sentada con una sonrisa_

**_Suerte chicas, háganlos desmayar jajaja_**_ – dijo Meiling riendo –** vale** - dijeron las dos al unísono para desaparecer por la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones _

**_Con quien hablas _**_– dijo Luck asomándose desde la cocina - **conmigo misma** – dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza - **mejor pide otra cosa no vaya a hacer que te haga mal **– dijo Luck sonriéndole - **ya te dije que quiero pasta así que eso será lo que coma y no me fastidies** – dijo Meiling con el seño fruncido - **muy bien pero que carácter** – dijo Luck sonriéndole viendo como Meiling le sacaba la lengua_

**_Vamos S – chan según lo que dijo Luck esa es la de Shaoran y esta la de Eriol_**_ – dijo Tomoyo caminando por la sala, afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte se oían los fuertes vientos y también un relámpago_

**_Hay no quiero mejor volvamos me da miedo_**_ – dijo Sakura agachándose con las manos en la cabeza - **tranquila solo son relámpagos no pasa nada vamos anda** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **esta bien vamos** – dijo Sakura no tan convencida y yendo detrás de Tomoyo_

**_No te preocupes recuerda que es solo para que dejen de estar enojados y para reírnos nosotras un rato de la cara de asombro que pondrán_**_ – dijo Tomoyo frente a la puerta de Eriol y sonriéndole - **muy bien T – chan** – dijo Sakura para después desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En la habitación de Shaoran_

_La habitación de Shaoran era igual a la de ellas, una cama matrimonial, con dos mesas de noche a los lados en una la lámpara de noche con un despertador y un teléfono inalámbrico y en la otra una lap top en el suelo cerca de su cama estaban sus ropas regadas y en la cama Shaoran estaba acostado boca arriba dormido solo dormía con unos pantalones de algodón holgados de color verde oscuro no llevaba camisa tampoco estaba arropado_

**_Vaya pero que chico mas desordenado jaja_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando en el suelo cerca de la cama la ropa de el _

**_Huele rico su camisa_**_ – dijo Sakura recogiendo una camisa y oliendo la colina que tenia impregnada la ropa - **me encanta esa colonia que usa se la voy a acomodar aquí **– dijo Sakura poniendo la camisa y lo demás sobre una silla _

**_Vaya si que eres guapo Li Shaoran_**_ – dijo Sakura acercándose a Shaoran que estaba dormido para luego sentarse en la cama y quitarle unos mechones de la cara con delicadeza para no despertarlo - **bueno no te vayas a poner bravo conmigo por lo que voy a hacer **– dijo Sakura acostándose a su lado y arropándose tanto ella como a el _

**_Buenas noches mí querido Shaoran_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole con ternura a Shaoran y quedándose dormida al lado de el_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En la habitación de Eriol_

_La habitación de Eriol era igual a la de ella, una cama matrimonial, con dos mesas de noche a los lados en una la lámpara de noche con un despertador y un teléfono inalámbrico y en la otra un libro su ropa estaba acomodada en una silla y en la cama estaba Eriol acostado boca arriba dormido llevaba unos pantalones de algodón holgados de color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca sin magas que dejaba ver sus músculos muy bien formados, estaba medio arropado la sabana solo cubría una de sus piernas _

**_Quien diría que Eriol seria el indicado, organizado, educado_**_ – dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia la cama y mirando a su alrededor _

**_Que es esto…15 minutos_**_ – dijo Tomoyo tomando un libro que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al lado de la lámpara - **no estaba mintiendo si lo lee** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo alegremente_

**_Así que también es culto_**_ – dijo depositando el libro otra vez en la mesa - **muy guapo** – dijo Tomoyo mirándolo con ternura - **inteligente y muchas cosas más** – dijo Tomoyo acostándose en la cama con delicadeza_

**_Vas muy bien llevas la mayor cantidad de puntos_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole mientras lo arropaba a el y después a ella - **espero que no te molestes Eriol pero no me gusta que estés bravo conmigo jajaja** – dijo Tomoyo acomodándose cerca de el _

**_Buenas noches amor que tengas dulces sueños_**_ – dijo Tomoyo dándole un leve beso en la comisura de la boca_

_----------------ooooooooo-------------ooooooooo--------------- _

_En la otra habitación con Luck y Meiling_

**_Gracias_**_ – dijo Meiling desde la puerta recibiendo la comida que le entregaba el empleado del hotel - **Llego la comida Luck **– termino diciendo Meiling cerrando la puerta y llevando la comida a la mesa - **ya voy** – dijo Luck saliendo de la cocina con unos refrescos _

**_Esta deliciosa_**_ – dijo Meiling probando la comida - **si esta muy buena pero si sigues comiendo tanta pasta vas a engordar** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa _

**_No seas mentiroso claro que no, además si engordo no importa por ahora no tengo a quien lucirle mi bella figura así que puedo darme el lujo_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole para luego seguir comiendo_

**_Con que no tienes a nadie_**_ – dijo Luck dejando de comer para poner toda su atención en la respuesta de Meiling - **no todos son unos aburridos** – dijo Meiling sin mirarlo - **no saben divertirte verdad **– dijo Luck sonriendo alegremente – **exacto **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **tal vez nos divirtamos juntos si salimos algún día** – dijo Luck dándole una sonrisa coqueta_

**_No me parece_**_ – dijo Meiling sin quitar su sonrisa - **¿por que?** – dijo Luck mirándola sorprendido la primera chica que no aceptaba salir con el galán de Luck Nogk- **fácil no salgo cuando tengo una misión y tampoco con mi compañero de trabajo **– dijo Meiling tomando un poco de refresco para seguir comiendo - **bueno entonces que te parece cuando acabe la misión** – dijo Luck esperanzado de que dijera que si - **eres persistente** – dijo Meiling mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole - **si y mucho siempre consigo lo que quiero** – dijo Luck con voz seductora acercándose a Meiling - **pero que casualidad yo también y te aseguro que nada se me escapa de las manos** – dijo Meiling con el mismo tono de voz - **y que me dices salimos cuando acabe la misión** – dijo Luck volviendo a su puesto y sonriéndole **- ya lo veremos esperemos a que acabe la misión a ver que tal, por ahora a ponernos a trabajar** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa para luego ir a su cuarto y antes de llegar se volteo y le dirigió una sonrisa _

**_Muy bien_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo alegremente - **me voy a poner la pijama ya vuelvo** – dijo Meiling en la puerta del cuarto - **quieres que te ayude** – dijo Luck parándose y sonriéndole coquetamente - **no gracias creo que puedo sola** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole y entrado al cuarto_

**_Yo también voy a ponérmela_**_ - dijo Luck yendo a la puerta que comunica las habitaciones y desaparecer por ella _

_Después de unos 5 minutos volvió Meiling ya tenia la pijama puesta y estaba sentada en la computadora _

**_Te ves bien con eso encima sabes_**_ – dijo Luck mirándola ella tenia puesta una camisa roja sin mangas corta y le quedaba algo ajustada y encima del ombligo con unos pantalones de seda del mismo color que la camisa algo holgados - **gracias tu tampoco te vez mal** – dijo Meiling volteándose el vestía con una camisa sin mangas blanca que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y unos pantalones negros holgados - **vamos a trabajar te parece** – termino por decir sonriéndole y volviendo a trabajar en la computadora - **esta bien esta bien** – dijo Luck sentándose en uno de los sillones a seguir trabajando con las joyas_

_½ hora más tarde _

**_Estoy muy cansado y tu Meiling… Meiling ya estás dormida_**_ – dijo Luck levantándose y yendo a ver a Meiling que se encontraba en el otro sillón que esta al frente, estaba dormida con su lap top encima_

**_Vaya que si te ves muy bien con eso puesto_**_ – dijo Luck mirándola de arriba abajo y sonriéndole_

**_Creo que seguiré tus pasos y me voy a acostar_**_ – dijo Luck quitándole la computadora para ponerla en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones_

**_Pero que haré me quedo aquí o me voy a mi cuarto _**_– dijo Luck mirando a Meiling en el sillón que se abrazaba a una almohada - **me lo estas poniendo muy difícil** – dijo Luck viéndola y sonriendo _

**_Que haría nuestro amigo Eriol en estos casos de seguro como el es tan caballero se iría a su cuarto, eso es así ganare puntos_**_ - dijo Luck abriendo la puerta para pasar por ella cuando_

**_Espera un momento pero yo no soy Eriol soy Luck y que haría yo en estos casos_**_ – dijo Luck cerrando la puerta y viendo por la ventana - **pues me regresaría a ese sillón y me acostaría cerca de ella con tal solo estaba muy cansado y no le voy a hacer nada malo no soy de esos tipos** – dijo Luck acercándose a al sillón _

**_Pero me lo haces cada vez mas difícil jajaja… eres muy hermosa y totalmente diferente a todas las chicas aburridas que conozco eres fantástica sencillamente_**_ – dijo Luck sentándose en el piso y recostándose al sillón donde Meiling dormía _

**_Buenas noches mi lindo rubí_**_ – dijo Luck acariciándole la mejilla a Meiling y después se quedo dormido_


	8. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

_Nuestro agentes están completando todo con mucho cuidado al mismo tiempo fortaleciendo los lazos de amistad y amor que los están uniendo aunque ellos se resistan, todo esta saliendo a la perfección Toulour todavía no se a enterado quienes son los agentes y comenzar el juego predilecto de las joyas el gato y el ratón el cual siempre eran las ganadoras _

_A la mañana siguiente _

_En el cuarto de Shaoran _

_Sakura se quedo dormida fácilmente pero como habían muchos relámpagos sin querer se fue acercando a Shaoran al la mañana siguiente Sakura tenia su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran y sus piernas entrelazadas con las de el, Shaoran por su parte la tenía tomada por la cintura. _

**_Sakura…te quiero…_**_- dijo Shaoran casi en susurro abrazando y atrayendo mas a la joven que dormía a su lado pues estaba soñando unos rayos del sol entraron por la ventana dándole en la cara a Shaoran el abrió los ojos lentamente sintió que alguien se movía a su lado vio que había alguien mas y la tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de el cuando abrió bien los ojos se llevo un susto de muerte que esa persona era…_

**_¡SAKURA!_**_ – grito Shaoran cayéndose de la cama por el brinco que pego al ver que la persona con la que estaba acostado tan amorosamente era Sakura_

**_Mmm… que pasa Shaoran por que gritas_**_ – dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos sentándose en la cama _

**_¿Que haces aquí?_**_ – dijo Shaoran totalmente a punto de desmayarse por el susto - **a es que…**- dijo Sakura pensando rápido una excusa - **tenia mucho miedo por que anoche había muchos relámpagos y no quería dormir sola** – dijo Sakura sonriendo _

**_Y por eso entraste a mi cuarto y dormiste en mi cama_**_ – dijo Shaoran parándose y recostándose a la pared todavía mirando a Sakura quien sonreía en la cama_

**_Si… _**_- dijo simplemente Sakura dándole una sonrisa que solo ella sabia dar haciéndolo sonrojarse - **te moleste verdad** – término diciendo Sakura con los ojos tristes_

**_No, no es que… me disculpas_**_ – dijo Shaoran saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta dejando a Sakura sentada en la cama_

**_Jajaja creo que T – chan tenia razón, casi se desmaya del susto jajaja_**_ – dijo Sakura riéndose un poco al recordar la cara que Shaoran puso cuando la vio _

**_Me pregunto como le habrá ido a ella, me imagino que ya se despertaron por el grito que pego Shaoran jajaja_**_ – dijo Sakura acostándose otra vez en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios_

_En el cuarto de Eriol _

_Tomoyo estaba de lado durmiendo hacia la ventana y atrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura se encontraba Eriol soñando con cierta persona. Los rayos del sol entraron por la habitación todo era muy tranquilo y ellos estaban durmiendo placidamente cuando de pronto se escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de Shaoran lo cual hizo que se despertara de golpe Eriol y Tomoyo que también lo había escuchado se despertó_

**_Pero que paso_**_ – dijo Eriol levantándose de pronto mirando a todos lados_

**_Mmm… que sucede_**_ – dijo Tomoyo incorporándose en la cama frotándose los ojos_

**_TO…TOMOYO_**_ – dijo Eriol parándose de pronto con los ojos como platos, sorprendido por la presencia de ella _

**_Hola… buenos días _**_– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mirándolo se había puesto pálido de repente_

**_¿Que haces aquí?... en mi cuarto_**_ – dijo Eriol recuperándose del Shock_

**_Bueno es que me dijeron que te fuiste a dormir molesto conmigo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo muy tranquilamente y sonriéndole _

**_¿Quien yo? y ¿por que lo iba a estar?_**_ – dijo Eriol recostándose a la pared y mirando la puerta_

**_Quien sabe… pero lo se de buena fuente y quería hacerte compañía para que no te sintieras solo… y también para preguntarte por que rayos te pones celosos por un simple saludo… si fue muy galante y todo pero no es para tanto_**_ – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente _

**_No estoy molesto por eso sabes_**_ – mintió Eriol ruborizando un poco _

**_Entonces ¿por que estas molesto conmigo?_**_ – dijo Tomoyo alzando las cejas_

**_No estoy molesto contigo_**_ – dijo Eriol volteando a verla - **entonces ven a acostarte a mi lado y volvamos a dormir por que estaba muy cómoda sabes ¿tu no?** – dijo Tomoyo con voz seductora sonriéndole desde la cama_

**_Bueno la verdad es que…_**_- dijo Eriol ruborizándose pero sonriéndole cuando lo interrumpieron - **Eriol disculpa pero necesito hablar contigo puedo entrar** – dijo Shaoran afuera de la puerta _

**_No…_**_- dijo Eriol de pronto mirando a Tomoyo - **ya salgo** – dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro, por si acaso Shaoran quería abrir la puerta - **bueno apúrate que es urgente** – dijo Shaoran desde afuera de la puerta con un tono de voz preocupado - **muy bien** – dijo Eriol yendo hacia Tomoyo_

**_No te muevas de aquí y no salgas_**_ – dijo Eriol en voz baja a Tomoyo - **¿por que no?** – dijo Tomoyo alzando las cejas - **bueno** **es fácil si Shaoran o Luck te ven van a empezar a molestar y no hay quien les aguante** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **muy te esperare aquí** – dijo Tomoyo acomodándose en la cama - **vale, ponte cómoda** – dijo Eriol sin darle importancia al lugar donde estaban - **ya lo estoy… solo faltas tu no te tardes** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas – **Tomoyo** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **vale no voy a salir en serio, me quedare aquí** – dijo Tomoyo recostándose a una almohada y tomando el libro de Eriol que estaba en la mesa de noche – **ok** – dijo Eriol saliendo sonriendo de la habitación_

**_¿Qué sucede Shaoran?_**_ – dijo Eriol cuando lo encontró sentado en un sillón con las manos en la cara_

**_Es que Sa…Sakura esta…en mi cuarto_**_ – dijo Shaoran entre cortadamente casi sin creerse lo que decía y con voz preocupada_

**_¡Esta en tu cuarto!_**_ – dijo Eriol con mirada picara y con una sonrisa - **si y no pienses que me acosté con ella por que no es así** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo feo - **yo no dije nada** – dijo Eriol sonriendo y sentándose a su lado - **pero lo pensaste** – dijo Shaoran serio - **y como llego a tu cuarto** – dijo Eriol intentando hacerse el inocente - **no se… cuando me desperté ella estaba a mi lado acostada y estábamos abrazados y bueno…**- dijo Shaoran sonrojándose mucho por que había recordado como estaban antes que el se levantara - **¿Qué pasa con eso?** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole tranquilamente - **¿Qué hago?**- dijo Shaoran mirándolo esperando algún consejo - **vaya como que te sorprendió esa reacción en ella **– dijo Eriol alzando las cejas - **si un poco** – dijo Shaoran mirando a la **puerta de su cuarto - y por un poco gritaste – dijo Eriol sonriéndole de forma traviesa - bueno si me sorprendió mucho** – dijo Shaoran viéndole feo - **vale, y por que esta en tu cuarto** – dijo Eriol alzando las manos y sonriéndole divertido - **me dijo que le dieron miedo los relámpagos y se sentía segura conmigo… **- dijo Shaoran sonriendo - **no paso nada verdad **– dijo Eriol sonriéndole divertidamente - **no claro que no** – dijo Shaoran casi jurándoselo - **entonces no tienes por que preocuparte solo vuelve allí y dale los buenos días** - dijo Eriol pensando que eso era también lo que iba a hacer _

**_Vale tengo que calmarme solamente_**_ – dijo Shaoran parándose de asiento_

**_Eso es_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **claro es fácil decirlo** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo - **no te creas también me llego visita anoche **– dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos_

**_A ti también_**_ – dijo Shaoran sorprendido - **si al parecer por que quería preguntarme ¿por que me moleste? **– dijo Eriol todavía con los ojos cerrados - **nos quieren volver locos **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa - **y lo peor es que lo están logrando** – dijo Eriol abriendo un ojo con una sonrisa - **vamos a demostrarles que no, eso es entraremos hay calmadamente como si nada** – dijo Shaoran agarrando a Eriol para llevarlo hacia los cuartos - **si eso haremos** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole y entrando los dos a los suyos _

_En el cuarto de Shaoran_

**_Sakura_**_ – dijo Shaoran entrando a la habitación_

**_Si dime_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo se había levantado y estaba asomada a la ventana con las cortinas y las ventanas abiertas, la luz entraba por toda la habitación, los rayos del sol la rodeaban completamente y el viento jugaba con su cabello vestía un camisón de tiras corto de color beige con aberturas a los lados y con un cuello en V - … - Shaoran se había quedado sin habla y la estaba observando se veía tan linda e inocente allí parada estaba hermosa como un ángel se sonrojo hasta mas no poder - **Shaoran ¿que pasa?** - dijo Sakura acercándose a el mirándolo a los ojos _

**_¿Que tal? dormiste_**_ – dijo Shaoran despertando del Shock y sonriéndole tiernamente haciéndola ruborizar - **jajaja muy bien y tú… espero que no estés molesto conmigo** – dijo Sakura con la cara triste _

**_Quien yo no, no tranquila_**_ – dijo Shaoran alzando las manos - **que bueno y te puedo preguntar algo** – dijo Sakura después de abrasarlo de la alegría _

**_Claro _**_– dijo Shaoran algo ruborizado por el abrazo y entrando al baño - **por que estabas molesto conmigo ayer M – chan dijo que estabas celoso ¿porque?** – dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama mientras Shaoran estaba en el baño al terminar de decir la oración se escucho que algo se rompía y algo caer al suelo - **Shaoran estas bien** – dijo Sakura entrando al baño preocupada para encontrar a Shaoran en el piso frotándose la cabeza y en el piso un frasco de jabón liquido roto con todo el liquido esparcido en el piso_

**_Jajajajaja _**_– se rió sakura agarrándose el estomago y casi llorando de la risa - **y ¿que es tan gracioso?** – dijo Shaoran con el seño fruncido viendo a Sakura reírse - **que te resbalaras** – dijo Sakura entre risas - **que bien me ayudas** – dijo Shaoran con cierto tono de malicia que Sakura no noto - **muy bien** – dijo Sakura acercándose a el con cuidado para no resbalar ella también – **ay **– grito Sakura pues Shaoran la jalo haciéndola caer también – **jajajaja** – se rió a mas no poder Shaoran - **no es gracioso** – dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido - **para mi si jajaja** – dijo Shaoran intentando pararse agarrándose de la cortina de la bañera y de repente – **rayos** – dijo Shaoran había caído dentro de esta - **jajajajaja estas todo mojado jajaja** – dijo Sakura riéndose e intentando pararse - **así pues tu también lo vas a estar** – dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y agarrándola por la cintura - **no te atreverías** – dijo Sakura intentando soltarse - **lo tomare como un reto **– dijo Shaoran atrayéndola hacia el para caer juntos en la bañera – **nooo **– grito Sakura cuando cayo en la bañera – **jajajaja** – se reía con ganas Shaoran - **Xiao Lang no fue gracioso** – dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido - **a mi si me dio risa jajaja** – dijo Shaoran entre risas – **toma **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa lanzándole agua a la cara – **oye** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa también lanzándole agua –** jajaja** – se reían los dos mientras hacían una guerra de agua llenando todo el baño de agua y jabón liquido, regando las cosas por el piso un verdadero desorden_

**_Achu _**_– estornudo Sakura - **vamos Ying Fa o te vas a resfriar** – dijo Shaoran dándole a Sakura una toalla para que se secara y cubriera con ella – **vale** – dijo Sakura cubriéndose con la toalla cuando al tratar de salir ellos por la puerta se resbalaron por el jabón – **hayyy** – gritaron los dos pues al caer Sakura sobre Shaoran - **que daño** – dijo Sakura levantándose y sentándose frotándose el brazo - **jajaja estas bien** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa también sentándose en el piso - **algo adolorida pero bien** – dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa - **y tu ¿que tal?** – termino por decirle Sakura viéndolo levantarse - **estoy bien te ayudo** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y dándole la mano para ayudarla a pararse – **gracias** – dijo Sakura y con algo de dificultad salieron del desordenado baño – **será mejor que vaya a cambiarme de ropa** – dijo Sakura terminando de secarse el pelo – **si creo que es mejor** – dijo Shaoran viéndola estaba muy mojada y la tela se le pegaba al escultural cuerpo – deja **de verme así que me pones nerviosa** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole haciéndolo ponerse ruborizado – **es que no puedo evitarlo te vez soñada sabes… así toda mojada** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa coqueta y voz seductora – **no me digas pero tu te vez muy bien así mojado muy sexy diría yo como para comerte** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole coquetamente y con voz seductora – **seria una buena propuesta además no habría que movernos** – dijo Shaoran con la misma sonrisa y el mismo tono de voz señalándole la cama – **si verdad además nadie nos molestaría ya que es temprano y no veo nada de malo en quitarnos la ropa mojada **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole y llevándose las manos a los tirantes de el camisón - **vamos a hacerlo entonces** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa pero algo sorprendido viendo como Sakura se le acercaba hasta quedar frente a frente – **no, creo que hoy no galán** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y empujándolo a la cama para luego correr hacia la puerta dejando a un sorprendido Shaoran en la cama - **nos vemos ahora** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de salir por ella para terminar de salir _

_En el cuarto de Eriol _

**_Tomoyo… ¿donde estas? _**_– dijo Eriol entrando al cuarto y mirando hacia la cama que se encontraba ya acomodada y las cortinas estaban corridas dejando entrar la luz del sol a la habitación_

**_En el baño ya salgo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo dentro del baño pues se estaba aseando_

**_Buenos días_**_ – dijo Eriol sentado en la cama viéndola con una sonrisa cuando salio del baño - **pensé que nunca me las darías** – dijo Tomoyo haciéndose una cola alta - **jejeje es que me sorprendiste** – dijo Eriol sonriendo y ruborizándose un poco - **ya veo… y me dirás por que te pusiste celoso** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo abrazando una almohada y sentándose en la cama al lado de Eriol - **¿quien yo? Ya te dije que no estaba celoso** – dijo Eriol acostándose en ella y mirando hacia otro lado serio - **vamos Eriol M – chan me lo dijo y Luck me lo confirmo **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo por su comportamiento - **creo que debería ir a cortarle la lengua a cierto chico** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **jajaja no fue su culpa M – chan es muy buena sacándole información** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas - **si supongo que el se la da fácil a nosotros nos cuesta **– dijo Eriol sonriendo y recordando el tipo de interrogatorio que le hacían a Luck para sacarle las cosas – **enserio** – dijo Tomoyo alzando las cejas - **si tenemos que cabrearlo y decirle que la única forma de que lo dejemos en paz es decirnos** – dijo Eriol mirándola y sonriéndole tiernamente - **jajaja pero que método** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas – **verdad** –dijo Eriol sonriendo - **pero no te me salgas por la tangente dime por que te molestaste conmigo** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **que no me moleste contigo fue con el tal Toulour** – dijo Eriol incorporándose en la cama - **y ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa lo único que hizo fue portarse como un verdadero galán conmigo…aunque sinceramente me molesto como me miraba** – dijo Tomoyo recordando el comportamiento que había tenido Toulour ayer con ella - **precisamente eso es lo que no me gusta de el** – dijo Eriol mirándola serio - **¿que cosa¿Como me mira? o ¿que se porte galantemente?** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole – **Tomoyo** – dijo Eriol mirándola seriamente - **ok que se porte galantemente conmigo** – dijo Tomoyo calmadamente y sonriéndole - **exacto y tu no deberías dejarte que se porte de esa manera es un ladrón quien sabe lo que podría pensar hacerte si le das mucha confianza** – dijo Eriol serio mirando a Tomoyo haciendo que esta se ruborizara un poco - **jajaja vaya que te ves guapo cuando te pones celoso** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y ruborizándose - **que no estoy celoso** – dijo Eriol mirándola - **si bueno lo que digas yo voy buscar algo para tomar vienes** – dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta - **oye crees que soy guapo** – dijo Eriol viéndola abrir la puerta - **¡Tomoyo, vaya que si es una chica especial** – dijo Eriol cuando la vio salir por la puerta_

**_T – chan buenos días_**_ – dijo Sakura al ver que Tomoyo salía de la habitación de Eriol - **buenos días…pero S – chan ¿que te paso¿Porque estas toda mojada?**- dijo Tomoyo preocupada acercándose a Sakura quien estaba cubriéndose con una toalla_

**_No te preocupes estoy bien es solo que Shaoran me tiro en la bañera_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole - **y por que hizo eso se molesto** – dijo Tomoyo viéndola preocupada **- para nada fue por que me reí mucho de el cuando se cayo en la bañera** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole _

**_Jajajaja y como se cayo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo entre risas - **bueno es que veras le dije que me habían dicho que se puso celoso y se le cayo el envase de vidrio en donde había jabón liquido y se resbalo, entonces, achu…**- dijo Sakura y estornudando por una pequeña corriente de aire que había entrado_

**_Por que no mejor vamos a que te cambies y me sigues contando mientras tanto_**_ – dijo Tomoyo a Sakura llevándola hacia la puerta que comunicaba a las habitaciones _

**_Muy bien_**_ – dijo Sakura pasando por la puerta y detrás de ella Tomoyo_

**_Buenos días Shaoran_**_ – dijo Eriol que se encontraba en el sillón leyendo unos informes sobre los ayudantes de Toulour con una taza de café en la mano - **buenos días** – dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a buscar algo de café para el_

**_Por casualidad no viste a Tomoyo_**_ – dijo Eriol sin quitar los ojos del papel_

**_No_**_ - dijo Shaoran - **me supongo que fue a cambiarse y Sakura** – dijo Eriol viendo a todos lados - **también fue a cambiarse** – dijo Shaoran apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca _

**_Hot cakes para desayunar_**_ - dijo Eriol agarrando el teléfono - **hot cakes** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y sentándose en el sillón al lado de Eriol _

**_Y Luck donde se habrá metido_**_ – dijo Shaoran viendo a Eriol - **no lo e visto desde ayer en la noche** – dijo Eriol a Shaoran para después pedir el servio a cuarto _

_En la habitación con Meiling y Luck_

**_Oye no esa M – chan la que esta durmiendo en el sillón_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando hacia el sillón_

**_Si es ella y si no me equivoco este es Luck_**_ – dijo Tomoyo acercándose a el_

**_Jajaja al parecer se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando despierte_**_ – dijo Sakura entre risas - **déjala dormir vamos tienes que cambiarte o te resfriaras** – dijo Tomoyo también sonriendo y caminando hacia los cuartos_

**_Vale _**_– dijo Sakura corriendo al suyo_

**_Mmm… que bien dormí_**_ – dijo Meiling frotándose los ojos y sentándose en el sillón_

**_Me alegro sabes que hablas dormida tuve que moverte varias veces para que hicieras silencio_**_ – dijo Luck volteando a verla sonriéndole_

**_Eres un pesado y no te creas que dormir a tu lado es muy cómodo roncas mucho sabes_**_ – dijo Meiling viéndolo seria_

**_Vaya ni en las mañanas cambias de humor_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa_

**_Cambiare de humor cuando dejes de molestarme tanto_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole y cruzándose de brazos_

**_Sabes no si habrás notado pero te vez muy linda cuando te enojas_**_ – dijo Luck levantándose del suelo y sentándose al lado de Meiling para después rodearla con su brazo_

**_Ya vas a empezar tan temprano_**_ – dijo Meiling levantándose del sillón - **que quieres que haga dulzura si me tienes loco de amor **– dijo Luck sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo_

**_Por que no vas y te das una ducha pero eso si bien fría_**_ – dijo Meiling volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa_

**_Y por que no me acompañas así nos duchamos los dos_**_ – dijo Luck levantándose y agarrándola por la cintura - **me parece que sigues dormido déjame que te ayudo a despertar** – dijo Meiling con un tono de malicia en la voz y viendo como Lord se subía al sillón y la observaba - **oye lord por que no despiertas al bello durmiente** – dijo Meiling al gatito –** miau** – dijo el minino en señal de afirmación_

**_¿Que vas a hacer? no me digas que piensas que tu gato me va a hacer daño_**_ – dijo Luck mirando al gato que se había bajado del sillón y se encontraba cerca de sus piernas_

**_Miau_**_ – dijo el minino arañando con fuerza una de sus piernas – **ay** – grito Luck cayendo sobre el sillón agarrándose la pierna _

**_¿Que pasa?_**_ – dijo Sakura saliendo con unos monos y una camisa_

**_¿Por que gritas?_**_ – dijo Tomoyo saliendo también todavía con la pijama encima_

**_El mal…_**_ - dijo Luck mirando al gato que se acercaba tiernamente a Meiling pero no logro terminar la frase por que Meiling lo interrumpió **- cuidado con lo que dices de mi gato** – dijo Meiling cargando al gatito y acariciándole la cabeza - **¿que te hizo?** – dijo Tomoyo acercándose a el - **me clavo las uñas en la pierna** – dijo Luck mostrándole la pierna que comenzaba a sangrar - **que no te iba a hacer ningún daño** – dijo Meiling en tono de burla - **no le veo la gracias que no vez que estoy sangrando** – dijo Luck sin mirarla - **ya no es para tanto** – dijo Meiling sentándose en el sillón _

**_M – chan cuantas veces te he dicho que no le enseñes esas cosas a los gatos_**_ – dijo Tomoyo seria mirando a Meiling_

**_Pero que quieres que haga es un pequeña manía que tienen no es mi culpa_**_ – dijo Meiling alzando a su gato y jugando con el_

**_Claro que si tú se lo enseñaste_**_ – dijo Sakura seria y con los brazos cruzados - **vale si se lo enseñe pero ya no se le quita además no es para tanto es solo un rasguño** – dijo Meiling dejando al gatito en el suelo y luego volteando a ver a Luck_

**_Que no vez que esta sangrando… S – chan lleva a lord con los demás yo voy a buscar algo para curarte espérame, no tardo y tu no te muevas de aquí_**_ – dijo Tomoyo entrando a su cuarto mientras Sakura cargaba a Lord y lo llevaba a su cuarto con los demás _

**_Ya estoy aquí M – chan toma esto_**_ – dijo Tomoyo pasándole un botiquín de primeros auxilios - **y para que me das esto** – dijo Meiling alzando una ceja - **fácil tu lo vas a curar** – dijo Tomoyo viéndola seria - **no me estas hablando enserio verdad** – dijo Meiling sin creerlo ante la sonrisa de Luck - **claro que si en parte tu eres la responsable de lo que paso ahora cúralo mientras mando a pedir el desayuno** – dijo Tomoyo con la cara seria al instante regresaba Sakura _

**_S – chan puedes llamar a Eriol y a Shaoran_**_ - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **claro** – dijo Sakura desapareciendo por la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones _

**_Hay, con cuidado si_**_ – dijo Luck - **ya deja de quejarte** - dijo Meiling colocándole algo para desinfectarle la herida - **claro como no eres tu la que esta sangrando** – dijo Luck serio - **no exageres ni que te fueras a desangrar** – dijo Meiling sin mirarlo - **no pero me duele** – dijo Luck viéndola - **bueno pero si vas a llorar espera a que termine si… no quiero ver a un hombre llorar** – dijo Meiling en tono sarcástico - **no me estas agradando ahora sabes **– dijo Luck mirándola con una ceja alzada - **jajaja si lo se, ya esta casi listo solo me falta ponerte el vendaje y estas como nuevo** – dijo Meiling colocándole el vendaje - **tienes a un verdadero monstruo como mascota** – dijo Luck sonriéndole y Meiling frunciendo el seño - **ay me dolió** – dijo Luck cuando Meiling apretó la herida intencionalmente - **lo siento creo que no debí apretarlo tanto** – dijo Meiling viéndolo con una sonrisa traviesa - **si claro** – dijo Luck viéndola de reojo - **jajaja decías algo sobre mi gato** – dijo Meiling seria y con mirada asesina - **no nada que es adorable** – dijo Luck con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa -** gracias ya estas listo** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole y terminando de ponerle el vendaje - **si gracias voy a cambiarme** – dijo Luck parándose con cuidado del sillón - **deja que te ayudo** – dijo Meiling parándose también -** no es necesario yo puedo** – dijo Luck caminando hasta la puerta_

**_Oye Luck_**_ – dijo Meiling viéndolo con cara triste - **dime que pasa** – dijo Luck mirándola con recelo - **disculpa por decirle a lord que te arañara no pensé que te fuera a hacer mucho daño tal vez se le paso la mano lo siento mucho, me perdonas** – dijo Meiling triste_

**_No se que tal si me das un beso y estamos en paz_**_ – dijo Luck sonriéndole y viéndola con ternura - **no te pases de listo quieres** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **jajaja vale** – dijo Luck con una mano en la cabeza - **y me disculpas** – dijo Meiling mirándolo con una cara de cachorro - **si me miras de esa forma no puedo decirte que no** – dijo Luck sonriéndole - **bueno voy a cambiarme** – dijo Meiling dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y dirigiéndose a su cuarto _

**_Oye Luck de verdad tu fuiste el que grito_**_ – dijo Shaoran en tono burlón entrando por la puerta - **como lo supiste, ya veo Sakura te lo dijo** – dijo Luck viendo que atrás de Shaoran venían Sakura y Eriol - **lo siento es que se escucho allá en la habitación y me preguntaron que había pasado y les conté no estas molesto verdad** – dijo Sakura pasando a la habitación - **no, no lo estoy** – dijo Luck suspirando - **que bueno** – dijo Sakura muy contenta y sonriendo_

**_TOC TOC_**_ – se escucho que tocaban la puerta - **S – chan abre tu** – dijo Tomoyo desde el cuarto – **vale** – dijo Sakura y se fue abrir la puerta _

**_Te ayudamos_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Luck - **no estoy bien me voy a cambiar** – dijo Luck pasando por la puerta_

**_Ya llego el desayuno chicas a comer_**_ – dijo Sakura sirviendo la comida en la mesa _

**_Que rico_**_ – dijo Meiling comiendo - **si esta sabroso** – dijo Sakura sonriendo - **¿quieres lord? **– dijo Meiling al gatito que estaba en el suelo – **miauu** – dijo el gatito en el suelo **S – chan ya terminaste con la replica cierto** – dijo Tomoyo tomando café **- si con la ayuda de Shaoran la termine** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Shaoran haciéndole ruborizar - **que bien entonces podremos ir a terminar de completar la cuarta tarea coman rápido para irnos ya **– dijo Shaoran acercándose a Meiling quien estaba entretenida dándole de comer a Lord - **muy bien, oye ¿por que haces eso? si sabes que me encantan** – dijo Meiling con el seño fruncido a Shaoran quien se había comido uno de sus panes con mermelada - **por que me dio hambre y se veían muy apetitosos** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **por que no pides el tuyo propio** – dijo Meiling con el seño fruncido - **vamos Mei te hago un favor estas poniéndote algo gorda por comer tanto** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa traviesa - **Xiao Lang a quien le has llamado gorda** – dijo Meiling con una vena en su frente - **jajaja ¿a quien crees?** – dijo Luck sonriéndole - **M – chan cálmate** – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza - **que me calme cuando un Baka me ha llamado gorda** – dijo Meiling levantándose de la silla - **vamos claro que no estas gorda solo te quiere molestar ¿verdad Shaoran?** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **claro que no es la verdad estas gorda** – dijo Shaoran alejándose un poco de ella - **te mato, de verdad te mato Xiao Lang** – dijo Meiling con una mirada asesina - **nosotros las esperamos abajo** – dijo Eriol agarrando a Shaoran y llevándolo hasta la puerta – **adiós** – dijo Luck saliendo por ella empujado por Eriol - **nos vemos Mei** – dijo Shaoran saliendo también por ella empujado por Eriol - **te odio Xiao Lang** – dijo Meiling con el seño fruncido - **mentira me adoras soy tu primo favorito** – dijo Shaoran asomándose por la puerta - **vamos antes que empiece a tirarte las sillas** – dijo Eriol empujando a Shaoran y viendo como Meiling intentaba agarrar una de las sillas - **M – chan cálmate** – dijo Sakura quitándole la silla - **nos vemos abajo** – dijo Eriol por fin sacando a Shaoran y desapareciendo por la puerta - **muy bien ya bajamos** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo_

**_Tienes que tomarlo con calma_**_ – dijo Sakura sentándola en el sillón_

**_Te parece que como mucho_**_ – dijo Meiling con los ojos aguados_

**_Claro que no estas bien_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una tierna mirada - **yo creo que deberías de comer mas estar algo flaca jajaja** – dijo Sakura entre risas haciendo que Meiling sonriera_

**_Jajaja mentirosa_**_ – dijo Meiling entre risas - **no te pongas así, estas preciosa** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - **no te pongas brava con Shaoran** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa también - **no lo estoy se que es solo para molestarme no haría nada que me hiciera daño lo se** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **y como estas tan segura** – dijo Tomoyo alzando una ceja - **soy su prima favorita y casi siempre nos poníamos a pelear por cualquier cosa cuando éramos pequeños** – dijo Meiling sonriendo al recordar aquellos tiempos - **entonces por que te pusiste así** – dijo Sakura seria - **por que Luck también me lo dijo ayer y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza **– dijo Meiling con cara triste - **jajaja Luck siempre te quiere molestar no le hagas caso** – dijo Sakura entre risas - **si además recuerda que eres un joya y como el nombre lo dice somos unas joyas unas piedras preciosas** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - **las cuales son muy difíciles de encontrar ya que no se fabrican **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole de igual manera - **muy distintas ya que cada una es única** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **pero igual de hermosas ahora cambia esa cara y terminemos para irnos** – dijo Sakura levantándole la cara y sonriéndole haciendo que ella le sonriera también - **muy bien** – dijo Sonriendo algo mas animada_

_Con Eriol, Luck, Shaoran _

**_No entiendo por que te gusta molestarla_**_ – dijo Eriol serio a Shaoran - **es solo un juego** **además siempre la molestaba cuando éramos pequeños nunca se ponía brava conmigo** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo - **entonces por que a mi me lanza el gato asesino y a ti no** – dijo Luck sintiendo el dolor en su pierna - **fácil yo soy su primo favorito y sabe que todo lo que le digo es en broma** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **hay vienen** – dijo Eriol mirando las escaleras - **pase lo que pase o como se sientan siempre se ven hermosas** – dijo Luck también mirándolas bajar - **atención hay viene Toulour** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo bajar del coche - **que hace tan temprano por aquí** – dijo Luck serio a Eriol - **ni idea, me imagino que se le olvido algo** – dijo Shaoran mirándolos a los dos - **por que lo dices** – dice Eriol viendo a Toulour acercándose - **el coche sigue afuera** – dijo Shaoran mirándolos_

_Las chicas también se percataron de que Toulour estaba entrando al parecer los otros agentes también y Eriol y Shaoran estaban conversando con Luck ellos vestían también deportivamente Shaoran vestía con unos pantalones verdes oscuros un poco holgados y una camisa sin mangas verde del mismo tono que el pantalón y Luck con unos pantalones verdes oscuros un poco holgados y vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas blanca Eriol vestía con unos pantalones holgados azul oscuro y una camisa del mismo color que el pantalón pero manga corta en el piso cerca habían unos maletas deportivas negras; ellas terminaron de bajar iban deportivas Sakura vestía unos pantalones verde claro de licra con una chaqueta también verde claro de sierre el cual no estaba totalmente cerrado y dejaba ver la camisa esta era manga corta blanca y por encima del ombligo llevaba al hombro un morral, Meiling llevaba unos pantalones Rojos de licra con una camisa blanca corta sin mangas con un estampado que decía "Bad Girl" y en la mano un bolso rojo con blanco , Tomoyo iba con unos pantalones licra lilas y una chaqueta morada de sierre también no estaba totalmente cerrado y dejaba ver la camisa sin mangas corta blanca con un morral en el hombro, Toulour no se percato de que ellas estaban allí ya que tenia prisa por entrar a su oficina detrás de el iban unos técnicos y estaban hablando algo sobre un virus y entraron a la oficina Meiling ante la palabra virus sonrió alegremente y las tres como si no conocieran a nadie allí salieron Meiling salio caminando hasta alejarse un poco de la edificación mientras Tomoyo y Sakura se montaban en su BMW convertible y arrancaban para ir a recoger a Meiling mas adelante, después Luck subió a la habitación a terminar su trabajo con las joyas explosivas poco después salieron Eriol, Shaoran que se montaron en su TVR Tuscan Convertible_

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo, me fue algo difícil terminarlo pues tenia que estudiar pero por fin lo termine n.n  
quiero agradecerles a todos por sus review:_**

**_Kekoa-CCS: Me alegra mucho que te guste n.n, tratare de no tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar la historia ya tengo tres capítulos mas pero los voy a ir subiendo poco a poco...claro que no me voy a tardar un mes o un año en actualizar jajaja n.n los voy a ir subiendo cada dos días o a la semana ya que en los ratos libres que tengo continuo la historia para poder terminarla y no tardarme tanto n.n_**

**_Chouri: gracias por los consejos y aclaratorias a veces me confundo al escribir las cosas aunque la auto corrección que emplea Word no me ayuda mucho ¬¬ al pobre y lindo de Shaora esta empeñado en llamarlo Azoran ¬¬ ... la verdad es que si vi la gran estafa y me encanto al igual que la segunda están muy buenas al principio quería hacer una historia de los Ángeles de Charlie pero ya la habían comenzado a escribir (y va muy bien me encanta la historia) y me dio mucha lastima no escribir la historia pues ya había comenzado a escribir los primeros capítulos así que decidí colocarle en vez de ese nombre "Las Joyas del Alquimista" n.n y cambiar algunas cosas de la historia por otras y aquí me tienen n.n _**

**_Voy a subir los capítulos que ya tengo listos y dentro de 1 o 2 días subo los demás n.n sigan dejando sus review _**


	9. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

_Todo iba a la perfección según el plan nada había salido mal tenían completadas casi todas las tareas y ellas le llevaban la delantera a Toulour pero todavía no era hora de atraparlo pues tenían que tener la antigüedad segura junto con todas las demás ya que si atacaban sin pensar era posible que Toulour se escabullera y se fuera junto con todas las esculturas y antigüedades lo cual dañaría perfectamente el plan que tenían, por eso la precaución y la planificación eran esenciales para la misión; al salir del hotel todos se encontraron una bodega algo lejos de las instalaciones de Toulour la bodega era un lugar muy amplio donde tenían la replica de la bóveda, los autos que necesitarían, los equipos que utilizan, etc._

**_Vaya te quedo perfectamente Sakura_**_ – dijo Eriol observando la replica de la bóveda que ella había construido_

**_Gracias pero sin la ayuda de Shaoran no la hubiese terminado_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Shaoran _

**_No fue nada_**_ – dijo Shaoran ruborizándose y viendo a otro lado_

**_Muy bien para poder entrar necesitaremos a alguien que tenga buena flexibilidad_**_ – dijo Eriol mirándolos _

**_Creo que sabemos quien puede hacer el trabajo_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole a Sakura _

**_A quién tienen en mente_**_ – dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja_

**_¿Que tal a T – chan?_**_ – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirándola - **¿quien yo? no creo que sea buena idea** – dijo Tomoyo seria a las dos **- claro que si eres buena idea además desde niña has sido gimnasta** – dijo Meiling mirándola y cruzándose de brazos - **eras la mejor ganabas todas las competencias en las que participabas** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole - **gracias chicas pero no estoy segura capaz y alguno de ellos es mejor** – dijo Tomoyo mirándolas y sonriéndoles - **a decir verdad también creo que podrías ser tu además no eres tan pesada y eres ágil podrás hacerlo muy bien** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole – **muy bien decidido lo hará T – chan** – dijo Meiling sonriendo – **pero no he dicho que si** – dijo Tomoyo mirándoles con una sonrisa nerviosa - **muy bien entonces como haremos para introducir a M – chan a la bóveda** – dijo Sakura sonriendo y haciéndole suspirar a Tomoyo y aparecer una gota en la cabeza_

**_Fácil recuerdas el maletín_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **si claro es donde vendrán las supuestas joyas no** – dijo Sakura sentándose en una de las mesas - **exacto pues en ese instante unos de los carros que llevan el dinero será llevado a la bóveda del casino con Tomoyo adentro** – dijo Eriol sonriendo - **como que conmigo adentro** – dijo Tomoyo alzando las cejas - **claro como creías que ibas a entrar** – dijo Shaoran riéndose por la cara que había puesto _

**_Tendrás una pequeña bombona de oxigeno_**_ – dijo Shaoran al notar su preocupación – **entonces tendremos que movernos rápido** - dijo Meiling cruzada de brazos y seria_

**_Muy bien_**_ – dijo Sakura bajándose de la mesa - **ustedes ya conocen lo demás del plan no** – dijo Shaoran en tono de burla - **claro por quien nos toman** – dijo Meiling sonriendo con mirada retadora - **por unas lindas chicas con un fuerte carácter jajaja **– dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo - **muy gracioso Eriol** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **bueno pues comencemos a entrenar** – dijo Sakura muy animada_

_En la habitación con Luck_

_Luck se encontraba en el hotel terminando las joyas falsas de Sakura cuando muy cerca de las edificaciones de Toulour estaban detonando **(volando, demoliendo en pocas palabras sacando del mapa)** un viejo casino y Luck lo vio por televisión en ese instante la luz del hotel se fue y el salio corriendo de la habitación, cuando salio del hotel inmediatamente bajo a las alcantarillas y encontró a unos técnicos revisando todos los circuitos, al observar esto fue rápidamente a la bodega donde se encontraban los demás a informarles de lo sucedido _

_En la bodega con los demás agentes_

**_Al irse la luz los puntos de acceso a la bóveda y al ascensor se cerraran en 2 minutos_**_ – dijo Eriol mirando al grupo que estaba atento - **entonces entramos en acción** – termino diciendo Shaoran _

**_Muy bien estas en medio del cuarto a 3 metros de todo tienes que llegar a la puerta sin tocar el piso ¿Que haces?_**_ – dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo que en ese instante salía del carro de dinero que había en la bóveda falsa pues estaban escenificando lo que iba a hacer_

**_$10 a que no llega_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriendo_

**_Que sean $20 a que si_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole de la misma manera; cuando Tomoyo hace un salto hacia atrás quedando sentada arriba de uno de los estantes que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada de la bóveda y todos la comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Meiling le extendía la mano a Shaoran quien con el seño fruncido sacaba su cartera y le comenzaba a pagar y ella le ponía una gran sonrisa_

**_Muy bien T – chan_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole y aplaudiéndole – **eres, fantástica** – dijo Eriol sonriendo aplaudiendo_

**_Gracias_**_ - dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles_

**_¿Ventana o pasillo? Chicos, estamos en un buen lió_**_ – dijo Luck llegando a donde estaban ellos estaba todo sucio y lleno de lodo **(y de otras cosas ustedes entienden ¿no? había bajado a las alcantarillas así que no venia muy limpio que se diga)**_

**_¿Qué sucede?_**_ – dijo Eriol viéndolo preocupado_

**_Los malditos demoledores hicieron que se sobrecargaran las líneas, "nausearon" la unidad central ¡la nausearon!_**_ – dijo Luck quitándose el suéter que llevaba y tirándolo al suelo - **¿tu entiendes esto?** – pregunto Sakura a Shaoran - **luego te explico** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **son tan maletas que volaron las rejillas de apoyo, una por una** – dijo Luck muy cabreado_

**_Luck ¿que paso?_**_ – dijo Eriol serio mirándolo_

**_Hicieron lo que yo iba a hacer pero por accidente ahora conocen su debilidad y la están arreglando así que si no queremos irnos a reno estamos como churros_**_ – dijo Luck mirándolos - **…U¬¬… **– todos tenían una cara de no entender - **churros ¡Fritos!** – dijo Eriol resaltando la ultima palabra a lo que todos asistieron dando señal que comprendían_

**_¿Qué tal si?_**_ – dijo Shaoran a Eriol – **nop** – dijo Eriol serio y pensando - **¿quizás Mañana?** – dijo Shaoran también pensando – **mañana no lo creo** – dijo Eriol negando con la cabeza_

**_Un momento podemos usar un "pinch"_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo_

**_¿Qué es un pinch?_**_ – pregunto Tomoyo viéndolo_

**_Es un aparato que causa como un infarto a circuitos de banda ancha, el pich es una bomba sin la bomba, o sea cuando una arma nuclear estalla su pulso electromagnético apaga las fuentes de electricidad dentro de su radio de explosión eso tiende a no importar porque la bomba atómica acaba con todo, pero un pich crea un pulso electromagnético parecido sin el desorden de una aniquilación monumental. En vez de Hiroshima... tienes el siglo XVII_**_ – dijo Luck serio mirándolos a todos_

**_¿Durante cuanto tiempo?_**_ – dijo Eriol viéndolo serio_

**_30 minutos_**_ – dijo Luck serio_

**_¿Puede un pinch apagar la luz de toda la ciudad? _**_– pregunto Shaoran - **¿Tal vez de una ciudad como…?**- dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **Las vegas…**- termino por decir Luck sonriéndoles _

**_Si creo que si_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa - **entonces pidámoslo a Kero** – dijo Meiling marcando en su móvil y pasándoselo a Sakura - **Kero es esmeralda mira necesitamos un pinch… si te comunicamos con Luck para que te de los detalles, toma** – dijo Sakura pasándole el móvil a Luck_

**_Necesito que hables con Spinel el sabrá donde conseguirlo mas fácilmente y te facilitara las cosas…, si ya se solo lo tienes que entregar a la bodega donde estamos…, vale entonces lo pasamos a recoger…, adiós_**_ – dijo Luck terminando de hablar con Kero_

_Terminaron de entrenar, comenzaron a repasar rápidamente lo que iban a hacer con una maqueta_

**_Muy bien el llamado es a las 5:30 maquillaje y vestuario, el paquete de Sakura llega a las 7:05, Shaoran consigue los códigos de seguridad, si todo sale bien empezamos a las 7:30 Tomoyo queda encerrada y no hay retirada_**_ – dijo Eriol explicándoles frente a una maqueta - **hay 30 minutos para cortar la luz o se asfixiara** – dijo Meiling seria mitrando a Tomoyo - **se corta la luz los elevadores se paran y yo entro bajo hasta la bóveda** – dijo Eriol señalando la maqueta - **duermes a los guardias entras introduces el código para abrir la puerta de seguridad colocas los detonadores, Tomoyo sale y empieza a conectar los detonadores al otro lado de la puerta** – dijo Shaoran tranquilamente - **Shaoran saca a Sakura del cuarto de seguridad** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente tomando algo de agua - **después afuera llama Shaoran a Toulour para distraerlo y Meiling pone las grabaciones de la escenografita y ellos como es normal llaman a SWAT** – dijo Sakura sonriendo - **allí entran Keroberos y Spinel disfrazados** – dijo Luck sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos - **yo corto las luces** – dijo Meiling tallándose los ojos fastidiada - **salimos con ellos de la bóveda y subimos a la habitación donde nos esperan los demás **– dijo Tomoyo clamadamente - **exacto Kero y Spinel llevaran la escultura y otras cosillas a un lugar seguro** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - **y lo demás es pura rutina** – dijo Eriol sonriendo al igual que sus amigos – **listos** – dijo Shaoran posando su mirada por todos - **si en prefecta forma** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole cuando su mirada se detuvo en ella - **vamos al hotel ya casi es la hora** – dijo Eriol mirando su reloj _

_Todos salieron en los autos de la bodega Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigieron al hotel a arreglar todo Shaoran y Eriol también un poco mas atrás de ellas en cambio Luck se fue en una de las camionetas que habían comprado a encontrarse con Keroberos y Spinel que traían el pinch que iban a necesitar_

_En el hotel _

**_Sakura ya es la hora_**_ – dijo Tomoyo en la sala _

**_En un minuto salgo_**_ – dijo Sakura desde el cuarto_

**_No es fantástico_**_ – dijo Meiling mirando la televisión - **¿que cosa?** – dijo Tomoyo alzando las cejas - **mira lo que dicen en la tele… "es una noche perfectamente clara en las vegas, con la esperada concurrencia de celebridades y fanáticos del deporte atiborrando el MGM Grand, los dos mejores pesos pesados del mundo se enfrentaran tras de bailar 8 meses el uno hacia el otro"** – dijo un reportero en la televisión que se encontraba adentro del MGM Grand informando sobre la pelea que todos esperaban_

**_Y eso que_**_ – dijo Tomoyo alzando las cejas sin comprender por que Meiling se emocionaba tanto – **¿como que? y eso que…bueno que es la mejor pelea del siglo y nosotras aquí** – dijo Meiling mirando con nostalgia la gente que entraba a ver la pelea - **no entiendo como es posible que te guste ese tipo de deportes** – dijo Tomoyo sentándose en el sillón - **son geniales** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **si tu lo dices** – termino diciendo Tomoyo_

**_Ya estas lista_**_ – dijo Tomoyo cuando vio a Sakura salir del cuarto llevaba un vestido de seda largo hasta rozar el piso era de tiras color verde claro con una abertura en una de sus piernas llevaba unos zapatos de tacón que se ataban disimuladamente a su espinilla, el pelo suelto y una gargantilla _

**_Si, bueno manos a la obra_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndoles – **suerte** – dijo Meiling sonriéndoles - **recuerden que es una misión** - dijo Shaoran mirando serio al igual que Eriol a Sakura y Tomoyo - **si ya lo sabemos** – dijeron las dos al unísono sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta_

**_Espero que les halla agrado el capitulo, es algo corto pues en el siguiente capitulo es algo largo y lo tuve que cortar en partes n.n espero que les guste este...bienvenida serán las opiniones, consejos, aclaratorias sobre la historia como estoy empezando es muy bueno saber en que me equivoco y como puedo arreglarlo para así mejorar n.n y sigan dejando sus review n.n_**


	10. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

_Ya todo estaba preparado para actuar todos en sus puestos esperando su turno para entrar muy animados y confiados en que todo saldría bien Toulour no estaba enterado de nada y tampoco lo sospechaba estaba todo listo para la gran obra y el telón sube presentando a Sakura y Tomoyo que se encontraban afuera del hotel esperando a Toulour que iba a acompañarlas a buscar el portafolio de Sakura_

**_Señorita Sohryu, señorita Lahiri buenas noches_**_ – dijo Toulour acercándose a ellas y dándoles un beso en la mano a cada una _

**_Señor Toulour buenas noches_**_ – dijo Sakura seria con tono frió pero educadamente lo cual incomodo a Toulour pues no esperaba de ella esa actitud _

**_Disculpen pero estoy muy ocupado ¿Todo va bien?_**_ – dijo Toulour igual de serio _

**_No tengo razón para pensar que no, mi mensajero llegara en cualquier momento_**_ – dijo Sakura volteándose y ver llegar un carro negro de el se bajaban unos hombres vestidos también de negro uno de ellos llevaba un portafolios encadenado a su muñeca y se paro al frente de Sakura **(este por supuesto era un agente)**_

**_("Señorita Sohryu le hago entrega del portafolios")Sohryu junge Dame tue ich Anlieferung ihn der portafolios an_**_ – dijo el hombre que tenia el portafolio quitándose la esposa de la muñeca y Sakura extendió su mano para que el colocara la esposa en la de ella - **("perfecto algún inconveniente")**_** _vervollkommnen Sie irgendeinen Nachteil_**_ – dijo Sakura seria mirándolo - **("ninguno señorita")**_** _keine junge Dame_**_ – dijo el agente mirándola igual de serio terminando de colocarle la esposa - **("muy bien")**_** _sehr gut ("Isabel vamos") Isabellfarbe gehen wir_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo _

**_Podemos irnos ya_**_ – termino diciendo Sakura seria mirando a Toulour y comenzar a entrar al casino Sakura y Toulour adelante, un paso atras iba Tomoyo y detrás de ella iban los agentes_

**_No puedo permitir que entren los guardias privados a las jaulas_**_ – dijo Toulour a Sakura cuando iban caminando camino a las jaulas del casino mirando a los guardias privados que iban detrás de ellos escoltando a Sakura_

**_Claro que no… comprendo perfectamente_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Toulour para después voltear a ver a Tomoyo quien estaba a su lado_

**_("Puedes irte ya nos vemos en la habitación")Sie können irte wir im Raum bereits sich sehen_**_ – dijo Sakura a Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa - **("diviértete joya") diviértete Juwel **– dijo Tomoyo haciendo un pequeña reverencia cuando se iba a retirar con los demás guardias alguien dijo_

**_Sakura, Sakura ¿eres tu, Sakura soy yo amor te acuerdas de mi, soy yo Bucky Buchanan te acuerdas de Japón, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿por que no contestabas a mis llamadas? _**_– dijo un joven de la misma edad de Sakura cabello rubio de ojos verdes era un sujeto que conoció Meiling y convenció a Sakura para que saliera con el aunque a Sakura le cayera mal y en la primera cita Sakura se fue a su casa mientras el compraba unos boletos para una película desde entonces no le contesta el teléfono ni lo ha vuelto a ver; Sakura estaba sorprendida al encontrarlo allí pero no lo demostró ya que Toulour la estaba observando serio y con una mirada de desconfianza, ella no podía dejar que arruinara la misión así que cambio su semblante a uno serio mirando al joven_

**_Isabel ("deshazte de el") deshazte von_**_ – dijo Sakura señalando con la cabeza al hombre y mirándolo seria - **("Mikael, Vladimir sáquenlo que no se vuelva a acercar por aquí")**_** _Mikael, Vladimir sáquenlo, das nicht wird, um sich durch aqui zu narren_**_ – dijo Tomoyo a dos de los guardias quienes lo agarraron por los brazos y lo sacaron de la vista de Sakura con Tomoyo detrás de ellos_

**_Que patéticos y imaginativos se vuelven los hombres cuando quieren que uno aunque sea los mire_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando a Toulour quien la miraba con recelo después de lo sucedido_

**_Debo imaginarme que debe ser muy difícil recibir una mirada suya_**_ – dijo Toulour algo convencido de que el sujeto solo quería hablar con Sakura pues era muy convincente pensar eso ella era muy bonita -** y no se imagina mal, podemos seguir por favor mi piel es sensible al contacto con el metal** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole intentando que se olvidara del incidente y continuaran - **Claro sígame por favor** – dijo Toulour sonriéndole_

_Ya dentro de las jaulas se encontraban Sakura y Toulour en uno de los cuartos Toulour miro el portafolio abierto que contenían unas esmeraldas muy hermosas y brillantes _

**_Levántelas, por favor_**_ – dijo Toulour mirando las joyas cuando Sakura las levanto el se puso a comprobar si no había nada escondido dentro de ese portafolios_

**_Muy bien señorita Sohryu soy testigo de que su portafolio no contiene nada peligroso ni ilícito y acepto custodia de el y lo guardare en mi bóveda durante un periodo de 24 horas, no puede Ud. entrar en mi bóveda…_**_ - dijo Toulour seriamente y hablando rápido viendo como Sakura volvía a colocar las joyas en su sitio y cerraba el portafolio_

**_¿Por qué no?_**_ – pregunto Sakura con cierta inocencia _

**_Por el seguro, por la seguridad, y por que no confió en usted_**_ – dijo Toulour mirándola con recelo por el incidente pues era muy convincente lo que ella le había dicho pero no lo convencía del todo - **"no es tan tonto como me lo imagine, al parecer no me creyó todo lo que le dije, debo tener mas cuidado cuando estoy con el"** - pensó Sakura mientras le aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca_

**_TOC, TOC, TOC_**_ – se oyó tocar la puerta – **disculpe** – dijo Toulour acercándose a la puerta para abrirla_

**_Señorita Sohryu, el gerente de mi casino el señor Benedict. Terry_**_ – dijo Toulour presentándolos_

**_Un placer señorita Sohryu_**_ - dijo Terry sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano - **el placer es mió **– dijo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa y estrechándole la mano_

**_El meterá su portafolios en nuestra bóveda mientras Ud. lo ve en un monitor, esas son mis condiciones ¿acepta o no?_**_ – dijo Toulour con la cara seria mirándola_

**_Bueno no me deja otra alternativa_**_ **más que aceptar sus condiciones** – dijo Sakura sacando la llave para abrir las esposas_

_Con Luck en la bodega_

_Luck estaba montando el aparato en la camioneta y Keroberos y Spinel lo estaban ayudando_

**_Keroberos no hagas eso enfrente del pinch_**_ – dijo Luck regañando a Keroberos pues iba a prender un cigarrillo mientras el y Spinel montaban el pinch en la camioneta – **vale, vale** – dijo Keroberos guardando el cigarrillo y ayudándolos a montar el pinch - **eso es ahora lo metemos con cuidado, listo** – dijo Luck metiendo el pinch en la camioneta con ayuda de Keroberos y Spinel_

**_Nos vemos chicos y gracias_**_ – dijo Luck montándose en la camioneta – **adiós** – dijeron los dos al unísono viéndolo salir de la bodega_

_En el hotel estaba entrando Eriol disfrazado como un camarero que llevaba un servicio lo cual era uno de los carritos donde depositaban el dinero, lo llevaba a la habitación donde se encontraban Meiling y Tomoyo; Shaoran estaba en la recepción esperando la salida de Toulour_

**_Respira profundamente_**_ **y cálmate** **no seas celoso** – dijo Meiling por el micrótransmisor desde la habitación viendo por los monitores ya que había una cámara de seguridad sobre el y tenia la mirada fija a la puerta por donde habían entrado Sakura y Toulour con una cara de pocos amigos _

**_Si ya lo se… pero si ese tipo le toca aunque sea un cabello lo mato_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio y en tono frió sin dejar de mirar la puerta_

**_Todo va a salir bien no te preocupes_**_ **esmeralda sabe cuidarse y te quiere **– dijo Meiling con una voz dulce_

**_Gracias _**_– dijo Shaoran sonriendo y mirando la cámara de seguridad que estaba sobre el - **no hay de que pero no vayas a meter la pata quieres Lobo **– dijo Meiling entre risas sonriendo por la cara seria que había puesto Shaoran al decir esto_

_En la habitación llegaba Eriol con el carrito el cual iba camuflajeado de carro con comida_

**_¿Quien quiere la carne? _**_– dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación_

**_Aquí, gracias_**_ – dijo Meiling agarrando el plato que le acercaba Eriol_

**_¿Estas lista?_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriéndole quitando el mantel que cubría el carro y mirando a Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **por supuesto que si** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros, unas botas tacón aguja negras y una camisa de cuero manga larga negra con un escote en medio con tiras entre cruzadas **(como la ropa que llevo Luci Liu el la película los Ángeles de Charlie 2 al comienzo de esta me encanta esa película también la parte 1 fue muy buena) **- **quieres alguna revista un termo de agua tal vez T - chan **- dijo Meiling con una voz burlona mientras veía a Tomoyo entrar ágilmente en el carrito a lo que Tomoyo solo la miro con una cara que hizo que Meiling se callara y siguiera pendiente de los monitores - **muy bien la misión comienza desde ahora **- dijo Eriol después de darle la pequeña bombona de oxigeno a Tomoyo y cerrar el carro para salir con ella de la habitación_

_Con Sakura  
Ella se encontraba en una habitación grande llena de monitores en donde se hallaban diferentes partes del casino y en frente de ella tres monitores tenían uno los pasillos, el otro el ascensor y otro la bóveda_

**_Este es el centro de seguridad. Desde aquí vigilamos el casino y nuestra bóveda puede inspeccionar su portafolios desde aquí, Terry se lo acaba de entregar a uno de mis hombre el lo llevara a la bóveda mientras Ud. lo ve por los monitores _**_– dijo Toulour sonriéndole para después mirar su reloj_

**_No se retrase por mi señor Toulour_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole - **gracias si me disculpa señorita** - dijo Toulour despidiéndose de Sakura con un beso en la mano y después salir _

**_Lobo te toca_**_ – dijo Meiling viendo por los monitores a Toulour salir de las jaulas y unos de los ayudantes le entrega el portafolios con los códigos - **lo veo** – dijo Shaoran acercándose a el _

**_Señor Toulour buenas noches_**_ – dijo Shaoran cordialmente extendiéndole la mano para saludar - **buenas noches señor Zerga** – dijo Toulour estrechándole la mano y luego colocarse los códigos en el bolsillo del flu _

**_Me podría dar 2 minutos de su tiempo es que quiero hablarle sobre su casino_**_ – dijo Shaoran en voz baja a Toulour cuando alguien le tropezó allí Shaoran aprovecho para caer acercarse mas a Toulour y poder quitarle los códigos de seguridad que tenia en el bolsillo del flu - **disculpe no lo vi señor** – dijo el joven que lo había tropezado - **ten mas cuidado para la próxima** – dijo Toulour mirando feo al joven - **se encuentra bien señor Zerga **– dijo Toulour a Shaoran ayudándolo a levantarse - **si no se preocupe la cartera esta en su sitio** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **mejor hablemos en privado le parece señor Zerga** – dijo Toulour sonriéndole cordialmente - **por supuesto** – dijo Shaoran - **sígame por favor** – dijo Toulour y se encaminaron a las jaulas _

**_Ya tiene los códigos _**_- dijo Meiling mirando los monitores sonriendo - **muy bien Clow entrega el paquete** – dijo Meiling sonriendo_

**_Perfecto voy en camino_**_ – dijo Eriol saliendo por el ascensor disfrazado de crupier llevando el carrito con Tomoyo adentro y se acerco a una de las entradas a las jaulas_

**_¿Y tu tarjeta?_**_ – pregunto el guardia - **rayos creo que la perdí** – dijo Eriol revisándose los bolsillos_

**_¿Es enserio?_**_ – dijo el guardia mirándolo con incredulidad - **Dios soy un estupido es mi primer día y pierdo la tarjeta soy un ESTUPIDO **– grito Eriol colocándose las manos en la cara y todo el mundo volteo a ver por el grito que había pegado_

**_Vamos chico cálmate, baja la voz_**_ – dijo el guardia acercándose a el _

**_Lo siento_**_ – dijo Eriol calmándose y hablando en voz baja - **¿de donde viene esto?** – dijo el guardia mirando serio a Eriol - **del cuarto de los grandes jugadores es del señor Toulour **– dijo Eriol calmadamente_

**_Muy bien llévalo adentro_**_ – dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta con su tarjeta - **¿al cuarto de conteo? **– dijo Eriol inocentemente - **no a la bóveda el dinero del señor Toulour va a la bóveda** – dijo el guardia dándole paso para que siguiera - **muy bien gracias** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole cordialmente - **hey y la próxima vez no olvides la tarjeta** – dijo el guardia antes de cerrar la puerta - **si tranquilo amigo no volverá a pasar** – dijo Eriol caminando por el corredor hacia el ascensor_

_Con Shaoran_  
_El se encontraba una de las oficinas de Toulour que estaban adentro de las instalaciones **(las jaulas) **_

**_Señor Toulour me encantaría invertir en su casino veo que es una gran edificación y me gustaría invertir en el_**_ – dijo Shaoran mirándolo seriamente_

**_Que gran sorpresa señor Zerga, me encantaría tenerlo con un inversionista y también con miembro en este gran casino _**_– dijo Toulour muy interesado en que Shaoran pusiera una gran cantidad de dinero en sus manos_

**_Muchas gracias pero quería estar seguro que no hay nada ilícito en estas edificaciones, lo quiero saber por que anteriormente invertí en una empresa y resulte metido en unos problemas el hombre era un traficante, y me estaba robando cuando lo atraparon tuve varios problemas y una terrible experiencia si me entiende señor Toulour_**_ – dijo Shaoran mirándolo para averiguar su expresión y comportamiento_

**_Por supuesto y le aseguro que mis instalaciones son completamente legales y en mi historial no hay absolutamente nada_**_ – dijo Toulour con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa ya que la mirada de Shaoran lo ponía algo nervioso y no sabia por que - **entonces no veo nada mas de que hablar me ha encantado hacer negocios con usted señor Toulour** – dijo Shaoran estrechándole la mano - **y a mi igual señor Zerga** – dijo Toulour estrechándole la mano sonriente - **mi secretaria se comunicara con usted mañana **– dijo Shaoran saliendo de la oficina junto con Toulour – **perfecto** - dijo Toulour viendo su reloj y caminando por el pasillo_

**_Rayos olvide mi beeper_**_ – dijo Shaoran mirando a Toulour - **sabe como regresar** – dijo Toulour mirando su reloj - **si no se preocupe no le haré perder mas tiempo** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **muy bien entonces con su permiso señor Zerga** – dijo Toulour y se fue rápidamente_

_Shaoran regresa por el mismo pasillo dirección a la oficina pero cruza en otro cuando vio a Eriol que se dirigía al ascensor que había mas adelante en eso llega Shaoran y lo tropieza_

**_Disculpe no lo vi señor_**_ – dijo Eriol levantándose - **no se preocupe yo iba distraído es que me e perdido me podría ayudar **– dijo Shaoran extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a para - **bueno, siga por ese pasillo doble a la derecha siga derecho y encontrara la salida señor** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **muchas gracias** – dijo Shaoran extendiéndole la mano para hacer como si se despidiera cuando en realidad tenia en la mano un papel en el que habían los códigos - **para servirle** – dijo Eriol estrechándole la mano para tomar los códigos _

_Shaoran sale rápidamente del lugar y se dirige a la habitación con Meiling a prepararse y esperar su turno para volver a entrar. En el centro de seguridad se encontraba Sakura viendo por los monitores y observo como el hombre que llevaba su portafolio subía al ascensor con Eriol que llevaba a Tomoyo escondida en el carro_

**_Ahí esta su portafolios, señorita Sohryu_**_ – dijo Terry que se encontraba al lado de Sakura en el centro de seguridad observando uno de los monitores_

**_Fantástico _**_– dijo Sakura tomando otra pastilla ante la mirada de Terry_

**_Muy bien es mi turno para entrar de nuevo_**_ - dijo Shaoran acomodándose una corbata y colocándose unos bigotes y una peluca - **dale la luz verde a Luck** – termino por decir Shaoran antes de salir por la puerta_

**_Fénix ¿Cuál es tu situación?_**_ – dijo Meiling por el micrófono pero no hubo respuesta – **Fénix** – grito Meiling - **tranquila. No es necesario gritar** – dijo Luck sonriendo y hablando por una radio desde la camioneta - **¿Qué tal vas? **– dijo Meiling - **ya casi estoy** – dice Luck conduciendo y estacionándose en el estacionamiento algo lejos de la entrada del hotel_

_Por los monitores Sakura observaba como en ese instante entraba Eriol a bóveda dejando el carro adentro y al lado el otro guardia dejo el portafolio al lado y salieron de la bóveda dirigiéndose al ascensor _

**_¿Esta satisfecha señorita Sohryu?_**_ – dijo Terry observándola pues tenia como mal aspecto parecía enferma - **estoy muy satisfecha** – dijo Sakura tomando otra pastilla y arrugando un poco la cara para que se comiera mas el cuento de que estaba enferma_

**_¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?_**_ – dijo Terry pues de verdad mal aspecto - **estoy bien. Estoy bien** – dijo Sakura respirando profundo_

_En ese momento Toulour se encontraba en el MGM Grand viendo la pelea, Eriol en el ascensor, Shaoran afuera en la recepción, Sakura aparentando una gran enfermedad a punto de fingir un desmayo, Tomoyo en la bóveda esperando la señal, Meiling controlando todo el sistema del casino y Luck acomodando el pinch; _

**_Oye eres nuevo verdad_**_ – dijo el hombre que se encontraba con Eriol en el ascensor - **si acabo de ingresar **– dijo Eriol cordialmente y sonriéndole - **bueno ya llegamos yo me tengo que ir por allí **– dijo el hombre saliendo del ascensor **- bueno tengo que volver a las mesas** – dijo Eriol saliendo detrás de el - **rayos odio cuando me pasa esto** – dijo Eriol agachándose para hacer que se amarraba los zapatos -** jaja a mi me pasa casi siempre bueno te dejo** – dijo el hombre sonriéndole y yéndose del lugar - **adiós **-dijo Eriol _

**_Ya puedes entrar Clow el hombre se fue_**_ – dijo Meiling por el micrófono a Eriol-** Muy bien aquí vamos** – dijo Eriol volviendo a entrar en el ascensor _

**_¿Quién es ese tipo, treinta y uno extra…_**_ – dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad que se encontraban en el centro de seguridad_

_Sakura al ver a Eriol a dentro del ascensor en ese instante Sakura se desmaya _

**_¡Llamen a un doctor¿Señorita Sohryu?_**_ - grito Terry agarrando a Sakura para evitar que se golpeara con el suelo _

**_Usa esto para apoyarle la cabeza_**_ – dijo uno de los guardias dándole una chaqueta que tenia - **señorita Sohryu despierte** – dijo Terry muy asustado junto con los demás guardias pues habían dejado de ver las cámaras de seguridad para observar lo ocurrido_

**_Pasando video… ahora…_**_ - dijo Meiling pasando un video del ascensor vació para que los guardias no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Eriol_

**_Manden un doctor al centro de seguridad rápido, tenemos a una mujer enferma parece estar desmayada_**_ – dijo uno de los guardias la llamada fue interceptada por Meiling _

_Al rato aparece Shaoran disfrazado en la puerta una de las jaulas_

**_¿Alguien llamo a un doctor?_**_ – dice Shaoran con unas gafas una peluca y un bigote se veía totalmente diferente cargaba un maletín - **si señor pase por aquí por favor** – dice el guardia dejándolo pasar señalándole el pasillo y el ascensor le dice el piso como llegar_

_Al marcar el ascensor entra en el como si nada mira para arriba y encuentra a Eriol _

_que estaba arriba encaramado, Meiling coloca un video donde aparece el solo y en ese instante Shaoran le entrega a Eriol un pequeño bolso donde se encontraba el arnés, la polea, unas bombas con gas adormecíente, las bombas que necesitaría para abrir la puerta de la bóveda y el detonador de estas y otras cosas, al pasárselas marco el piso que iba Eriol se volvió a subir al techo del ascensor para que nadie lo viera cuando salía Shaoran de este al cerrarse las puertas paro el ascensor quito la rejilla del techo para poder subir a el ya arriba se quito la camisa que cargaba y se quedo solo con una camisa negra manga corta, se coloco el arnés y guardo las bomba y el detonador luego fue debajo del ascensor y pego la polea a la parte baja de este_

_Con Shaoran  
En el centro de seguridad quien entraba rápidamente a este_

**_¿Que sucedió?_**_ – dijo Shaoran entrando al centro de seguridad - **de repente se desmayo** – dijo Terry dándole paso para que se acercara y comenzara revisarla - **muy bien tendré que darle los primeros auxilios échense para atrás necesito espacio** – dijo Shaoran agachándose al lado de Sakura - **si lo que diga** – dijo Terry haciéndose para atrás al igual que los demás guardias viendo como Shaoran le chequeaba el pulso _

**_Vamos respira_**_ – dijo Shaoran entrelazando sus manos en el_ _esternón haciendo una pequeña presión en este ante la mirada preocupada de todos los presentes - **¡por favor! Respira** – dijo Shaoran y Sakura no se movía estaba estática a lo que a Shaoran solo le apareció una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en la comisura de la boca y una mirada picara y se arrodillo al lado de ella y le dio un beso al principio lo hizo como se da el boca a boca para dar respiración pero como vio que no se movía ni se oponía lo repitió pero esta vez le robo un beso _

**_Respira maldita sea_**_ – dijo Shaoran tomando aire para volverla a besar tenia una de sus manos en el cuello de ella y la otra levantándole la cara – **respira **– dijo Shaoran separándose de ella por tercera vez para volverle dar otro beso pero esta vez fue un poco mas largo que los otros dos _

**_Lo lamento se nos fue_**_ – dijo Shaoran cuando se separo de Sakura en ese momento llegaban unos hombres con una camilla - **es una lastima es muy bonita **– dijo Ferry mirando con lastima a la joven - **murió de un paro cardiaco** – dijo Shaoran serio levantándose_

**_Chicos móntenla en la camilla_**_ – dijo Shaoran mirando serio a los hombres - **si doctor** – dijo uno de ellos Shaoran se hacia a un lado dejando que los hombres la colocaran en la camilla - **muchas gracias por venir** – dijo Terry extendiéndole la mano - **de nada, si me disculpa tengo que atender a otros pacientes **– dijo Shaoran estrechándole la mano - **si adiós y muchas gracias** – dijo Terry mirando como se llevaban a la joven - **adiós y lo lamento mucho** – dijo Shaoran saliendo detrás de los hombres que llevaban a Sakura_

_Con Eriol  
en el ducto del ascensor viendo la fina cuerda y después viendo hacia abajo con cierta desconfianza y temor _

**_Estas segura que esto aguanta rubí_**_ – dice Eriol viendo a la polea con cierta desconfianza _

**_Debería de aguantar_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **¿Cómo es eso de "debería"? **- dijo Eriol nervioso -** lo que pasa es que no las probamos, no teníamos tiempo, además hace tiempo que no las utilizamos **- dijo Meiling aguantando reírse -** y lo dices tan tranquila, sabes que puede que me vaya a matar si me suelto **- dijo Eriol mirando hacia abajo -** no lo sabremos si no lo intentas, además amatista esta esperando a su héroe para que la saque **- dijo Meiling sonriendo -** muy bien **– dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos y soltándose quedando colgado al ver que no caía solo dio un respiro de alivio_

**_Rubí, estoy listo_**_ – dijo Eriol por el microtransmisor dándole la señal a Mei y mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba todo lleno de láser para detectar movimiento_

**_Rubí, listos_**_ – dijo Shaoran por el microtransmisor llevando a Sakura por los pasillos de las jaulas rápidamente_

**_Fénix estamos listos_**_ - dijo Meiling por el micrófono _

**_En un minuto jefa_**_ – dijo Luck terminando los últimos detalles para encender el aparato - **no tenemos un minuto Fénix, amatista se va a sofocar** **apúrate** – dijo Meiling con el seño fruncido - **entonces deja de molestarme ¿esta bien?** – dijo Luck con el seño fruncido dejando a un lado la radio_

**_Y dicen que yo tengo mal carácter_**_ – dijo Meiling para si misma_

_Todo el mundo estaba entretenido viendo la gran pelea, al igual que Toulour que se encontraba en la primera fila acompañado de varios de sus ayudantes y otros más mafiosos estaban hablando y observando el inicio de la pelea cuando de repente…_

**_Muy bien aquí vamos_**_ – dice luck alejándose con el control remoto de la camioneta que tenia el pinch ya a una distancia prudente acciona el dispositivo y el aparato comienza titilar y explota haciendo que por las ondas magnéticas Las Vegas quedara a oscuras_

**_Perfecto ahora esperemos que esto aguante_**_ – dijo Eriol viendo como se apagaban los láser seguido rompiendo unas barras luminosas y lanzándolas para iluminar el conducto para luego soltarse y caer por el rápidamente se detiene antes de tocar el suelo a unos pocos centímetros – **rayos** - dice Eriol al ver que no logra zafarse pues se había atorado viendo que se le acababa el tiempo inmediatamente corta el cable y el cable se enrolla hacia arriba justo a tiempo pues volvía la luz a Las Vegas_

_Todo estaba horrible en el casino y en la pelea todo el mundo se puso a empujarse y pelear al igual que los luchadores se armo un escándalo sin mencionar en el casino todo el mundo empezó a robarse las fichas y a golpearse para Salir rápido del lugar_

**_Seguridad, 1033. Foso 6, mesa 5, crupier en peligro_**_ – dijo uno de los guardias en el centro de seguridad viendo por los monitores como uno de los jugadores le pegaba al crupier para poder robarse las fichas_

**_Violaciones en las mesas 3, 5, 6 y 10_**_ – dijo otro viendo como corría la gente por los monitores saltando arriba de las mesas, se golpeaban entre ellos_

**_Esto es una locura, violación en la mesa 2, 8, 9_**_ – dijo otro observando por los monitores a la gente corriendo y llevándose por delante a quien fuera para salir del casino _

**_Muy bien amatista tu turno_**_ – dijo Meiling por el micrófono al instante Tomoyo comenzó a salir del carro muy cuidadosamente sacaba las joyas falsas del maletín que eran unas mini-bombas y daba un salto hacia atrás quedando sentada en un estante que estaba al lado de la puerta se agarro por ella y comenzó a poner las bombas, y al mismo tiempo llega Eriol abría un poco la puerta del ascensor logrando observar a los dos guardias parados en la puerta de entrada a la bóveda_

**_Dulces sueños chicos_**_ – dijo Eriol que lanzaba una bomba de humo adormecíente y después cerro rápidamente las puertas del ascensor para que no le afectara el humo a el, escucho a dos personas que caían al suelo y abrió las puertas para salir y acercarse a los guardias_

**_Vaya que si funciona esta cosa_**_ – dijo Eriol mirando a los guardias durmiendo pacíficamente, hato a los dos guardias y se acerco a la puerta saco el papel que le había entregado Shaoran_

**_Muy bien ahora los códigos…5364-9696-13-74258-338-4856c-48ab_** _– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa colocando el código de seguridad_

**_Ábrete sésamo_**_ – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa al ver que se abrían las puertas de seguridad que tenían un enorme grosor dejando ver la puerta de la bóveda_

**_Cielos_**_ - dijo Eriol al ver la enorme puerta de la bóveda - **una chica de unos 45 Kg. con un delicado objeto antiguo atrás de esta gran puerta** – dijo Eriol mirando la puerta - **sip creo que ahora tienes que sacarla de allí ¿no te parece?** - dice Meiling en tono sarcástico - **si ya lo se** - dijo Eriol con cara de fastidio se dispone a colocar las bombas en la puerta de la bóveda_

**_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo sinceramente creo que mi fuente de inspiración fue la película de la gran estafa U a que no se nota jejejeje. Bueno me salgo del tema, lamento mucho no a ver actualizado antes pero es sumamente extraño no me quería abrir la pagina para poder subir los capítulos pero aquí me tienen n.n_**

**_Kerube-Chan: muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado mi historia haré todo lo posible por actualizar rápido aunque no les prometo nada_**

**_Kirlatan: muchas gracias si la verdad mi inspiración se basa en la película de la gran estafa me encanto mucho tanto la primera como la segunda parte, (se nota ¿no? jejejeje U) también me alegra que te guste la historia _**

**_Kekoa-CCS: gracias, si la verdad no hubo mucha acción que se diga ¬¬, digamos que fue algo así como una parte explicativa en todo lo relacionado con la misión y otras cosas, pero la verdadera razón fue podría decirse que es...que no me llego mucha inventiva U pero intentare dar lo mejor posible en los otros capítulos n.n _**

**_Chouri_****_: jajaja gracias por decirme es que entre tantas paginas me confundí y puse lo que no era / que pena ¬¬, pero muchas gracias por decirme y aclararme la verdad que como es mi primera historia me ayuda bastante que me digan como va y como les parece para así poder arreglar los errores que tengo ya que estos me sirven de experiencia para que cuando haga otra historia no los cometa de verdad te agradezco mucho _**

**_Al igual que a todos ustedes muchas gracias por sus review y su apoyo que me han dado sigan dejando sus review...nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n _**


	11. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 10

**_Capitulo 10 _**

_Todo estaba marchando a la perfección según el plan no se había presentando ningún inconveniente lo principal en este momento era sacar todas las esculturas y antigüedades sin ningún problema del edificio y de segundo plano estaba cazar a Toulour cuando esta parte estuviera cumplida pasaría a primer plano el cazar a Toulour y terminar con un total éxito la misión_

_Con Sakura _

_Después de sacar a Sakura en la camilla entraron a un ascensor en otro piso Meiling volvió a montar el video donde aparecía el ascensor vació Sakura se levanto seria de la camilla los dos enfermeros que eran agentes se quitaron las batas dejando ver una camisas manga largas negras, Shaoran se quitaba la barba postiza, la peluca y los lentes que llevaba, el ascensor paro y se bajaron los cuatro Meiling se encargaba de poner videos sin gente en los monitores del centro de seguridad para que ellos lograran salir sin ningún problema al entrar al casino nadie se percato de ellos ni siquiera los vigilantes por que estaban ocupados controlando a la gente que estaba en el casino_

**_Señor cual es el siguiente paso_**_ – dijo unos de los agentes en voz baja a Shaoran _

**_Salgan de la edificación y hablen con Spinel díganle que evacue a todo que se encuentren cerca del hotel, entendieron_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio y en voz baja – **si señor** – dijeron los dos agentes al unísono y salieron del hotel caminando Sakura y Shaoran subieron a un ascensor en la recepción para ir a la habitación con Meiling y ella coloco otro video_

**_Muy bien me vas a responder ahora mismo ¿Qué crees que hiciste Xiao Lang?_**_ – dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido y cruzando los brazos_

**_¿Quién yo? solo te practique los primeros auxilios_**_ – dijo Shaoran con un tono de voz ingenuo con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada picara_

**_Y a eso le llamas tú primeros auxilios_**_ – dijo Sakura saliéndole una venita en la frente_

**_Bueno tal vez me pase un poco cuando te di el boca a boca_**_ – dijo Shaoran colocándose una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el bolsillo con una gran sonrisa_

**_¿Que te pasaste? yo diría que te aprovechaste de la situación_**_ – dijo Sakura alzando un poco la voz_

**_No te pongas así solo fue una vez_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y con un tono de voz divertido_

**_Una vez yo diría tres veces… sabes es una forma muy rara de dar primeros auxilios_**_ – dijo Sakura seria y con el seño fruncido_

**_Jajaja bueno si lo admito te robe tres besos, pero tu tampoco pusiste mucha resistencia_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo y dando un paso hacia ella_

**_Que querías que hiciera se suponía que estaba muerta, es lógico que no me mueva_**_ – dijo Sakura rodeando los ojos y dando un paso para atrás para mantener cierta distancia_

**_Si tienes razón no debí aprovecharme de la situación y menos de que no te podías mover_**_ – dijo Shaoran caminando un poco hacia Sakura con una sonrisa_

**_Por lo menos te diste cuenta del error y para tu información no me gusto nada lo que hiciste_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando hacia otro lado cerrando los ojos con el seño fruncido y dando otro paso para atrás quedando algo pegada a la pared del ascensor_

**_Que tal si lo intentamos de nuevo para ver si esta vez te gusta más_**_ – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa coqueta una mirada picara y una voz seductora mientras se acercaba a Sakura y la tomaba por la cintura_

**_¡Pero que crees que haces suéltame ya!_**_ –dijo Sakura comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y ruborizada pues no esperaba esa reacción suya e intentando zafarse de el_

**_¿Que pregunta?… intento probar otra vez tus dulces labios_**_ – dijo Shaoran acercando más su cara a la de ella hasta sentir su respiración_

**_¡Como! Bast…_**_- dijo Sakura asustada y nervioso por la cercanía del joven pero no pudo terminar de decir la palabra por que Shaoran había cubierto sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso_

**_Shaoran mejor detente esmeralda se puede volver algo agresiva cuando se asusta o se pone nerviosa _**_– dijo Meiling por el microtransmisor a Shaoran sonriendo lo cual este no le hizo menor caso_

**_"Que hago me esta besando…"_**_ – pensó Sakura colocando un poco de resistencia pero Shaoran la tenia bien sujeta por la cintura y comenzó a presionar mas su cuerpo al de ella y acariciarle la espalda – **"vaya nunca me sentí así con ninguna otra mujer ella tiene algo que me vuelve loco y no puedo dejar de besarla"** - pensó Shaoran cerrando los ojos y profundizando mas el beso – **"pero se siente tan bien…"** – pensó Sakura respondiendo al beso y a las caricias – **"y además quien puede resistirse a esto"** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo un poco y siguiendo besándola a lo que Sakura respondía – **"pero este no es el lugar… yo quiero pero no aquí…" **– pensó Sakura reaccionando y organizando sus pensamientos y sensaciones – **"además no debo dejarlo yo soy quien decide cuando y donde me besan…no el y menos sin permiso"** – pensó Sakura ocurriéndosele una idea para que Shaoran se detuviera al instante subió una de sus piernas por la de Shaoran_

**_"Vez que no eres tan agresiva, no te preocupes apuesto que tu también sientes lo que yo ahora"_**_ – pensó Shaoran cuando sintió la pierna de ella subir por la de el pero de repente escucho un click y sintió algo frió como metálico en su frente y abrió los ojos era Sakura que le apuntaba con un arma pequeña que tenia escondida en la pierna muy bien camuflada por el vestido_

**_Me sueltas ahora_**_ – dijo Sakura apuntándole Shaoran quien solo le sonrió y la soltó - **no vuelvas a hacerlo… yo soy quien decide cuando y donde me besan quedo claro Xiao Lang** – dijo Sakura todavía algo nerviosa y ruborizada apuntándole con el arma_

**_Si ya entendí, pero no es para tanto amor además nadie lo va a saber_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y viéndola con ternura haciendo que ella se ruborizara más_

**_Ya basta no me hagas dañar la misión por que si me sigues provocando te juro que jalo el gatillo_**_ – dijo Sakura ruborizada y nerviosa nunca había sentido lo que sentía por el con nadie mas en absoluto_

**_Muy bien me quedare tranquilo y no molestare mas_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos mientras ella lo veía con recelo_

**_Muy bien ahora calmémonos y volvamos al trabajo_**_ – dijo Sakura respirando profundo, bajando el arma y colocándole el seguro_

**_Lo que tú digas amor_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole con voz divertida_

**_Como molestas estos vestidos tan largos a la hora de sacar o guardar esto_**_ – dijo Sakura para si misma mientras se levantaba un poco el vestido para volver a colocar su arma en la capucha que se encontraba en su muslo _

**_Si quieres te ayudo_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole de forma traviesa y con una mirada picara - **no gracias ya esta** – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca y colocando el arma en la capucha – **lastima** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole tenia algo de lápiz labial en la cara a lo que Sakura sonrió - **estas muy gracioso últimamente** – dijo Sakura acercándosele con una sonrisa mientras con la mano le limpiaba el lápiz de labios de la cara - **me provocas ese tipo de comportamiento** – dijo Shaoran tomándole la mano y sonriéndole a lo que Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa_

**_Vamos rápido_**_ – dijo Sakura cuando se abrió el ascensor saliendo de el - **de acuerdo amor** – dijo Shaoran saliendo detrás de ella_

**_Ya estamos aquí_**_ – dijo Shaoran al entrar a la habitación encontrando a Meiling en la computadora - **vaya sigues vivo, impresionante** - dijo Meiling sonriéndole con una voz divertida - **muy graciosa **– dijo Shaoran serio a lo que Meiling le respondió sacándole la lengua_

**_¿Que tal vamos?_**_ – dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de ella_

**_Bien supongo no nos han atrapado aun_**_ **y eso es una buena señal** - dijo Meiling dejando de ver a Shaoran para mirar los monitores_

_Con Eriol _

**_Muy bien las bombas están puestas_**_ – dijo Eriol terminando de colocar las bombas_

**_Aquí igual todo listo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo alejándose de la puerta para esconder de la detonación sin tocar el piso pues todavía estaban encendidos los sensores de movimiento en el piso_

**_Muy bien procedan_**_ – dijo Meiling mirando el monitor con interés al igual que Shaoran y Sakura_

**_Hola chicos ¿en que vamos?_**_ – dijo Luck llegando a la habitación con una sonrisa_

**_Clavijas, bombas y sensores en el piso_**_ – dijo Shaoran sin quitar la mirada de los monitores – **súper** – dijo Luck acomodándose para ver los monitores como si estuvieran viendo una película de acción_

**_Muy bien aquí vamos contando de 20 a 0 ahora... veinte…diez… cinco… cero _**_– dice Eriol accionado la bomba haciendo explotar la puerta por dentro y Eriol entra a bóveda rápidamente_

**_¿Amatista?_**_ – dijo Eriol entrando a la bóveda - **¿donde estabas te estaba esperando?** – dijo Tomoyo saliendo detrás de una pared - **lo siento mucho es que tuve unos inconve…** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa pero no logro terminar pues Tomoyo sello sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso - **chicos después pueden ir a la habitación de la mansión si quieren pero ahora recojan las cosas y salgan de hay** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa por el micrófono - **Muy bien rubí pero ya no molestes quieres** - dice Eriol todavía tenia a Tomoyo agarrada por la cintura y le sonrió con ternura le dio un corto beso y se pusieron a recoger las cosas_

**_Shaoran te toca_**_ - dice Meiling en ese momento Shaoran llama por teléfono a Toulour que iba camino al centro de control - **¿quien demonios es?** – dijo Toulour contestando el teléfono - **el hombre que esta en su bóveda** – dijo Shaoran por el celular tranquilamente_

**_¿Que demonios pasa en la bóveda? _**_- dijo Toulour entrando al centro de seguridad _

**_Nada, señor; todo normal_**_ - dicen los guardias que estaban mirando la grabación que había puesto Meiling – **quiero ver** – dice Toulour de inmediato los guardias colocaron en el monitor la bóveda pero solo aparecía el video que había colocado Meiling **- me temo que estas equivocado** – dijo Toulour viendo e video de que no había nadie en la bóveda - **¿esta mirando sus monitores?** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo - **bueno siga mirándolos** - termino diciendo Shaoran en ese instante Meiling quita la grabación de la bóveda sola y coloca otra de la bóveda pero donde estaban ellos ensayando en la bóveda falsa se veían a 2 personas vestidas totalmente de negro con capuchas - **en esta ciudad, la suerte cambia rápidamente** - dice Shaoran - **muy bien ya entraste a mi bóveda ahora date por muerto** - **quizás** - dice Shaoran - **¿Quizás¿Como espera irse¿Cree que dejare que saque mi dinero y todas las demás cosas de valor por las puertas de mi casino?** - dice Toulour - **no. ud. lo va a sacar** - dijo Shaoran - **¿por que habría de hacer eso?** - dijo Toulour - **mire su monitor, nos vamos a llevar solo lo que venimos a buscar lo demás esta hay pero con bombas será algo así como nuestro rehén si intenta hacer algo, si deja que saquemos lo que venimos a buscar usted conservara todo lo demás si no acepta explotaremos todo y perderá absolutamente todo ¿usted decida?**- dice Shaoran - **has la llamada** - dice Toulour a Terry la cual es interceptada por Meiling - **911 llamada de emergencia **-dice Meiling - **dos hombres con explosivos se han apoderado de nuestra bóveda **- dijo Terry en voz baja - **vamos para haya **- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras Terry asistía con la cabeza a Toulour para informarle que la llamada ya había sido realizada_

**_Trato hecho_**_ - dice Toulour después de que el otro hombre hizo la llamada - **genial pasara esto, los hombres de la bóveda depositaran 6 maletas en el ascensor** – lo cual comienzan a hacer - **el ascensor subirá a sus jaulas, tres de sus guardias sacaran las maletas del casino, si tardan mas de 20 segundos en ir al piso, o sentimos que las cambiaron volamos el dinero de las maletas y la bóveda, después que sus guardias salgan del casino llegara una camioneta blanca donde colocaran las maletas si alguien se acerca al conductor volamos todo, cuando me avisen que la camioneta esta a salvo mis hombres se marcharan y cuando ellos estén a salvo recuperara su bóveda** – termino diciendo Shaoran todo se hizo de inmediato según las indicaciones de Shaoran y de Toulour_

_En ese instante llega una camioneta de S.W.A.T donde supuestamente hay policías _

**_Bueno he cumplido con todo lo que me ha pedido ¿esta de acuerdo?_**_ - dice Toulour_

**_Lo estoy_**_ – dice Shaoran y deja el teléfono en una de las mesas, y se va a la otra habitación a cambiarse y preparar todo igual Luck y Sakura - **bueno por que ahora le voy a pedir una cosa huye y escóndete, huye y escóndete por que te voy a encontrar y de seguro te matare y a toda tu familia, recuérdalo pues nadie juega con Francois Toulour ¿me escucho? **– dijo Toulour con mirada asesina y se dio cuenta que lo estaban dejando hablar lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas molesto _

**_Sr. Toulour nos indican que la camioneta va al aeropuerto McCarran_**_ - dice Benedict serio - **Dispón todo quiero recuperar todo antes de que lleguen allá** – dice Toulour serio y con una voz fría _

_En ese instante la supuesta policía bajaba por el ascensor eran Keroberos y Spinel con algunos agentes secretos encubiertos _

**_Gafas nocturnas_**_ - dijo Keroberos colocándose las gafas nocturnas - **prepárense a cortar la luz **- dijo Spinel – **listos** – dijo uno de los guardias y miro a Toulour - **corten la luz** - dijo Toulour en ese instante Meiling era quien estaba cortando la luz - **abriendo las puertas del ascensor** - dijo Keroberos - **hay dos guardias atados y desmayados** - dijo Spinel mientras agarraba todo lo que ellos habían recogido y lo ponían en las bolsas que ellos traían - **un momento** - dijo Keroberos mientras les pasaban unos chalecos, pantalones y cascos para que se cambiaran rápido - **¡muchachos¡ Hay alguien!** - dijo Eriol lanzando una bomba incendiaria a unas maletas que estaban llenas de papeles y propaganda - **¡dispárale ya!** - dijo Keroberos se escucharon unos tiros - **¡le di!** - dijo Spinel disparando al techo - **¡luces¡Necesitamos electricidad!** - dijo Keroberos viendo que todos estaban cambiados y listos - **conéctala** - dijo Toulour - Meiling encendió la luz y se veía mucho humo en las cámaras - **¿que esta pasando?** - dijo Toulour viendo que por lo monitores no podía distinguir ya que había mucho humo - **hay mucho humo parece que hubo una detonación de una bomba** **incendiaria** - dijo Spinel lo cual hizo enojar enormemente a Toulour pensando que todo su dinero y objetos habían explotado_

**_¡Que agarren a la camioneta ahora! y ¡averigua como se metieron en mi sistema!_**_ - dijo Toulour muy molesto saliendo rápidamente para ir a la bóveda, mientras con la camioneta no había dinero en ella solo papel y estaba siendo controlada por un control remoto ya que en esta estaba un robot echo por Luck y servia únicamente para despistar a la mayoría de los hombre del villano; mientras en la bóveda había llegado Toulour y vio que lo único que habían encontrado en la bóveda era todo lleno de papeles _

**_No encontramos sospechosos señor_**_ – dijo Keroberos al lado de Toulour_

**_Ni podemos determinar como entraron y salieron de las instalaciones_**_ – dijo Spinel con la voz fría y serio _

**_¿Señor Toulour tiene usted idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho?_**_ – dijo Keroberos mirando toda la bóveda_

**_Llévense a sus hombres_**_ - dijo Toulour serio y en tono frió - **Le sugiero que espere…** - dijo Spinel pero no termino por que Toulour le interrumpió - **ahora mismo** – dijo Toulour sin mirarlo y en un tono mas frió - **es su bóveda** – dijo Spinel dándole una señal a Keroberos con la cabeza - **¡equipo azul desaloje!** – dijo Keroberos saliendo detrás de los demás hombres_

**_Leon ¿y la camioneta?_**_ – dijo Toulour por un radio a uno de sus hombres el cual se encontraba en una pista ya que tenían rodeada a la camioneta _

**_Dispárenle a los neumáticos_**_ – dijo Leon a los demás y le dispararon a los cauchos del carro creyendo que así detendrían a la persona lo que no sabían era que no había nadie dentro que la camioneta era controlada por control remoto Leon se acerco a la camioneta y abrió la puerta encontrando a un especie de robot con una cámara por cabeza_

**_Solo quiero probar una cosa por un segundo_**_ – dijo Luck mirando juguetón el monitor con el control remoto en las manos_

**_No hay nadie dentro_**_ – dijo Leon a sus hombres, incrédulo cuando de repente la camioneta comenzó a andar un poco asustando a los hombres_

**_Ay perdón ¿se querían subir? lo lamento a ver inténtalo otra vez_**_ – dijo Luck con una voz divertida y una sonrisa_

**_Ya basta déjate de tonterías y vuélala ya_**_ – dijo Meiling con cara de fastidio y algo cabreada_

**_Vale, vale ya no dejan que uno se divierta_**_ – dice Luck haciendo detonar una pequeña bomba que había en la camioneta ante la mirada de todos los hombres de Toulour que miraban atónito los pedazos de papel quemándose_

**_Señor Toulour tomamos la camioneta señor_**_ – dijo Leon por la radio mirando la camioneta quemarse - **¿y?** – dijo Toulour todavía en la bóveda impaciente - **no había nada en las maletas, señor** – dijo Leon viendo el suelo lleno de papeles y de volantes_

**_¿Cómo que no había nada?_**_ – dijo Toulour no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba - **las maletas estaban llenas de volantes, señor; de prostitutas** – dijo Leon agarrando del suelo uno de los volantes, y Toulour que se encontraba con los puños cerrados intentando controlar su ira cuando algo vino de pronto a su menté, al instante Toulour se comunica con Terry en el centro de seguridad por medio del radio _

**_Pon la cinta del robo _**_– dice Toulour observando en el suelo se encontraba escrito Mirage y en la cinta que vieron no recordaba que estuviera allí - **¿Cómo dice señor?** - dijo Terry alzando las cejas - **pon la cinta del robo** – dijo Toulour quitando con el pie los papeles que cubrían el nombre - **estoy viendo la cinta, señor** – dijo Terry sin comprender lo que quería decir Toulour - **¿dice Mirage en el piso de la bóveda?** – pregunta Toulour por la radio - **no, no dice; no entiendo a que se refiere** – dice Terry sin comprender lo que sucede - **instalamos el nombre el martes para la inauguración del casino después del robo a Egipto; la imagen que vimos del robo provenía de una cinta** – dijo Toulour cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños - **¿QUE?** – grito Terry sin querer creer lo que le decía - **escenificaron el robo, alguien hizo un duplicado de mi bóveda lo que vimos en el monitor no estaba sucediendo** – dijo Toulour caminando por la bóveda echando chispas por los ojos - **no entiendo entonces ¿Qué paso con todo el botín que teníamos?** – dijo Terry con un mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrado _

_En el ascensor Tomoyo y Eriol se cambiaron y se pusieron una gabardina encima salieron del ascensor junto con Keroberos y Spinel y los demás agentes del hotel con todo lo que había en la bóveda de Toulour en las maletas que llevaban mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol se escabullían entre la gente para poder llegar a la habitación con todos los demás la gente no se percataba de eso pues estaba mas atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo ni siquiera la gente de Toulour puesto que estaban pendientes también de lo que habían sacado de la bóveda ya que allí se encontraba lo que habían robado los últimos años; lo tenían guardado allí para después de un tiempo venderlo al mejor postor_

_En la bóveda_

**_No puede ser_**_ – dijo Toulour moviendo con el pie unos papeles en el suelo encontrando en el piso un mensaje escrito con exprei **"te mandan un gran beso las Joyas del Alquimista** **Amatista, Esmeralda y Rubí"** cada una de color diferente morado, verde y rojo al final otro escrito este por Eriol **"vamos a jugar al juego el gato y el ratón así que será mejor que te escondas ratón por que nos veremos muy pronto mas rápido de lo que piensas firma los agentes de Rubymoon, lobo, Clow, Fénix " **- cuando Toulour termino de leer estaba totalmente rojo de la furia se habían burlado de él, el mejor ladrón de los tiempos había caído como un tonto en un estupido juego de niños su orgullo estaba herido, "le habían robado a un ladrón y en sus propias narices" y peor aun unos jóvenes que ni siquiera conocen el negocio esto era una humillación que quería cobrarles muy caro_

**_Terry tenemos invitados muy importantes_**_ – dijo Toulour con odio en la mirada - **¿Cómo dice señor Toulour?** – dijo Terry sin comprender de que invitados hablaba - **al parecer nuestros amigos el alquimista y Rubymoon nos enviaron a unos agentes para sacar todas las piezas que teníamos aquí en la bóveda** – dijo Toulour saliendo de la bóveda - **pero que estas diciendo** – dijo Terry olvidando todo pues el también se suponía que recibiría una buena parte en todo este asunto - **lo que oíste están aquí informales rápido a todos para que saquen a toda la gente, lo tenemos aquí hotel hay que buscarlos lo mas seguro es que estén en alguna de las habitaciones que revisen todo** – dijo Toulour subiendo al ascensor para salir de allí y llegar al centro de seguridad_

**_Muy bien Toulour pero ve pensando como nos vas a reiterar todo lo que perdimos por tu estupidez_**_ – dijo Terry en voz baja - **cállate y has lo que digo** – dijo Toulour saliendo del ascensor_

**_Acepto el juego_**_ – termino diciendo Toulour_

_En la habitación_

**_Hola chicos_**_ – dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación encontrando a Luck a lado de la mesa y sobre esta unas armas y municiones las estaba cargando ya estaba vestido llevaba unos pantalones negros algo holgados una camisa sin mangas negra y unas botas de militar negras también tenia unos lentes negros sobre la cabeza _

**_Hola, M – chan y S – chan_**_ – dijo Tomoyo entrando detrás de Eriol rápidamente_

**_Se están cambiando_**_ – dijo Luck sonriéndole -** no entiendo por que se cambian tanto de atuendo si así están preciosas** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole - **muchas gracias por el halagó pero a la hora de la acción tenemos que llevar siempre el glamour jajaja** – dijo Tomoyo dándole un corto beso para después ir rápido a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa - **jajaja muy bien Shaoran me imagino que esta en lo mismo** – dijo Eriol sonriendo mirando por donde se había ido Tomoyo – **exacto** – dijo Luck sonriéndole de forma traviesa – **sabes Eriol no pensé que tu y…** - dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa pero no continuo pues Eriol había levantado la mano en señal de alto – **no vayas a decir una palabra mas...me voy a cambiar** – dijo Eriol serio caminando hacia la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones ante la risa de Luck _

_Al los 2 minutos de entrar Tomoyo salio Meiling vestía unos pantalones de cuero rojos que hacían resaltar su figura y una chaqueta de cuero rojo manga larga de cierre lo llevaba abierto dejando ver un escote muy provocativo con unas botas tacón de aguja de cuero rojo también el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas y también llevaba el colgante de rubí en forma de sol._

**_Hola cariño_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta y voz seductora - **déjame en paz quieres** – dijo Meiling yendo a buscar algo que tomar - **te vez extremadamente sexy con ese atuendo** – dijo Luck acercándose a ella con una sonrisa coqueta - **muchas gracias** – dijo Meiling devolviéndole la sonrisa_

_Al rato entraba Shaoran vestido con unos pantalones verde oscuros algo holgados y una camisa manga larga cuello de tortuga y una chaqueta de cuero todo del mismo tono que el pantalón y unas botas negras _

**_Ya llegaron los demás_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio entrando acomodándose la chaqueta - **si se están arreglando deben estar por salir** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole_

**_Y Sakura esta molesta contigo_**_ – dijo Luck al parecer Meiling ya le había contado lo sucedido - **no que va** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **y como sabes que no lo esta** – dijo Luck alzando las cejas - **fácil antes de entrar me sonrió** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa en la cara - **¿te sonrió?** – dijo Luck extrañado por la respuesta - **exacto** – dijo Shaoran yendo hacia un espejo que había cerca _

**_No crees que Meiling y yo haríamos buena pareja_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo y rodeando a Meiling por la cintura - **claro yo diría que están hechos el uno para el otro** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa traviesa - **ves esa es la opinión de un experto** **hay que hacerle caso** – dijo Luck mirando a Meiling - **¡Ja! ya quisieras** – dijo Meiling quitándole las manos y alejándose de el para ir a donde se encontraban las armas - **que no se diga que no lo intente **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa viendo a Meiling observar las armas_

**_Ten pruébate estos_**_ – dijo Luck lanzándole a Shaoran unos lentes oscuros - **¿que tal me veo?** – dijo Shaoran colocándoselos y mirando a Luck_

**_Te ves genial con ellos no crees T – chan_**_ - dijo Sakura atrás de el con una sonrisa acababa de salir junto con Tomoyo_

**_Si te ves muy bien_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole_

**_Creo que me voy a morir_**_ – dijo Shaoran volteando a ver a Sakura ruborizado - **y eso ¿Por qué? Shaoran **– dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación - **por que estoy viendo a un ángel** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa viendo a Sakura ella vestía con unos pantalones de cuero blancos que dejaban ver su preciosa figura junto con una camisa blanca de una sola manga, era sin mangas de color blanco le quedaba sobre el ombligo llevaba unas botas tacón de aguja blancas y su colgante de esmeralda en forma de estrella_

**_Jajaja que cosas dices Shaoran_**_ – dijo Sakura ruborizada sonriéndole de forma que solo ella sabia hacerlo ruborizándolo mas - **pues entonces nos vamos a morir los dos por que yo también estoy viendo a un ángel** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo_

**_Gracias Eriol_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa ella vestía una falda corta morada oscura con una camisa también morada manga larga de botones los cuales los 2 de arriba estaban desabrochados dejando un escote provocativo, unas botas tacón de aguja morados y su colgante de amatista en forma de luna - **tu también te vez muy bien, pero cualquiera diría que me extrañaste** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole _

**_Si se podría decir que mucho y tu me extrañaste_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriéndole el vestía unos pantalones azul oscuro algo holgados, una camisa manga corta azul oscura y sobre esta una gabardina del mismo tono, unas botas negras y una gargantilla en donde habían un sol por la mitad y una luna que era la otra mitad - **quizás si y quizás no querido Eriol **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y fue junto con Sakura a donde se encontraba Meiling con las armas_

**_Bueno entonces lo tomo como un si, tu que opinas_**_ – dijo Eriol sin mirar a Shaoran pues tenia la mirada hacia Tomoyo no recibió respuesta pues Shaoran estaba embobado mirando a Sakura_

**_Creo que estaría bien _**_– dijo otra vez Eriol como si le estuviera hablando a la nada - **si tienes razón me extraño** – termino por fin de decir Eriol cuando vio que Tomoyo se volteo a verlo y le sonrió - **vamos con ellos** – dijo Eriol moviendo a Shaoran para que reaccionara - **vamos con ellos** – dijo Shaoran despertando _

_Terry había avisado a los guardias sobre los agentes estos empezaron a sacar a los invitados dejando el edificio estaba divididos en tres unos en el casino Mirage otro grupo en el hotel Bellagio y otro en el MGM Grand sacando a todo el mundo los que estaban en el hotel comenzaron a revisar los cuartos tocaban si encontraban a alguien lo sacaban y si no entraban a la habitación a revisarla para verificar que no hubiera nadie y menos que estuviera allí los agentes_

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo a partir de aquí se me termino la peli u.u así que los demás capítulos los saque de esta pequeña cabecita mía n.n espero que me vayan quedando bien es mi primera historia y me gustaría que les agradara mucho n.n aquí les dejos unos dos capítulos mas_**

**_Kirlatan: me alegro mucho que te guste la historia n.n intento actualizar rápido la historia lo que pasa es que estoy estudian para los exámenes y sinceramente no me queda mucho tiempo para actualizar u.u pero haré lo mejor posible n.n la verdad si me gustan los Ángeles de Charlie la historia esta entre Ángeles de Charlie y la gran estafa jajaja voy a poner algunas escenas donde peleen las tres juntas aunque todavía encuentro algo difíciles las escenas de acción ¬¬ no me entra mucho la imaginación pero lo mas seguro es que una vez que le agarre el ritmo se me haga mas fácil. Continúa dejando tus review_**

**_Chouri: muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo n.n (hay pero quien no quisiera ser Sakura en esa ocasión...yo quiero, yo quiero n.n...)jajajaja se me ocurrió de repente que era una forma algo chistosa para su primer beso ¿no te parece? jajajaja bueno espero que te gusten los demás capítulos ya que son de propia imaginación pues se me termino la peli n.nU y no podía dejar la historia así a la mitad, así que lo demás de mi mentecita espero que te guste. Sigue dejando tus review_**

**_Kekoa-CCS: muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste el capitulo, si murió su identidad falsa u.u la verdad era que una de las formas mas fáciles para sacarla de el centro de seguridad sin que a nadie le pareciera extraño era que se muriera y sacarla de allí además ya había fingido tener una salud delicada y también serviría para que Shaoran y Sakura se comenzaran a acercar n.n, ya que Tomoyo y Eriol no me tienen muy preocupada quien si me preocupa es la extraña relación que están teniendo Meiling y Luck eso de que te quiero pero no te soporto (si así parecen un viejo matrimonio no me los quiero imaginar casados U¬¬) sip sinceramente tengo que hacer algo al respecto con esos dos u.u a ver que me invento jajajaja n.n continua dejando tus review_**


	12. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

_Llego el momento de entrar en acción dejar atrás el teatro y comenzar a cazar a Toulour para atraparlo y ponerlo tras las rejas al igual que sus cómplices (Benedict Terry, un mafioso además de ladrón; Leon Spinks, otro ladrón mas a la lista pero este es muy bueno en el manejo de las armas; Rueben Tarr, es un hacker el cual fue quien efectuó el robo de efectivo más grande en la historia de los Estados Unidos; Verona Fitzgerald, una buena estafadora y ladrón quien se robo los casi diecinueve millones de dólares en efectivo en el Estado de Carolina del Norte; Franchesca Cadwell, cuando tenia siete años escondida bajo una cama fue testigo de cómo asesinaban a sus, a los 11 años cobro su sangrienta venganza y desde entonces se ha dedicado a matar es una brutal asesina espadachín ya que su arma es una espada samurai. ) estos son sus cómplices igual de buscados y peligrosos que el primero._

_En la mesa se encontraban varias armas acomodadas Luck las estaba cargando Meiling se estaba ocupando de desmantelar el equipo electrónico dejando solo su Lap Top ya que desde allí ella podría ingresar en el sistema del edificio y de toulour mientras Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran se encontraban alrededor de la mesa tomando las armas que necesitarían se estaban moviendo rápido pues faltaba poco para que llegaran los guardias a ese piso y comenzaran a sacar a la gente, tres armas unas pistolas semiautomáticas llevaba Sakura una en un estuche en la pierna eran una 5,7 X 28mm, otra atrás a la altura de la cadera que era una 40S&W y otra a la altura del tobillo en la pierna debajo de su pantalón una 9mm, Tomoyo también escojo tres armas una la llevaba al hombro era una escopeta de repetición calibre 12 UAB, y en un estuche en la pierna llevaba una 9mm y el la cintura llevaba una espada de samurai con su nombre grabado en ella, Meiling escogió 3 armas 1 en un estuche en cada pierna eran unas 357 Magnum y otra a la altura del tobillo debajo del pantalón era una pistola semiautomática calibre 6,35mm, Luck también escogió 2 una la llevaba en la mano era una escopeta semiautomática calibre 12 UAB, una pistola semiautomática calibre 38 WADCUTER en un estuche que tenia en la espalda a la altura del pantalón y alrededor del cinturón unas bombas pequeñas, Eriol escogió 3 armas una al hombro era una escopeta semiautomática calibre 12 UAB, otra en un estuche en el costado debajo de la gabardina era una pistola semiautomática calibre 9mm y otra en un estuche a la altura del pantalón era otra pistola semiautomática calibre 9mm, Shaoran escogió también 3 armas, una de ellas en un estuche al costado escondida por la chaqueta tenia una pistola semiautomática calibre 9mm, y en las muñecas unas pistolas de manga tenia unas pistolas automáticas calibre 9mm **(sinceramente no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo es que se llaman J jejeje… es un aparato que se colocan en las muñecas y hay se colocaban las armas y cuando hacia un movimiento con las muñecas hacia fuera las armas salían en este caso de la chaqueta por que una de las finalidades de esto es ocultarlas espero que me hayan captado la idea ) **_

_Al terminar fueron a ayudar a Meiling a esconder el equipo electrónico ellos fueron a guardar unas computadoras a su habitación mientras ellas se quedaban terminando de esconder las demás cosas_

**_Nosotras terminaremos de guardar todo esto_**_ – dijo Meiling con unos cables en las manos_

**_Muy bien entonces nosotros vamos a guardar esto en la habitación_**_ – dijo Shaoran cargando unas cajas al igual que los otros dos_

**_Nos veremos aquí en 5 minutos de acuerdo_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndoles - **de acuerdo** – dijeron los tres al unísono desapareciendo por la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones_

**_M – chan ayúdame a levantar esto_**_ – dijo Tomoyo señalando un monitor - **oigan chicas alguien se acerca **– dijo Sakura mirando la pantalla de la Lap Top - **quienes los guardias ya viene pero que fastidiosos son** – dijo Meiling rodeando los ojos - **si no nos dejan respirar** – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling con una sonrisa_

**_¿Que haces S – chan?_**_ – dijo Meiling viendo como colocaba una silla debajo de la rampilla del conducto de aire - **pues escondo esto** – dijo Sakura montándose en la silla y esconder adentro del conducto una computadora - **en el conducto de ventilación** – dijo Meiling alzando una ceja - **y tu buscarías hay** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole - **la verdad nunca** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **entonces me ayudas o te quedas hay** – dijo Sakura mientras Meiling le pasaba otras cosas - **esto aquí esta listo** – dijo Tomoyo llegando con ellas_

**_TOC, TOC, TOC, disculpen hay alguien aquí_**_ – dijeron los guardias detrás de la puerta_

**_Rayos ya llegaron y ahora_**_ – dijo Sakura viendo a las demás - **nomino que los ataquemos y los dejamos aquí amarrados** – dijo Meiling cerrando un puño y acercándose a la puerta - **disculpen hay alguien en la habitación** – dijo el guardia detrás de la puerta - **no M – chan después vendrán los otros tenemos que esperar que confirmen **– dijo Tomoyo deteniéndola por el brazo - **muy bien que tienes pensado** – dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos - **se me ocurre algo síganme** – dijo Tomoyo mirando la ventana y agarrando a duque_

**_Estas loca_**_ – dijo Meiling mirándola salir por la ventana - **TOC, TOC, TOC** – se escucho en la puerta - **tienes una mejor idea** – dijo Tomoyo volteándose - **ninguna te apoyo **– dijo Meiling agarrando a lord y salir por la ventana - **y yo** – dijo Sakura agarrando a star y salir por la ventana_

**_No hay nadie abre la puerta para revisar_**_ – dijo un guardia se oyó que abrieron la puerta eran dos personas - **revisa los cuartos yo revisare por aquí** – dijo uno de los guardias mientras revisaba la sala y el otro entraba a los cuartos_

**_Ya terminaron de revisar_**_ – dijo una tercera voz era la de Toulour provenía del radio de uno de los guardias - **no señor casi estamos revisando el penúltimo cuarto señor** – dijo el guardia por la radio - **muy bien terminen hay y bajen a recepción nos reuniremos todos hay** – dijo Toulour - **si señor** – dijo el guardia cortando la comunicación_

_En la otra habitación_

**_Ya esta listo vamos con las chicas_**_ – dijo Luck saliendo de uno de los cuartos_

**_Ssshhhh_**_ – dijo Shaoran que estaba junto a Eriol al lado de la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones - **¿que pasa?** – dijo Luck acercándose a ellos - **hay otra persona en la habitación y no son ellas **– dijo Eriol en voz baja - **crees que sean los guardias** – dijo Luck en el mismo tono de voz - **es lo mas probable** – dijo Shaoran serio en voz baja - **que tal si entramos y les atacamos** – dijo Luck sonriendo - **olvídalo quédate tranquilo esperemos hasta que salgan entrar a ver si están bien luego, les pegamos** – dijo Eriol en voz baja al grupo – **entendido **– dijeron los otros dos_

_En la otra habitación _

**_Encontraste algo_**_ – dijo el guardia que se encontraba en la sala al ver llegar a su compañero - **nada esta ropa y todo pero no hay nadie tal vez salieron** – dijo el otro guardia - **aquí tampoco hay nadie, bueno salgamos de aquí** – termino diciendo el guardia y salieron por la puerta_

**_Muy bien entremos_**_ – dijo Eriol entrando por la puerta y mirando a los lados - **chicas ¿donde están?** – dijo Luck en voz baja - **no las veo y si las agarraron** – dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol - **no hubiéramos escuchado algo** – dijo Eriol tranquilizadoramente - **miauuu** – se escucho un maullido en la ventana - **¿que fue eso?** – dijo Luck mirando hacia la ventana - **es un gato** – dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja – **miauuu** – entraron dos gatitos a la habitación – **¿por donde entro?** – dijo Luck mirando a los mininos - **miauuu** – maulló un tercero entrando por la ventana - **creo que por la ventana** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo - **que ahora entiendes al gato** – dijo Luck en tono burlón - **no baka es que duque esta entrando por la ventana** – dijo Shaoran yendo hacia la ventana para asomarse cuando de repente apareció un figura femenina por esta – **rayos** – dijo Shaoran cayendo al suelo sin dejar de ver a la joven que entraba por la ventana - **¿que te pasa?** – dijo Sakura entrando por la ventana seguida de Tomoyo y Meiling - **me diste un susto de muerte** – dijo Shaoran en el suelo mirándola - **jajaja lo siento** – dijo Sakura ayudándolo a levantarse - **muy bien vamos** – dijo Eriol yendo hacia la puerta - **si tenemos que noquearlos después de que den la confirmación** – dijo Meiling yendo detrás de el y abriendo un poco la puerta para ver a los sujetos que se encontraban afuera después agarro a lord y lo saco delicadamente de la habitación con una sonrisa _

**_Ya hemos revisado todas las habitaciones y no hay nadie jefe_**_ – dijo uno de los guardias por la radio - **muy bien vengan a recepción** – dijo Toulour - **si señor** – dijeron los dos guardias al unísono - **camina que nos esperan** – dijo uno de los guardias - **tilín tilín** – se escucho un cascabel - **¿que es ese ruido?** – dijo uno de los guardias parándose y comenzando a mirar a los lados – **viene de ese gato** – dijo el otro guardia al observar al minino caminar hacia ellos - **¿de donde saliste bola de pelos?** – dijo uno de los guardias agachándose para agarrar a lord con una mirada maliciosa - **esa bola de pelos es mía y se llama Lord idiota** – dijo Meiling dándole una patada en la cara al sujeto dejándolo tirado en el suelo_

**_Alto hay no te muevas o disparo_**_ – dijo el otro guardia sacando un arma y apuntándole a Meiling - **muy bien** – dijo ella mientras se agacha a recoger a lord con una sonrisa - **disculpe, pero es de mala educación apuntar con un arma a una dama** – dijo Luck saliendo detrás de el para quitarle el arma con una patada seguidamente dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo al lado de su amigo desmayado - **jajaja que fácil** – dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación - **vamos rápido** – dijo Eriol y fueron directo hacia la recepción donde se encontraba reunidos_

_Abajo en recepción se encontraban todo reunidos estaban Toulour y sus cómplices junto con un montón de ayudantes de tras dándoles ordenes cuando de repente aparecieron nuestros 6 agentes parados a lo alto de la escalera sonriendo_

**_Vaya tienen una fiesta_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo de forma traviesa y mirada picara - **que malos son no nos invitaron** – dijo Sakura poniendo cara triste _

**_Pero si son Las Joyas del Alquimista_**_ – dijo Toulour con una sonrisa de malicia_

**_Y los agentes de Rubymoon el joven Clow, y sus dos amigos Lobo y Fénix cuanto tiempo_**_ – dijo Verona sonriendo maliciosamente_

**_Si verdad ¿Como has estado?_**_ – dijo Eriol tranquilamente sonriendo - **muy bien robando por aquí estafando por allá, unas cuantas muertes mas allá no mucho y ustedes** – dijo Verona haciendo un adén con la mano como si no tuviera importancia - **nada fuera de la rutina, atrapando mafiosos por aquí, recuperando cosas robadas por allá, y engañando a los estafadores un poco mas allá **– dijo Shaoran serio y en tono frió - **la misma rutina a ustedes no les cansa **– dijo Luck sonriendo a sus amigos - **a mi si voy a pedir un día de descanso cuando vuelva** – dijo Meiling sonriendo_

**_Bueno chicos fue un placer hablar con ustedes pero nos tenemos que ir así que si nos disculpan_**_ – dijo Toulour sonriendo yendo al elevador - **¿que te van tan rápido?** - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **si es que nos vienen a recoger** – dijo Leon caminando detrás de Toulour _

**_Muy bien se acabo la charla ustedes mátenlos_**_ – dijo Francesca seria y con una voz fría cerrándose las puertas del elevador de golpe_

**_No puede ser se fueron_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando las puertas del elevador - **no te preocupes nos sacamos a estos y vamos tras ellos** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo – **bien** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_

**_Jajaja no creo que lleguen por que de aquí no salen_**_ – dijo uno de los hombres que se acercaba con un tubo en la mano_

**_Huy pero que fiesta mas aburrida_**_ – dijo Luck colocándose las manos en la nuca - **si no hay ni bebidas y menos bocadillos** – dijo Tomoyo mirando a los lados viendo como se acercaban los hombres amenazadoramente - **¿que tal si ponemos algo de música y comenzamos a bailar?** – dijo Meiling tecleando en su Lap Top - **me parece bien** – dijo Eriol bajando lentamente las escaleras junto a sus amigos_

_Meiling saca su Lap Top y hace que suene por toda la edificación unas canciones la primera que comienza a sonar es la de madonna "Die Another Day" _

**_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_**

**_I'm gonna kiss some part of_**

**_I'm gonna keep this secret_**

**_I'm gonna close my body now_**

_Comenzó a sonar la música y comenzaron los 6 a bajar las escaleras a encontrarse con los sujetos _

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_Muy bien chicos a bailar_**_ – dijo Meiling agarrando al hombre del tubo quitándoselo de la mano y dándole una patada baja _

**_Pero que mal te mueves déjame ayudarte_**_ – dijo Eriol dándole un golpe en el estomago a otro y una patada a otro que se acercaba _

**_No deberías intentar pegarle a tu instructor sabes_**_ – dijo Luck sonriéndole a otro para después darle un golpe esquivar a uno de los hombres y darle una patada por la espalda haciéndolo caer contra otro _

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_(Another day)_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_(Another day)_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_(Another day)_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

_Se estaban divirtiendo lanzándose a los hombres, montándose en las mesas, saltando por encima de ellos, una patada por aquí, un golpe por allá_

**_Sigmund Freud_**

**_Analyze this_**

**_Analyze this_**

**_Analyze this_**

**_Casi me pegas mas suerte para la próxima_**_ – dijo Tomoyo evitando los golpes de uno de los hombres que termino en el piso por un golpe directo en la cara y después dándole una patada a otro pero la agarraron por detrás para que otro de los hombres la golpeara la cual le dio unas patadas dejándolo en el piso y forcejeando con el que la tenia agarrada_

**_Me permite bailar con ella_**_ – dijo Eriol dándole un golpe en la cara y otro en el estomago al que tenia agarrada a Tomoyo - **¿que tal una vuelta?** – dijo Eriol agarrando a Tomoyo y dándole una vuelta para volver a pegarle a otro sujeto que se acercaba - **muy bien cambio de pareja** – dijo Luck golpeando a un sujeto hacia Meiling quien le tomo por el brazo y le hizo una llave mientras le daba una patada a uno que se le acercaba por detrás y uso a el sujeto como escudo cuando uno de los hombres quería golpearla con una de las sillas_

**_Abajo, arriba a un lado y ahora es cuando caes_**_ – dijo Shaoran evitando los golpes y dándole una patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer al piso_

**_I'm gonna break the cycle_**

**_I'm gonna shake up the system_**

**_I'm gonna destroy my ego_**

**_I'm gonna close my body now_**

**_Oye ten cuidado _**_– dijo Tomoyo que por un descuido uno de los hombres le tomo por el brazo y le dio un golpe en el estomago – **que no escuchaste que piel delicada **– dijo Meiling llegando desde atrás junto con Sakura mientras Meiling tomaba al hombre por el brazo y haciéndole una llave Sakura ayudaba a Tomoyo a levantarse – **me vas a pagar esto **– dijo Tomoyo tomándolo por en otro brazo entre Meiling y Tomoyo le dieron una fuerte patada en la espalda arrojándolo hacia Sakura quien le recibió con un conjunto de patada en la barriga y golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás el hombre logro ponerse de pie con dificultad pero Tomoyo se lo impidió dándole una patada baja haciéndolo caer de rodillas -** todavía no te salvas **– dijo Meiling tomándolo por el brazo y dándole en la cara con la rodilla – **maldita **– dijo el hombre mientras escupía algo de sangre y ante esto recibió una buena patada en toda la cara de parte de Tomoyo – **me desagradan este tipo de hombres** – dijo Tomoyo mirando a sus amigas – **a mi también están cortados por la misma tijera pero que se le hace, es el trabajo **– dijo Meiling dando un codazo hacia atrás y después girarse y darle una patada dejándolo en el suelo a un hombre que se le quería acercar de sorpresa y volviendo la mirada a sus amigas – **si pero no me negaran que es mas interesante que ser una niña rica mimada **– dijo Sakura mientras se deshacía de un hombre que le estaba atacando – **si tienes razón **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole al igual que Tomoyo y esquivando a otro que le venia con un bate – **oye cariño que yo no soy así **– dijo Luck viéndola con una sonrisa –** no estoy hablando contigo… y no me llames cariño **– dijo Meiling lanzándole a uno de los hombres mientras Luck lo noqueaba – **cuando estábamos solos en la habitación no que quejabas que te llamara así **– dijo Luck dándole una sonrisa picara –** de que hablas será en tus sueños **– dijo Meiling ruborizada y a la vez molesta dándole la espalda y seguir en lo suyo_

**_Uh, uh_**

**_I think I'll find another way_**

**_There's so much more to know_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_It's not my time to go_**

**_For every sin, I'll have to pay_**

**_I've come to work, I've come to play_**

**_I think I'll find another way_**

**_It's not my time to go_**

**_Jajaja pero que divertido se esta poniendo esto_**_ – dijo Sakura saltado para darle una patada a dos sujetos quienes le sujetaron los pies ella se dejo llevar para agarrar los tobillos de ellos y luego impulsarse hacia arriba haciéndolos caer fuertemente al piso para después arremeter contra otro_

**_I'm gonna avoid the cliché_**

**_I'm gonna suspend my senses_**

**_I'm gonna delay my pleasure_**

**_I'm gonna close my body now_**

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_I think I'll find another way_**

**_There's so much more to know_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_It's not my time to go_**

**_Uh, uh_**

**_Que ya se cansaron_**_ – dijo Tomoyo viendo a todos los hombres en el piso_

**_Pero que aburrido_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo dijo pasando por encima de unos sin darle importancia hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Meiling_

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_I guess, die another day_**

**_I guess I'll die another day_**

**_Están camino a la azotea_**_ – dijo Meiling mirando la pantalla de su Lap Top ya que esta estaba conectada al sistema de ellos y podía ver las cámaras de seguridad, recogió rápido su equipo y miro al grupo _

**_Another day_**

**_Another day_**

**_Another day_**

**_Another day_**

**_Another day_**

**_Another day_**

**_Chicos muévanse_**_ – dijo Eriol subiendo rápido las escaleras, seguido de los otros 5 agentes_

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo se que es algo corto lo lamento es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre u.u espero que me vayan quedando bien n.n y les guste a todos, dejen sus review_**


	13. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 12

**_Capitulo 12 _**

_Después de terminar de acabar de una forma algo divertida nuestros agentes iban directo a la azotea donde se encontraba reunida toda la banda de Toulour esperando el helicóptero que los ayudaría a escapar_

_En la azotea_

**_Pero que fastidiosos son estos tios_**_ – dijo Rueben serio - **¿que sucedió?** – dijo Toulour serio mirándolo - **están subiendo para acá acabaron con todos los guardias** – dijo Rueben mirando a todos los demás - **hay que tenerlos antes de que lleguen aquí** – dijo Verona - **muy bien yo me encargare de eso** – dijo Terry serio - **crees que puedas con todos ellos **– le dijo Rueben en tono burlón - **si me lo vuelves a decir te aseguro que mañana no despertaras** – dijo Terry terminando de salir por la puerta _

**_Voy a matar a mi entrenador, dijo que estoy en perfecta forma_**_ – dijo Meiling subiendo las escaleras - **jajaja no seas tonta ya casi llegamos** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas - **¿por que no usamos los ascensores? **– dijo Sakura agitada -** por que seriamos un blanco fácil allí **– dijo Eriol sonriendo - **solo quedan cinco pisos** – dijo Shaoran llegando al sexto piso _

**_Y este piso será su tumba se los aseguro_**_ – dijo Terry que salía de las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa_

**_No me digas_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo -** lo sentimos pero no tenemos tiempo de jugar contigo vamos tras el ratón mayor** – dijo Sakura seria - **pues no creo que lo alcancen a tiempo** – dijo Terry en tono burlón - **lo tomaremos como un reto** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **sigan adelante yo luchare con Terry** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente con su usual sonrisa - **no creerás que te voy a dejar aquí verdad** – dijo Tomoyo a Eriol con las manos en la cintura - **ella tiene razón si peleamos todos le acabaremos mas rápido** – dijo Luck mirando a Eriol - **si pero es posible que cuando terminemos Toulour se haya ido** – dijo Shaoran mirándolos - **no ayudes tanto quieres** – dijo Tomoyo viéndolo seria - **Lobo tiene razón no se preocupen tanto y sigan** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo – **pero** – dijo Tomoyo intentando encontrar algún argumento – **Amatista** – dijo Eriol viéndola con ternura _

**_Esta bien vamos_**_ – dijo Tomoyo se acerco le dio un beso corto y se dirigió a las escaleras - **pero amatista** – dijo Sakura viéndola dirigirse a las escaleras - **he dicho, ahora vamos** – dijo Tomoyo volteándose a verlas seria - **muy bien** - dijeron las otras dos al unísono – **apresúrate** – dijo Luck viendo a Eriol para después ir detrás de ellas - **nos vemos** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo y yendo detrás de Luck - **¿a donde creen que van ustedes?** – dijo Terry haciendo un movimiento rápido queriendo agarrar a Meiling por el brazo - **a donde queramos** – dijo Meiling evitando su agarre y dando un pequeño salto para darle una patada directamente en la cara y yendo rápidamente con Tomoyo – **maldita** - dijo Terry tapándose la boca pues comenzó a sangran - **no debería expresarse así de una dama señor Benedict** – dijo Eriol serio - **no crean que van a escapar** – dijo Terry levantándose del piso y escupiendo sangre - **disculpe pero ahora debería preocuparse mas por usted que por ellos** – dijo Eriol cargando la escopeta y disparando cerca de donde se encontraba Terry - **pequeño mocoso** – dijo Terry comenzando a disparar también a lo que Eriol salto hacia delante y cayo detrás de Terry el cual lo desarmo quitándole la pistola y comenzó una batalla a mano eran patadas y golpes algunos los recibió Eriol y otros Terry al final Terry en un descuido de Eriol logro dispararle haciendo que este cayera al suelo Terry al ver que no se levantaba imagino que había terminado con el y se voltea dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando de repente Eriol se levanta y saco el arma que tenia detrás a la altura del pantalón dándole a Terry en toda la espalda el cual cayo al piso en un golpe seco, Eriol se sentó en el piso se levanto algo la camisa y se saco la bala del chaleco antibalas lo cual solo sonrió para si mismo se acerco a Terry a verificar su estado al encontrar que no había respiración se levanto de su lado y con algo de cansancio comenzó a subir las escaleras para alcanzar a sus amigos _

_----------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooo------------------------------------------ _

_Por las escaleras _

**_Estas segura que dejarlo pelear a el solo es lo mejor_**_ – dijo Sakura algo preocupada - **no te preocupes el sabe defenderse muy bien **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a Sakura - **pero y si lo lastiman** – dijo Meiling - **no hay de que preocuparse** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles a las dos - **amatista tiene razón ahora sigamos** – dijo Luck sonriéndole al grupo_

_En la azotea_

**_¿Que esta pasando?_**_ – dijo Toulour a Rueben - **al estupido de Terry lo esquivaron y 5 de ellos vienen subiendo para acá** – dijo Rueben serio - **no puede ser eso quiere decir que Terry solo pudo detener a uno solo** – dijo Leon serio - **es un incompetente yo me encargare en el otro piso tengo ganas de ver algo de sangre y de una espada nueva** – dijo Franchesca con malicia en la mirada - **al parecer quieres la espada de la joven** – dijo Verona viéndola con una sonrisa pues había visto como miraba la espada que la joven portaba por la pantalla de la lap top - **me queda mejor a mi** – dijo Franchesca sin mirarla - **apresúrate entonces no deben de tardar en recogernos** – dijo Toulour viéndola irse por la puerta_

_-------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooo-------------------------------- _

**_Tilín tilín_**_ – se escucho un cascabel - **hola gatito** – dijo Franchesca mirando al minino y acercando su mano para acariciarlo – **miau** – bufo el gato, mostrando los dientes y las garras - **vaya pero que arisco y dime donde esta tu ama** – dijo Franchesca mirando hacia la escalera - **aquí mismo** – dijo Tomoyo llegando con los demás atrás - **hola chicos** – dijo Franchesca con una mirada maliciosa_

**_Pero si es la misma Franchesca Cadwell en persona_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa divertida - **la misma y quien de vosotros será el valiente que peleara conmigo** – dijo Franchesca mirándolos a los tres jóvenes _

**_Sinceramente no nos gusta pelear con mujeres_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio y en tono frió - **entonces serán ustedes** – dijo Franchesca mirando a las muchachas - **claro vez a alguien mas** – dijo Meiling con una mirada traviesa y sonrisa picara – **eres una impertinente** – dijo Franchesca frunciendo el seño y mirando con odio a Meiling -** veamos a quien le toca** – dijo Sakura mirando a sus amigas ignorando por completo sus comentarios- **muy bien uno dos tres** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **piedra, papel o tijera, piedra, papel o tijera, piedra, papel o tijera** – gritaban las tres al unísono ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos jóvenes y de Franchesca - **eso es gane** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **no es justo yo quería ser la primera** – dijo Meiling poniendo cara de puchero - **pero que suerte tienes amatista** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole – **jajaja pero que manera de elegir los turnos** – se rieron los chicos por la forma de ser de ellas - **todos ustedes contra mi** – dijo Franchesca con mucha confianza - **no necesitamos ventaja con una de nosotras basta** – dijo Sakura seria – **¿como dices?** – dijo Franchesca viéndolas muy cabreada - **como oíste yo gane así que es mi turno de pelear, y naturalmente confió en que tu aceptes ser mi oponente** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **por supuesto ¿Qué arma utilizaras? no me importa lo que uses excepto armas de largo alcance** – dijo Franchesca con el seño fruncido desvainando su espada - **no hay necesidad de que te preocupes** – dijo Tomoyo desvainando la suya la cual tenia grabado su nombre en ella - **no puedo creer que ella tenga algo como eso encima** – dijo Shaoran viendo a Tomoyo - **le queda tan bien eso es atemorizante** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa - **ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que conseguiste a alguien con quien usar eso** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole y mirando a Tomoyo -** me pregunto ¿cuando sonara el gong?** – dijo Tomoyo colocándose en pose de combate – **ustedes** **adelántense yo les alcanzo luego **– termino diciendo Tomoyo - **muy bien **– dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras - **adiós un placer el verte** – dijo Luck caminando junto con Shaoran - **no se vayan muy lejos **– dijo Franchesca mirándolos dirigirse a las escaleras - **no te preocupes estaremos en el otro piso ven cuando quieras te estaremos esperando** – dijo Meiling en tono burlón volteándose a verla - **te voy a cortar en pedazos por tu insolencia mocosa** – dijo Franchesca con el seño fruncido - **huy que miedo** – dijo Meiling en tono burlón y fingiendo que temblaba provocando que Franchesca se cabreara mas - **ya basta rubí la estas provocando mucho** – dijo esmeralda tomándola por el brazo - **pero ella empezó yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan sensible la "Doña"** – dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos y haciendo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra provocando mas enojo en Franchesca y una gota en la cabeza de sus compañeros - **te voy a matar** **mocosa **– dijo Franchesca cabreada - **así prueba a ver, ven acércate a ver si puedes** – dijo Meiling haciendo un adén con la mano para que se acercara - **oye Fénix ¿que haces? déjame que no vez que le voy a partir la cara** – dijo Meiling ya que Luck la había cargado colocándosela en su hombro para poder ir al otro piso o nunca terminarían de subir - **cálmate cariño, no la molestes mas** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa a Meiling mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y ella hacia pucheros para que la bajara - **te cortare en pedazos mocosa insolente** – dijo Franchesca moviendo amenazadoramente su espada – **ven aquí y atrévete vamos que esperas** – dijo Meiling intentando zafarse de Luck y agarrándose de las paredes para no irse Luck logro que se soltara y comenzó a subir por las escaleras seguido de los demás - **vas a ver** – dijo Franchesca corriendo hacia ella - **disculpa pero la pelea es conmigo no con ellos** – dijo Tomoyo metiéndose en su camino y atacando con su espada - **después de matarte a ti le cortare la lengua a esa insolente** – dijo Franchesca con cierto odio al referirse a Meiling - **sabias que hay un club si quieres únete pero harás cola** – dijo Tomoyo en tono burlón - **¿sabes que es lo que mas odio en este mundo?** – dijo Franchesca poniéndose en posición de combate - **vamos a oírlo** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente - **son las personas como tu ¡que no conocen su sitio! **– dijo Franchesca atacando a Tomoyo - **esas mismas palabras estaba por usar hacia a ti** – dijo Tomoyo evitando su ataque con una sonrisa - **te cortare en pedazos empezando con esa boca atrevida que tienes** – dijo Franchesca volviendo a atacar estuvieron en un gran combate entre las dos_

**_Jajajaja me entretienes mucho sabes_**_ - dijo Franchesca cuando logro lastimar el brazo de Tomoyo con la espada en un pequeño descuido de ella continuando la pelea de espadas muy buena Tomoyo neutralizaba muy bien sus ataques al igual que su oponente - **si lo deseas ¿puedo hacértelo más fácil?** **no hay ningún problema** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole haciendo que Franchesca se enojara mas y volviera a contraatacar tomoyo se defendía y esquivaba lo ataques Franchesca no lo hacia nada mal aunque Tomoyo en un descuido de Franchesca logro darle con la espada en la espalda y rozarle la cara, después de un gran combate con piruetas, patadas, golpes; al final Franchesca logro quitarle la espada a Tomoyo y arrojarla lejos de ella e iba directo a Tomoyo esta la esquivo pero por el impulso de Franchesca cayeron las dos al suelo Franchesca no perdió tiempo y se puso sobre Tomoyo dejándola un poco inmovilizada y dirigiéndole el filo de su espada al cuello esta dispuesta a dejarla sin cabeza, Tomoyo le sujeta el brazo como podía intentando alejar el filo de la espada de su cuello ya estaba imaginando su fin la espada se iba acercando cada vez mas y en los ojos de Franchesca aparecían unos leves toques de locura, sangre, odio y maldad una completa maniática estaba a punto de matarla sin esperanzas de ayuda en eso aparece Eriol por las escaleras Tomoyo lo vio como un ángel caído del cielo que le podía ayudar solo que estaba algo herido para reemplazarla en la lucha Eriol al verla y saber que no podía luchar bien por sus heridas le lazan por el piso la pistola semiautomática calibre 9mm, Tomoyo sujeta a Franchesca con una mano mientras con la otra intenta alcanzar la pistola que estaba cerca de ella y cuando Franchesca esta a punto de cortar su cuello pues ella sentía ya el filo de la espada en su piel un poco mas y le cortaba, logra alcanzar el arma rápidamente le dispara en el estomago lo cual hace que a Franchesca le salga algo de sangre por la boca manchando a Tomoyo y pierda fuerza poco a poco Tomoyo logra quitársela de encima y tirarla a un lado levantándose con dificultad y apoyándose en la pared para sonreírle a Eriol _

**_Te encuentras bien _**_– dijo Eriol acercándose a ella – **si estoy, aunque algo cansada **- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **segura **– dijo Eriol preocupado - **si estoy segura **- dijo Tomoyo acercándosele dándole un tierno beso en la boca después Tomoyo recogió su espada y la de su contrincante que yacía en el suelo - **que lindo premio pero me gusta mas la mía, vamos con los demás **- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **quien diría, además de hermosa pero igual de peligrosa sencillamente perfecta **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna mirando a Tomoyo quien sentía arder sus mejillas - **gracias...eres muy amable** - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y muy ruborizada por las palabras de Eriol a lo que este le dio un corto beso en los labios y continuaron subiendo las escaleras_

_-----------------------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooo-------------------------------------------- _

_Por las escaleras _

**_Amatista estará bien_**_ – dijo Shaoran mirando para atrás mientras subían las escaleras - **por supuesto ella es muy buena** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole - **no debimos dejarla** – dijo Luck serio - **no hay de que preocuparse, tenemos que dejar que amatista suelte un poco de stress de vez en cuando** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **pero** – dijo Shaoran con cara de preocupación - **no te preocupes tanto todo ira bien de seguro todo ira muy bien** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente a lo que Shaoran se tranquilizo y le devolvió la sonrisa _

**_Como saben ellos por cual piso vamos ya que antes de llegar al piso siempre hay otra persona esperándonos_**_ – dijo Luck mirando a los demás - **lo mas seguro es que están usando las cámaras de seguridad **– dijo Shaoran mirando las cámaras de seguridad que habían por las escaleras y los pasillos - **eso quiere decir que alguien esta usando una computadora, y esa persona no se encuentra precisamente en el centro de seguridad** – dijo Meiling deteniéndose encendiendo y comenzando a teclear en su Lap Top - **¿que tienes pensado hacer rubí?** – dijo Sakura acercándose a ella - **muy fácil verificar si mi Con-Fu es mas fuerte que el suyo** – dijo Meiling mostrándole un CD e introduciéndolo en el portátil - **y crees que ganes** – dijo Shaoran mirándola con una sonrisa - **por supuesto que si, hago esto desde chica** **y nunca pierdo** – dijo Meiling sin mirarlo pero con un tono de voz divertido - **muy bien hazlo pero rápido** – dijo Luck mirándola teclear en su maquina - **solo tomara unos minutos tal vez menos **– dijo Meiling sonriendo sin verle - **vaya, vaya** – dijo Rueben tecleando en su maquina - **¿que pasa?** – dijo Toulour acercándose a el - **están intentando entrar en mi sistema pero no te voy a dejar **– dijo Rueben abriendo entradas falsas para retrasar a Meiling la cual ella solo ignoraba - **toma una probada de mi Con-Fu será solo un toque** – dijo Meiling insertando un código y presionando enter_

**_No me digan que todavía siguen avanzando hacia aquí_**_ - dijo Leon serio_

**_Así es Leon_**_ – dijo Rueben tecleando rápidamente y abriendo mas entradas falsas - **que rayos es esto** – dijo Rueben viendo como aparecía un gatito en la pantalla con un letrero que dice Virus - **¿que sucede?** – dice Toulour viendo la cara de Rueben - **alguien intenta infectar mi sistema** – dijo Rueben intentando evitar que el virus continué esparciéndose - **no puede ser que la mocosa esa esta tras todo esto** – dijo Toulour recordando a Meiling con su Lap Top en lo alto de la escalera - **así parece pero no le será tan fácil atacar al gran Rueben "el carnicero" **– dijo Rueben tecleando en su maquina **(jajaja se me ocurrió ponerle ese nick n.n da miedo el sujeto es muy sanguinario por eso se lo puse)**_

**_El chico esta dando batalla y bien dura pero no podrás conmigo segunda carga de Con-Fu pero mas potente esta vez_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo y tecleando un nuevo código para después presionar enter ante la mirada de sorpresa de los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban_

**_No puede ser es muy fuerte va a destruir mi disco duro si sigue así _**_– dijo Rueben con cara preocupada y comenzando a moverse mas rápido ya que el virus estaba reduciendo la velocidad de su maquina - **has algo no que eras el mejor** - dijo Toulour viéndolo molesto - **pues a mi me parece que le serrucharon el puesto jajajaja** - dijo Leon entre risas viéndolo - **cállate idiota que no me dejas concentrar** - dijo Rueben muy molesto sin mirarlo y continuar tecleando en su lap top_

**_Creo que esta teniendo problemas_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **¿por que lo dices?** – dijo Sakura alzando las cejas - **se esta volviendo lento y eso es una ventaja ahora lo infectare con un pequeño virus que borrara gran parte de su información** – dijo Meiling levantando la mirada para después sonreírles _

**_No puede ser, esto no puede ser, no me iré sin antes dejarte un pequeño regalo muñeca_**_ – dijo Rueben cabreado ya que le empezaba a salir los mensajes de error cuando intentaba hacer una acción en la maquina y mandándole a Meiling un virus que el estaba haciendo _

**_¿Que rayos es esto?_**_ – dijo Meiling tecleando rápido en el portátil - **¿que pasa?** – dijo Shaoran mirando la cara de Meiling - **me esta infectando** – dijo Meiling sin mirarlos - **y eso es malo** – dijo Sakura con cierta inocencia en la voz - **si muy malo si me vuelvo lenta pierdo mi ventaja lo lamentaras caro ultima carga de Con-Fu nivel de daño al máximo **– dijo Meiling tecleando un nuevo código y presionando enter_

**_La maquina se esta recalentando demasiado_**_ – dijo Rueben y vio como salía un nuevo gatito esta vez con un letrero que decía jaja y de repente – **PONW** – la maquina se sobrecalentó e hizo corto circuito haciendo quemar los circuitos dentro de esta - **no puedo creerlo mi disco duro la muy maldita me a quemado el disco duro la voy a matar** – dijo Rueben parándose y yendo a la puerta muy cabreado sacando su pistola y cargándola_

**_Pues tendrás que esperar tu turno por que ahora voy yo_**_ – dijo Leon jugando con sus armas - **tu mas bien encárgate del siguiente piso** – dijo Toulour viendo a Rueben serio_

**_Muy bien pero a rubí la quiero yo entendido_**_ – dijo Rueben cabreado mirando a Leon desaparecer por la puerta - **jajaja ya veremos si me pasa** – dijo Leon desapareciendo por esta seguido de Rueben _

**_Jajajaja pero que fácil otra vez mi Con-Fu volvió a ganar_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa cerrando la Lap Top – **felicidades** **rubí** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **muy bien ya no nos ven ahora vamos rápido **– dijo Shaoran subiendo por las escaleras de nuevo - **de acuerdo pero me voy a vengar del tipo** – dijo Meiling yendo detrás de Shaoran - **y eso por que ya no lo hiciste** – dijo Luck mirándola - **claro que no resulta que al infectarme empezó a borrar cosas de mi disco duro y borro algo que no debía** **eso le costara **– dijo Meiling sonriendo maliciosamente_

**_Hola mocosos al fin llegan_**_ – dijo Leon con una sonrisa maliciosa viéndolos llegar_

**_Lamentamos haberle echo esperar pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente electrónico que ya solucionamos_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo_

**_Así que tu eres la famosa hacker, rubí_**_ – dijo Leon con un tono de voz divertido - **corrección la joya rubí lo demás es solo un pasatiempo y creo que yo luchare contigo** – dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos con una mirada retadora - **pues déjame decirte que un amigo me pidió que no te tocara ni un pelo pero viéndote bien creo que podré olvidarme de el por un rato** – dijo Leon viéndola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa lujuriosa provocando una gran furia de parte de Luck_

**_Pues resulta que ella no se te va a acercar por que yo soy quien peleara contigo_**_ – dijo Luck poniéndose delante de Meiling cruzándose de brazos - **jajaja lo que sucede es que yo no quiero pelear contigo primero, prefiero pelear con la muñeca** – dijo Leon con una mirada maliciosa _

**_Se llama rubí no muñeca idiota_**_ – dijo Luck con la mirada seria y un tono de voz frió - **vaya parece que la muñeca tiene novio jajaja** – dijo Leon viéndolo serio - **oye rubí eso no me lo habías dicho** – dijo Sakura en voz baja a Meiling dándole con el codo el en brazo - **¿pero que te pasa?** – dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza y con el mismo tono de voz - **si la verdad que hacen buena pareja** – dijo Shaoran en voz baja mirándola picadamente a Meiling - **ya basta ustedes dos** – dijo Meiling ruborizada y con una gota en la cabeza en voz baja mientras Sakura y Shaoran se reían - **adelántese ustedes yo me quedo a terminar con este tipo** – dijo Luck serio y con un tono de voz frió - **pero Fénix** – dijo Meiling viéndolo preocupada - **no te preocupes además no pienso morir sin antes convencerte de tener una cita conmigo después de todo esto** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta – **vale, vale** – dijo Meiling ruborizada mirándolo tiernamente y devolviéndole la sonrisa para después seguir subiendo las escaleras_

**_Bien echo Fénix tienes 7 puntos no lo puedo creer_**_ – dijo Sakura dando un saltito de alegría - **que suerte y por cierto yo cuantos tengo** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y luego volteando a ver a Sakura con una sonrisa coqueta - **no seas curioso** – dijo Sakura sonriendo para ir detrás de Meiling - **vamos dime** – dijo Shaoran subiendo por las escaleras detrás de esta - **no** – se oyó decir a Sakura por las escaleras _

**_Muy bien mocoso terminemos con esto_**_ – dijo Leon sacando un arma - **perfecto mientras mas rápido acabe contigo mejor** – dijo Luck quitándole el seguro a su escopeta semiautomática calibre 12 UAB lo cual comenzó un tiroteo se fueron resguardar cada uno en un esquina Leon rompió un puerta de una habitación a igual que Luck pero del otro lado del pasillo uno en cada esquina balas por aquí balas por allá, algunos rasguños hechos por balas pero nada grave solo que se le rompieron sus gafas de sol nuevas que fue lo que mas le dolió y como se estaba quedando sin balas solo le quedaba una mientras Leon cargaba pues se había quedado también con una bala Luck lanzo una de las bombas que tenia en el cinturón a donde se encontraba Leon el cual salto del lugar hacia adelante para embestir al otro igual que Luck y fueron a caer uno al frente del otro apuntándose con las armas en la frente los dos sonrieron quedándose en silencio total y cuando Leon disparo el arma que para suerte de Luck no salio la bala – **su nombre es rubí idiota, recuérdalo** – dijo Luck y al jalar el gatillo si se disparo la bala dándole en medio de la frente se sentó por un rato y vio subir a Eriol apoyándose en Tomoyo – **hola ¿que tal te fue?** – dijo Eriol sonriente – **muy mal se rompieron mis lentes nuevos, por lo demás estoy bien **– dijo Luck sonriendo - **perfecto párate y vamos con los demás **– dijo Eriol viéndolo - **pero que amable de tu parte **– dijo Luck levantándose y subiendo con ellos las escaleras_

_----------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------------_

_Por las escaleras _

**_Oye rubí cuando Fénix paso a ser tu novio_**_ – dijo Sakura viendo a Meiling mientras subían las escaleras - **de que hablas no es mi novio** – dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza y comenzando a ruborizarse - **puedes decirme a mi somos primos ¿no?** – dijo Shaoran viéndola con una mirada picara - **que no es mi novio** – dijo Meiling casi gritando - **lo que digas pero primero tengo que dar mi aprobación si es que va a salir contigo** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo - **esta bien** – dijo Meiling sin prestarle atención a lo que decía - **oye y a ti quien te dijo que tenias que aprobar a los chicos con los que salgo** – dijo Meiling dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho - **entonces si vas a salir con el** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **ya basta no les voy a decir ni una palabra mas a ninguno de los dos** – dijo Meiling adelantándoseles - **si va a salir con el** – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono – **ya basta **– dijo Meiling volteándose con el seño fruncido pero ruborizada - **jajaja mejor apurémonos** – dijo Sakura entre risas subiendo con Shaoran _

**_Me vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi disco duro_**_ – dijo Rueben muy cabreado y mirando con odio a Meiling quien subía adelante de sus amigos_

**_Sabes primero deberías saludar_**_ – dijo Meiling viéndolo con una sonrisa picara y mirada traviesa - **mas bien me despediré por que te voy a hacer pagar por lo que me hiciste **– dijo Rueben muy cabreado_

**_Ya lo veremos chicos ustedes sigan ya los alcanzó_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndoles - **pero** **rubí** **parece muy peligroso** – dijo Sakura en voz baja viéndola seria - **tranquila además tengo que hacerle pagar por borrarme algo muy importante** - dijo Meiling recordando que le borro unas fotografías de ella con sus amigas cuando estaban pequeñas salían con el uniforme, una de grandes en la universidad, una de una misión en Hawaii, y unas de ella con su familia en Hon Kong_

**_Muy bien pero apúrate_**_ – dijo Sakura viéndola - **cuídate si** – dijo Shaoran algo preocupado - **tranquilo ya vete** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **ustedes a donde creen que van** – dijo Rueben mirándolos - **pues por Toulour por quien mas** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_

**_No pasaran de aquí_**_ – dijo Rueben cabreado viéndolos - **quieres apostar** – dijo Sakura sonriendo y poniéndose en pose de pelea para atacarle - **ya váyanse y déjenme al patán que yo me encargo de el** – dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos - **esta bien, esta bien** – dijo Sakura suspirando y comenzando a subir - **si te llega a lastimar solo un poco** – dijo Shaoran viéndola preocupado - **tranquilo voy a estar bien** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole _

**_Vamos rápido _**_– dijo Sakura que lo había agarrado por el brazo y lo llevaba por las escaleras_

**_Y piensas que me derrotaras tan rápido _**_– dijo Rueben muy confiado - **claro que si** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **eres un chico débil que solo utiliza las palabras de otra persona por que no es capaz de utilizar las suyas propias** – Termino diciendo Meiling viéndolo seria - **como te atreves** – dijo Rueben cabreándose - **me das lastima** – dijo Meiling poniéndose en posición de batalla - **pequeña mocosa** – dijo Rueben comenzándola a atacar; fue una pelea de mano a mano con puras patadas, golpes, y piruetas, llevaron muchos golpes cuando agarro desprevenida a Meiling le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndole votar sangre por la boca a lo que ella se paro muy molesta se levanto y le dio un golpe el cual el evito y le lanzo otro que ella le paro y le dio un patada baja haciéndolo caer al piso, para luego darle un patada en el estomago el le agarro la pierna haciéndola caer para levantarse y agarrarla por el cuello, pero ella logro darle un golpe en la cara haciendo que la soltara el le quería pegar el la cara pero ella le agarro el brazo haciéndole la barra del brazo **(tomas el brazo de la persona con una mano y la otra la colocas en la paleta inmovilizándolo cualquier movimiento brusco podrías partirle el brazo n.n no se si me explique bien espero que si)** para después todavía agarrándolo por el brazo con un movimiento rápido le da con el codo en fuertemente en la espalda tirándolo al suelo el se levanta y va a embestir a Meiling quien le da el salto de la rana por encima de el y cuando se voltea Meiling le da un patada directa en el estomago haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo - **king kong puño **- dijo Meiling poniéndose en una pose mostrando las palmas de las manos con los brazos unidos y extendidos (como si tuvieses amarradas las muñecas y extiendes los brazos mostrando las palmas de las manos) - **ya cállate** - dijo Rueben mirándola mientras se quitaba la sangre que salía de su boca con la manga de la camisa y volvió a arremeter contra Meiling queriéndole dar un golpe en la cara pero Meiling logro esquivarlo golpeándole el brazo después dándole en la barriga haciendo que el se inclinara algo hacia adelante y Meiling le paso por arriba rodando por su espalda y dándole una patada fuerte en la cara haciendo caer para atrás Meiling dio un salto hacia atrás quedando arrodillada uniendo las muñecas pero las manos hacia los lados opuestos - **el buda sobre el loto **- dijo Meiling con un sonrisa todavía en esa pose - **maldita mocosa** - dijo Rueben molestándose mas pues ella se estaba burlando se volvió a levantar y corrió hacia ella amenazadoramente Meiling le esquivo cuando el se voltea hacia ella Meiling le da una serie de patadas seguidas en el estomago para terminar de darle otra en la espalda y el hombre cae otra vez al piso al levantarse otra vez Meiling ve que es hora de terminar pues con otro fuerte golpe no se levantaría hasta dentro de un buen rato el sujeto la miro con fiereza ella se levanto y le sonrió eso lo molesto mas y fue corriendo hacia ella nuevamente Meiling da un salto en el aire y le lanza una patada voladora dándole de frente en toda la cara haciendo que caiga inconciente al piso – **eso le llamo patada en trasero **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa viendo al sujeto derrotado tumbándose en el suelo para descansar pues aunque quisiera que lo notase al principió el le dio un buena paliza y estaba algo lastimada - **rubí ¿que tal te encuentras? **– dijo Luck apareciendo por las escaleras y yendo a donde estaba ella ayudándola a levantarse – **tranquilo estoy bien **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole – **todo en su sitio **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole llegando con Eriol –** si todo en su sitio **– dijo Meiling con una sonría –** entonces sigamos que faltan todavía algunos pisos mas **– dijo Tomoyo y subieron por las escaleras todos _

_------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooo--------------------------------- _

_Por las escaleras _

**_No me gusta dejar a rubí sola con ese tipo_**_ – dijo Shaoran muy preocupado - **tranquilo estará bien** – dijo Sakura viéndolo con una sonrisa - **pero y si la lastima **– dijo Shaoran serio - **no seria la primera vez en que en una misión salimos con una herida, tranquilo** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole – **pero** – dijo Shaoran - **no te preocupes por ella sabe defenderse sola además ella ya no es la niña que tu conociste hace tiempo** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **si eso ya lo se ha madurado** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a Sakura – **madurado** – dijo Sakura con una voz divertida - **bueno solo un poco** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole - **¡Ja! Yo diría muy poco jajajaja** – dijo Sakura y terminaron riéndose mientras subían las escaleras_

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo sinceramente no sabia si dejarlo así o acomodarlo un poco por la cantidad de muertos ¬¬ y como eran muy malos a los agentes no les especificaron como tenían que capturarlos U¬¬ muy bien mala excusa_**_...**no se me ocurre otra mejor ahora...bueno me encomiendo a sus opiniones sobre este y el siguiente capitulo...hay no saben como me alegre cuando vi que les había gustado los capítulos que subí me alegraron el día y me dan muchos ánimos domo arigato gozaimasu por todos sus review n.n saludos y besos a todos**_

**_Angelvioleta: me alegra mucho que te halla gustado mi historia, y no tranquila no me enojo por las recomendaciones mas bien me alegra por que así puedo ir mejorando un poco mas la historia ¿espero que te guste de esta manera? y también que me halla salido bien el duelo de espadas . Es que no soy muy buena en las partes de acción jajajaja, espero que continúes dejando tus review n.n _**

**_Kirlatan: muchas gracias n.n me alegra que te halla gustad, en realidad no sabia si me había quedado bien esa parte jajaja en cuanto a Luck y Meiling yo creo que si terminara aceptando pues el chico conoce muy bien el concepto de persistencia sip terminaran juntos a mi parecer (un pequeño adelanto: terminaran muy juntitos todas las parejitas de esta historia ya tengo ese capitulo listo salio de cabecita en un momento de fastidio en mi fascinante y muy entretenida clase ¬¬ de Química, también Las Joyas tendrán un gran encuentro con sus eternas rivales y nuestros agentes estarán en medio...hasta hay te lo dejo no puedo decir mas n.n) tratare de actualizar rápido pero no prometo nada, continua dejando review _**

**_Kekoa-CCS: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mucho de verdad n.n, esa era una de mis dudas sobre quien de los dos personajes si Shaoran o Sakura pelearan con Toulour pero se me ocurrió otra cosa a ver si te gusta como queda n.n...Bueno en realidad me parece muy buena idea la del helicóptero. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia ya se me ocurrió una pequeña idea de que hacer con el jajajajaja es algo loca pero espero que te guste n.n, continúa dejando tus review_**

**_Kerube-Chan: muchas gracias al parecer no tenia que preocuparme tanto por la pelea a todos les a gustado que alivio ., si a mi también me agrado lo de la canción a que quedo en perfecta armonía con la escena jajaja (mi hermano estaba viendo una película de James Bond y me recordé de esa canción de allí salio la idea...aunque se puso algo molesto cuando me puse muy alegre por la idea que me había dado me dijo que me calmara que parecía una "loca" el muy... ¬¬ ya vera mi Venganza jajajaja cof cof cof creo que me salí del tema jejeje U¬¬) en que estábamos...así...en realidad me dio cosa dejarla por la mitas así que aquí estoy esforzándome por terminar la historia y que les agrade, lo del armamento lo investigue me puse a buscar en paginas para conseguir las armas que necesitaba y se ajustaran a lo que yo tenia en mente, me paso casi lo mismo cuando buscaba a los malos de la historia algo para describirlos pero me resulto difícil buscar antecedentes criminales que quería así que algunos los saque de internet y otros simplemente tome algo de aquí algo de allá y arme el que estaba buscando jajaja ., en cuanto a la vestimenta de Tomoyo es que me pareció algo aburrido la misma forma de vestir (pantalón y camisa) quería algo diferente a las demás y lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento fue una falda...una buena excusa a ver... ya se...digamos que era para mayor facilidad de movimiento . Jajajaja me alegro que te guste la historia continua dejando tus review_**


	14. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 13

**_Capitulo 13 _**

**_Nuestros agentes se iban separando cada uno para pelear en una sola batalla uno a uno para así poder seguir avanzando y lograr llegar a tiempo para evitar se escaparan cada oponente era muy peligroso ya que a ellos no les interesara quitar los obstáculos no importa a quien tenían enfrente si era con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos, los agentes lo sabían pero tenían que cumplir con la misión la orden era recuperar la escultura antigua y evitar que el culpable huyera en especial Toulour la que quedaba en la azotea bajo al siguiente piso con la intención de terminar lo que los demás no pudieron. (Si claro y ella piensa que la voy a dejar. jojojojo) _**

**_Y a que debemos la risa_**_ – dijo Verona viéndolos llegar_

**_A que te estoy viendo_**_ – dijo Sakura seria - **si tienes una cara graciosa sabes** – dijo Shaoran igual de serio - **¿que dices? sabes no lograras nada bueno si me haces enfadar** – dijo Verona un poco cabreada - **no quería hacerte enfadar, de verdad estas molesta conmigo** – dijo Sakura sonriendo y poniendo un tono de voz inocente - **eres solo una mocosa** – dijo Verona mirándola seria y con un tono de voz frió - **sabes odio cuando me llaman así tu no** – dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura e ignorando a Verona - **si me molesta pero me enoja mas como me dice mi hermano** – dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Shaoran - **ya basta mejor despídanse por que no se volverán a ver** – dijo Verona con una sonrisa maliciosa - **y como te dice **– dijo Shaoran sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a Verona - **me están escuchando les digo que los voy a matar aquí mismo** – dijo Verona cabreándose cada vez mas por que la estaban ignorando completamente – **ni… creas… que… te… lo… voy… a… contar…** – dijo Sakura despacio con una sonrisa - **jajaja no seas así** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole _

**_Estos niños me están ignorando no lo puedo creer_**_ – dijo Verona para si misma cabreada - **no, te dije que no te lo voy a decir y es nop **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole y haciéndose la de rogar - **a mi nadie me ignora** – dijo Verona corriendo a lanzarle una patada que tenia como blanco la cara de Sakura - **tranquila chica si te sigues molestando así te van a salir arrugas **– dijo Sakura parándole la patada y sonriéndole - **como te atreves mocosa del demonio** – dijo Verona cabreada - **cuida tus palabras** – dijo Sakura dándole una patada en el pecho y lanzándola al piso - **rayos** – dijo Verona desde el suelo algo adolorida pero levantándose con una mirada de odio hacia Sakura_

**_Esmeralda estas bien_**_ – dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella - **claro tu sigue y atrapa a Toulour que yo me encargo de la querida abuela** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada picara - **¡abuela! como te atreves **– dijo Verona muy cabreada levantándose y lanzando un golpe – **cuidado** – dijo Sakura empujando a Shaoran y parando con dificultad el golpe - **te encuentras bien **– dijo Shaoran que iba a ayudarla - **ya te dije que si ahora ve por Toulour** – dijo Sakura lanzándole un contraataque entre puños y patadas para hacerla retroceder - **no te preocupes todo ira bien, seguro que todo ira muy bien ahora ve** – termino diciendo Sakura con una sonrisa al verlo muy dudoso de dejarla sola - **pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio de eso** – dijo Shaoran cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa picara - **este no es el momento para eso ya deja de jugar y ve de una vez** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa esquivando los golpes de Verona - **solo si me das algo a cambio** – dijo Shaoran con la misma sonrisa - **esta bien que quieres** – dijo Sakura dando unos saltos hacia atrás - **un beso y una cita** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa picara y mirada traviesa - **de la cita hablamos después y del beso olvídate de eso por ahora **– dijo Sakura sonriendo y lanzándole una combinación de patadas y golpes - **si quieres yo te lo puedo dar** – dijo Verona dejando de atacarla para ver a Shaoran y guiñarle un ojo con la intención de molestar a Sakura para que perdiera la tranquilidad - **sinceramente estoy mas interesado en ella** – dijo Shaoran mirándola serio y con un tono de voz muy frió que le congela la sangre a cualquiera_

**_No te distraigas conmigo puede ser peligroso_**_ – dijo Sakura dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzándola al suelo – **maldita** – dijo Verona tapándose la boca que comenzaba a sangrar - **que tal si ahora vas tras Toulour** – dijo Sakura volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa_

**_Muy bien pero que conste que tenemos una conversación pendiente_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole _

**_Si ya vete_**_ – dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa y viéndolo subir por las escaleras_

**_Muy bien en que estábamos_**_ – dijo Sakura mirando a Verona que se levantaba del piso_

**_Te voy a matar lentamente por tu insolencia_**_ – dijo Verona poniéndose en posición de batalla y atacando – **así ya me acuerdo** – dijo Sakura contraatacando; comenzaron a pelear muy bien, patadas, puños, piruetas en una oportunidad por descuido de Sakura Verona agarro a Sakura por el brazo y la lanzo contra un espejo que había en el pasillo al caer al suelo con los vidrios por todo su cuerpo y un gran dolor al costado al verse vio que tenia incrustando un trozo de vidrio y comenzó a retirárselo cuidadosamente – **espero que esto no deje cicatriz, pagaras por esto** – dijo Sakura levantándose; y comenzando a pelear nuevamente de una patada hizo que cayera al piso y al comenzar a levantarse Sakura dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el mismo sitio dándole con los pies en la mentón muy fuertemente haciendo que cayera para atrás tenia rota la boca escupió la sangre y se volvió a levantar le dio a Sakura unos golpes en el estomago pero Sakura la agarro por la cabeza la llevo contra la pared para golpearla con ella para después arrojarla al suelo al comenzar a levantarse escupiendo la sangre Sakura le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndole dar la vuelta Sakura saco su pistola del Tobillo y le apunto con ella en la cabeza - **dispara ya** - dijo Verona mirándola con odio y le escupió en la cara algo de sangre lo que molesto mucho a Sakura y en vez de dispararle le dio con el mango del arma en la cara dándole un fuerte golpe que la dejo inconciente la llevo a una silla donde la amarro a esta por las piernas manos y cuello dejándola totalmente inmovilizada si llegase a despertar después de descansar un momento se reviso la herida a ver si era profunda al ver que no mucho se dispuso a continuar su camino hacia la azotea_

_----------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooo----------------------------------------------- _

_Shaoran siguió subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la azotea donde se encontraba Toulour esperando un helicóptero pues tenia planeado escapar de esa forma del edificio lo que no tenia en mente era que tal vez Shaoran se le adelantaría a el informándole de su plan a Spinel _

**_Spinel es Lobo…en este instante el objetivo se encuentra en la azotea lo mas seguro es que piensa escapar por aire…exactamente es lo que quiero que hagas lo demás déjanoslo a nosotros…a por cierto conoces un buen restaurante…muy bien me concentrare en la misión ya no me regañes…nos vemos y apúrate con lo que te dije_**_ – dijo Shaoran por el microtransmisor mientras subía las escaleras hasta la azotea_

**_Buenas noches señor Toulour_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio y con un tono de voz frió entrando por la puerta que conducía a la azotea - **buenas noches señor Zerga o debería decir agente Lobo** – dijo Toulour el se encontraba detrás de unos hombres - **al parecer ya me descubrió pero yo diría un poco tarde no le parece** – dijo Shaoran serio caminando hasta ponerse al frente de los hombres que protegían a Toulour_

**_Veo que esta muy contento_**_ – dijo Toulour serio y con un tono de voz frió - **bueno no se lo voy a negar, es que me dieron una excelente noticia **– dijo Shaoran serio y en el mismo tono de voz que usaba Toulour - **no me diga que ya le informaron que esta será su tumba** – dijo Toulour con una mirada de malicia - **no me refiero a eso, la primera es que usted no se podrá escapar como lo tenia pensado y la segunda no veo necesidad de decirle **– dijo Shaoran serio examinado al lugar y a los hombre que protegían a Toulour_

**_Muy gracioso Lobo pero ahora debo decirle que ya me aburrió la charla_**_ – dijo Toulour con una sonrisa y con un tono de voz frió_

**_Tan rápido me quiere fuera, que mal anfitrión_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio y en un tono de voz frió cualquiera diría que se estaba burlando pero no había ni rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro_

**_No se preocupe le llevare flores a su tumba_**_ – dijo Toulour con una sonrisa – **Mátenlo **– termino de decirle a sus hombres los cuales comenzaron a avanzar hacia el amenazadoramente_

**_A que no adivina cuantas veces me han amenazado con eso esta noche, se les esta haciendo mucha costumbre_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio colocando los brazos a los lados de donde saco de sus muñecas sus armas y comenzando a dispararles a los que tenían armas al terminar con los que tenían armas comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo hubieron una gran cantidad de patadas y disparos a los cuales no le daban a Shaoran el los esquivaba **(algo así como Max Payne, con un poco de Matrix jajajaja . )** al final el único que quedo de pie fue Shaoran ya que los otros estaban en el suelo_

**_Esto ha sido muy divertido, chicos pero ahora quiero jugar contigo Toulour_**_ – dijo Shaoran acomodándose la chaqueta y mirando a Toulour quien estaba muy molesto_

**_"pero que esta pasando donde esta el helicóptero"_**_ – pensó Toulour mirando al cielo pues esperaba la venida del helicóptero para poder salir de allí rápidamente_

**_Si te preguntas cuando vendrán a recogerte déjame decirte que no esperes mas ya que nunca llegara_**_ – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa que le aparecía en la comisura de la boca_

**_¿A que te refieres con eso?_**_ – dijo Toulour volteándolo a ver receloso_

**_A que la C.I.A ya se encargo de tu helicóptero Toulour y no podrás escapar de aquí el edificio esta rodeado de agentes de la C.I.A y con solo una llamada mía diciéndoles que procedan entraran para arrestarte_**_ – dijo Shaoran mirándolo serio a Toulour y en un tono de voz muy frió que produjo algo de miedo, ira e impotencia en Toulour_

_Al instante se levantan tres hombres del suelo y comienzan a atacar nuevamente a Shaoran a lo que el se defiende bastante bien y Toulour comienza a mirar al aire como esperando a que llegué el helicóptero y como no ve venir a nadie solo ve unas luces en el suelo afuera de las edificaciones de el era la C.I.A Shaoran no estaba mintiendo si se encontraban rodeando el edificio esperando su señal a lo que Toulour se molesto mucho y miro como Shaoran terminaba dándole un golpe al ultimo de los tres dejándolo desmayado en el piso nuevamente cuando Shaoran se voltea _

**_Lamento la interrupción Toulour pero creo que mejor será que te entre…_**_ - dijo Shaoran terminando con el ultimo hombre y volteándose a ver a Toulour que le disparaba con un arma_

**_Maldito…_**_ - dijo Shaoran cayendo al piso - **ahora contigo sin dar señal podré irme sin ninguna dificultad con esto... a que son muy útiles verdad** – dijo Toulour mirándolo en el piso y yendo a recoger una cuerda elástica atándola fuertemente pues la primera idea que se le paso por la mente fue saltar... en bunji **( también fue la primera idea que se me paso por la mente a mi para poder sacarlo del edificio sin usar las escaleras o elevadores u.u y no me pregunten como llego la cuerda allí por que no tengo idea ¬¬ ...digamos que era una actividad recreativa para los huéspedes...sip dejémoslo así n.n )** cuando por la puerta entro Sakura agitada quien de inmediato le apunto con un arma el estaba al lado de la cornisa del edificio_

**_Lamento no poderme quedar a charlar joya pero tengo que irme_**_ – dijo Toulour sonriendo mirando a Sakura para después saltar - **rayos se esta escapando** – dijo Sakura mirando saltar a Toulour para luego ver a Shaoran en el piso_

**_Shaoran te encuentras bien_**_ – dijo Sakura agachándose a su lado y comenzando a moverlo - **Shaoran... respóndeme me estas asustando...Shaoran **– dijo Sakura asustándose ya que el no le respondía ni se movía comenzándole a salir lagrimas en los ojos que no podía detener - **Shaoran…** - grito Sakura llorando en su pecho para levantar la mirada y acariciarle la mejilla_

**_Te quiero…_**_ - dijo Sakura para después darle un dulce beso en la boca... pero sintió como unas manos le agarraban la cabeza evitando que ella se soltara cuando logro soltarse Shaoran se incorporo con una sonrisa de triunfo viendo a una Sakura totalmente entre molesta a contenta - **eres... un maldito, mentiroso, farsante, embustero, tramposo, odioso, idiota** – decía Sakura mientras le pegaba suavemente en los brazos, la cara, el pecho por todas partes con el seño fruncido - **pensé que estabas muerto me asustaste te odio** – dijo Sakura dejándole de golpear pues Shaoran le había agarrado las muñecas _

**_Jajaja por supuesto que no me odias sino no me hubieras besado_**_ – dijo Shaoran dulcemente con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió y comenzaba a acercando su rostro al de ella y cuando se iban a dar lo que era un tierno y pasional beso _

**_Y Toulour _**_– dijo Luck apareciendo por la puerta con Meiling haciendo que Sakura se levantara de su lado rápidamente **Rayos... ¿por que siempre...?** – dijo Shaoran viendo feo a Luck – **interrumpimos algo** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa al igual que Meiling – **si** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo – **nada de eso** – dijo Sakura algo roja mientras se asomaba para ver a Toulour descender, e intentando cortar la cuerda para liberarse al mirar cerca de ella había otro par de cuerdas – **¿donde esta Toulour?** – dijo Tomoyo seria viéndoles a todos entrando junto con Eriol_

**_Se escapo el muy cobarde_**_ – dijo Sakura viendo hacia abajo a Toulour cortar la cuerda para zafarse y después correr a tomar otras cuerdas – **toma** – dijo Sakura lanzándole a Meiling una cuerda - **¿y para que me das esto?** – dijo Meiling viendo la cuerda y después a Sakura que se los tiraba a los demás - **pues para seguirlo si no quieren que se marche es la forma mas rápida que bajar otra vez todos los pisos** – dijo Sakura atando las cuerdas – **buena idea** – dijo Meiling colocándose la cuerda prefería eso a volver a bajar los pisos_

**_Bendito sea el creador de los chalecos-antibalas_**_ – dijo Shaoran sacándose la bala del chaleco y levantándose para atarse la cuerda_

**_Amen hermano_**_ – dijo Luck dándole una palmada en la espalda - **jajaja** - se rieron todos mientras saltaban _

**_Allá va lo ven_**_ – dijo Tomoyo señalándole con la cabeza - **si se esta montando en el auto** – dijo Shaoran llegando al suelo para después cortar la cuerda al igual que los demás solo que no les costo tanto como a Toulour pues cayeron de pie este cayo sentado por la caída - **Kero, plan B** – dijo Sakura por el microtransmisor y se quedaron esperando la llegada de Keroberos y Spinel_

**_Muy bien pero que eficaces son_**_ – dijo Meiling viendo llegar a kero y a Spinel con los autos en unos instantes - **como siempre chicas** – dijo Kero bajando del auto y ellas entrando rápidamente – **entren al edificio y atrapen a los hombres, están desmayados no hay problema** – dijo Eriol montándose en el de ellos junto con los otros dos - **por cierto encárgate de los gatitos, te están esperando unos pisos antes de la azotea** – dijo Meiling al instante que arranco Sakura a máxima velocidad para alcanzar a Toulour que se veía algo lejos_

**_Cuidado con la señal, un carro_**_ – gritaba Tomoyo viendo como Sakura esquivaba los autos, se olvidaba de las señales de alto e intentaba evitar los disparos de Toulour junto con la gente - **amatista quieres callarte me pones nerviosa **– dijo Sakura sin verle y esquivando a un carro obligándola a meterse por el carril contrario mientras los chicos se aproximaban por el otro carril - **este tipo es muy escurridizo** – dijo Meiling cargando el arma de Tomoyo la escopeta de repetición calibre 12 UAB y comenzando a disparar rompiéndole al carro de Toulour el vidrio de atrás se escucho una maldición para Meiling la cual sonrió y le disparo con un arma especial para pegarle al auto un aparato rastreador - **dispárale** – dijo Tomoyo cargando la 357 Mangun y comenzando a intentar darle el cual también estaba disparándoles a los dos carros_

**_Mierda se rayo la pintura_**_ – dijo Shaoran molesto viendo por el retrovisor de un costado ya que habían pasado entre dos camiones para no perderle la pista a Toulour - **te enviare la cuenta** – le grito Luck cargando pistola semiautomática calibre 38 wadcuter y comenzando a dispararle - **dale a los neumáticos** – dijo Eriol cargando su escopeta semiautomática calibre 12 UAB y disparándole le pegaba a la carrocería pero por el movimiento del auto era algo difícil - **eso intento** – dijo Luck agachándose de vez en cuando para evitar que le llegara una bala - **rayos** - dijo Shaoran cuando Toulour le dio a uno de los neumáticos e intentando mantener el curso para no chocar tuvieron que parar en eso las chicas vuelven al carril correcto y detienen el carro_

**_Rápido suban_**_ – dijo Sakura deteniendo el auto - **muy bien síganlo** – dijo Eriol cuando terminaron de montarse - **no tienes que decirlo dos veces** – dijo Sakura arrancando rápidamente - **¿donde esta?** - dijo Shaoran mirando a los lados - **según el localizador se dirige a un terreno baldío cerca de aquí **– dijo Meiling viendo su Lap Top - **muy bien guíame** – dijo Sakura viéndola por el retrovisor - **cruza aquí, a la derecha y luego a la izquierda** - dijo Meiling tecleando en el portátil _

**_Allí esta en ese helicóptero_**_ – dijo Luck señalando el helicóptero con la cabeza que comenzaba a despegar mientras los agentes le disparaban intentando darle - **adiós chicos nos vemos** – les grito Toulour dentro del helicóptero viéndolos bajar del auto y comenzar a disparar ya se estaba alejando_

**_Como dijo Confucio: ya estoy harta_**_ – dijo Meiling cabreada de toda esta persecución bajando del auto y abriendo la maletera - **ya me fastidio este estupido juego del gato y el ratón, tengo calor, estoy echa un desastre, se me paso mi programa favorito ya me harte no aguanto mas** – termino diciendo Meiling muy cabreada ante la mirada atónita y con una gota en la cabeza de sus compañeros_

**_¿Que vas a hacer? tenemos que seguirlo_**_ – dijo Sakura volviendo a encender el auto_

**_Ya lo se_**_ – dijo Meiling sacando un lanzacohetes m72 law de la maletera _

**_¿Que tienes pensado hacer con eso? M – chan_**_ – dijo Tomoyo viéndola al igual que los demás con los ojos como platos_

**_Que mas cocinar al ratón, y terminar de una vez_**_ – dijo Meiling como si no fuera nada del otro mundo cargar con algo así mientras lo cargaba_

**_¿De donde sacaste eso?_**_ – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza_

**_Lo pedí por catalogo_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y comenzando a apuntar_

**_$ 100 a que no le das_**_ – dijo Luck sonriéndole – **echo, vete al infierno** – dijo Meiling presionando el gatillo y saliendo al instante el cohete dirigido a Toulour_

**_MALDITOS SEAN_**_ – grito Toulour al ver que el cohete se le acercaba - **eso también es por dañar nuestro auto nuevo **– grito Luck con una voz divertida - **vamos a buscar al ratón** – dijo Meiling guardando el arma y montándose en el auto al igual que los demás - **si creo que cayo por allá **– dijo Sakura arrancando el auto_

**_No saben lo difícil que es conseguir un auto así _**_– dijo Shaoran mirando a Luck pensando los dos en el precioso auto - **claro que si es fácil, solo tenemos que pedirles a ellas que vuelvan a cabrear a Nakuru y listo** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y voz divertida haciendo reír a los demás_

**_No hay problema dalo por echo_**_ - dijo Meiling sonriéndoles mientras detenían el auto cerca de unos escombros del helicóptero que se estaba incendiando y a un lado estaba Toulour pues había decidido saltar solo que no lo hizo a tiempo y quedo todo chamuscado_

**_Hola de nuevo no me digas que pensabas escapar de nosotras_**_ – dijo Tomoyo agachándose para verle este levanto la cara un poco y ella le apunto con un arma en la frente _

**_Bueno y que hacemos con este ratón_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo viéndolo - **no se que tal si lo dejamos allí arrestado después de todo es muy escurridizo** – dijo Luck sacando unas esposas del auto_

**_Si me parece buena idea_**_ – dijo Shaoran tomando las esposas que le pasaba Luck y comenzando a colocárselas - **hoy no es mi día** – dijo Toulour cerrando los ojos - **jajaja creo que no** – dijo Meiling entre risas viendo como Shaoran y Luck dejaban a Toulour en pleno sol no tan lejos de ellos_

**_Llamare a Kero para informarle que ya tenemos a Toulour_**_ – dijo Tomoyo yendo al auto por el móvil_

**_Estoy muy cansada necesito dormir_**_ – dijo Meiling sentándose en el capo del carro_

**_Kero dice que viene en camino para acá_**_ – dijo Tomoyo cortando la llamada_

**_Hay que daño... oye rubí crees que el maquillaje cubra esto_**_ – dijo Sakura viéndose la herida que tenia en el costado y recostándose a la puerta del auto - **y tal vez esto también** – dijo Tomoyo mostrándoles la herida en el brazo - **claro que si déjamelo a mi** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa haciendo un adén con la mano - **necesito unos lentes nuevos** – dijo Luck recordando que los suyos se rompieron - **yo quiero unas vacaciones** – dijo Shaoran yendo hacia ellos después de dejar esposado de manos y pies a Toulour cerca del auto acostado en la arena - **yo te apoyo** – dijo Eriol recostándose al auto _

**_Por cierto rubí salimos si o no_**_ – dijo Luck acercándose a ella con una sonrisa coqueta - **no se creo que tengo planes **– dijo Meiling sonriendo - **conoces la definición de perseverancia** – dijo Luck con la misma sonrisa – **jajaja** – se rió Meiling para después agarrarle la barbilla y darle un tierno beso - **eso lo tomare como un si** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa agarrando a Meiling por la cintura y dándole otro beso tierno pero largo - **4 puntos a favor, muy bien Luck** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole con una voz divertida - **ya tenemos un ganador que bien** – dijo Sakura entre risas haciendo que ellos se separaran algo ruborizados los dos por igual – **jajajaja** – terminaron riéndose todos y hablando_

_Todos reían y conversaban cerca del auto en la carretera y a un lado en la arena se encontraba Toulour arrestado con esposas en las muñecas y en los pies y de fondo algo quemándose que tenia forma de helicóptero al rato llegaron unas camionetas, carros de la C.I.A junto con dos ambulancia y el carro de los chicos adentro iban Kero, Spinel y los tres gatitos_

**_Al fin llegas me estaba muriendo de calor _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **me alegra que estén bien** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa - **gracias Kero** – dijeron las tres al unísono - **ahora vayan para que le den atención medica a los 6** – dijo Spinel señalando la ambulancia - **muy bien** – dijo Luck caminando junto con las tres chicas - **y ¿donde esta Toulour?** – dijo un hombre de la C.I.A viendo a Eriol - **a esta por allá es el que esta tirado cerca del auto** – dijo Eriol sin darle importancia para después seguir a sus amigos junto con Shaoran - **pobre hombre** – dijo el agente dándole la señal a sus hombres para que se lo llevaran rápido de allí - **yo diría que si es pobre con todo el sentido de la palabra** – dijo Meiling sonriendo recordando que le había echo una pequeña travesura - **jajaja vamos creo que me voy a desangran** – dijo Sakura sonriéndoles - **jajaja no exageres** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas llegando a la ambulancia siendo atendidas por los médicos_

**_Hay con cuidado si, me esta haciendo daño_**_ – dijo Luck quejándose con la enfermera - **si no se deja de mover no podré curarlo bien joven **– dijo la enfermera seria colocándole el desinfectante en las heridas_

**_Eres una gallina_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole que estaba al lado le estaban colocando unos vendajes - **y tu eres una inmadura** – dijo Luck devolviéndole la sonrisa_

**_Inmadura mira quien habla_**_ **quien llora por una pequeña herida** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa para después sacarle la lengua - **hay veces en que no te soporto, caprichosa inmadura** – dijo Luck sonriéndole con un tono de voz divertido_

**_Ni yo a ti gallina baboso_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole - **te voy a... hay que tenga cuidado le dije** – dijo Luck viendo a la enfermera feo mientras ella le devolvía la mirada y Meiling se reía_

**_Jajajaja nunca cambiaran_**_ – dijo Tomoyo entre risas viéndolos - **si aunque pelen se quieren me alegro por M – chan, ya era hora** – dijo Sakura sonriendo - **están listas ustedes dos** – dijo la enfermera que las estaba atendiendo - **muchas gracias**, **señorita** – dijeron las dos al unísono y fueron con Shaoran y Eriol - **yo digo que ya era hora que Luck sentara cabeza** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo - **si estoy de acuerdo, hace tiempo que no lo veía tan entusiasmado con alguien** – dijo Eriol sonriendo viendo hacia donde se encontraba Luck y Meiling - **además hacen buena pareja** – dijo Tomoyo llegando con Sakura a donde ellos estaban siendo atendidos_

**_Y en cuanto a nosotros como quedamos_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo - **mmm… no se de que hablan y tu S – chan **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con un tono de voz divertido y viendo a Sakura - **no tengo la menor idea, mejor nos vamos ya **– dijo Sakura sonriendo y con un tono de voz divertido - **si tienes razón... M – chan nos vamos** – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling para luego irse con Sakura hacia el carro_

**_Nos vemos luego Luck_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa yéndose con sus amigas - **oye Meiling espera** – dijo Luck viéndola y parándose - **joven si se sigue moviendo mas le dolerá** – dijo la enfermera viéndolo con el seño fruncido evitando que se siguiera moviendo_

**_Oigan un momento_**_ – dijo Shaoran viéndolas levantándose de donde estaba junto con Eriol ante la mirada de reproche de las enfermeras - **si vamos a salir o no** – dijo Luck levantándose y caminando hacia ellas junto con Shaoran y Eriol - **joven quédese quieto que no lo puedo curar** – le dijo la enfermera poniéndose delante de el - **claro pero déme un minuto** – dijo Luck apartando a la enfermera - **oye Sakura ven acá** – dijo Shaoran quitándose a un medico de encima también - **Tomoyo tenemos que hablar ¿a donde van? **– dijo Eriol caminando hacia el carro con ellas adelante - **a cambiarnos** – dijo Tomoyo montándose en el carro - **también a bañarnos** – dijo Sakura sonriéndoles montándose también en el carro - **nos vemos en la oficina de Yue** **chicos **– dijo Meiling montándose en la parte de atrás - **adiós Kero** – dijeron las tres al unísono para después arrancar el auto_

**_Chao chicas_**_ – dijo Keroberos moviendo la mano - **oigan un momento** – dijo Shaoran viendo alejarse el auto – **chicas** – grito Luck – **rayos** – dijo Eriol colocándose las manos en la cintura para luego dirigirse rápidamente a su auto  
**¿A donde creen que van** **ustedes tres jóvenes? **– dijo Spinel viéndolos con los brazos cruzados interponiéndose entre ellos y el carro - **pues tras ellas** – dijo Luck sonriéndole - **lo siento jóvenes pero no puedo permitirlo** – dijo Spinel quitándole rápidamente las llaves de la mano a Shaoran - **pero Spinel** – dijo Eriol viéndolo - **le e jurado a sus padres que me encargaría de ustedes que creen que me harían si se enteran que deje a sus hijos así de esta manera** – dijo Spinel negando con la cabeza y después señalarles las ropas rasgadas y con manchas de sangre junto con unas heridas sin curar – **pero**... – dijo Shaoran viendo la carretera a lo lejos el carro de ellas - **vuelvan a la ambulancia para que los sigan atendiendo **– dijo Spinel viéndoles serio – **pero...** – dijo Luck con ojos de cachorro - **después en la oficina de el Alquimista podrán verlas y hablar con ellas **– dijo Spinel señalando la ambulancia - **esta bien Spinel** – dijo Eriol caminando a ella seguido de sus dos amigos_

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo ¿que les parece mi idea de hacer volar a Toulour? Mei puede ser algo impulsiva a veces. Pero termino bien no cada quien en su sitio, esperare con ansias sus review n.n intentare actualizar pronto saludos y besos a todos n.n_**


	15. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

**_Después de una dura batalla y larga persecución lograron atrapar a Toulour y a los demás de la banda; salieron con algunas heridas, raspones pero nada grave; los agentes de la C.I.A arrestaron a Toulour, también en las instalaciones de Toulour había agentes arrestando a los cómplices estos estaban algunos muertos y otros desmayados, había mucho movimiento policial en la zona, en cuanto a Toulour era un pobre hombre en la cárcel al igual que sus cómplices, Meiling se había encargado que fuera en todo sentido de la palabra "pobre" desvió todas las cuentas de ellos donando el dinero a diversas fundaciones en cuanto a las obras de arte y las antigüedades fueron devueltas a cada país_**

_Las chicas después de ir cada una a su casa se arreglaron y después fueron a la oficina de Yue como habían dicho allí se encontraban los 3 agentes sentados en uno de los sillones a Yue detrás de su escritorio a Nakuru en el monitor y Kero sentado al lado de los chicos, todos esperando la llegada de tres jóvenes pues deberían estar hay hace media hora_

**_TOC, TOC, TOC _**_- se escucho que tocaban la puerta -** deben ser las joyas, adelante** – dijo Yue mirando la puerta esta se abrió y al instante pasaron unos gatitos haciendo sonar un lindo cascabel que colgaba de su collar _

**_En serio te dijo eso T - chan, y vas a volver a salir con el _**_– dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo y entrando a la oficina -** no creo, mentir para impresionar ¿a que es raro este tio?** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa entrado después de ella y volteando a ver a Meiling - **si yo diría que mucho jajaja Saúl tiene cada excusa mas graciosa** – dijo Meiling riendo junto a sus amigas mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si_

**_Hola Yue amor_**_ – dijo Meiling sentándose en un sillón - **hola Yue** **¿como has estado?** – dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de Meiling - **disculpa que nos retrazamos en que encontramos una tienda nueva y nos detuvimos a comprar algo** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Sakura las iban muy lindas como si no hubiese pasado nada; Sakura vestía unos vaqueros azules a la cintura junto con un top escote bañera con elástico. Ablusado, pieza en el bajo, del mismo tejido, para anudar y unas sandalias de tacón; Meiling vestía top rojo con escote V con tirantes finos y gran lazo en el centro. Cierra por cremallera invisible el lado. Corte princesa y un pantalón pesquero negro sin cinturilla. Cremallera invisible lateral. Bordado de cordón y azabache a un lado. Aberturas en los bajos de las perneras con unas zapatos de tacón; Tomoyo vestía una túnica beige con escote barco asimétrico con tirante de lentejuelas de quita y pon. Manga larga acampanada con los bajos irregulares. Abierta a un lado. Bajos asimétricos y unos pantalones blancos sin cinturilla. Cierra a un lado por cremallera junto con unas sandalias altas de corcho blancas_

**_No importa ya llegaron_**_ – dijo Yue viéndolas formándosele una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca por ver que estaban en perfectas condiciones - **¿como que no importa? Alquimista si se retrasaron deberías regañarlas así entenderían ser mas puntuales las malcrías mucho sabes **– dijo Nakuru molesta por la forma de ser de Yue con las joyas_

**_Saben tengo la ligera sospecha de que a Rubymoonno le agrada nuestro comportamiento_**_ – dijo Sakura en voz baja al oído a las otras dos – **jajajaja** – se rieron las tres ante el comentario - **¿y que es tan gracioso?** – dijo Nakuru viéndolas con el seño fruncido - **se molestaría si le dijéramos mejor déjelo así** – dijo Tomoyo haciendo un adén con la mano como si no tuviera importancia - **si tiene razón si se sigue molestando le saldrán arrugas sabe** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de inocencia - **son unas impertinentes como se atreven a hablarme de esa forma y tu no vas a decirles nada **– dijo Nakuru comenzando a cabrearse - **ya cálmate Rubymoon tu comenzaste con la discusión** – dijo Yue sin mirarla viendo unos papeles - **¿como? dices ¡Yue!**– dijo Nakuru molesta - **muy bien quiero felicitarlos por el excelente trabajo que hicieron **– dijo Yue viéndoles a los tres cortando a Nakuru quien iba a comenzar a discutir otra vez - **muchas** **gracias no lo hubiésemos logrado sin la gran ayuda de ellos** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Shaoran quien le devolvió la sonrisa - **en realidad nosotros tampoco sin su ayuda** – dijo Eriol sonriendo - **me alegra que se lleven mejor quisiera decirte Rubymoon que mis Joyas y los demás agentes están a tu disposición si necesitas ayuda en algún caso** – dijo Yue viéndola serio - **muchas gracias lo mismo te digo mi organización también esta a tu completa disposición si necesitas algo **– dijo Nakuru algo mas calmada - **muchas gracias** – dijo Yue serio volviéndoles a ver a los agentes con el seño fruncido cuando su mirada se paro en Meiling quien solo le sonrió pues sabia que era lo que le iba a decir_

**_Por cierto mi querida rubí... ¡me podrías decir que tenías en la cabeza cuando decidiste explotar el helicóptero en el que iba Toulour, podrías haber calcinado a Toulour y no lo hubiésemos podido condenarle!_**_ – dijo Yue con el seño fruncido mirando a Meiling_

**_Si pero eso no paso, bueno tal vez me pase un poco pero es que me había cabreado y fastidiado ese juego_**_ – dijo Meiling viendo la cara que había puesto Yue para después sonreírle - **¡juego! crees que esto es un juego acaso jovencita** – dijo Nakuru viéndola con las cejas alzadas - **hay ya va a empezar de nuevo** – dijo Meiling llevándose una mano a la frente mientras los demás aguantaban la risa - **si señora es un juego muy entretenido** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **aunque creo que no lo pueda jugar usted** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole - **si para mi que ya no esta para esos trotes** – dijo Meiling con su usual sonrisa picara y mirada traviesa - **¿como me has llamado? son unas malcriadas** – dijo Nakuru saliéndole una vena en la frente - **ya basta dejen de discutir, compórtense** – dijo Yue calmando la pelea y viendo serio a las joyas - **no te molestes con Meiling Yue tiene razón se estaba volviendo algo aburrido** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente - **si además ya nos estábamos cansando con eso de la persecución** – dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura que jugaba con star quien se había subido a sus piernas - **y tu dijiste que teníamos que evitar que se fuera y esa fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió** **en ese momento** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **explotando el helicóptero** – dijo Yue alzando una ceja - **exacto digamos que le dio un toque de** **emoción al juego, lo que cuenta es que no se escapo...** – dijo Meiling con una voz divertida viéndolo - **que tampoco se calcino...** – dijo Luck con una voz divertida - **y ahora esta siendo juzgado junto con los demás **– dijo Eriol finalizando ceremonialmente - **esta bien por lo menos lo atraparon** – dijo Yue viendo al techo y suspirando para verles a todos otra vez - **vez que siempre hacemos bien el trabajo** – dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo - **lo admito son buenas en esto** – dijo Yue sonriéndoles – **jajajaja** – se rieron las tres - **pero salieron lastimadas deberían descansar y dejar que mis agentes hagan el resto** – dijo Nakuru seria – **¡descansar!** **nada de eso ¿y que van harán ustedes esta noche?** – dijo Meiling viéndolas a las dos - **nada no tengo ningún plan** – dijo Tomoyo viendo a Eriol que la miraba extrañado - **ni yo tampoco **– dijo Sakura sonriendo viendo la cara de WHAT ? que tenían Shaoran, Luck y Eriol _

**_Por que no vamos al D´BARBAS a bailar y echar broma hace tiempo que no vamos por allá _**_– dijo Meiling sonriendo - **muy bien** – dijo Sakura bajando al piso al minino que se estiro y fue a jugar con los otros dos - **me parece una buena idea** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles _

**_Y ustedes que hará hoy en la noche_**_ – dijo Meiling viendo a Luck el cual sonrió abiertamente contento de que hubiera recordado su cita - **tienen que volver ahora a Hong Kong** – dijo Nakuru viendo unos papeles - **¿Qué?**- dijeron los tres volteándose a verla - **lo que oyeron los quiero aquí**, **ahora **– dijo Nakuru sin verles - **no podremos ir con ustedes tenemos que volver** – dijo Shaoran con pesar - **que mala suerte** – dijo Sakura algo triste lo cual noto Yue - **y yo que pensé que por lo menos con ustedes ella se comportaba como Yue** – dijo Meiling viendo con el seño fruncido a Nakuru _

**_Bueno como no hay más nada que discutir nosotras nos vamos_**_ – dijo Tomoyo también algo triste parándose junto con las demás _

**_Adiós Yue_**_ – dijo Meiling acercándose y dándole un beso y un abrazo – **cuídate, nos vemos en el club **– dijo Tomoyo dándole un beso y un abrazo - **sabes que no hay rumba sin ti ni Kero** – dijo Sakura dándole un beso y un abrazo también_

**_Adiós chicos_**_ – dijo Meiling dándole la mano a Luck y sonriéndole - **fue un placer trabajar con ustedes **– dijo Sakura dándole la mano a Shaoran y dedicándole la más linda de sus sonrisas - **espero volverlos a ver pronto** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole dándole la mano a Eriol quien se la beso y le dedico una sonrisa _

**_Vamos amores_**_ – dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta para que pasaran los gatitos y después ellas salieron con algo de tristeza en los ojos notado por todos en la habitación excepto por Nakuru _

**_No pongan esas caras_**_ – dijo Nakuru viendo a sus tres agentes sentados en el sillón viéndole - **¿cual cara?** – dijo Eriol mirando a otro lado - **¿están tristes o molestos?** – dijo Nakuru apoyándose en su escritorio - **ninguna de las dos cosas, nos vamos a empacar** – dijo Shaoran serio parándose - **si que divertido... a empacar ja ja **– dijo Luck parándose al igual que Eriol y yendo a la puerta - **y yo que pensé que eras mas tierna** – dijo Yue haciendo que los tres voltearan con sorpresa para verle - **¿que quieres decir?** – dijo Nakuru viéndole extrañada - **que ni siquiera con tus mejores agentes te comportas amable** – dijo Yue sin mirarla y ojeando unos papeles - **claro que si** – dijo Nakuru viéndole con las cejas alzadas - **se nota a leguas, no ves como se le nota en los ojos que te adoran** – dijo Yue señalándoles con la cabeza y Nakuru los vio que tenían en los ojos una mirada de tristeza y rabia comprendiendo la razón de su expresión - **muy bien pueden quedarse aquí, pero los quiero mañana** – dijo Nakuru suspirando - **¿de verdad?** – dijo Luck sonriendo - **¿no estas mintiendo?** – dijo Eriol contento - **claro que no, es algo así como un segundo regalo por su buen trabajo** – dijo Nakuru haciendo un adén con la mano sin darle importancia - **genial eres la mejor de todas Nakuru** – dijo Shaoran muy contento - **nos vemos** – dijo Luck despareciendo por la puerta - **si adiós** – dijo Shaoran yendo tras el - **tenemos que apurarnos, Keroberos nos acompañas por favor** – dijo Eriol viendo a Keroberos - **¿y a donde?** – dijo Keroberos parándose - **necesitamos ayuda, ven y no preguntes luego te explicamos** – dijo Eriol yéndose por la puerta - **muy bien pero rápido, con permiso Yue vendré luego a recogerte** – dijo Keroberos saliendo por la puerta - **muy bien** – dijo Yue viéndolo salir de la habitación_

**_Sabes quien diría que si tenías tu corazoncito_**_ – dijo Yue viéndole con una media sonrisa - **tú no te quedas atrás** – dijo Nakuru sonriéndole_

**_Nakuru ya llegue_**_ – se escucho una voz que era familiar para Yue en la oficina de Nakuru - **hola Touya amor** - dijo Nakuru con una gran sonrisa muy emocionada y colocándose los ojos como corazones - **¿con quien hablas?** – dijo Touya _

**_Hola Yue_**_ – dijo Touya apareciendo por el monitor - **hola Toya ¿como te va?** – dijo Yue sonriéndole - **muy bien y donde se encuentra Sakura** – dijo Touya sonriendo - **se esta arreglando con sus amigas** – dijo Yue tranquilamente - **y eso a esta hora** **¿va a salir?**– dijo Touya cambiando el semblante a uno preocupado - **si van al club un rato y creo que los otros tres también van para allá **– dijo Yue sonriendo - **como dices no quiero que nadie se acerque a Sakura **– dijo Touya molesto - **Touya ella ya es mayor** – dijo Yue serio cruzándose de brazos - **no me importa voy inmediatamente para allá** – dijo Touya molesto - **pero ¡Touya! **– dijo Yue viéndole serio - **y tú no le digas nada** – dijo Touya viéndole serio y molesto - **esta bien no le diré nada pero si me prometes no hacer una tontería** – dijo Yue viéndole serio también - **no haré una tontería** – dijo Touya sonriendo - **muy bien** – dijo Yue algo mas tranquilo - **solo le romperé la cara a quien se atreva a tocar a mi hermana** – dijo Touya viéndole molesto y serio – **¡Touya!** – dijo Yue volviendo a verle serio - **nos vemos ahora en el club** – dijo Touya viéndole serio - **yo también voy, quiero conocer tu club **– dijo Nakuru sonriéndole - **muy bien pero apúrate que quiero llegar rápido **– dijo Touya sabiendo que aunque le dijera que no de todas formas iría_

**_...Además tengo que cuidar la salud de mis agentes _**_- murmuro Nakuru viendo alejarse a Touya - **nos vemos ahora Yue **– dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa cortando la comunicación _

_En la casa de Tomoyo se encontraban tres jóvenes muy bonitas arreglándose para la noche que iba a hacer la mejor de sus vidas_

**_Y bien chicas que tal estoy_**_ – dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación y dando una vuelta vestía unos pantalones blancos bota ancha a la cadera con unas aberturas a los lados de la cadera que se encontraban cubiertos con unas tiras que se entrelazaban y un top blanco que se ata al cuello dejando su espalda descubierta y unas botas de tacón de aguja de cuero blanco llevaba el pelo suelto - **estas perfecta **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole ella vestía unos pantalones lila a la cadera bota ancha y un top negro con escote halter delantero fruncido por las costuras laterales y unas botas de tacón de aguja de cuero negro y llevaba el cabello suelto -_ **_si te vez muy bien así_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo ella llevaba una minifalda roja con ancha cinturilla elástica, lazo decorativo, acampanada y un top con escote V cruzado en la nuca. Cortado bajo el pecho con relleno y elástico interior para sujetar. Espalda escotada, con los hombros al aire y unas botas tacón de aguja de cuero rojo con el pelo recogido en dos coletas_

_Se escucho una corneta abajo Sakura se asomo al balcón era Keroberos y Yue que las habían venido a recoger en la limosina para llevarlas al club_

**_Llegaron Yue y Kero por nosotras_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndoles volviendo a entrar a la habitación - **pero Yue no le molestara que salgamos así** – dijo Meiling viéndose en un espejo - **si tienes razón, ya se nos ponemos esto** – dijo Tomoyo cuando vio lo primero que se encontró en el armario y pasándole una gabardina a cada una, la cual se colocaron y salieron de la casa de Tomoyo_

**_Hola Kero_**_ – dijeron las tres al unísono - **hola chicas nos vamos** – dijo Keroberos abriendo la puerta de la limosina negra - **si gracias por recogernos** – dijo Tomoyo subiendo con sus amigas a la limosina Kero cerro la puerta y se sentó al lado del conductor y al instante arrancaron - **no tienen por que darlas saben que no siempre puedo ir tan bien acompañado cuando voy al club** – dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientras ellas le devolvían la sonrisa - **y me pueden decir por que se vistieron así** – dijo Yue viéndoles sabia que cuando se ponían una gabardina era porque querían ocultar como iban vestidas ya que se lo habían echo unas veces atrás - **¿vestirnos como?** – dijo Sakura sonriendo y mirándolo inocentemente - **joyas no me engañan** – dijo Yue viéndolas serio - **o vamos Yue ya somos grandes** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente sonriéndole y quitándose la gabardina no tenia caso llevarla si ya las había descubierto - **si T – chan tiene razón además es un club no un convento** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole y quitándose al igual que Sakura para después ver por la ventanilla - **y si seguimos así no conseguiremos novio** **y ... **– dijo Sakura sonriendo pensando otra cosa que pudiera agregar a su defensa - **... y quieren conquistar y verse bien para ciertos chicos **– termino diciendo Yue con una sonrisa y voz divertida - **¿de que hablas?** – dijo Tomoyo poniéndose roja al igual que sus amigas - **no crean que me engañaran diciéndome que no saben** – dijo Yue viéndolas con una sonrisa - **no sabemos** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole y fingiendo suma inocencia_

**_Por favor joyas se perfectamente que Keroberos ya les habrá contado que Rubymoon dejo quedarse a los tres jóvenes_**_ – dijo Yue mirando por la ventana - **¿como cree que yo les diría eso?** – dijo Keroberos en el asiento de adelante fingiendo sentirse ofendido mientras Yue las veía con suspicacia - **si esta bien ganaste Kero nos dijo** - dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole divertida - **pero no le regañes Yue lo obligamos** – dijo Sakura viendo la cara de keroberos - **si lo torturamos hasta decirnos** – dijo Meiling volteándolo a ver con una gran sonrisa - **no me digan es eso cierto Keroberos te obligaron** – dijo Yue volteándose a verlo mientras las joyas atrás le guiñaban un ojo a Kero - **claro que si jefe no sabe lo terroríficas que pueden ser** – dijo Keroberos con una gota en la cabeza - **muy bien haré como si les creyera** – dijo Yue moviendo la mano como si no tuviera importancia y mirando por la ventanilla_

**_Jajajaja gracias Yue_**_ – dijeron las tres jóvenes al unísono sonriendo - **ya llegamos jefe** – dijo Keroberos mientras se detenía el auto frente al club un edificio grande de dos pisos las paredes eran de vidrio ahumado, habían dos puertas una era grande giratoria y tenia una alfombra desde la calle donde se detenían los autos hasta la puerta , la otra no era tan grande pero igual de elegante había una fila de gente para entrar y en medio de las dos puertas se hallaban dos hombres uno era un joven negro muy musculoso con ojos castaños oscuros sin cabello tenían una barba alrededor de la boca formando un candado llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga corta negra, el otro joven era blanco musculoso con ojos azules y el cabello rubio corto estilo militar llevaba unas gafas oscuras y vestía unos pantalones negros junto con una camisa negra manga corta los dos entre las dos puertas con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos, arriba de la puerta un gran letrero en neón que decía **"El D´BARBAS" **_

**_Me permiten llevarlas señoritas_**_ - dijo Yue saliendo del carro cuando un joven se acerco a abrir la puerta - **jajaja claro que si Yue** – dijeron al unísono Sakura y Meiling sonriendo y tomándolo por ambos brazos - **y usted me daría el honor de acompañarla señorita **– dijo Keroberos a Tomoyo cuando llego con los demás extendiéndole el brazo - **por supuesto que si Kero** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo muy contenta y tomándole el brazo que el le extendía_

_Unos minutos antes de que llegaran las joyas_

**_Así que este es El D´BARBAS_**_ – dijo Eriol cuando llego en su carro los tres se bajaron y le entregaron las llaves al joven que acababa de llegar para estacionar el auto - **esta muy bien no** **creen** – dijo Luck caminando con sus amigos – **solo gente especial puede pasar por esta puerta así que identifíquense** – dijo el hombre que se encontraba en medio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y serio_

**_Creo que este es el sujeto que Keroberos nos dijo_**_ – dijo Shaoran a Eriol serio - **somos de Rubymoon Lobo, Fénix y Clow **– dijo Eriol tranquilamente sonriéndole al joven y mostrándoles sus identificaciones_

_Luck vestía con una camiseta blanca escote redondo sin mangas tenia un estampado el pantalón negro sin cinturilla recta con trabillas con utomáticos matálicos cierra por cremallera y botón bolsillos en el delantero y de tapeta detrás cremallera de doble sentido en el centro de la pernera, desde el bajo hasta la cintura, con fuelle en la parte superior cordón y pieza de ajuste en bajo unos zapatos negros y unos lentes oscuros, Eriol vestía una camisa blanca costuras vistas en los hombros canesú delante y detrás detalles bordados de zigzag en el delantero cierra por botones manga larga con puño y 2 botones bajos redondeados unos pantalones negros de vestir y unos zapatos negros llevaba una gargantilla donde había un sol de un lado y la luna del otro, Shaoran vestía una camiseta negra con escote redondo sin mangas tejido calado de fantasía bajos redondeados un pantalón negro de vestir unos zapatos negro junto con unos lentes oscuros_

**_De Rubymoon, increíble yo soy papa oso y el Jr._**_ – dijo papa oso cambiando el rostro y la voz a una mucho mas amigable al igual que el otro que les hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo mientras hacia pasar a unas muchachas que estaban en la cola esperando su turno - **mucho gusto** – dijo Eriol cortésmente - **¿que tal?** – dijo Luck sonriendo muy animadamente – **hola** – dijo Shaoran serio - **vamos pasen y disculpen la rudeza la gran fiesta es en la primera planta** – dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar - **gracias nos vemos** – dijo Eriol caminando detrás de sus amigos_

**_Vaya sitio_**_ – dijo Luck cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras y entraron a la primera planta - **si esta muy bien** – dijo Shaoran viendo a una cantidad de gente bailando y conversando sin ninguna preocupación era un ambiente muy agradable- **creen que ya llegaron** – dijo Eriol mirando a los lados - **no se las buscamos** – dijo Luck encogiéndose de hombros - **buena idea** – dijo Shaoran comenzando a caminar seguido de sus amigos; alguien mas los miraba eran tres jóvenes que los observaban desde una de las mesas se llamaban Rika, Chiharu, Naoko_

**_Chicas miren quienes acaban de entrar_**_ – dijo Naoko mirando al trío caminar hacia la barra - **pero que guapos** – dijo Chiharu viéndoles - **si están muy bien** – dijo Rika fijándose en Eriol _

**_Vamos a invitarlos a bailar_**_ – dijo Naoko levantándose – **bien** – dijo Rika sonriéndole levantándose y yendo a la barra junto a sus amigas - **oigan chicos pero que hacen tan solitos unos jóvenes tan guapos como ustedes** – dijo Naoko viendo fijamente a Luck - **hola la verdad no estamos solos esperamos a alguien** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente y cortes - **¿a quien esperan?** **si se puede saber **– pregunto Rika sonriéndole coquetamente a Eriol -** pues a las joyas las estamos buscando las han visto **– dijo Shaoran sin mirar a chiharu que estaba tratando de llamar su atención _

**_"no me lo creo, estos chicos las están esperando a ellas" _**_– pensó Rika colocando una cara seria - **jajaja pues ellas no han llegado y no creo que vengan hoy** – dijo Naoko sonriendo haciendo que Luck se pusiera serio ante ese comentario - **si solo estropearían la fiesta si se aparecen por aquí** – dijo Chiharu moviendo la mano para hacer como si no tuviera importancia molestando a Shaoran - **como dicen** – dijo Shaoran serio y en un tono frió por fin volteando a ver a las tres jóvenes - **si solo molestan intentan llamar la atención de la gente todo el tiempo** – dijo Rika cerrando los ojos Eriol frunció el seño mirándola algo molesto - **bueno pues nosotros nos vamos a esperarlas a otro lado** – dijo Shaoran apartando a las chicas con la mano para pasar - **si con permiso** – dijo Eriol seguido de Luck - **no se vayan** – dijo Naoko y en un movimiento rápido tomo por el brazo a Luck – **dame solo una buena razón para no hacerlo** – dijo Luck soltándose de Naoko por alguna razón sentía que no le agradaba y era raro pues a el le agradaban mucho las mujeres y no negaba que ellas eran muy bonitas pero de todas formas había algo que les faltaba – **se aburrirán **– dijo chicharu diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras se acercaba a Shaoran -** si espérenlas con nosotras así hablamos un rato y no se aburren** – dijo Rika mirando a Eriol tranquilamente - **no creo que esa sea una buena idea** – dijo Eriol serio que por alguna extraña razón sentía que el trío les traería problemas - **claro que no, mejor vamos a aquella mesa** – termino por decir Rika agarrando a Eriol por el brazo y arrastrándolo a la mesa al igual que hacían sus amigas_

_Minutos después de la llegada de los agentes **(discúlpenme por este salto u.u es que no sabia donde colocar esta parte o si cortarla pero era necesario que los agentes se encontraran con ellas u.u bueno ahora si volvemos con las tres preciosas Joyas n.n )**_

_Las Joyas llegaron acompañadas de Yue y Kero al club de Yue que se llamaba El D´BARBAS, que era una discoteca muy popular, la mejor de todas, esta tenia dos pisos y en toda la entrada había una alfombra por la cual entraban los agentes, los agentes llegaban en autos y habían muchachos que atendían a los agentes que llegaban, ellos se llevaban el auto y lo estacionaban atrás, los agentes entraban sin problema al club por una puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de la entrada de los civiles quien hacían cola para poder entrar por la enorme puerta giratoria del edificio, el edificio estaba construido a base de cristales polarizados y un letrero muy grande en neón decía El D´BARBAS, en el piso de abajo estaban los civiles y la parte de arriba solo se permitía la entrada a los agentes, este era un sitio donde ellos podían ir a relajarse y entretenerse sin tener que preocuparse por las apariencias ya que nadie que no fuese agente podía subir al piso de arriba, habían muchos guardias en las entradas y cámaras de seguridad, dentro del local tenían muchas reglas, pero la principal de todas era que nadie se podía molestar a las joyas mientras ellas estuvieran dentro del local; eran las intocables, puesto que eran las favoritas de Yue y todo el que entraba al club aceptaba las reglas y para todo el que entraba no había problema, ya que ellas eran muy agradables y simpáticas aunque había cierto roce con una trío de chicas que le tenían mucha envidia a ellas, los demás agentes lo sabían al igual que Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling, puesto que siempre le querían buscar pelea y quererles ganar en lo que fuera._

**_Esto no ha cambiado casi nada ¿verdad Yue?_**_ – dijo Sakura caminado al lado de Yue por la alfombra - **no para nada aunque hemos hecho algunos cambios** – dijo Yue serio _

**_Esta muy bien Yue_**_ – dijo Tomoyo que iba al lado de Keroberos detrás de ellos - **¡hola! **– dijeron las tres al unísono cuando se acercaron a la puerta - **hola chicas hace tanto que no las veo** - dijo papa oso cambiando su rostro serio por una sonrisa cuando las vio - **hello, babies **– dijo Jr. sonriéndoles - **que hay como les va** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **de lujo** – dijeron los dos hombres al unísono mientras papa oso les dejaba pasar - **nos vemos papa osos, Jr.** – dijeron las tres al unísono entrando por la puerta – **bye babies cuídense **- dijo Jr. con una sonrisa -** no se vayan a olvidar de papa oso de acuerdo** – dijo el hombre volteándolas a ver con una gran sonrisa - **claro, eso nunca** – dijeron las tres al unísono muy contentas despareciendo por la puerta giratoria, las joyas subieron por una escalera que daba al piso de arriba, al llegar había otra escalera al lado de la puerta que daba a un estrecho corredor que conducía a la oficina de Yue, ellas siguieron por allí para acompañar a Yue en su oficina un rato y después bajarían junto con Keroberos a disfrutar de la noche en el club_

_Adentro en una de las mesas_

**_Yo soy Rika y tu como te llamas _**_– dijo Rika sonriéndole a Eriol - **me llamo Eriol un gusto** – dijo Eriol sin prestarle mucha atención y mirando a los lados buscando a las joyas lo que molesto a Rika_

**_Yo me llamo Naoko_**_ – dijo Naoko sonriéndole coquetamente a Luck - **es un placer yo soy Luck** – dijo Luck sin mirarla ya que veía la pista buscando a las joyas enojando a Naoko _

**_Mi nombre es Chiharu_**_ – dijo Chiharu sonriéndole esperado a que Shaoran la mirara y le dijera su nombre pero él tenia la mirada fija hacia la puerta e ignorándola completamente - **oye dime tu nombre** – dijo Chiharu con más fuerza para que Shaoran le prestara atención - **¿y por que debería decírtelo?** – dijo Shaoran viéndola serio y con un tono de voz frió haciendo enojar a Chiharu - **pues para saber como te llamas** – dijo Chiharu intentando sonreír pues estaba algo cabreada por la actitud que tenia Shaoran - **no te importa como me llamo **– dijo Shaoran serio con un tono de voz frió mientras volvía a ver hacia la puerta - **pero que grosero eres** – dijo Chiharu en voz baja con el seño fruncido mirando a otro lado - **Eriol nos estamos buscando una buena** **sabes** – dijo Shaoran desviando su mirada para ver a su amigo serio - **si eso ya lo se** – dijo Eriol viéndolo serio – **y que esperamos entonces para actuar **– dijo Luck viéndolos serio las tres chicas no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban, cuando por la puerta aparecieron unas figuras que subían por el corredor que daba a la oficina de Yue y se detenían un momento a hablar _

**_Esta genial Yue _**_– dijo Sakura sonriente al entrar y viendo a la gente bailar – **súper** – dijo Meiling sonriendo moviéndose un poco al sonar de la música – **impresionante** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa observando todo el lugar - **veo que les gusta** – dijo Yue sonriéndoles - **si se ve muy bien Yue** – dijo Tomoyo devolviéndole la sonrisa sin saber que eran vistos por una persona_

**_Adivinen quien nos viene a visitar chicos después del trabajo_**_ – dijo JJ por el micrófono (el D´j) con una sonrisa cuando alzo la vista hacia el corredor y después parar la música toda la gente se le quedo mirando - **LAS JOYAS** – dijo JJ por el micrófono con una sonrisa y haciendo que unas luces de los reflectores se posaran sobre las 5 personas que se encontraban en el corredor la gente empezó a pitar y a aplaudir mientras a las 5 personas les salía una gota en la cabeza pues no tenían pensado hacer una entrada tan llamativa como esa_

**_Gracias chicos_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndoles ante los aplausos de los demás agentes - **nos alegramos de verlos también** – dijo Tomoyo saludando con la mano - **pero que están haciendo todos ustedes JJ y donde esta la música **– dijo Meiling sonriendo con su típica sonrisa traviesa - **si vamos a bailar hasta hacer temblar el piso** – dijo Sakura muy animada lanzando un puño al aire sonriendo – **SIIIIIII** – dijeron todos los agentes y volvió a sonar la música mientras la gente se divertía a lo grande los reflectores dejaron de iluminarlos y se dirigieron a la oficina de Yue_

**_Vaya así que volvieron _**_– dijo Rika viéndolas con el seño fruncido Eriol se puso serio ante este comentario - **y de paso ilesas sin ningún rasguño** – dijo Chiharu en voz baja observándolas con algo de rabia en la voz haciendo enojar a Shaoran - **como me molestan ellas **– dijo Naoko seria jugando con la sombrilla su bebida Luck frunció el seño mirándola molesto_

**_Parecen muy populares_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa viendo a Meiling entrar a la oficina se veía muy bien - **son unas creídas nada mas** – dijo Rika sin mirarlo tomando de su bebida - **nostras somos mejores** – termino diciendo Naoko molestando ya a los tres jóvenes_

**_Oigan chicos esto me huele a rivalidad femenina y no me gusta_**_ **nada** – dijo Luck en voz baja a sus dos amigos - **a mi tampoco me agrada **– dijo Shaoran serio en voz baja - **esto me suena a problemas vamos de aquí y rápido** – dijo Eriol en voz baja a sus amigos parándose los tres de la mesa_

**_Espero que les halla gustado el capítulos y discúlpenme por la tardanza es que se me acumularon las cosas y ya casi no tengo tiempo de verdad disculpen la demora u.u, intentare actualizar rápido pero no prometo nada, gracias a todos por sus review y sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios que serán todos muy bien recibidos un GRAN BESO para todos y cuídense _**

**_Kekoa-CCS: Hola! que tal... muchísimas gracias n.n, me alegra que hallan gustado, estoy muy contenta por que de verdad les gusta la historia, las escenas de batalla eran las que mas me preocupaban ya que no sabia si las hacia bien n.n pero ya se me pasaron las dudas, si te soy sincera cuando lo termine de hacer y lo subí lo volví a leer y también me enredo un poquito ¬¬ con tanto golpe por aquí y por allá pero no les quería hacer esperar mucho así que lo subí y rezando para que me pudieran entender jajaja se me hace algo difícil describir esas escenas pero todo salio bien al final y les termino agradando me contenta mucho, continua dejando tus review _**

**_Kerube-Chan: Hola!... muchísimas gracias de verdad intente hacer lo mejor posible la parte de las peleas pero es que todavía no me sale bien cuando las intento describir las imágenes vienen a mi mente y las quiero atrapar todas jajaja a muchos los enredo también contándome a mi ¬¬ pero solo un poquito n.n jajaja aunque me alegra que obtuvieras la idea... vaya a la una de la mañana O.o comprendo por que no te daban los ojos pero a la vez me alegra bastante que te guste tanto mi historia como para quedarte despierta hasta esa hora n.n...jajaja es que Shaoran quería que lo admitiera y además robarle otro beso n.n (es un joven muy travieso pero quien no quisiera que Shaoran le robara un beso. yo quiero)... la verdad había pensado en hacer que subieran al helicóptero pero se me ocurrió que eso le daría un toque gracioso, jajaja me alegra que te halla gustado mucho continua dejando tus review _**

**_Mitcha: hola, espero que te agrade la historia n.n, solo tengo una duda por que de verdad no entiendo por que dices que no acepto anónimos si yo no he dicho eso O.o sinceramente entiendo de donde sacaste eso, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con que me quieran mandar anónimos no hay problema alguno de verdad n.n...Jejeje claro la ortografía Un.n la voy a revisar a partir de este capitulo para no atrasarme mas cuando termine de subir todos los capítulos de la historia arreglare la ortografía de los demás capítulos gracias por tus consejos los aprecio mucho y espero que continúes leyendo mi historia y que te agrade mucho n.n sigue dejando tus review _**

**_TomoyoD: hola como te va... en un día vaya genial eso quiere decir que te ha gustado mi historia me alegra mucho, muchas gracias haré todo lo posible por terminar rápido la historia pero no les prometo nada n.n continua dejando tus review _**

**_Kirlatan: Hola!... muchísimas gracias me alegra mucho que te guste, estoy intentando actualizar rápido pero todas las cosas se me acumularon y me dejaron casi sin tiempo u.u pero no te preocupes que voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar con mucha frecuencia n.n... la verdad es que si eso había pensado ya que como terminaron por atrapar a los malos me voy a dedicar esta parte a las parejitas de la historia algo así un poquito romántico, y sip va a haber algo de celos por parte de ambos n.n espero que les vaya a gustar lo que me estoy inventando. Continúa dejando tus review._**


	16. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 15

**_Capitulo 15 _**

**_Al parecer el joven Eriol no se equivocaba estas chicas se llevaban horrible eran algo así como agua y aceite existía una gran rivalidad entre ellas y las joyas pero lo que todavía no se había percatado totalmente es que ellos tres se encontraban en medio de esta gran rivalidad femenina y a ver como salen de esta _**

_Comenzó a sonar una música muy movida y Rika aprovecho esta oportunidad para evitar que los jóvenes se fueran con las joyas y las dejaran a ellas, puesto que ellas iban bajando de la oficina de Yue acompañadas de Keroberos y se dirigían a una de las mesas _

**_Bueno por que no bailamos_**_ – dijo Rika levantándose también y acercándose a Eriol con una sonrisa - **es que ya llegaron ellas y las queríamos saludar** – dijo Eriol tratando de no ser descortés e intentando alejarse un poco de Rika - **esta bien no nos oponemos pero bailen con nosotras primero** – dijo Chiharu viendo a Shaoran quien solo miraba hacia que mesa se dirigían las Joyas - **esa música no me gusta** – dijo Shaoran serio y en tono frió sin mirarla - **yo quiero bailar por favor** – dijo Chiharu intentando imitar la cara de niña inocente que ponía Sakura que a Shaoran le encantaba solo que a Chiharu no le salía bien; así que las jóvenes arrastraron a los chicos a la pista y comenzaron a bailar _

**_Esto no me gusta_**_ – dijo Shaoran serio a Eriol él estaba estático mientras Chiharu bailaba - **ni a mi** – dijo Eriol alejándose un poco de Rika pues parecía que se le iba a tirar encima - **mucho menos a mi **– dijo Luck serio parado mientras Naoko le sujetaba las manos y bailaba _

**_Que buena música verdad_**_ – dijo Chiharu intentando hacer conversación con Shaoran mientras bailaban – **si** – dijo Shaoran serio y en un tono frió fue lo único que le contesto se encontraba observando a Sakura conversar con las demás _

**_Sabes eres muy interesante y maduro me agradan los chicos como tu_**_ – dijo Rika sonriéndole coquetamente a Eriol – **mmm** – dijo Eriol viendo a Tomoyo que lucia esplendida como siempre _

**_Y que te parece si vamos al cine_**_ – dijo Naoko sonriendo – **no **– dijo Luck observando a un joven que se acerco a Meiling para invitarla a bailar pero ella se negó _

**_Hay que moverse mejor chicos_**_ – dijo Chiharu cuando vio que Shaoran estaba mirando a Sakura - **les mostraremos que somos mejores** – dijo Rika alejándose un poco de Eriol junto a sus amigas _

**_Sabia que habría problemas_**_ – dijo Eriol llevándose una mano a la cara mientras a sus amigos les salía una gota en la cabeza cuando ellas comenzaron a bailar de forma mas sensual - **uuuu así se baila** – dijo uno de los agentes que estaban en la pista - **eso es chicas **– dijo otro poco a poco se fue haciendo un circulo alrededor de las chicas que bailaban _

**_¿Que es todo ese alboroto?_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia la pista de baile -** no se pero parece divertido, vamos a ver **– dijo Meiling sonriéndoles a las dos – **si claro por que no, vamos **– dijo Sakura sonriendo levantándose junto con Tomoyo _

**_Se acercan_**_ – dijo Luck en voz baja a sus amigos cuando observo que las tres jóvenes se acercaban - **mejor nos movemos de aquí** – dijo Eriol viendo a donde se encontraban ellas - **buena idea** – dijo Shaoran los tres despacio y disimuladamente se fueron alejando poco a poco de toda la gente que estaba formando un circulo alrededor de las chicas _

**_Hola joyas_**_ – dijo Luck sonriente acercándose a ellas junto a sus dos amigos – **hola, pensamos que no iban a venir** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy contenta de ver de nuevo a Shaoran - **¿como es que están aquí?** – pregunto Meiling con una sonrisa mirando a Luck cuando el iba a hablar alguien les interrumpió _

**_Vaya pero mira lo que nos trajo el rió_**_ – dijo Rika con cierta malicia en la voz que se había acercado con sus amigas a donde ellos se encontraban - **si nada mas y nada menos que las tres…** - dijo Chiharu pero no termino ya que la música había parado de pronto y todo el mundo las estaba observando _

**_Trío Cobra tengo que recordarles otra vez las reglas acaso_**_ – dijo JJ serio mirándolas a las tres - **no es necesario **– dijo Naoko mirando a Meiling quien sonreía - **yo creo que si… verán nadie se mete con las joyas aquí dentro lo saben perfectamente** – dijo JJ serio mientras ellas veían con rabia a Sakura y sus amigas que estaban serias solo dos de ellas pues Meiling sonreía de forma traviesa - **si lo sabemos** – dijo Rika intentando calmarse alejándose de ellas para ir con JJ junto con sus amigas el les dijo algo para luego volver la atención a su música – **perfecto… entonces que siga la música** – dijo JJ poniendo otra vez la música pero no les quitaba la vista a ellas por si volvían a intentar pelear _

**_Ustedes que hacen aquí_** _– dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido mirándoles - **creímos que no vendrían** – dijo Meiling seria cruzándose de brazos - **nos mintieron acaso** – dijo Sakura seria y con el seño fruncido, Tomoyo se había quedado callada mirando a Eriol _

**_Claro no les mentimos_**_ – dijo Luck alzando las manos - **rogamos que se nos diera unos días antes de regresar** – dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura **- y Kero nos dio la dirección para poder venir a verlas** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa nerviosa igual que Shaoran _

**_No me digan entonces que hacen con ellas_**_ – dijo Tomoyo rompiendo su silencio y señalándolas con la mirada _

**_Acaso están celosas las tres_**_ – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa pensando que lo iban a negar como lo hacían siempre las mujeres que el había conocido - **pues si lo estamos** – dijo Tomoyo con el seño fruncido sorprendiendo a Eriol con la respuesta - **mejor nos vamos a bailar con algunos chicos y olvidamos el asunto** – dijo Meiling sonriéndoles a unos chicos que estaban sentados cerca de ellas molestando a Luck - **si no queremos arruinar su cita **– dijo Sakura viendo a otro lado cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole a otro chico quien se sonrojo con su sonrisa _

**_No es una cita _**_– dijo Luck con el seño fruncido poniéndose entre Meiling y los chicos para que les dejara de sonreír - **y ustedes no bailaran con nadie** – dijo Shaoran acercándose a Sakura y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos - **ahora quien es el que esta celoso** – dijo Tomoyo seria mirando a Eriol - **no tenemos la culpa, cuando llegamos ellas no se nos querían quitar de encima** – dijo Eriol serio también lo cual hizo que las chicas les voltearan a ver ya no estaban serias si no tenían una cara de atención a la excusa que iban a poner ya que se le notaba sinceridad en la voz y en los ojos - **si apenas mencionamos que las estábamos esperando se pusieron muy fastidiosas y no nos soltaban** – dijo Luck sacando sin querer una pequeña sonrisa de ellas lo cual era buena señal, ellas sabían como se comportaban Naoko, Rika, Chiharu cuando las mencionaban en algo así que comenzaron a calmarse - **nos ayudan quitárnoslas de encima, por favor** – dijo Shaoran con su encantadora sonrisa terminándoles de sacar la sonrisa lo cual significaba que ya no estaban molestas _

**_¿Que les pasa a ustedes?_**_ – dijo Naoko acercándose a Luck - **solo por que son las favoritas de Yue, no pueden venir a arruinarle la diversión a los demás** – dijo Chiharu acercándose a Shaoran seguida de Rika que le tomaba el brazo a Eriol _

**_Recuerda que para ustedes no es Yue es el Alquimista, se meterán en problemas si lo vuelven a llamar así, saben que no le gusta _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y mirada inocente, a Chiharu quien se molesto ante lo que dijo Sakura_

**_Además no estamos arruinándole la diversión a nadie_**_ – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente mirando a Rika que estaba agarrando a Eriol por el brazo - **solo les preguntamos a estos chicos tan guapos que hacían con ustedes y si se estaban divirtiendo** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Luck y le daba una mirada retadora a Naoko _

**_Pues claro que si se están divirtiendo_**_ – dijo Rika frunciendo el seño - **y están con nosotras por que les gustamos** – dijo Naoko con el seño fruncido - **¿Por qué no dejan que ellos respondan?** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa _

**_A ustedes les gustan ellas acaso y se están divirtiendo_**_ – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente viendo a Eriol - **claro que no nos gustan habíamos intentado irnos en muchas ocasiones pero no nos dejaban** – dijo Eriol soltándose de Rika y alejándose un poco de ella _

**_Y mucho menos nos estamos divirtiendo_**_ - dijo Luck mirando serio a Naoko _

**_Como serán de aburridas que se fastidiaron y querían irse pero como se les pegan tanto ni los dejaron, esto se cuenta y no se cree_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa y con un tono de voz divertido mirando de forma retadora a las tres jóvenes _

**_Ustedes solo nos tienen envidia_**_ – dijo Naoko molesta viendo feo a Meiling - **si solo por que nosotras somos mejores, mas bonitas, picantes** – dijo Chiharu con una vena en la cabeza - **sensuales y estupendas en nuestro trabajo** – termino por decir Rika con el seño fruncido _

**_Eso crees pues por que no lo averiguamos_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa al igual que sus amigas - **estoy de acuerdo** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - **Hey JJ que tal si hacemos una competencia** – grito Sakura a JJ subiéndose a una silla y moviendo la mano para que el la viera este paro la música para escucharla mejor _

**_Y que tienen pensado preciosas _**_– dijo JJ con una sonrisa - **pues ellas dicen que son mucho mas bonitas, picantes y sensuales que nosotras **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - **y pensábamos que por que no competíamos bailando a ver quien ganaba entre ellas y nosotras** – dijo Sakura sonriendo muy animadamente bajándose de la silla con la ayuda de Shaoran molestando a Chiharu - **los jueces serian todos ustedes ¿que te parece?** – termino por decir Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo _

**_Suena divertido me agrada la idea y ¿Que dicen ustedes?_**_ – dijo JJ sonriéndole a la multitud esperando su respuesta, hubo un pequeño murmullo _

**_SIIIIIII _**_– dijeron todos alzando las manos _

**_Muy bien decidido_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y volteándose a verlas - **que dicen aceptan el reto, o acaso tienen miedo** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa todo el mundo las estaba viendo _

**_Claro que no tenemos miedo_**_ – dijo Naoko con el seño fruncido – **y por supuesto que aceptamos el reto** – dijo Chiharu viéndolas confiada - **así les demostraremos que somos las mejores** – dijo Rika con una sonrisa muy confiada de su victoria _

**_Perfecto entonces les damos el lujo de comenzar_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - **pueden escoger la canción que quieran** – dijo Sakura sonriendo tranquilamente – **y no se preocupen por ellos nosotras les cuidaremos muy bien a estos muñecos mientras bailan** – dijo Tomoyo agarrándole el brazo a Eriol sonriéndole y el le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que Rika se molestara mucho _

**_Escogemos "Toxic"_**_ – dijo Rika decidida a demostrar que eran mejores - **muy bien que suene la música** – dijo JJ colocando la canción todo el mundo hizo un circulo alrededor de la muchachas _

**_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm falling _**_– dijo Rika comenzando a bailar al son de la música señalando a los tres jóvenes al igual que sus amigas _

**_There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit, Baby, give me it, you're dangerous, I'm loving it_**_ – dijo Chiharu sonriendo coquetamente, las muchachas movían las caderas y los brazos muy sensualmente provocando que la gente silbara y las aplaudiera _

**_Too high, Can't come down, Losin' my head, Spinnin' 'round and 'round, Do you feel me now?_**_ – dijo Naoko sonriendo mirando a Luck, moviéndose cada una muy sexy subían y bajaban mirando a los tres jóvenes los cuales muy pocas veces se las quedaban mirando puesto que conversaban con las joyas _

**_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh, Ohh), With a taste of the poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic?_**_ – dijo Rika Bajándose y subiendo muy lentamente junto con sus amigas lo que los chicos se les quedaron viendo provocando enojo en las joyas por su reacción _

**_It's getting late, to give you up, I took a sip, from my devil's cup, slowly, it's taking over me, Too high, Can't come down, It's in the air and it's all around, Can you feel me now?_**_ – dijeron las chicas al unísono las muchachas comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos bailándoles cerca muy sexy mientras ellos las veían mientras bailaban, las joyas se molestaron por su actitud y decidieron alejarse de ellos Tomoyo soltó bruscamente el brazo de Eriol para que este se diera cuenta y volteo a verla irse con sus amigas a otra esquina _

**_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slippin' under, With the taste of the poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic, Don't you know that you're toxic?_**_ – dijo Naoko con una sonrisa a Eriol acercándose mas a el y sus amigas bailaban al son de la música moviendo sus caderas, Eriol se dio cuenta que las joyas les miraban y examinaban su comportamiento por lo que decidió advertirle a sus amigos para que no mandaran todo al caño por un tropiezo le dio con el codo a ambos llamando su atención y señalándoles con la mirada a las joyas que estaban en la otra esquina a lo que ellos solo sonrieron nerviosamente _

**_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now, (Spoken) I think I'm ready now, Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now_**_ – dijo Chiharu mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba al centro de la pista seguida de sus amigas para quedar en una pose final muy sexy, en ese instante Shaoran quería ir con Sakura pero Eriol viendo la cara de las tres le agarro el brazo y le negó con la cabeza por que sabia que si iba lo mas seguro le quitaran la cabeza con lo molestas que estaban _

**_Muy bien, el trío cobra ha estado fantástico ahora es el turno de las joyas_**_ – dijo JJ con una sonrisa y señalándolas _

**_JJ ponnos la canción de "Lady Mermelade" _**_– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **perfecto** – dijo JJ colocando la canción _

**_Vamos chicas enseñémosle a ellas a no meterse ni con nosotras y menos con lo nuestro, A moverse_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles al instantes de comenzar la canción comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del circulo y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música _

**_Where's all my soul sisters, Let me hear y'all flow sisters_**_ – dijo Tomoyo sin desentonar al ritmo de la canción adelantándose a sus amigas que estaban atrás bailando _

**_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_**_ – dijeron las tres al unísono moviendo las caderas al compás de la música _

**_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Strutting her stuff on the street, She said, hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go? _****_Oh_**_ – dijo Meiling bailando seductoramente con una sonrisa _

**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey), Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh), Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah), Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _**_– dijeron todas al unísono mientras se colocaban las manos tapándose el busto dar un paso al lado y luego colocarse las manos sobre el vientre moviendo las caderas, luego bajaban y subiendo moviendo las caderas muy seductoramente haciendo que la gente silbara y aplaudiera _

**_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, Boy drank all that magnolia wine, On her black satin sheets, Is where he started to freak, yeah_**_ – dijo Sakura caminando al ritmo de la canción hacia un chico de la multitud muy seductora le soltó un poco la corbata y acaricio la cara para luego devolverse al centro haciendo que Shaoran se molestara y quisiera poner sus manos sobre el cuello del chico _

**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah), Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah), Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah), Creole Lady Marmalade, uh, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_**_ – dijeron todas al unísono mientras se colocaban las manos tapándose el busto dar un paso al lado y luego colocarse las manos sobre el vientre moviendo las caderas, luego bajaban y subiendo moviendo las caderas muy seductoramente haciendo que la gente silbara y aplaudiera _

**_Yeah, yeah, aw, We come through the money and the garter belts, Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate, We independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours, Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry, I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari, Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews, Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge, Hey sisters, soul sisters, Betta get that dough sisters, We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, By the case, the meaning of expensive taste, We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on), Mocca chocolata (what), Creole Lady Marmalade, One more time, come on_**_ – dijo Tomoyo bailando con una sonrisa moviendo las caderas se sento sobre una de las mesas donde habian unos chicos sentados le agarro a uno la bebida bebio un poco y le devolvio el vaso con una sonrisa y le desordeno el cabello haciendo que este se sonrojara y que Eriol se molestara mucho pero intento que no se le notara _

**_Marmalade (ooh), Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah), Marmalade (ohh)_**_ – dijeron las tres al unísono con una sonrisa mientras bailaban _

**_Hey, hey, hey, Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh, Color of cafe au lait, alright, Made the savage beast inside, Roar until he cried, More (more), more (more), more!_**_ – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras bailaba _

**_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa adelantandose dejando a Meiling y Sakura atras _

**_Living a gray flannel life_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo coquetamente también adelantándose a donde estaba Tomoyo dejando a atrás a Sakura y guiñándole el ojo a un chico muy guapo que la estaba viendo este le lanzo un beso y puso muy celoso a Luck quien estaba dispuesto a presentarle su puño a la cara del sujeto pero Shaoran lo tomo por el brazo impidiendo que se metiera en problemas _

**_But when he turns off to sleep memories keep, More (more), more (more), more! _**_– dijo Sakura sonriendo y caminando seductoramente hasta llegar a donde sus amigas _

**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da), Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh), Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh), Creole Lady Marmalade, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_**_ - – dijeron todas al unísono mientras se colocaban las manos tapándose el busto dar un paso al lado y luego colocarse las manos sobre el vientre moviendo las caderas, luego bajaban y subiendo moviendo las caderas muy seductoramente haciendo que la gente silbara y aplaudiera _

**_Christina_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - **Moulin...** – dijo Sakura bajando y subiendo lentamente – **Pink** – dijo Tomoyo bailando sonriendo - **Lady Marmalade** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **Lil' Kim** – dijo Tomoyo - **Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh** – dijo Sakura sonriendo – **Mya** – dijo tomoyo - **Oh, oh, ohh... **– dijo Meiling - **Rockwilder baby** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa caminando hacia Eriol y colocarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y bailarle cuando este la iba a tomar por la cintura Tomoyo se soltó dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigas – **Lady** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **Moulin Rouge** – dijo Tomoyo bajándose y volviendo a subir - **Oh ooh** - dijo Sakura - **Da dum, da dum** – dijo Meiling - **Misdemeanor here** – dijo Tomoyo - **Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes** – dijeron las tres bajándose abriendo las piernas y volviendo a subir seductoramente al terminar la canción ellas solo miraban a los tres jóvenes que se veía molesto, las joyas les sonrieron y los miraron con una mirada retadora la gente les aplaudió y les silbo habían bailado excelente _

**_No creen que eso fue cruel_**_ – dijo Shaoran viendo feo al joven que Sakura se le había acercado – **es verdad son malas** – dijo Luck con los brazos cruzados viendo serio a Meiling la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada retadora – **tranquilos chicos imagínenlo como un castigo** – dijo Eriol serio viendo como el joven que Tomoyo le quito la bebida se acercaba a ella con un lápiz y una papel _

**_Muy bien joyas, la decisión es algo difícil… ¿las Joyas?_**_ – dijo JJ con una sonrisa y el reflector se coloco sobre ellas – **SIIIII** – grito toda la gente emocionada - **y el trío cobra** – dijo JJ sonriendo muy animado la luz del reflector se poso sobre las otras muchachas – **siii** – dijeron algunos pero no fue tanta gente como los que apoyaron a las joyas _

**_Las Joyas_**_ – volvió a repetir JJ con una sonrisa la luz del reflector se volvió a posar en ellas – **SIIIIIII** – dijeron de nuevo todo el mundo alzando las manos – **Trío Cobra** – dijo JJ sonriendo la luz del reflector se poso en ellas – **siiii** – dijeron algunos pero eran los mismos - **hasta los momentos las ganadoras de la primera ronda son… las preciosas las Joyas** - dijo JJ con una sonrisa la luz se poso sobre ellas quienes sonreían muy animadamente – **SIIIII** – grito la multitud emocionada mientras las joyas solo les sonreían - **ahora en la segunda ronda que desean las chicas bailar** – dijo JJ con una sonrisa _

**_Pues pedimos la canción "My Prerogative"_**_ – dijo Chiharu con el seño fruncido ya que se habían esforzado mucho para tener el segundo lugar – **marchando** – dijo JJ colocando la canción - **ustedes son las que no se deben meter con nosotras** – dijo Naoko mirándolas con el seño fruncido - **que miedo uuuuu** – dijo Meiling sonriendo traviesa y con una voz divertida - **M – chan tranquila déjalas es su turno** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente - **muy bien** – dijo Meiling rodando los ojos y se fue junto a sus amigas a la otra esquina _

**_People can take everything away from you, but they can never take away your truth, But the question is, can you handle mine? _**_– dijo Rika y comenzaron a bailar moviendose por el circulo caminando seductoramente _

**_They say I'm crazy, I really don't care, That's my prerogative, They say I'm nasty, But I don't give a damn, Getting boys is how I live, Some messy questions, Why am I so real, But they don't understand me, I really don't know the deal about my sister, Trying hard to make it right, Not long ago, Before I won this fight_**_ – dijo Chiharu viendo a Luck y guiñandole un ojo para despues bajarse y subir _

**_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, Why don't they just let me live, (Everybody) I don't need permission, Make my own decisions, That's my prerogative, That's my prerogative, (It's my prerogative)_**_ – dijo Naoko bailando con una sonrisa _

**_It's the way that I wanna live, (It's my prerogative), You can tell me what to do_**_ – dijo Rika sonriendo y mirando a Eriol todo esto provocaba que las joyas se molestaran mas pero hacían todo lo posible por no hacerlo notar no les darían ese gusto _

_En la oficina de Yue _

**_Que rayos hace Sakura bailando de esa forma_**_ – dijo Touya que se encontraba con Nakuru en la oficina de Yue arriba viendo todo el concurso - **vamos Touya es solo una competencia siempre hacen competencias con ese trío de jóvenes y siempre terminan ganando** – dijo Yue viendo por la ventan como hablaban entre ellas _

**_Pero no deberían bailar eso y de esa manera que hagan otra cosa_**_ – dijo Touya sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de Yue - **y lo han hecho de todo tipo** – dijo Yue con una sonrisa sentándose en su escritorio - **pero que sucede entre ellas, si son compañeras no deberían ser amigas** – pregunto Nakuru viéndolas por la ventana - **es como una rivalidad que tienen, antes ellas eran las mejores solo que tenían un pequeño problema les costaba trabajar con otros agentes, y cuando llegaron Las Joyas se convirtieron en las primeras son excelentes no les incomoda el trabajar con otros agentes, dejan las cosas claras entre el trabajo y lo emocional…** – dijo Yue complacido de la eficiencia de sus joyas - **¿como que emocional?** – dijo Touya parándose de la silla molesto - **Touya eso se nota a ellas les gustan mis agentes** – dijo Nakuru haciendo que se sentara de nuevo - **claro que no Nakuru y lo sabes bien** – dijo Touya viéndola con el seño fruncido -** …en conclusión desplazaron al otro grupo al segundo lugar haciéndolas crear una gran rivalidad entre ellas a lo que han llegado a intentar hacerles daño** – dijo Yue esta vez serio - **que quieres decir** – dijo Nakuru alzando las cejas - **la otra vez que perdieron en una carrera de autos al salir Las Joyas se iban a montar en su carro para irse pero este voló en mil pedazos suerte que no estaban adentro** – dijo Yue serio mirando a Touya - **¿y que sucedió?** – dijo Touya preocupado - **no te preocupes no sufrieron daño alguno, desde entonces se cuidan mejor de esas tres** – dijo Yue intentando calmar a Touya - **¿y por que siguen aceptando el competir con ellas? **– dijo Nakuru viéndolas por la ventana intrigada - **pues por que para ellas es algo así como un juego muy divertido el cual siempre ganan además no es solo culpa del Trío Cobra a Las Joyas les encanta provocarlas antes y después de la competencia provocando otra competencia tras otra** – dijo Yue apareciéndole una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca – **así que les sigue gustando provocar al contrario antes de jugar, estas niñas no cambian** – dijo Touya llevándose un mano a la cabeza y sonriendo - **vaya que las conoces** **bien **– dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa - **si yo les dije eso, debilita al oponente no le deja pensar bien, pero lo hacen hasta cuando no tienen necesidad… llámalas** – dijo Touya mirando a Yue el cual frunció el seño - **solo quiero hablar con ellas** – termino diciendo Touya rodando los ojos - **muy bien Keroberos busca a las joyas que suban un momento** – dijo Yue por un micrófono que tenia en la oficina - **muy bien** – dijo Keroberos que se encontraba abajo entre la multitud _

**_Jajaja esto se esta poniendo divertido_**_ – dijo Meiling viendo a las muchachas moverse en la pista _

**_Joyas las llama el jefe_**_ – dijo Keroberos acercándose a ellas - **muy bien como es su turno nos ausentaremos un rato mientras terminan **– dijo Sakura sonriendo y subiendo con sus amigas y Keroberos por las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de Yue _

**_Si que pasa Yue_**_ – dijo Meiling entrando por la puerta detrás de ella entro Sakura, Tomoyo y Keroberos - **onii-san** – dijo Sakura corriendo a abrazarlo - **¿que tal monstruo?** – dijo Touya con una sonrisa - **que no soy un monstruo onii-san, cuando llegaste** – dijo Sakura sonriendo - **hace un rato pero no me quedare mucho** – dijo Touya mirando a las otras dos que le sonreían - **y como te fue en el viaje** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente con una sonrisa - **de maravilla como han crecido ustedes dos** – dijo Touya acariciándoles la cabeza a las otras dos - **están preciosas** – termino diciendo con una sonrisa - **muchas gracias **– dijeron las dos al unísono con una sonrisa _

**_Pero miren nada mas si es Rubymoon_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa la cual recibió un codazo de Tomoyo quien le negó con la cabeza - **hola chicas** – dijo Nakuru tranquilamente y con una sonrisa – **hola** – dijeron las tres al unísono - **ella vino para acompañarme** – dijo Touya viendo a otro lado - **te puedo preguntar algo** – dijo Sakura viendo a Nakuru, Touya se volteo para hablarles y no las vio cuando volteo a ver a Yue las vio que estaban rodeando a Nakuru con una sonrisa las tres – **claro** – dijo Nakuru con una gota en la cabeza - **eres la novia de Touya** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa provocando que Nakuru se pusiera roja - **¿Qué?** – dijo Touya ruborizado - **si eres la novia de Touya** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole a lo que Tomoyo y Sakura asistieron con la cabeza - **yo creo que si mira se puso nerviosa** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo viéndola con suspicacia y las otras dos asistieron - **ya basta con ustedes tres** - dijo Touya apartándolas de Nakuru que estaba todavía roja igual que Touya, Keroberos y Yue intentaban no comenzar a reírse - **entonces es cierto** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Touya le comenzaban a salir colores - **si es la novia de Touya** – dijo Meiling riendo - **pero Yue tu no** – dijo Tomoyo viendo seria a Yue - **fue arreglado por nuestros padres además yo le presente a Touya e intervine para que esos dos se terminaran enamorando** – dijo Yue sonriéndoles a las tres - **hay eres todo un cupido** – dijo Meiling riéndose al igual que sus amigas - **ya basta quieren** – dijo Touya sentándose y cerrando los ojos - **¿y como van?** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa intentando cambiar el tema - **ganando **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **pero al parecer van a ganar esta ronda ellas, bailan muy bien **– dijo Nakuru viendo por la ventana – **jajaja no creo siempre dejamos lo mejor para el final, además nosotras nunca perdemos** - dijo Meiling con una sonrisa ellas de las tres era la que tenia mas espíritu competitivo no le gustaba perder ante nadie - **solo te pido que no vayas a salir a sacarme de allí, promételo** – dijo Sakura con ojos de cachorro viendo a su hermano al igual que las otras dos – **esta bien,** **esta bien** – dijo Touya sin mirarla – **gracias **- dijo Sakura dándole un gran abrazo - **ahora nos vamos que ya van a terminar** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **si vamos a barrer el piso con ellas** – dijo Meiling sonriendo - **nos vemos Touya-niichan** – dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al igual que las otras dos para después salir de la oficina _

**_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, y disculpen nuevamente por la tardanza u.u bueno voy a dejarles los que ya tengo listo… a por cierto se me olvidaba jajaja n.n… Mitcha me quede con la duda en la cabeza de por que habías dicho sobre que no aceptaba anónimos y me puse a revisar el ¿por que? de tu comentario y revisando en todas las opciones que tenia la pagina encontre que no habia desactivado la opción de los review anónimos, bueno ahora ya la active así que pueden mandar los anónimos, la verdad si no me dices y me quedo con la duda jamás me había dado cuenta que esa opción estaba desactivada jajaja gracias n.n continúen dejando sus review un beso para todos cuídense tratare de actualizar rápido_**


	17. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 16

_**Hola a todos . discúlpenme la tardanza es que se me acumularon las cosas u.u de verdad lamento si los hice esperar demasiado… bueno ya todo esta corregido espero que no me haya saltado nada y quede bien esta vez cualquier detalle me avisan para arreglarlo se los agradecería mucho… continúen disfrutando de la historia n.n**_

**_Capitulo 16 _**

_Después de una linda platica con Touya las chicas estaban muy contentas y listas para darle la estocada final al Trío Cobra, la idea de ganar no era por que no les agradaran nada de eso, sino era por que no soportaban perder en una competencia y no se iban a dejar ganar era como un reto el cual iban a ganar como sea así tendrían que bailar de la forma menos pensada para obtener la victoria pero tampoco llegaban a los extremos_

_Abajó__ en la pista _

**_Don't get me wrong, I'm really not souped, Ego trips is not my thing, All these strange relationships really gets me down, I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around_**_ – dijo Chiharu sonriendo y bailando sexy_

**_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, Why don't they just let me live, (Everybody)_**

**_I don't need permission, Make my own decisions (oh), That's my prerogative, That's my prerogative_**_ – dijo Naoko mirando a Shaoran bajándose y subiendo lentamente_

**_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, Why don't they just let me live, (Everybody) I don't need permission, Make my own decisions (oh), That's my prerogative, That's my prerogative, (It's my prerogative)_**_ – dijo Rika con una sonrisa muy coqueta para Eriol_

**_It's the way that I wanna live, (It's my prerogative),You can tell me what to do_**

**_I can do what I wanna do (it's my prerogative), I can live my life (it's my prerogative)_**

**_And I'm doing it just for you (it's my prerogative)_**_ – dijo Chiharu sonriendo y bailando de forma sexy mientras la gente les aplaudía y silbaba_

**_Why can't I live my life, Without all of the things, That people say, oh (oh)_**

**_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, Why don't they just let me live, (Everybody) I don't need permission, Make my own decisions (oh), That's my prerogative, They say I'm crazy, Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, Why don't they just let me live, (Everybody), They say I'm nasty, I don't need permission, Make my own decisions (oh), That's my prerogative, (That's my prerogative)_**_ – dijo Naoko bailando al lado de sus amigas sonriendo cuando termino la canción la gente les aplaudía y silbaba incluyendo a los tres jóvenes que al parecer no se resistieron de aplaudir _

**_Vaya, con que no les gustaban_**_ - dijo Tomoyo a sus amigas viéndoles con el seño fruncido como aplaudían a las otras - **se les van a salir los ojos** – dijo Sakura molesta cruzándose de brazos – **vamos a tener que hacer algo mas extremo de lo que acaban de bailar ellas **– dijo Meiling con el seño fruncido mirando a sus amigas – **estas bromeando, no creo que seamos capaces de tal cosa, nunca hemos bailado de esa forma **– dijo Sakura mirando a Meiling con cara preocupada – **claro que si podemos, no veo ningún impedimento, es mas vamos a hacerlo no me gusta perder** – dijo Tomoyo seria viendo al Trío Cobra el cual les miraba con una sonrisa burlona y mirada desafiante – **a mi tampoco me gusta perder** – dijo Meiling sonriéndoles al Trío Cobra y saludándolas con la mano mientras ellas la miraban entre extrañadas y enojadas – **ni a mi, muy bien hagámoslo enseñémosles a no molestar a Las Joyas **– dijo Sakura viendo seria al Trío Cobra – **perfecto, pero primero** **despertemos a esos tres antes de que empiecen a babear** – dijo Meiling y aprovecharon que Chihuru, Rika y Naoko estaban distraídas para acercarse a Shaoran, Eriol y Luck_

**_Si quieren les traemos un vaso para que recojan la saliva_**_ – dijo Meiling acercándose a ellos con sus amigas Eriol y Shaoran salieron de sus pensamientos y las miraron con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza mientras Luck no se había percatado de su presencia_

**_No hace falta ya tenemos_**_ – dijo Luck sin pensar con una sonrisa volteándose a ver con quien estaba hablando, esto molesto mas a Las Joyas y los otros dos se llevaron una mano a la cara al oír a Luck y lo miraron con una mirada asesina mientras el otro al darse cuenta con quien había hablado solo rió nerviosamente - **que bien los felicito, nos vemos** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente y se dieron la vuelta decididas a irse - **no estén molestas por algo que no es y no será** – dijo Shaoran deteniendo a Sakura por el brazo y después abrazándola quedando los dos frente a frente hundiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos de cada uno - **podemos parecer de piedra sin sentimiento alguno pero no somos ciegos Tomoyo** – dijo Eriol serio viendo a Tomoyo **(claro los hombres siempre sacan esa justificación "no somos ciegos, la carne es débil" ¬¬ si claro y yo me comí el cuento, y después dicen que las mujeres somos difíciles de comprender solo por querer que ellos comprendan la palabra "Fiel" ¬¬ )**_

**_Y que propones que hagamos nosotras cuando los veamos así_**_ – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente colocándose las manos en la cintura_

**_No tienen por que ponerse celosas ustedes son las únicas para nosotros_**_ – dijo Eriol tomando a Tomoyo por la barbilla y acercándose a ella con una sonrisa aquel simple tacto hizo que le saliera a Tomoyo una pequeña sonrisa -** pero hay que admitir que ellas son muy lindas y sexy** – dijo Luck sonriendo lo que provoco que Tomoyo volviera a poner su cara seria y se alejara un poco de Eriol y Sakura frunció el seño al igual que Meiling y los otros dos agentes solo miraron nuevamente con mirada asesina a Luck que no podía cerrar la boca_

**_Pues preparen la vista para algo que si es sexy y picante_**_ – dijo Sakura soltándose de Shaoran con el seño fruncido - **suena bien amor** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa intentando que Sakura no se molestara - **amor mi gato Xiao Lang yo sigo molesta contigo** – dijo Sakura molesta con Shaoran al cual le salio una gota en la cabeza _

**_Vamos chicas quieren acaso a un par de estatuas al lado_**_ –dijo Keroberos acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa – **no es eso Kero** – dijo Meiling seria volteándolo a ver - **¿Qué tal si les dan una oportunidad? así disfrutan del baile y de la noche** – termino diciendo Keroberos con una sonrisa a la cual los jóvenes asistían con la cabeza_

**_….Esta bien lo haremos pero solo por ti Kero_**_ – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **solo una oportunidad más** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente seria - **y espero que esta vez no metan la pata** – dijo Meiling viéndoles con el seño fruncido y se fueron al centro de la pista dejando a Keroberos con los jóvenes_

**_Muchas gracias Keroberos_**_ – dijo Eriol dándole una palmada en la espalda - **no me lo agradezcan** **chicos, ahora ustedes no deben concentrarse en que no estén molestas** **solo concéntrense en no mandarlo todo al caño** - dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa mientras a los otros le salían una gota en la cabeza – **claro por eso no te preocupes pero por tu gran ayuda** **te nombramos 4 hermano del alma** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa y un tono de voz divertido - **jajajaja**** me agrada este chico** - dijo Keroberos viéndolo y riendo juntos_

**_Estuvieron perfectas que les pareció a ustedes_**_ – dijo JJ señalando a Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y la luz del reflector se poso en ellas – **SIIiiii**– dijeron algunas personas esta vez fue un poco mas fuerte que la primera ellas sonrieron muy contentas - **muy bien ahora hay un empate que bien chicas, ahora es el turno de las Joyas, Joyas si no logran pasarlas perderán recuerden que esta es la ultima oportunidad, que desean bailar preciosas **– dijo JJ cuando vio a Las Joyas acercarse a al centro de la pista de baile con una sonrisa - **queremos la canción "Dirty"** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al igual que sus amigas - **en marcha** – dijo JJ colocando la canción _

**_Redman:_**

**_Uhh_****_, Dirrty, Filthy, That¸s Christina Next, Too Dirrty To Clean My Act Up, If You Ain¸t Dirrty … You Ain¸t Here To Party!_**

**_Ladies Move, Gentlemen Move, Somebody Ring The Alarm, A Fire On The Roof_**

**_Scream_****_ A Lil¸ Louder_**_ – dijeron las chicas comenzando a moverse de forma lenta pero sensual para después comenzar algo más rápido_

**_Ooh, Im Overdue, Give Me Some Room, I¸m Coming Through, Paid My Dues, In The Mood, Me And The Girls Gonna Shake The Room, Dj¸s Spinnin (show Ya Hands), Lets Get Dirrty (that¸s My Chance), I Need That Shit To Get Me Off, Sweatin¸ Til My Clothes Come Off_**_ – dijo Sakura avanzando un poco mas adelante que sus amigas y comenzando a mover las caderas al compás lo mismo hacían sus amigas atrás un baile sincronizado_

**_It¸s_****_ Explosive, Speakers Are Pumpin, Still Jumpin¸ 6 In The Morning, Table Dancin¸, Plastics Are Crashin, No Question, Time For Some Action_**_ – dijo Meiling mientras se bajaban abrían un poco las piernas y volvían a subir de forma muy sexy _

**_Temperature´s_****_ Up, About To Erupt, Gonna Get My Girls, Get Your Boys, Gonna Make Some Noise_**_ – dijo Tomoyo dando una vuelta moviendo las caderas para después comenzar a temblar el cuerpo al compás de la canción igual que sus amigas_

**_Wanna_****_ Get Rowdy, Wanna Get A Lil¸ More Moody, Get All Fired Up In A Hurry_**

**_Wanna_****_ Get Dirrty, It¸s About Time That Ya Came To Start The Party, Sweat Drippin¸ Over My Body, Dance And Gettin¸ Drizzled And A Lil, Naughty, Wanna Get Dirrty_**

**_It´s_****_ About Time For My Arrival_**_ - dijeron las tres al unísono bailando subían y bajaban se arrodillaron en el piso y comenzaron a moverse rodaron se levantaron y dieron una vuelta al compás todo lo hacían de forma sensual y sexy dejando a todo el mundo totalmente fascinado con ellas la gente les aplaudía y silbaba a cada movimiento de ellas al igual que Eriol, Shaoran y Luck que estaban con la boca abierta aplaudiendo_

**_Ahh_****_, Heat Is Up, So Ladies, Fellas, Drop Your Cups, Body´s Hot, From Front To Back Now Move Your Ass, I Like That, Fly Hip Brothers (stole The Show), Shake A Lil¸ Somethin¸ (on The Floor), I Need That Shit To Get Me Off, Sweatin¸ Til My Clothes Come Off _**_– dijo Sakura colocándose las manos en las caderas y comenzó a bajar moviéndolas abajo abre las piernas para luego subir lo mismo hacían Tomoyo y Meiling sonriéndoles a todos _

**_Let´s_****_ Get Up, And Cause All Commotion, We¸re Still Goin 8 In The Mornin, There´s No Stop If We Keep It Poppin, Hard-rockin¸ Everyone´s Talkin _**_– dijo Meiling caminando alrededor del circulo subiendo a una de las mesas y comenzando a bailar sobre esta _

**_Be All You¸ve Got, Just Hit The Spot, Gonna Get My Girls, Get Your Boys, Gonna Make Some Noise_**_ – dijo Tomoyo subiendo también a la misma mesa y comenzaron a bailar ellas dos el publico aplaudió Meiling; esto se estaba llevando al máximo luego bajaron con ayuda de Sakura_

**_Wanna_****_ Get Rowdy, Wanna Get A Lil¸ More Moody, Get All Fired Up In A Hurry_**

**_Wanna_****_ Get Dirrty, It¸s About Time That I Came To Start The Party, Sweat Drippin¸ Over My Body, Dance And Gettin¸ Drizzled And A Lil¸ Naughty, Wanna Get Dirrty_**

**_It¸s_****_ About Time For My Arrival_**_ - dijeron las tres al unísono Sakura se dirigió a donde estaba Shaoran y lo llevo con ella a la pista tomándolo por la mano y comenzó a bailar cerca de el_

**_When It Comes To The One, You´ve Been Waitin, On, Get Up, Get It Up, Yo That´s What´s Up, You Can Just Put Your ----- To The Maximum, Uh Oh, Here We Go_**_ – dijo Meiling tomando a Luck por la nuca con una mano y caminando hasta el centro donde se puso a bailar_

**_Here We Go, Seems After Dusk, That´s When We Take It To The Parking Lot, And I Bet Ya Somebody´s Gonna Call The Cops, Uh Oh´s, Here We Go´s_**_ – dijo Tomoyo tomando a Eriol por las manos y llevándolo al centro poniéndose a bailar las chicas hicieron que también participaran__ bailando ellos también _

**_Wanna_****_ Get Rowdy, Wanna Get A Lil¸ More Moody, Get All Fired Up In A Hurry_**

**_Wanna_****_ Get Dirrty, It´s About Time That I Came To Start The Party, Sweat Drippin¸ Over My Body, Dance And Gettin¸ Drizzled And A Lil¸ Naughty, Wanna Get Dirrty_**

**_It´s_****_ About Time For My Arrival_**_ – dijeron las tres bailándoles Meiling se subió a Luck colocando sus piernas en la cintura algo que sorprendió enormente a Luck después se bajo con una sonrisa y lo llevo a donde estaba para después ir al centro, Sakura bailaba muy pegada a Shaoran seductoramente y en forma sexy le dio una vuelta y lo llevo con Luck para ir después con Meiling , Tomoyo bailaba pegada a Eriol haciendo movimientos muy picantes y seductores para luego llevarlo con sus amigos e irse a reunir al centro con Sakura y Meiling_

**_Rowdy_****_, Wanna Get A Lil¸ More Moody, Get All Fired Up In A Hurry, Wanna Get Dirrty, It´s About Time That I Came To Start The Party, Sweat Drippin¸ Over My Body Dance And Gettin¸ Drizzled And A Lil¸ Naughty, Wanna Get Dirrty, It´s About Time For My Arrival_**_ – dijeron las tres bailando al compás de la música, Sakura en medio a la izquierda de ella Tomoyo y a su derecha Meiling bailaban de forma sincronizada solo que Tomoyo y Meiling estaban de lado las tres bailando sensualmente moviendo las caderas, Sakura se coloca la mano en el cuello y la fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al ombligo y en ese instante termina la canción termina la canción toda la gente aplaude, les silva estuvieron de lo mejor, ellas harían lo que estuviese a su alcance para ganar y no perder en un juego **(este baile es algo así como el video clip de Chritina Aguilera "Dirrty" casi los mismos pasos )**_

**_Genial_**_ – dijo un agente que estaba cerca, se les acercaron después de la canción algunos chicos – **súper, fue el mejor baile que he visto** – dijo otro sonriéndole coquetamente a Meiling - **son las mejores** – dijo otro coqueteando con Sakura - **me das tu número** **telefónico** – le dijo otro a Tomoyo sonriéndole –** te gustaría** **salir conmigo Joya** – dijo otro agente a Sakura _

**_Muy bien orden que no ha terminado_**_ – dijo JJ haciendo que los agentes que rodeaban a las joyas se alejaran de ellas a regañadientes - **por cierto Joyas que harán mañana por la noche **– dijo JJ con una sonrisa a lo cual ellas rieron y los chicos comenzaron a quejarse - **muy bien muy bien, pero hablamos de eso después** - dijo JJ guiñándoles un ojo a las tres - **que dicen del Trío Cobra** – dijo JJ señalando a las muchachas, colocándose la luz del reflector sobre ellas – **Siiii**– dijeron algunas personas más fuerte que la primera vez - **y Las Joyas** – dijo JJ sonriente señalándolas y la luz se poso sobre ellas – **SIIIIII** – dijeron muchas personas – **viva Las Joyas** – gritaban otras aplaudiendo – **SIIII** – seguían gritando la gente aplaudiendo y silbando_

**_Ya tenemos ganadoras de la noche, felicidades_**_ **Joyas** – dijo JJ sonriéndoles_

**_Ven a si se baila a lo picante y sexy Trío Cobra ¿verdad amigos?_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Siiiii** – dijeron algunos agentes que estaban cerca - **primero aprendan a bailar para después retar a alguien** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada retadora ellas simplemente no les dijeron nada pues se estaban conteniendo y decidieron ir con nuestros agentes_

**_Nos queremos ir ya_**_ – dijo Rika seria a Eriol – **enserio bueno adiós** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente - **no se hagan los chistosos vamonos ya** – dijo Naoko mirándolos a los tres - **nosotros no nos vamos todavía** – dijo Luck serio mirándola - **que no nos piensan llevar** – dijo Chiharu viendo con el seño fruncido a Shaoran que miraba a Sakura intentar quitarse a los chicos de encima y acercarse a ellos con sus amigas - **claro que no, por que lo harían si vinieron con nosotras** – dijo Sakura sonriente llegando a donde ellas estaban junto con Meiling que tenia una sonrisa traviesa y mirada retadora y Tomoyo venia tranquila, serena ya que a ella no le agradaba mucho las peleas a menos que la provocaran _

**_No me hagas reír piedra verde que quien los vio primero fuimos nosotras y tu no estabas hay_**_ – dijo Chiharu acabándose la paciencia y viendo feo a Sakura lo cual molesto mucho a Tomoyo - **numero uno ella no es piedra verde se llama esmeralda una de las integrantes de Las Joyas grupo número uno de la agencia y número dos nosotros los conocimos primero** – dijo Tomoyo colocándose entre Sakura y Chiharu muy molesta con una mirada desafiante haciendo que por instinto Chiharu retrocediera un poco – **pruébalo** – dijo Rika con el seño fruncido – **fácil** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente se acerco a Eriol y lo tomo por la cara dándole un beso en la boca tierno y profundo el cual se sorprendió igual que los demás, esto causo que Rika se molestara enormente _

**_Es suficiente o necesitas otra demostración_**_ – dijo Tomoyo soltando a Eriol quien sonreía alegremente y viendo a Rika con la misma tranquilidad y serenidad que la caracterizaba - **…eres una maldita** – dijo Rika levantando la mano para abofetear a Tomoyo - **pero que haces suéltame** – dijo Rika pues Eriol le había detenido la mano agarrándola por la muñeca y la estaba viendo molesto_

**_¿Que pasa aquí?…creí que las reglas del lugar quedaban suficientemente claras para todos y todo aquel que entra al D´BARBAS las acepta y cumple… el que no las cumple se larga así que señoritas se pueden retirar por su cuenta o tendré que llamar a seguridad para que las saque_**_ – dijo Yue muy molesto apareciendo por la ventana de su oficina que siempre se mantenía cerrada al instante la música paro y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio ellas solo miraban a Las Joyas las cuales tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro _

**_Esto no se queda así_**_ – dijo Rika soltándose de Eriol - **ya nos veremos** – dijo Naoko viendo a Meiling feo - **las estaremos esperando** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada retadora - **que les vaya bien** – dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro – **adiós** – dijo Sakura moviendo la mano mientras Yue seguía repitiendo las reglas del lugar a los demás_

**_Sabes Tomoyo a mi no me quedo muy claro eso…podrías repetirme la parte del beso_**_ **a ver si la comprendo mejor** – dijo Eriol en voz baja al oído de esta con una sonrisa coqueta - **claro es mejor que lo entiendas bien** – dijo Tomoyo volteándose a verlo le tomo la cara y cuando le iba a besar _

**_Amatista, Esmeralda y Rubí aquí en 2 minutos ahora_**_ – dijo Yue molesto cerrando de golpe la ventana de su oficina después la música volvió a sonar y la gente continuo bailando_

**_Rayos _**_– dijo Eriol al ver que Tomoyo se separaba de él con una sonrisa - **nos viene regaño que fastidio **– dijo Meiling rodeando los ojos - **espérennos en aquella mesa con Kero ya volvemos** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa señalándoles una mesa que estaba algo lejos de la pista de baile un lugar un poco tranquilo - **muy bien** – dijo Shaoran y se fueron a la mesa _

**_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo n.n y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, aunque lo bueno es que logre finalizar la historia n.n ya esta terminada solo falta subirla n.n que felicidad, espero que les guste les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos por sus mensajes de verdad me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mucho mi historia estoy muy contenta n.n y _****_muchísimas gracias por su apoyo sinceramente yo también pienso que la ortografía no importa tanto lo que interesa es la historia y que uno logre hacer la película de lo que sucede en su mente que logre seguirle al escritor la historia n.n pero también la ortografía lleva un gran papel u.u y no esta mal que se corrija además espero que con esta corrección logre hacer mas amena su lectura y si hay algún error en la historia les agradecería que me dijeran para poder arreglarlo espero que no se me haya pasado ninguno por alto n.n. Continúen dejando sus review_**

****

**_Kirlatan: Hola Tan! Lamento mucho tenerte con esta intriga por saber como continuo la historia u.u aunque viendo el lado positivo espero que ahora tu lectura sea un poquito mas amena además también logre terminar la historia y estoy pensando en colocarle la segunda parte n.n pero voy la voy a ir subiendo después de terminar esta n.n. Continúa dejando tus review_**

**_Aome: Hola n.n! Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que continúes leyéndola. Continúa dejando tus review n.n _**

**_Rukia: Hola n.n! Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, ahora que la termine voy a poder actualizar mas rápido la historia n.n. Continúa dejando tus review_**

**_Irene:_ _Hola .! Muchas gracias me encanta que te guste, vaya en un día eso quiere decir que te gusto mucho mi historia . si te atrapo así la historia capaz y de verdad te quedabas despierta hasta mas tarde jajaja bueno voy a actualizar mas rápido ahora espero que te gusten los otros capítulos. Continúa dejando tus review_**

****

**_Water Goddie: Hola n.n! Me encanta que te guste tanto la historia y lamento mucho tenerte esperando tanto tiempo, por los exámenes y el trabajo me enrolle un poco pero logre sacar tiempo para terminar de corregir la ortografía de la historia y también terminarla n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Caro: Hola n.n! no te preocupes si no entiendes algo de la historia me dices y yo te la explico n.n, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y lamente tenerte esperando tanto u.u pero no te preocupes que ya esta todo listo y la historia terminada actualizare mas rápido ., que Touya pelee con los agentes jajajaja seria divertido tienes razón bueno veré que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada, quizás para la segunda parte de la historia Touya le de un buen susto a los agentes por meterse o siquiera acercárseles a Las Joyas n.n. Continúa dejando tus review_**

**_Paola: Hola! Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia n.n no te preocupes ya termine de arreglar la ortografía espero que ahora sea mas amena tu lectura y yo también pienso lo mismo la ortografía no importa mucho u.u viendo el lado positivo voy a actualizar la historia mas rápido ahora jajaja n.n. Continua dejando tus review _**

_Sora angel: Hola n.n! Muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y no te preocupes que voy a ir actualizando con mas rapides n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _  


**_Kika: Hola .! me alegra mucho que te agrade la historia, lamento mucho tenerte esperando tanto tiempo pero no te preocupes que voy a ir actualizando mas rapido ya que ahora he logrado además de corregir la ortografía terminar la historia, espero que te gusten los otros capitulos. Continúa dejando tus review_**

**_  
_**


	18. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 17

**_Capitulo 17 _**

****

_Las cosas se están arreglando aunque se volverán a enredar pero no para nuestros agentes sino para tres jóvenes que les provocaran, su futuro no se ve del todo bien yo diría que tendrán un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo en la mañana si no es que lo sentirán ahora y al parecer nuestros agentes no salen de una para meterse en otra **(todos los hombres son iguales les encanta arreglar las cosas a puños ¬¬ como si eso las solucionara)** por cierto este capitulo será algo corto es que no me dio mucho tiempo por las clases _

**_Hola Keroberos_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa sentándose en la mesa al igual que sus amigos - **hola chicos que lió no** – dijo Keroberos viéndolos a los tres con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida - **si horrible, esas chicas son de temer** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa viendo como Las Joyas subían a la oficina de Yue - **no tanto como Las Joyas cuando se molestan no hay quien escape **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa traviesa se quedaron hablando y riendo amistosamente hasta que Las Joyas bajaran _

**_Y Las Joyas_**_ – dijo un mesonero acercándose a la mesa con una bandeja y tres bebidas en ella - **subieron a la oficina del jefe **– dijo Keroberos sonriéndole - **muy bien cuando bajen diles que estas bebidas se las mandan los chicos de allá** – dijo el mesero señalando a unos tres jóvenes uno rubio, un pelirrojo, y el otro pelo negro y dejo las bebidas en la mesa para después ir a la barra cuando Shaoran le hizo una seña para que se acercara otra vez _

**_Dígales a los chicos de allá que ellas no quieren nada_**_ – dijo Shaoran dándole las bebidas al mesero y una propina el hombre hizo lo que le dijo, les devolvió las bebidas a los chicos los cuales les miraron feo _

**_Se están buscando mas problemas_**_ – dijo Keroberos sonriendo viéndoles las caras a los tres chicos cuando el mesero se acerco a devolverles las bebidas - **no me agradan los galanes como ellos** – dijo Shaoran viéndolos igual de feo - **salen con ellos acaso** – dijo Eriol serio - **la verdad no, hace tiempo que dejaron de salir con ellos pero estos siguen insistiendo, verán aquí hay muchos jóvenes que quieren salir con ellas y tener una relación pero no llegan a mas de 5 días es el mayor record hasta ahora **– dijo Keroberos sonriendo con una voz divertida y jugando con su bebida _

**_Adivinen nos vienen visita, de tres galanes_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo traviesamente cuando vio que los tres chicos se levantaban de su mesa y se dirigían a ellos - **esto será emocionante** – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca - **no creen que ellas se molesten****con nosotros** – dijo Eriol alzando una ceja - **tu solo déjanos hablar, que nosotros lo arreglamos todo y no formaremos ningún problema dentro del club** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa - **muy bien chicos intentare confiar en su sano juicio** – dijo Eriol no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo al igual que Keroberos quien los veía con una sonrisa _

**_Se puede saber quienes son ustedes_**_ – dijo el chico rubio mirándoles feo llegando con sus amigos - **no les interesa a ninguno de ustedes** – dijo Shaoran serio y con un tono de voz frió - **pues déjenme decirles que nosotros somos los novios de Las Joyas y no los queremos cerca de ellas** – dijo el chico de pelo negro - **enserio Sakura no me ha dicho nada y ¿a ti? Mei te ha comentado algo ** – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa en a boca y un tono de voz frió para después mirar a Luck – **absolutamente nada, como se llaman** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa – **Saúl** – dijo el rubio – **Linus** – dijo el pelo negro – **Erick** – dijo el pelirrojo - **así que tu eres el de la idea del museo jajaja no me creo que invitaras a Meiling a un museo jajaja** – dijo Luck comenzando a reírse lo cual molesto mucho a Erick - **y tu eres Linus el que intenta salir con Sakura** **¿no?** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona - **¿te conozco acaso?** – dijo Linus viendo serio a Shaoran y alzando una ceja - **a que no me reconoces** – dijo Shaoran hablando lentamente Linus se quedo callado pensando y le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la voz que escucho cuando hablo con Sakura - **¡eres el idiota que estaba con ella cuando la llame!** – dijo Linus impresionado de que el existiera y no fuera algo de su imaginación de verdad su linda Sakura estaba con este sujeto - **la verdad es que si, estábamos de viaje además tuvimos una mañana muy cansada y tu llamaste cuando salíamos de la ducha** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo ante la cara que tenia el chico - **eres solo algo pasajero para ella, así que hazte la idea** – dijo Linus molesto le salían los celos por los ojos - **no me digas pues yo no lo creo ya llevamos una semana saliendo y todavía lo seguimos haciendo** – dijo Shaoran serio y con un tono de voz frió _

**_Sabes no deberías tentar a la suerte_**_ – dijo Saúl mirándolos a los tres - **ni tu tampoco a ti también te conozco tu eres el que antes salía con Tomoyo pero no duro mucho pues ella se dio cuenta que le mentías todo el tiempo que cosas ¿no?** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrecruzando sus dedos frente a su rostro - **yo digo que son ustedes los que tienen que tener cuidado somos los mejores en nuestra rama** – dijo Saúl cabreado por la actitud de Eriol mientras Luck solo reía del comentario mientras que a Shaoran y a Eriol les aparecía una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca pues ellos también lo eran solo que en Hong Kong y no les gustaba que les subestimaran por nada - **¿Quieres pelear idiota? dejaras de reírte después de como te deje la cara** – dijo Erick muy molesto mirando a Luck reírse - **pues por mi no hay problema** – dijo Luck sonriente mirando a sus amigos - **ni por nosotros** – dijo Shaoran viéndolos serio - **los esperamos afuera en la parte de atrás, vengan si se atreven** – dijo Saúl yéndose con sus amigos hacia la puerta _

**_Seguros que quieren pelear con ellos _**_– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa cuando los vio levantarse - **claro que si** – dijo Shaoran viéndolo - **les evitaremos a las chicas que les sigan viendo la cara** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **sabia que no debía hacerles caso en dejarlos hablar,** **no se por que siempre les gusta arreglar de esta manera las cosas, Keroberos estaremos afuera **– dijo Eriol levantándose suspirando para luego ir con ellos afuera - **muy bien yo me quedo aquí, intente no hacerles mucho daño** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y se fueron al instante Keroberos pidió otra bebida _

_---------ooooooo--------ooooooo---------- _

_Con Las Joyas _

**_Muy bien entra tu S – chan_**_ – dijo Meiling en voz baja empujándola hacia la puerta de la oficina estaban a unos pasos de ella – **y yo por que tengo que ser la primera entra tu **– dijo Sakura en voz baja devolviéndose y colocándose detrás de Meiling – **yo no voy a entrar tienes que ser tu** – dijo Meiling en voz baja mirando a Sakura – **¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?** – dijo Sakura en voz baja frunciendo el seño – **por que de las tres tu eres la que tiene la cara mas inocente y de seguro se tranquiliza **– dijo Meiling en voz baja con una sonrisa volviéndola a empujar hacia la puerta – **no que va yo no entro primero** – dijo Sakura seria devolviéndose en sus pasos y mirando a Meiling – **pues yo tampoco pienso entrar primero** – dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos – **ya basta Joyas tranquilas no peleen** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa observando que ellas la veían directamente y les aparecía una sonrisa – **¿Por qué me miran de esa forma? No pensaran que yo** – dijo Tomoyo borrándosele la alegre sonrisa por una nerviosa – **exactamente, tu eres la mas madura y siempre te preocupas por nuestro bienestar** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **y además tu dijiste que no deberíamos pelear y para eso alguien que no seamos nosotras tiene que entrar y quien mejor que tu** – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa – **oigan eso no es justo** – dijo Tomoyo viéndolas a las dos y a la vez siendo arrastrada hasta la puerta – **entra T – chan y te deberemos una** – dijo Meiling juntando sus manos al igual que Sakura y mirándola con cara de cachorro – **muy bien pero que coste que me deben una bien grande** – dijo Tomoyo suspirando mientras tocaba levemente y escuchaba la aceptación de Yue para entrar - **nos mandaste a llamar Yue** – dijo Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa y mirada tranquila detrás de ella estaban Sakura y Meiling, Yue estaba serio detrás de su escritorio, Nakuru sentada al lado de Touya tomándolo del brazos por que él estaba echo una furia – **se puede saber que fue todo ese escándalo** – dijo Yue serio – **lo que pasa es que nos provocaron se estaban poniendo ofensivas con Sakura y tu sabes que no me gusta que se metan con ninguna de las dos **– dijo Tomoyo seria mirándolo – **eso no tiene que ver esa regla del club no es para que ustedes armen los problemas primero **– dijo Yue mirándolas a las tres – **nosotras no hicimos nada ellas empezaron pregúntale a JJ quienes se acercaron primero y veras que fueron ellas** – dijo Meiling seria saliendo detrás de Tomoyo para colocarse a su lado – **además Yue siempre buscan algo en contra de nosotras, y se le querían meter por los ojos a Eriol, Luck y Shaoran** – dijo Sakura seria colocándose al otro lado de Tomoyo – **bueno está bien por esta se las paso pero no quiero mas problemas con el Trío Cobra y menos en el club compórtense** – dijo Yue suspirando sabia que el Trío Cobra no desperdiciaba oportunidad para meterse con ellas – **y me pueden decir los tres monstruos que les interesa a ustedes si se meten con esos mocosos o no, además que forma de bailar es esa no les enseñaron acaso** – dijo Touya levantándose del asiento y colocándose Nakuru delante de las chicas que lo veían con una gota en la cabeza – **vamos Touya tranquilo ya te dije que a ellas les gustan ellos tres** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa lo que molesto mas a Touya – **CLARO QUE NO esos mocosos no se les acercan si lo hacen es que los mato** – dijo Touya molesto mirándolas a las tres - **y ese es un baile que ahora muchos jóvenes usan, además no deberías ponerte tan molesto cuando yo te bailo de esa forma no te enfadas **– dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa coqueta y mirada picara provocando que a Touya se le fuera el enfado y se pusiera mas que rojo parecía que su cara ardía – **te quejas de nosotras y tu lo haces** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **no es lo mismo** – dijo Touya todavía ruborizado – **claro que si es lo mismo ya bajen divertirse con los chicos que yo me encargo de estos dos **– dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa ellas asistieron muy sonrientes – **no van a ningún lado con esos tres** – dijo Touya muy molesto – **claro que si van ahora vayan que nosotros nos quedaremos un rato mas y luego iremos a Hong Kong** – dijo Nakuru sonriéndoles, Las Joyas tomaron valor y fueron a abrazar a Touya y darle un beso luego se alejaron hasta la puerta – **te queremos mucho Touya** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **gracias por preocuparte por nosotras** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – **y te deseo un buen viaje onii-san** – dijo Sakura dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas el se la devolvió – **cuídense y si se llegan a propasar me avisan y los mato entendido** – dijo Touya viéndolas con una sonrisa ellas asistieron y salieron por la puerta _

_---------ooooooo--------ooooooo---------- _

_Keroberos las vio bajar de la oficina con una sonrisa el suspiro aliviado de que no las regañaran tan fuerte, ellas se acercaron a la mesa la cual ocupaba solo Keroberos _

**_Oye Kero ¿donde están?_**_ – dijo Sakura extrañada sentándose junto con sus amigas en la mesa – **están** **afuera en la parte de atrás ** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa - **¿y que hacen afuera exactamente?** – dijo Tomoyo alzando una ceja -** no mucho están peleando con Linus, Saúl, y Erick** – dijo Keroberos moviendo la mano como si no tuviera importancia - **se volvieron locos, vamos** - dijo Tomoyo seria levantándose de la mesa – **¿que les pasa? no se preocupen por ellos estarán bien** – dijo Keroberos viéndolas con una sonrisa - **no es por ellos que estamos preocupadas, son por los tres patanes que les provocaron** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente a Keroberos – **y si no es por ellos¿cual es el problema? déjenlos arreglar las cosas a su modo** – dijo Keroberos alzando las cejas -** no queremos tres muertos en nuestra conciencia Kero **– dijo Sakura mirando a Keroberos -** además a estas alturas ya estarán para no levantarse de una cama en mucho tiempo, así que iremos por ellos** – dijo Meiling levantándose junto con Sakura para ir con Tomoyo afuera - **muy bien, yo estaré por aquí** – dijo Keroberos y fue a la pista a bailar un rato _

**_Voy a terminar contigo y a borrarte esa sonrisa_**_ – dijo Saúl que sangraba por la boca y estaba totalmente cabreado - **jajaja da tu mejor esfuerzo no usare mis manos** – dijo Eriol colocando las manos en sus bolsillos _

**_Vamos Eriol termina de una vez_**_ – dijo Luck sonriendo tenia un golpe en la cara estaba apoyado a la pared y al lado de el en el suelo estaba Erick golpeado - **si estoy aburrido y quiero bailar con Sakura **– dijo Shaoran serio colocándose los lentes oscuros pues tenia una pequeña raspadura en la cara cerca del ojo y en el piso a su lado se encontraba Linus adolorido _

**_Muy bien, primero quieren que pelee y ahora que termine ¿Quién los puede complacer?_**_ – dijo Eriol suspirando Saúl le iba a dar un golpe Eriol lo evadió le dio con la rodilla fuertemente en el estomago se dio una vuelta y le dio una patada por la espalda haciéndolo caer al piso al instante salían Las Joyas _

**_Eriol ¿que haces? detente_**_ – dijo Tomoyo yendo a detener a Eriol alejándolo de Saúl quien estaba escupiendo sangre – **esta bien, pero Tomoyo si no le hice gran cosa no es para tanto **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa todavía con las manos en los bolsillos - **Son unas bestias ustedes tres** – dijo Sakura ayudando a sentarse a Linus quien sangraba por la nariz y el labio que lo tenia roto sin mencionar el cuerpo adolorido – **amor si esta fingiendo nada mas, no le golpeé tan fuerte** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mirando al chico tenia una cara de dolor - **están locos los pudieron matar** – dijo Meiling yendo a ver como se encontraba Erick - **pero si solo tienen unos rasguños, además no se esta quejando** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **Luck casi le quitas los dientes** – dijo Meiling seria viéndolo _

**_Te encuentras bien_**_ – dijo Tomoyo ayudando a Saúl - **si un poco** – dijo Saúl algo adolorido - **pide un taxi quieres Eriol** – dijo Tomoyo viendo a Eriol - **muy bien, aquí viene uno** – dijo Eriol parando un taxi - **vamos te ayudo** – dijo Sakura ayudando a Linus a levantarse para que se montara en el taxi - **oye Meiling…te gustaría salir conmigo mañana** – dijo Erick sonriéndole haciendo que Luck se enojara - **no lo siento ya tengo una cita** – dijo Meiling tranquilamente ayudándolo a levantarse – **no quiero volver a salir contigo no entiendes** – dijo Sakura tranquilamente ya que Linus le había vuelto a pedir que salieran molestando a Shaoran – **ya no me busques no va a funcionar lo nuestro comprende** – dijo Tomoyo ayudando a caminar a Saúl con un enojado Eriol detrás de ellos - **¿Por qué?** – dijeron los tres al unísono - **por que tu eres un aburrido** – dijo Meiling después de que lo subió al taxi y Luck tenia una sonrisa - **tu un fastidioso** – dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta del otro lado del taxi a lo que Shaoran sonrió - **y tu un mentiroso ahora sube al taxi** – dijo Tomoyo subiéndolo a la parte delantera del taxi - **es por el cabello ¿verdad?** – dijo Erick viéndola – **no es por tu cabello** – dijo Meiling tranquilamente desde la acera - **si quieres me lo tiño** – dijo Erick casi rogándole a Meiling – **ya te dije que no es eso **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y una voz divertida - **¿que tal si te llamo para ir a comer un helado o ir al cine¿Que me dices Saku?** – dijo Linus viéndola con ojos de cachorro a Sakura – **lo siento Linus pero no** – dijo Sakura viéndolo – **y si salimos a algún lado solo a hablar tu eliges el lugar ** – dijo Saúl suplicándole a Tomoyo - **caso perdido…no quiero salir contigo Saúl entiende** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente – **solo salgamos una vez mas** **y les aseguro que cambiaran de opinión ante nuestra relación** – dijo Saúl a lo que sus amigos asistieron con la cabeza - **que no entienden ellas ya tienen con quien salir **- dijo Shaoran llegando con Sakura y colocándole las manos en la cintura - **y no les queremos cerca grávenselo** – dijo Luck colocando su brazo alrededor de Meiling – **así que déjense de humillar por algo que ya no tendrán, tengan un poco de dignidad** - dijo Eriol tranquilamente llegando a donde estaba Tomoyo, el taxi arranco después de estas palabras y ellas cuando vieron que doblo en la esquina se volvieron a verlos a los tres con la cara seria _

**_No entiendo ¿que les pasa?_**_ – dijo Luck viendo que estaban molestas - **se volvieron locos** **acaso** – dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran - **como les pegaron de esa manera** – dijo Meiling viendo a Luck molesta Tomoyo solo estaba callada viendo a Eriol esperando que él le explicara – **es muy fácil tu lo sabes hacer** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa a Meiling – **no estoy jugando se pasaron **– dijo Meiling viendo seria a Luck _

**_Nos provocaron_**_ – dijo Eriol sonriendo viendo a Tomoyo tranquilamente – **así no me digas** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente viendo a Eriol quien sonreía - **si ellos comenzaron** **a molestarnos** – dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura con una sonrisa – **Shaoran estaba muy herido** – dijo Sakura seria mirando a Shaoran - **no tuvimos la culpa además no se fueron tan mal el chico todavía conservaba algunos dientes** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa y con las manos en los bolsillos tenia un tono de voz divertido - **en verdad** **eres un idiota a veces** – dijo Meiling entrando al club seguida de sus amigas estos se quedaron parados donde estaban viéndoles alejarse – **y se van a quedar allí parados o van a entrar** – dijo Tomoyo volteándose a verlos ellos sonrieron y entraron después de ella estas se fueron a sentar a su mesa y ellos se quedaron en la barra _

**_Les dije que se molestarían_**_ – dijo Eriol viéndolas molestas desde la barra - **pero por que no nos detuviste entonces **– dijo Luck viéndole cruzándose de brazos – **eso intente recuerdas, pero ustedes me dijeron que manejarían todo muy bien **– dijo Eriol viéndolo serio – **y nos creíste, Eriol debiste poner mas empeño en detenernos, pero no importa te perdonamos ahora tenemos que pensar en como acercarnos y seguir con vida **- dijo Shaoran con un sonrisa y poniéndose a pensar - **con ustedes no se puede tratar son caso perdido, pero tienes razón en intentar acercarnos** – dijo Eriol tomando un trago de su bebida después de un rato Shaoran tuvo el valor de acercarse a Sakura _

**_Ya no estás molesta_**_ – dijo Shaoran con una hermosa sonrisa y mirada tierna a Sakura ruborizándola un poco y haciéndole olvidar lo molesta que se encontraba con él _

**_No ya no_**_ – dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa _

**_Entonces puedo pedirte que me concedas un baile_**_ – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa coqueta extendiéndole la mano - **claro que si me encantaría** – dijo Sakura levantándose y yendo a bailar con él, después de ver que su amigo seguía con vida reunieron el valor para acercarse ellos también _

**_Y ustedes si están molestas_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa acercándose con Eriol - **si nos sacan a bailar no más** – dijo Meiling sonriendo y Tomoyo solo asistió sonriente; bailaron, hablaron, rieron mucho se divertían a lo grande _

**_Vamos a pasear por allí ¿Qué les parece?_**_ – dijo Luck a sus amigos con una sonrisa _

**_Muy bien tengo un sitio perfecto es nuevo lo acaban de inaugurar hace una semana ¿que dicen?_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriente – **perfecto, nos vamos** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a Sakura esta asistió y se acerco a Keroberos quien bailaba cerca de ellas - **Kero avísale a Yue que nos fuimos **– dijo Sakura sonriendo este asistió y siguió bailando _

**_Adiós papa oso, Jr._**_ – dijo Meiling saliendo con Luck mientras le entregaban el auto a Eriol - **adiós preciosas** – dijo papa oso con una sonrisa - **Bye babies, nos vemos** – dijo Jr. con una sonrisa viendo como se montaban en el auto - **y a disfrutar de lo que queda de la noche** – dijo Meiling ceremonialmente cuando Eriol arranco _

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo esta algo corto por que me falto algo de inspiración pero creo que me quedo bien . les agradezco por todos sus review y espero que les sigan gustando los demás capítulos, ya falta poco por terminarla ya que esta parte es enteramente de Las Joyas y los agentes un ratito para estar ellos sin la intromisión de algún loco que los quiera matar n.n, y disculpen si me salte a alguno de ustedes en el capitulo anterior u.u es que lo subí algo tarde y no me dio tiempo para colocarlos a todos n.n pero ustedes saben que les agradezco de todo corazón que me continúen acompañando durante la historia, les mando un beso a todos espero que estén bien. Continúen dejando sus review _**

**_Kekoa-CCS: Hola .¿Cómo te va? no te preocupes por eso te entiendo a veces a mi también me cuesta conectarme n.n, muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado por eso tampoco tienes que preocuparte que actualizare rápido ahora me es mas fácil n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Kerube-Chan: Hola .¿Qué tal estás? Jajaja de verdad lamento mucho haberte tenido en esta larga espera n.n si lo admito me pase un poco pero es que se me acumularon las cosas entre los exámenes y el trabajo pero ahora no te tienes que preocupar ya tengo lista la historia y todo esta perfecto ahora voy a ir actualizando rápidamente los capítulos n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Dreams kokoro: Hola n.n! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia n.n lamento tenerte a ti también en esta espera pero tranquila que actualizare rápido. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Sashakili: Hola n.n! Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado la historia espero que también te gusten los siguientes capítulos n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

****


	19. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 18

**_Capitulo 18 _**

**_Este capitulo es puro romance y entrega de parte de las joyas y los agentes, lo puse de una forma algo ligera, no es tan fuerte como para llegar a los extremos u.u nada de eso pero si se podría decir que es un lime muy suave, así que les sugiero que a quienes no les guste este tipo de cosas, pasen al siguiente capitulo que no hay nada fuerte n.n a los que no les molesta continúen leyendo ._**

**_Se escucha de fondo a los counting crows cantando "Accidentally in love"_**

**_So she said what´s the problem baby _**

**_What´s the problem i don´t know _**

**_Well maybe i´m in love (love) _**

**_Think about it every time _**

**_I think about it _**

**_Can´t stop thinking´bout it _**

**_How much longer will it take to cure this? _**

**_Just to cure it cause i can´t ignore it if it´s love (love) _**

**_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but i don´t know nothing´bout love_**

**_Que bien el centro comercial todavía esta abierto_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriendo cuando llegaron al centro comercial - **yo digo una película **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **muy bien veamos una película pero nosotros elegimos** – dijo Eriol estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial - **no me parece buena idea** – dijo Sakura nerviosa llegando a la parte donde se encontraba el cine en la cartelera habían mucha cantidades de películas pero estaban estrenando una de zombis - **que tienes miedo** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa - **claro que no escojan la película** – dijo Sakura intentando sonreír – **perfecto** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo y los tres fueron a comparar las entradas - **no me gusta que elijan** – dijo Sakura viendo con los ojos aguados a Tomoyo - **¿por que no dijiste que te daban miedo las películas de terror?** – dijo Tomoyo colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras Meiling solo se reía - **por que no quiero que lo sepa** – dijo Sakura viéndolas Meiling se percato que venían de regreso y le dio a Sakura con el codo ella puso una sonrisa y volteo a verlos - **y que veremos** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole a Luck - **veremos Resident Evil II es de unos zombis vivientes **– dijo Eriol tranquilamente sonriéndoles - **¿Qué? no quiero** – dijo Sakura agarrándose a Shaoran por el brazo - **¿por que acaso te da miedo?** – dijo Shaoran levantándole la cara -** …no es eso…** - dijo Sakura intentando sonreír – **entonces** – dijo Shaoran con una tierna sonrisa – **nada,** **esta bien veamos la película** – dijo Sakura no muy convencida de su decisión entraron a ver la película estaba comenzando y la música era una fúnebre y tenebrosa Sakura estaba temblando_

**_Si quieres salimos_**_ – dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura con suspicacia - **no, no importa estoy bien…AAAAAAA** – grito Sakura pues había aparecido unos zombis y abrazo fuertemente a Shaoran lo cual este solo les sonrió a los otros dos y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa - **¿que le sucede a Sakura?** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa viendo a Sakura - **es que a S – chan le dan miedo este tipo de películas** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente con una sonrisa, ni Tomoyo ni Meiling tenían mucho miedo por lo que no estaban tan pegadas a ellos dos como Sakura - **pues si te soy sincero la finalidad de esta película era para que se comportaran como Sakura **– dijo Eriol viendo a las chicas con una sonrisa - **haberlo dicho antes **– dijo Meiling y le tomo el brazo a Luck posando su cabeza en su hombro el cual se rió un poco - **ahora estas mejor **– dijo Tomoyo pues se había recostado a Eriol y este le paso el brazo alrededor - **mucho mejor** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso_

**_Se la va a comer correr_**_ – dijo Sakura sin soltar el brazo a Shaoran ni mirarlo pues estaba muy pendiente de la pantalla - **déjame adivinar te dan miedo este tipo de películas** – dijo Shaoran viéndola divertido - **no es cierto** – dijo Sakura volteándolo a ver soltándole el brazo y siguió viendo la película - **ya lo veremos** – dijo Shaoran en voz baja espero a que pasara una parte de suspenso para darle un pequeño toque en la espalda a Sakura – **AAAAAAAA **– grito Sakura asustada todo el mundo por su grito también grito y todos hicieron un gran coro - **S – chan te encuentras bien** – dijo Meiling viéndola ella le asistió con la cabeza pero tenia los ojos aguados después volteo a ver molesta a Shaoran - **jajajaja era una broma amor** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa en voz baja para que solo lo oyera ella - **pues no es graciosa** – dijo Sakura con los ojos aguados - **solo relájate es fantasía nada de eso es verdad** – dijo Shaoran intentando calmarla le seco las lagrimas para seguir viendo la película - **muy bien lo intentare** – dijo Sakura tomando fuertemente el brazo a Shaoran y pegándose mucho a el – **"creo que fue buena idea lo de la película"** – pensó Shaoran dibujándose una sonrisa en la cara el le acaricio la mejilla y Sakura le sonrió para después volver a ver la pantalla_

**_Come on come on _**

**_Turn a little faster _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_The world will follow after _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_Cause everybody´s after love _**

**_So i said i´m a snowball running _**

**_Running down into the spring that´s coming all this love _**

**_Melting under blue skies _**

**_Belting out sunlight _**

**_Shimmering love_**

**_Estuvo buena_**_ – dijo Luck cuando salieron de la película - **si aunque me asuste un poco cuando el zombi ataco por detrás al protagonista** – dijo Meiling sonriendo y tomando lo que le quedaba de refresco - **si me di cuenta me clavaste las uñas en el brazo** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa mostrándole el brazo – **un premio por tu valentía****además para que no te molestes** **y me disculpes** – dijo Meiling dándole un dulce beso en la boca – **sabes ahora me recuerdo que me debes otro, cuando estábamos en el casino te acuerdas** – dijo Luck sonriéndole picaramente tomándola por la cintura ella le coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello con una sonrisa traviesa y le dio otro beso pero algo mas largo se separaron para ver a sus cuatro amigos que llegaban a donde estaban ellos - **tengo hambre vamos a comer** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa caminando de la mano con Tomoyo - **queremos pizza** – dijeron Sakura y Meiling al unísono fueron a una pizzería que había en el centro comercial pidieron la pizza , mientras comían comentaban de la película pero pararon cuando Sakura se empezó a asustar terminaron de comer y pasearon por el centro_

**_Nos acompañan a comprar_**_ – dijo Tomoyo cuando vieron una tienda de ropa - **claro con tal que no compren tanto y no tengamos que cargar nosotros solos las bolsas no hay problema** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo - **por supuesto que no** – dijo Meiling entrando con ellos a la tienda; compraron mucha ropa, entre ellas trajes de baño que les quedaban muy bien salieron a mostrárselos a lo que ellos solo asistían y pedían que se pusieran otros ellas sonreían y se probaban pantalones, faldas, Top, camisas de todo y los chicos sentados con unas bolsas a los lados y lanzándoles malas caras a los chicos que se detenían a verlas, compraron gafas de sol y Meiling le compro unas a Luck azules por las que se le habían roto, también fueron por zapatos, maquillaje y algunos accesorios salieron con varias bolsas_

**_Well baby i surrender _**

**_To the strawberry ice cream _**

**_Never ever end of all this love _**

**_Well i didn´t mean to do it _**

**_But there´s no escaping your love _**

**_These lines of lightning _**

**_Mean we´re never alone _**

**_Never alone no no_**

**_Ahora a casa_**_ – dijo Shaoran sonriendo estaban en el estacionamiento, el iba cargando algunas bolsas de Sakura pues ella cargaba el resto, al igual que Eriol, el que termino cargando todo fue Luck ya que Meiling solo cargaba una pequeña bolsa, de vez en cuando se ponían a pelear _

**_Muy bien_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo se montaron en el carro Eriol arranco _

**_Por aquí es la mía_**_ – dijo Sakura indicándole el camino a Eriol de su casa cuando llegaron Sakura se bajo y comenzó a cargar las bolsas - **oye Shaoran si quieres acompañas a Sakura nosotros pasamos a dejarlas a ellas y volvemos por ti** – dijo Luck viéndolo con mirada picara y sonrisa traviesa - **por mi esta bien tu que dices** – dijo Shaoran algo ruborizado - **no hay problema** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole ruborizada los otros chicos arrancaron dejando a Shaoran y Sakura, Shaoran le ayudo con las bolsas mientras ella habría la puerta_

**_Come on come on _**

**_Move a little closer _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_I want to hear you whisper _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_Settle down inside my love_**

_Con Sakura_

**_Pasa, ponte cómodo_**_ – dijo Sakura dejando las bolsas en la entrada al igual que Shaoran - **hola star ¿como estas?** – dijo Sakura mirando al gatito que había aparecido por las escaleras – **Miaauuu** – dijo el gatito en forma de saludo - **te traje un lindo juguete** – dijo Sakura lanzándole una pelotita que el fue a perseguir_

**_Quieres algo de tomar_**_ – dijo Sakura volteándose a verlo - **un jugo estaría bien** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa sentándose en el sillón que había en la sala – **muy bien** **ya te lo traigo** – dijo Sakura yendo a la cocina Shaoran contemplo la casa era una hermosa de dos pisos tenia una cocina, un recibidor con chimenea y un estudio en el piso de arriba se encontraban los cuartos _

**_Toma aquí tienes _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa entregándole el jugo y sentándose al lado de el, se pusieron a hablar muy contentos rieron, bromearon cuando el reloj dio las 11:00 p.m. _

**_Sabes creo que no vendrán por ti _**_– dijo Sakura viendo por la ventana - **es posible que se hallan quedado con las chicas** – dijo Shaoran contemplando el fuego que estaba encendido en la chimenea - **si quieres puedes quedarte aquí** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y un poco ruborizada - **no quiero molestar** – dijo Shaoran rojo viéndola nervioso - **no es molestia** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa el se la devolvió subieron al segundo piso _

**_Dormirás aquí_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole abriendo la puerta de una habitación esta era amplia tenia una cama matrimonial con unas mesas de noche a los lados, un armario en una de las paredes y un baño – **muchas gracias y** **buenas noches amor** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa tierna lo que ella se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa; paso una hora y ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Shaoran decidió bajar a la sala a buscar algo de agua para ver si podía dormir después y se sentó en el suelo donde se hallaban los cojines y unas sabanas que Sakura había sacado y colocado para sentarse a hablar cerca del fuego se sentó hay y comenzó a contemplar el fuego _

**_¿Que haces despierto?_**_ – dijo Sakura apareciendo por la puerta de la sala llevaba la misma pijama que en la mansión se quedo embobado recorriendo su figura de abajo hacia arriba con sus ojos se veía hermosa realmente sus ojos detuvieron su recorrido en sus labios empezó a sentir unas ganas inmensas de tomarla entre sus brazos y no parar de besarla y dejar su huella en todo su cuerpo de repente despertó de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa en sus labios - **no podía dormir y tu** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa coqueta – **tampoco** – dijo Sakura caminando hacia el para irse a sentar a su lado frente a la chimenea - **y por que no podías dormir** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **es que tengo ganas de hacer algo y puede que te moleste** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa coqueta acortando mas la distancia entre ellos dos ante la sorpresa de Sakura - **y que será** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa inocente haciendo sonreír a Shaoran esa inocencia era algo que le encantaba de Sakura haciéndole desearla mas y no dejarla ir - **pues esto** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa dándole un tierno beso a Sakura esta le tomo la cara con las manos devolviéndole el beso y comenzándolo a hacer mas largo y profundo el fue costando a Sakura en la manta que estaban sentados despacio y con cuidado fue colocándose sobre ella – **Shaoran…** – dijo Sakura viéndolo con una sonrisa el paro de besarla para verle esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que lo enloquecían - **sabes creo que me enamore de ti Sakura te amo **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa tierna que el solo le regalaba a ella – **yo también, te** **amo Shaoran** – dijo Sakura dándole un beso profundo y con mucha pasión haciendo subir otra vez la temperatura, y así siguieron demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían hasta poder sentir que tocan las estrellas con las manos, sintiéndose uno solo como si sus almas se hubieran unido en un solo cuerpo y con ningún otro testigo de este amor más que con el silencio de la noche _

**_Come on come on _**

**_Jump a little higher _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_If you feel a little lighter _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_We were once _**

**_Upon a time in love _**

**_We´re accidentally in love_**

_Con Meiling_

**_Te vas a quedar hay mirándome o te vas a decidir a preguntarme _**_– dijo Meiling al bajarse del auto y mirarlo con una sonrisa traviesa - **jejeje bueno me arriesgo… ¿puedo pasar?** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa y algo ruborizado **- claro vamos pero cargas las bolsas **– dijo Meiling dedicándole una sonrisa y extendiéndole una de las bolsas - **de acuerdo nos vemos ahora chicos** – dijo Luck saliendo del carro ellos se despidieron y arrancaron el cargo las bolsas mientras Meiling habría la puerta _

**_Pasa…hola ¿como has estado?_**_ – dijo Meiling abriendo la puerta y saludando al minino que había salido de la cocina – **Miauuu** – dijo este en modo de saludo - **y tienes hambre** – dijo Luck siguiendo a Meiling a la cocina - **pues si algo si quieres comamos algo** – dijo Meiling revisando la nevera - **me parece bien pero yo cocino será una sorpresa** – dijo Luck acercándose a ella - **me opongo prefiero ayudarte **- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa cerrando la nevera para verlo recostado al umbral de la puerta - **sabes que estas hermosa** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta yendo hacia ella y agarrándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia el y darle un beso - **eres un tonto** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - **y tu una tonta jajaja** – dijo Luck dándole otro beso con un sonrisa ella le respondió, él camino hacia la mesa llevándola consigo aun besándola – **Luck…**- dijo Meiling suspirando revolviendo sus cabellos Luck le acariciaba la espalda perdiendo todo tipo de conocimiento que no fuera el de tener a la persona amada en frente, hasta que Meiling accidentalmente tiro un plato que estaba sobre la mesa por el ruido se separaron - **esta bien, me convenciste tu cocinas** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y algo ruborizada él le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se separo de Luck y comenzar a recoger lo que se había caído mientras él comenzaba a hacer algo para comer – **"que me es lo que estoy sintiendo por este chico, creo que necesito refrescarme perderé la cabeza"** – pensó Meiling viéndolo pues él estaba de espalda – **"que te pasa Luck es una chica, has estado con muchas antes… pero ella es especial…no, no lo es"** – pensó Luck que estaba serio por la pelea de sentimientos que había en su cabeza - **voy a cambiarme y ducharme, bajo enseguida** – dijo Meiling terminando de recoger todo - **de acuerdo, aquí estaré** – dijo Luck sonriéndole y viéndola salir de la cocina - **me estoy volviendo loco** – dijo Luck dejando que su cabeza cayera pesada lanzando un suspiro, al rato Luck decidió que era mejor hablar con ella y subió por las escaleras encontrando la habitación de Meiling _

**_TOC, TOC, TOC_**_ – se oyó tocar la puerta de la habitación – **Meiling…** – la llamo Luck cuando entro a la habitación _

**_Parece que se esta bañando_**_ – dijo Luck al escuchar el agua correr - **"es raro que me sienta así por una mujer, nunca antes me había pasado…¿que será?…"** - pensó Luck mirándose en un espejo que había en la habitación - **Tal vez…AMOR** – dijo Luck sonriendo al mencionar esa palabra y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño abrió la puerta lentamente se quito la ropa y cuidadosamente entro en la ducha - **sabes me gustaría tomar un baño a mi también** – dijo Luck entrando en la ducha con Meiling viéndola hermosa como siempre el agua correr por su cuerpo parecía la misma ninfa - **pero que rayos haces aq…** - dijo Meiling algo ruborizada al verlo pero cambiando su semblante por uno molesto con una vena en la cabeza dispuesta a darle con cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano para darle en la cabeza, pero Luck fue mas rápido sellándole la boca con un dulce beso - **es que quería decirte algo **– dijo Luck viéndola a los ojos tomándola por la cintura – **y no podías esperar, tenias que entrar a mi baño…más te vale que sea importante o te dejare sin descendencia ahora mismo Luck** – dijo Meiling entre molesta y ruborizada – **jajaja muy bien me arriesgare… lo que quería decirte es** **que eres muy especial para mi **– dijo Luck acariciándole la mejilla y dándole una tierna sonrisa – **especial**… **y eso por que** – dijo Meiling totalmente roja ante tal declaración y sentir que por dentro daba saltos de alegría - **nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica **– dijo Luck sonriéndole mirándola con ternura - **creo que accidentalmente me enamore de ti **– dijo Luck ruborizado dándole un corto beso a Meiling – **de todos los chicos con los que he salido esta es la declaración mas loca que me han dado y sabes una cosa…creo que yo también me enamore de ti** – dijo Meiling sonriéndole – **ven aquí** – dijo Meiling lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso profundo y pasional él le devolvió el beso apretándola hacia él acariciando su preciosa figura, sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa le habían quitado el sueño, claro que dormía y soñaba... pero era con ella solamente, la quería junto a él la deseaba profundamente se podía decir que nunca había conocido a alguien como ella y eso que conocía a muchas chicas; cara sería pero alegre, los ojos vivos y alegres llenos de una gran energía, esos labios rosados perfectos para besar y degustar... esas piernas que quitaban el sueño a cualquier hombre... ella era sencillamente la mujer mas sensual y extremadamente especial con la que Luck se había encontrado en su vida y no la dejaría escapar, con ella hasta a veces tenia locos pensamientos de sentar cabeza – **Mei…**- sonreía mientras la besaba profundamente; él la estaba volviendo loca sus ojos grises, la incitaban a mirarle y no apartar la vista nunca aunque su vida dependiera de ello, su sonrisa la convencía de todo no tenía mas que sonreír, el cuerpo, su fuerte cuerpo era sensual y caliente, al más ligero roce de sus dedos el cuerpo de ella se volvía un volcán en su interior, si a veces era muy arrogante, engreído, presumido… pero al ver como era en realidad la había convencido de que él era el indicado…su complemento…su otra mitad… – **sabes la ducha es algo incomoda** – dijo Luck dejando besarla para darle una sonrisa – **si tienes razón y que tienes en mente para arreglar ese inconveniente** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa coqueta y voz seductora a lo que Luck sonrió y la cargo en brazos volviéndola a besar salieron del baño y él la deposito en la cama delicadamente se coloco sobre ella y la siguió besando con la misma ternura y pasión de antes demostrándose su amor mutuo volviendo a encender la llama de los dos hasta sentir que se quemaban y llegaron a ese instante en el que no sabes si estas vivo o muerto…en donde te unes a la persona como uno solo olvidadote por completo de lo que te rodea así siguieron amándose ante el único testigo de este amor que eran unos curiosos ojitos felinos que los observaron desde la puerta para después retirarse de la habitación dejando a los dos enamorados seguir demostrándose su amor_

**_Accidentally in love (x7) _**

**_Accidentally _**

**_I´m in love (x6) _**

**_Accidentally _**

**_I´m in love (x6) _**

**_Accidentally_**

_Con Tomoyo_

**_Y quieres pasar un rato_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y mirada tierna - **claro pensé que no me lo pedirías **– dijo Eriol sonriéndole y bajando del carro - **jajaja vamos entonces **– dijo Tomoyo cargando sus bolsas - **déjame que te ayudo** – dijo Eriol tomando el algunas bolsas mientras ella habría la puerta de su apartamento - **gracias, pasa pon las bolsas hay **– dijo Tomoyo señalándole el sillón - **hola mi vida ¿como estas?** – dijo Tomoyo acariciándole la cabeza al minino que estaba en el sillón sobre su cojín favorito – **Miauuu** – dijo este en forma de saludo - **me estabas esperando** – dijo Tomoyo rascándole la pansita mientras el ronroneaba – **miauu** – dijo este saltando del sillón - **ya llegue puedes ir a descansar** – dijo Tomoyo viéndolo estirarse y irse de la sala para subir al segundo piso - **te puedo preguntar algo** – dijo Eriol sentándose en el sillón viéndola serio – **claro** – dijo Tomoyo sentándose a su lado alzando las cejas sorprendida por su seriedad - **a ti te atrae el tal Saúl** – dijo Eriol viéndola serio esperando su respuesta – **la verdad no,** **y yo te puedo hacer otra **– dijo Tomoyo agarrando las bolsas y subiendo las escaleras – **si** – dijo Eriol levantándose del sillón viéndola extrañado - **era cierto eso de que era la mas linda y la única para ti** – dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras para voltear a verlo - **por supuesto que si** – dijo Eriol cambiando su rostro serio por una mirada de ternura - **entonces por que dudas de mi amor por ti** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole para después terminar de subir las escaleras Eriol se quedo un rato pensativo para luego subir tras Tomoyo vio un gatito salir de una habitación y cuando llego vio a Tomoyo sacando lo que había comprado y comenzando a guardarlo se paro en el umbral de la puerta ella lo miro a los ojos el sintió perderse en ellos y llenarlo de una gran tranquilidad - **…¿por que en realidad? estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero escapar a tu amor…por lo que tengo algo de miedo el salir herido por no ser correspondido **– dijo Eriol ruborizado mirando a otro lado -** sabes que eres la persona que ha ganado mas puntos y mas rápidamente que nadie…eso es un record **– dijo Tomoyo que se había acercado a él con una sonrisa y un tono de voz divertido le tomo la barbilla haciéndole voltear a verla provocando en él un pequeña sonrisa - **te amo** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y mirada tierna mientras le quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en una mesita que había a su lado - **y yo a ti** – dijo Eriol tomándola por la cintura para darle un tierno beso a lo que ella se lo devolvió el beso fue caminando lentamente hacia la cama donde delicadamente la recostó, Eriol se detuvo para observar la belleza de la joven mujer que le sonreía – **sencillamente prefecta **– dijo Eriol con una mirada tierna y una linda sonrisa a lo que ella sonrió y con sus manos le atrajo hacia si para darle un beso mientras sonreía a lo que él le respondió con la misma intensidad – **aun dudas cariño** – dijo Tomoyo intrigada esperando su respuesta – **sabes nunca lo hice solo quería que tu me dijeras que me amabas como yo a ti** – respondió Eriol mientras la besaba – **eres un tonto lo sabias cariño** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole – **es que tu me descontrolas** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole volviéndola a besar con la misma ternura y amor de antes, haciéndolos dar un viaje a la luna de ida y vuelta ya que habían llegado a ese momento en el que no sabes si estas vivo o muerto, en donde entiendes lo que es llegar a conocer el amor real en una persona… llegar a sentirte tan especial… amada y querida, siguieron demostrándose su amor ante sus únicos testigos de ese momento que fueron la luna y las estrellas _

**_Come on come on _**

**_Spin a little tighter _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_And the world´s a little brighter _**

**_Come on come on _**

**_Just get yourself inside her _**

**_Love... i´m in love _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en realidad no se si me quedo bien como es la primera historia que escribo u.u ojala no me haya pasado un poco con ninguna de las escenas lo intente poner lo mas ligero u.u ¿ustedes que me dicen si me quedo bien? un gran beso a todos y cuídense mucho. Continúa dejando sus review_**

**_Dreams Kokoro: Hola n.n! Jajaja gracias n.n seguiré actualizando así de rápido n.n, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Kerube-Chan: Hola .¿Qué tal, a que si verdad ya Las Joyas pasaron ese rato y uno muy largo hasta las regañaron y todo era el turno de los agentes jajaja n.n, yo creo que ahora Nakuru les agradara mas a Las Joyas si ella no hubiera intervenido es posible que Touya hubiera bajado a buscar a los agentes pero eso de aceptar la situación digamos que no del todo tal vez les haya pasado esta pero ahora estará mas pendiente de la relación de las chicas pero eso será en la segunda parte n.n espero que me acompañes en esa historia también n.n, si claro no hay problema solo faltan dos capítulos en total son 20 capítulos contando el prologo n.n. Continúa dejando tus review_**

**_Sashakili: Hola n.n! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo . jajaja eso les pasa por querer pasarse de listos con mis queridísimos agentes u.u además esas Joyas ya tenían comprador no podían venir a la primera a decir esas Joyas son nuestras no les queremos cerca nop nada de eso n.n, la verdad si te soy sincera yo creo que coincidencia jajaja por que no me había puesto a ver la igualdad de los nombres jajaja creo que en estos instantes estoy un poco despistada / pero si se parecen mucho jajaja. Continúa dejando tus review _**


	20. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 19

**_Capitulo 19 _**

**_Después de una entrega total y de mucho amor viene la despedida, u.u es algo triste pero no se puede hacer mucho ante unas ordenes directas u.u cada uno se adora, se aman profundamente y no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro n.n pero como el amor real es tan infinito que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia siempre estará allí y nunca se ira auque esa persona se vaya siempre queda la esperanza de que volverán a verse algún día ._**

_A la mañana siguiente_

_Con Sakura_

_Se encontraban dos figuras acostadas una mas alta y fornida que la otra él mas alto abrazaba por detrás a la persona de figura delgada estaban dormidos en la sala al lado de la chimenea sobre una sabana y con muchas almohadas a su alrededor por las ventanas entraban algunos rayos del sol haciendo despertar al joven alto y fornido_

**_"Que hermosa te vez así durmiendo… tan santa… tan benigna… tan serena… tan amena… siento como si un lindo ángel estuviera a costado a mi lado y me regalara lindas sonrisas solo a mi… mi Sakura… mi amor… te amo tanto"_**_ – pensó Shaoran sonriendo observando a Sakura dormir a su lado, ella tenia una expresión en el rostro de felicidad, armonía y paz aun dormida con su cabello revuelto era hermosa, sintió como ella empezó a moverse dando señal que se había despertado - **mmm…buenos días** – dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos para voltearse a ver a Shaoran quien tenia una amplia sonrisa - **buenos días amor…sabes que te vez preciosa por las mañanas** – dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura con una sonrisa coqueta haciéndola ponerse roja - **que cosas dices Shaoran** – dijo Sakura aun roja pero con una sonrisa - **te amo** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en que la vio - **y yo a ti** – dijo Sakura con un linda sonrisa que le daba solo a él acariciándole la cara para darle un corto pero tierno beso que él le correspondió se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios - **tienes hambre amor **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole mientras se levantaba para colocarse los bóxer - **si mucha y tu** – dijo Sakura incorporándose con una gran sonrisa tapándose con la sabana - **también pero creo que me conformo con probar tus labios **– dijo Shaoran volviendo a sentarse al lado de ella dispuesto a besarla - **pues alcánzame primero** – dijo Sakura sonriendo levantándose rápidamente y esquivando a Shaoran con la sabana tapándola y comenzando a correr – **Oye amor ven no me hagas esto…muy bien tu lo pediste…ven acá Sakura quiero mi beso **– dijo Shaoran levantándose rápidamente para ir detrás de Sakura quien se le escabullía cuando estaba a punto de atraparla –** jajajaja** – reían los dos corriendo por toda la casa con unos niños haciendo un pequeño desorden en esta, en una de esas Sakura tomo la camisa de Shaoran que se encontraba en el piso y se la coloco para así liberarse de la sabana y correr con mayor facilidad - **ya te atrape, ahora mi premio **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa triunfal tomándola por la cintura antes de que volviera a intentar subir por las escaleras y atrayéndola hacia él para darle un beso tierno y profundo al cual ella respondió fervorosamente con una sonrisa en los labios - **tengo hambre** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cuando se separaron - **muy bien vamos a desayunar… tengo que ir al aeropuerto después** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo la tenia abrazada mientras jugaba con su cabello - **es verdad tienes que volver** **a** **Hong**** Kong** – dijo Sakura intentando seguir sonriendo pero mirándolo con tristeza - **si son ordenes directas no puedo hacer nada al respecto** – dijo Shaoran viéndola a los ojos que estaban poniéndose húmedos – **hey no te pongas así amor, estaré siempre en contacto contigo te llamare y te escribiré siempre **– dijo Shaoran acariciándole la cara - **yo también** – dijo Sakura dándole un beso corto para luego abrazarle estuvieron un rato así luego decidieron desayunar para después ir en el carro de Sakura al aeropuerto_

_Con Meiling_

_En la habitación de Meiling era grande con una cama matrimonial enorme las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco, y el piso alfombrado de color rojo intenso casi vino tinto la cama tenia dos colores uno era rojo y el otro blanco en las paredes hay muñecos y afiches a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y a un lado de esta estaba una lap top con una imagen de un rubí en la parte de arriba y en la otra un reloj despertador, habían varias ventanas en las paredes con unas cortinas blancas por la cual entraban algunos rayos de Luz, el despertador sonó y una mano fina lo apago para voltearse a ver a su acompañante despertar con una sonrisa_

**_Buenos días dormilón_**_ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole acurrucándose mas a él - **mmm… buenos días dulzura** – dijo Luck frotándose los ojos _

**_¿Cómo dormiste?_**_ – dijo Meiling jugando con su cabello – **muy bien sentí que estaba** **en el cielo ya que tu estabas a mi lado** – dijo Luck sonriéndole dándole un beso corto pero tierno – **Luck…** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa devolviéndole el beso - **estuvo genial anoche** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa picara incorporándose - **gracias, aunque la ducha fue algo incomodo** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - **viéndote así puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de decirte que si quieres lo intentamos otra vez y te aseguro que no será nada incomodo** – dijo Luck sonriendo picadamente levantando un poco la sabana para verla con una sonrisa lujuriosa – **jajaja eres un lujurioso** – dijo Meiling entre risas mientras se volvía a tapar con la sabana y le daba un beso tierno_

**_Hora del desayuno_**_ – dijo Meiling cuando escucho un rasguño en la puerta sabia que era Lord pues se acostumbro a hacerlo para despertarla y que le diera de desayunar ya que si no ella era capaz de volverse a dormir - **muy bien…tengo que ir después a reunirme con los chicos en el aeropuerto** – dijo Luck levantándose de la cama y colocándose los pantalones - **te voy a extrañar** – dijo Meiling con cierto tono de tristeza en la voz y poniéndose lo primero que encontró que fue la camisa de Luck - **y yo a ti** – dijo Luck dándole otro calido beso para después quedársele observando con una sonrisa picara - **¿Qué me vez?** – dijo Meiling alzando una ceja – **es que me encanta como te vez con mi camisa puesta,** **te vez genial **– dijo Luck sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo – **eres un** **tonto** – dijo Meiling entre risas y dirigiéndose a la puerta – **y tu** **tonta jajaja** – dijo Luck entre risas saliendo detrás de Meiling abrazándole por la espalda bajaron prepararon el desayuno para después cambiarse e ir al aeropuerto en el carro de Meiling_

_Con Tomoyo_

_Era una __habitación grande con una cama matrimonial enorme las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila , y el piso alfombrado de color morado intenso la cama tenia dos colores uno era lila claro y el otro morado oscuro en una de las paredes había una reprisa donde se hallaban unos libros y cuadros en la otra había unos peluches colgados a los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y en la otra un reloj despertador, tenia muchas ventanales las cortinas eran de dos colores lila claro y blanco, en la habitación encontraba solo una figura alta y corpulenta durmiendo placidamente entre las sabanas el sol entro por las ventanas dándole en la cara al joven que dormía haciéndole despertar e incorporándose lentamente en la cama_

**_Tomoyo…_**_ – dijo Eriol viendo a los lados mientras se frotaba los ojos -**¿Dónde estas Tomoyo? **– dijo Eriol levantándose y colocándose los pantalones cuando escucho un cascabel - **hola duque, sabes ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo? **– dijo Eriol agachándose a acariciarle la cabeza al minino – **miauuu** – dijo el gatito mientras Eriol le acariciaba ronroneando para después salir por la puerta seguido de Eriol_

**_Buenos días_**_ – dijo Eriol entrando a la cocina detrás de duque para ver a Tomoyo preparar el desayuno tenia la pijama puesta era corta le quedaba sobre los muslos de tiras color lila - **hola buenos días que tal dormiste** – dijo Tomoyo dándose vuelta con una gran sonrisa para luego volver a seguir preparando el desayuno - **de maravilla solo que el despertar fue terrible** – dijo Eriol acercándose por detrás a Tomoyo para abrazarla - **y eso por que** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente dándose la vuelta - **no estabas a mi lado **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna haciendo sonrojar a Tomoyo ella le devolvió la sonrisa_

**_Tal vez pueda hacer algo para mejor tu mañana… ¿qué tal ahora? _**_– dijo Tomoyo dándole un beso corto – **esta mejorando mi día** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa - **y ahora ¿Cómo va?** – dijo Tomoyo dándole otro beso un poco mas largo que el anterior con una sonrisa – **va** **mas o menos aunque no me convence del todo** – dijo Eriol sonriéndole coquetamente con una mirada picara - **¿Qué te parece así?** – dijo Tomoyo rodeando su cuello con los brazos y dándole un beso largo y profundo el cual él le respondió de la misma forma se separaron para tomar aire_

**_Ahora si esta mucho mejor mi día jajaja_**_ – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa provocando una risa en ambos – **¿que haces?** – dijo Eriol mientras ella se volteaba a seguir cocinando - **el desayuno** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa - **te ayudo** – dijo Eriol sonriendo yendo a buscar unos platos para poner la mesa - **gracias así terminaremos mas rápido… no querrás llegar tarde** – dijo Tomoyo sin verle pues sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y no quería que él se pusiera triste por su culpa e intento hacer una linda sonrisa – **si, al aeropuerto** – dijo Eriol con algo de tristeza en la mirada - **no pongas esa cara mas bien la tendría que tener yo **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa acercándose a él para acariciarle la mejilla – **Tomoyo** – dijo Eriol tomando su mano para besarla, él sabia que a ella también le dolía por que no importaba que se esforzara por esconder su tristeza él la veía de todas formas en sus ojos y le agradecía que ella fuera tan comprensible e intentara animarlo - **comprendo que te tengas que ir pero solo te pido que no me olvides nunca **– dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en su pecho - **no lo haré nunca, te llamare todos los días **– dijo Eriol también abrazándole acariciándole el cabello - **eres tan adorable sabias eso** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **tu lo eres mas** – dijo Eriol dándole un beso profundo y tierno Tomoyo le correspondió hasta que Tomoyo recordó la comida que estaba haciendo_

**_Sabes Eriol_**_ – dijo Tomoyo mientras él la besaba por la boca y el cuello – **dime…** – dijo Eriol sin dejar de besarla - **creo que se quema el desayuno** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa viéndolo a los ojos - **pues para estos casos existe el cereal** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa volviéndola a besar y abrazándola fuerte para no dejarla ir – **jajaja** – se rió Tomoyo mientras le devolvía el beso cuando empezó a oler fuertemente a quemado se separaron y Tomoyo fue a apagar la cocina mostrándole lo que iba a ser su desayuno totalmente quemado Eriol en ese instante con una sonrisa saco una caja de cereal de la alacena ambos reían y conversaban mientras desayunaban para después ir a cambiarse e ir al aeropuerto en el carro de Tomoyo_

_En el aeropuerto_

**_Buenos días chicos_**_ – dijo Eriol llegando junto con Tomoyo que iba tomada del brazo de él – **hola** – dijo Shaoran que se encontraba con Sakura tomados de la mano - **¿que tal? **– dijo Luck quien abrazaba a Meiling por detrás_

**_Sabes tienes una cara muy sonriente esta mañana_**_ – dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada picara mientras Meiling asistía con la cabeza con la misma mirada viendo a los dos - **ya dejen de molestar** – dijo Eriol viéndolos serio y Tomoyo algo ruborizada_

**_Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong por favor abordar por la puerta 501_**_ – se escucho decir a la aeromoza por el altavoz _

**_Ese es nuestro vuelo_**_ – dijo Shaoran viendo con tristeza en los ojos a Sakura - **sabes seria mas fácil irme si Meiling me soltara **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa abrazando todavía a Meiling - **de que hablas si eres tu él que no me quiere soltar a mi** – dijo Meiling con una voz divertida haciendo ruborizar a Luck mientras los demás se reían ante la escena - **eso es por que tienes un aroma que me vuelve loco** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta – **tonto** – dijo Meiling devolviéndole la sonrisa – **tonta** – dijo Luck dándole un beso en el cuello para luego Meiling voltearse y darle un beso tierno - **al parecer se llevan mejor** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - **si pero nos llevamos mucho mejor en la ca…**- dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa pero no termino por que Meiling le tapo la boca con la mano - **jajaja esta loco creo que el vuelo se le subió a la cabeza no le hagan caso a lo que dice **– dijo Meiling roja con una risa nerviosa mientras que los demás le salía una gota en la cabeza – **jajajajajaja** – se rieron todos un rato_

**_Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong última llamada abordar por la puerta 501_**_ – se escucho decir a la aeromoza por el altavoz_

**_Nos vemos amor_**_ – dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura - **te voy a extrañar mucho** – dijo Sakura devolviéndole el abrazo y quitándole uno que otro mechón de pelo de la cara - **y yo a ti** – dijo Shaoran dándole un dulce y tierno beso_

**_Hasta pronto Tomoyo_**_ – dijo Eriol tomándole de las manos - **hasta pronto Eriol** – dijo Tomoyo lanzándosele en los brazos con los ojos húmedos - **te amo lo sabias** – dijo Eriol dándole un beso corto pero tierno para después verla a los ojos – **si pero yo te amo mucho mas** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa dándole otro beso _

**_No vayas a salir con nadie dulzura te estaré vigilando_**_ – dijo Luck acariciándole la cara a Meiling - **eres un tonto lo sabias salgo con quien quiera, no te tengo que pedir permiso** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante - **pues no me importa no lo harás** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa - **te voy a extrañar mucho Luck** – dijo Meiling dándole un abrazo y un beso corto - **y yo a ti dulzura te escribiré** – dijo Luck dándole otro beso algo largo y profundo abrazando a Meiling para no dejarla escapar_

**_Vamos romeo_**_ – dijo Shaoran comenzando a caminar seguido de Eriol – **apúrate que nos deja el avión** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la aeromoza para confirmar su pasaje - **un minuto** – dijo Luck levantando un dedo sin dejar de besar a Meiling todavía abrazándola – **camina** – dijo Shaoran que se había devuelto, agarrándolo del brazo para poderlo separar de Meiling y fue arrastrándolo hasta la entrada para abordar donde se encontraba Eriol con los pasajes - **TE AMO** – grito Luck parándose y lanzándole un beso a Meiling con una sonrisa en un descuido de Shaoran este logro soltarse e ir de nuevo a besar a Meiling mientras todo el mundo se volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa haciendo que Meiling se ruborizara y a Shaoran se muriera de pena teniéndolo que ir de nuevo a separarlo mientras Eriol suspiraba y volvía a hablar con la aeromoza - **Luck pareces un loco, deja ya de portarte de esta manera eres un adulto por Dios, camina de una vez** - dijo Shaoran arrastrándolo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de abordaje Shaoran molesto muerto de pena al igual que Eriol con toda la gente mirándolos con una sonrisa incluida la aeromoza que los estaba atendiendo mientras Luck seguía lanzándole besos a Meiling - **TE AMO MEILING LI** – grito Luck forcejeando con Shaoran para no entrar por la puerta con Eriol atrás mirándolo con resignación - **y yo a ti** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa lanzándole un beso y despidiéndose de ellos las tres con las manos hasta que por fin con la ayuda de Eriol pudieron hacer que Luck entrara completamente por la puerta y poder irse _

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n que lindo es estar enamorado . jajaja hacen lindas parejas al fin logre arreglar a las parejitas de Meiling y Luck ahora se adoran tanto no pueden enojarse el uno con el otro n.n, les mando un beso a todos y cuídense mucho n.n. Continúen dejando sus review_**

**_Kirlatan: Hola Tan ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste n.n jajaja bueno como les tuve tanto tiempo con una gran espera para intentar recompensarlos voy a actualizar rápido los capítulos n.n no subo todos los capitulos de una vez por que sinceramente me da suma tristeza tener que terminarla u.u pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar algun dia u.u y llego la hora de esta historia u.u… Pero no importa por que continuare en la segunda parte de la historia . gracias por tu paciencia y tus comentarios n.n espero que tu tambien me acompañes en la segunda parte n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Dreams kokoro: Hola n.n Jajaja muchas gracias n.n que alegría me da que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n y seguiré en este ritmo actualizando para no hacerlos volver a esperar tanto n.n a mi en especial me encantan estas parejas n.n y pienso que Luck le queda como anillo al dedo a Meiling n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Kerube-Chan: Hola n.n ¿Cómo te va? Jajaja seguiré actualizando así de rápido para no hacerles esperar tanto n.n que bueno la verdad no sabia si me había quedado bien no quería que me pasara al escribir la primera vez que lo hice si me pase un poco u.u la imaginación corrió por si sola n.nU y me salio algo fuerte jejeje pero lo arregle lo mejor que pude para que fuera ligero y no hubiera ningún problema a la hora de leerlo n.n jajaja si Luck se paso en hacer una declaración en un baño agarro desprevenida a Meiling no creo que ella se hubiese imaginado esa reacción por parte de él jajaja a Shaoran y Eriol también les fue muy bien n.n, si es correcto voy a hacer una secuela la estoy comenzando no llevo casi nada solo 6 capítulos . pero son como borradores ideas que me vienen de repente para hacer cada capitulo hasta irlos completando para poder subirlos pero después de que termine con esta n.n, bueno la vida de Las Joyas seguirá siendo igual de emocionante que antes solo que ahora en sus vidas entraran los tres jóvenes y un molesto Touya con cada llamada o carta que reciban el pobre no puede terminar de aceptar que ellas quieran tanto y les den su corazón a otros hombres que no es él pero no entiende que a pesar de amar a los agentes con todo el corazón y el alma siempre hay lugar para él en sus corazones n.n bueno ya entenderá algún día… espero que en uno no muy lejano n.nU es lo único que te puedo decir en el ultimo capitulo lo explico mejor n.n ya veras lo que tengo y el escándalo que armaron Las Joyas en la oficina de Yue jajaja n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Sashakili: Hola n.n me alegro que te gustara el capitulo n.n, gracias la verdad tenia algunas dudas con este capitulo por el lemon pero al final parece que me preocupe demas n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_LAT2005: Hola n.n gracias me alegro que te guste n.n a mi en especial me encantaron todas pero si se podria decir que la de Sakura fue algo tierna y la de Meiling divertida jajaja es que Luck no tiene remedio es un travieso de primera mira que irse a meter al baño cuando Meiling se esta duchando jajaja en cambio Tomoyo y Eriol ya se habian dado cuenta del sentimiento que sentian ambos n.n por eso me imagino que era de suponerse que terminarian juntos n.n, ten por seguro que actualizare muy pronto... Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Kala: Hola n.n me alegra que te haya gustado n.n jajaja voy a ir actualizando cada día n.n espero que te guste tambien este capitulo n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**


	21. Las Joyas del Alquimista Capt 20

**_Capitulo 20 _**

**_Pero siempre de la despedida llega el reencuentro de las personas que se aman ya que el destino siempre les tendrá un lugar y momento exacto para volverse a encontrar en especial si se quiere con tanta fuerza ese momento puede llegar pronto mas rápido de lo que se piensan n.n pero no solo es pura tranquilidad en la vida de Las Joyas… _**

_Desde esa despedida paso 1 año, ellas después de una platica con Yue por fin le dio sus merecidas vacaciones ellas todavía mantenían contacto con los agentes por el teléfono, por cartas, y por Internet al parecer la distancia era larga pero con toda esa comunicación entre ambos podía sentirse mas corta _

**_Hola Keroberos_**_ – dijo Yue entrando a su oficina _

**_Epa hermano que hay_**_ – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa - **¿como amaneces?** – dijo Yue con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca pero sin dejar su mirada seria - **muy bien y tu** – dijo Keroberos muy animado acomodando unos papeles en donde había los reportes de unos agentes que estaban en una misión - **igual** – dijo Yue mientras se sentaba en su gran silla detrás de su escritorio – **alguna novedad** – dijo Yue con una mirada entre seria y aburrida_

**_No nada nuevo, las misiones de los agentes van bien, y todo esta sumamente aburrido desde que se fueron las chicas _**_– dijo Keroberos bostezando dándole una carpeta con los reportes – **si la verdad es que hay mas tranquilidad, aunque sigo pensando que no debieron irse de vacaciones las podríamos necesitar **– dijo Yue leyendo por encima los documentos – **si tienes razón pero ellas también hace años que no tienen tiempo libre les tocaban unas buenas vacaciones** – dijo Keroberos con una gran sonrisa sentándose en uno de los sillones con un libro en la mano – **si ya lo se** – dijo Yue suspirando y revisando algo en su computadora – **jajaja todavía me recuerdo del alboroto que armaron cuando les dijiste que no les darías vacaciones, todavía se rumorea por los corredores** – dijo Keroberos entre risas recordando la "conversación" – **no me lo recuerdes quieres parecían unas niñas de 5 años peleando por que les compraran un dulce **– dijo Yue serio llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza recordando también el escándalo que armaron_

_--------------------------------------_ **_Flash Back_**_ ----------------------------------------------------_

**_Yue ya que terminamos la misión_**_ – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa ante esto Keroberos levanto la mirada hacia ellas con curiosidad – **y salio a la perfección queríamos saber si** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa – **nos podríamos tomas unas pequeñas pero largas vacaciones** – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa esperando las tres el consentimiento – **Joyas me temo que eso tendrá que esperar por el momento viajaran a Alaska a una misión** – dijo Yue serio extendiéndoles unos documentos pero cuando les vio el rostro a las tres que parecían molestas – **no vacaciones **– dijo Sakura borrándosele la sonrisa por una seria – **Alaska **– dijo Tomoyo borrándosele también la sonrisa por una de incredulidad – **estas bromeando, es verano y nos quieres mandar a Alaska** – dijo Meiling molesta con una vena en la frente Keroberos ante esta respuesta se quedo en Shock – **es una misión muy importante entiendan** – dijo Yue calmadamente mirándolas a las tres_

**_Entonces manda a otros agentes, nosotras queremos nuestras vacaciones_**_ – dijo Sakura algo molesta ya había planeado absolutamente todo hasta reservado los boletos para los rosques que iba a ser su primera parada – **esto no es justo Yue no tenemos vacaciones desde hace mucho tiempo cada vez que salimos de una misión entramos en otra, queremos vacaciones** – dijo Tomoyo seria mirándolo Keroberos no lo creía – **esto es explotación, eso es nos explotas te vamos a denunciar **– dijo Meiling muy molesta ya había empacado todo y comprado lo que se iba a estrenar – **no es explotación, es a lo que se dedican o lo olvidaron, lo lamento pero las vacaciones esperaran** – dijo Yue serio mirándolas a las tres que parecían que iban a explotar de lo molestas que estaban_

**_Pues si es así no vamos, prefiero dejar de comer _**_– dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado – **esmeralda…** – dijo Yue mirándola era muy pocas veces que tenían ese tipo de comportamiento ya la gente que pasaba por enfrente de la oficina era para averiguar de donde provenían los gritos - **estoy demasiado pálida necesito SOL, no voy a ningún lugar lleno de nieve a congelarme y a mitad de la nada, cuando puedo ir a una playa a broncearme, divertirme y bañarme en el mar olvídalo **– dijo Meiling molesta mirándolo seria cruzándose de brazos – **rubí, esmeralda comprendan las necesito para esta misión amatista hazlas comprender **– dijo Yue mirando a Tomoyo con la esperanza de que ella entendiera – **nada de eso estoy con ellas quiero mis vacaciones, no voy a ningún lado **– dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos con la mirada seria mirando a otro lado las tres no parecían unas adultas en este momento se comportaban como niñas haciendo un gran puchero_

**_…Keroberos…_**_ – dijo Yue mirándolo este tenia una sonrisa ante el espectáculo Yue le miro de forma para que supiera que le pedía ayuda con las chicas – **a mi ni me mires, yo a ellas no me les acerco ni loco en ese estado, no quiero morir joven** – dijo Keroberos con una gran sonrisa y voz divertida se reclino en su asiento y las miro serio ellas estaban igual de serias – **…prometen que después de las vacaciones, van a trabajar sin discutir nada **– dijo Yue suspirando viendo que se le acabaron las posibles ayudas y ellas no cooperarían no le quedaba otra opción que darles las vacaciones - **claro, tienes nuestra palabra de niñas scout** – dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa traviesa y mirada picara levantando al igual que sus amigas su mano derecha - **…muy bien tómense sus vacaciones **– dijo Yue cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose sobre su silla a las tres les apareció una gran sonrisa – **de verdad **– dijeron Meiling y Sakura con una gran sonrisa – **si es verdad, pero después no quiero discusiones **– dijo Yue serio mirándolas a las tres – **claro que no, bueno entonces nos vemos que nos deja el avión** – dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo con sus amigas_

**_Que ya compraron los boletos_**_ - dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa en el rostro – **claro, nos vamos a Los Roques** **y después a Australia a surfiar**– dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta después de despedirse con un beso y un abrazo de Yue al igual que sus amigas **– y como estaban tan seguras que les dirían que si **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa y mirada curiosa esperando su respuesta_

**_La verdad no lo sabíamos pero si nos seguían diciendo que no armaríamos un escándalo mas grande que este y quedaría grabado en la memoria de todos lo que trabajan aquí hasta que nos dijeran que si_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa mirándolo Keroberos se puso a reír de las ideas alocadas de Meiling _

**_La verdad ese el plan B_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa – **ahora si nos vamos, te traeré un tiburón de recuerdo** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta quienes las veían curiosos – **nos vemos dentro de un tiempo** – dijo Meiling sonriendo saliendo detrás de Sakura - **no te preocupes Yue yo cuidare que no se metan en problemas quédate tranquilo, adiós Kero** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Yue suspirando resignado y a Keroberos todavía riéndose _

_----------------------------------_ **_Fin del Flash Back_**_-----------------------------------------------_

**_Todavía me acuerdo y me da risa_**_ – dijo Keroberos entre risa – **y donde se encuentran ahora **– dijo Yue mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa – **si no me equivoco están en Hawaii** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa cuando por la puerta entraron tres jóvenes muy alegres – **espero que la estén pasando muy bien **– dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientras tecleaba en su computador_

_-----------oooooooo--------ooooooo--------------_

_En Hawaii nuestras Joyas disfrutaban de un divertido paseo en motos de agua y comienzan a cantar "Vacation" **(esta canción es un sound track de pokemon se llama "Vacation" y como me pareció muy buena la canción además creo que pega con la escena si pueden escucharla háganlo y verán a lo que me refieran .)**_

**_Vacation need a little sun to break up_**

**_all the frustration and turn it into love_**

**_Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we're gonna do_**

**_because today, it's up to me and you! _**_– comenzó a cantar Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras arrancaban las motos de agua llevaba puesto un bikini lila con las tiras en blanco_

**_Temptation comming up to me_**

**_A little brief relaxation and I'll be breaking free_**

**_Come on and break it break it new I belive_**

**_It's gonna start now!_**

**_(Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back to the track_**

**_Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back and relax!) _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa arrancando dando círculos alrededor de las otras dos llevaba puesto un bikini de color rojo_

**_Vacation's where I want to be_**

**_A buddy on the beach_**

**_Where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate!_**

**_I need a break I need a vacation! _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrancando su moto y comenzando hacer un recorrido por toda la playa en ella llevaba puesto un lindo bikini blanco con unas flores de cerezo_

**_Vibrations need to get me sun_**

**_and break all complications and turn it into love_**

**_Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we're gonna be_**

**_Because today, today it's to you and me!_**_ – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa por donde pasaban las jóvenes la gente las miraba pues además de bonitas también cantaban muy bien _

**_Vacation's where I where I wanna do_**

**_A buddy on the beach_**

**_Fun for me and you_**

**_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate!_**

**_Repeat after me, "I need a vacation!" _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pasando delante de Meiling mojándola con la ola que formo la moto_

**_The one with me_**

**_Where the fun is free_**

**_So come with me _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa pasando por entre unos surfistas haciéndolos caer accidentalmente de la tabla_

**_Vacation's where I want to be _**

**_A buddy on the beach_**

**_where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate!_**

**_cuz I need a break, I need a vacation! _**_– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo pasando al lado de unas personas que iban nadando los cuales se asustaron mucho al ver pasar a Tomoyo a una gran velocidad_

**_Vacation's where I want to be _**

**_A buddy on the beach_**

**_where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate!_**

**_Repeat after me, "I need a vacation!"_**_ – dijo Sakura sonriendo subiéndose a una rampa que había en la playa y pasando por encima de una lancha que se encontraba cerca _

**_Vacations where I want to be _**

**_A buddy on the beach_**

**_where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate!_**

**_cuz I need a break, I need a vacation! _**_– dijeron las tres al unísono con una sonrisa cada una mientras se colocaban en fila seguían paseando por la playa riendo _

**_Vacations where I want to be _**

**_A buddy on the beach_**

**_where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate! _**_– dijeron las tres al unísono con una sonrisa cada una comenzando a dar vueltas en circulo mientras se reían _

**_Que divertido_**_ – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa – **debimos pedir vacaciones antes** – dijo Meiling sonriendo – **¿Qué tal si ahora vemos quien llega primero a la orilla?** – dijo Tomoyo adelantándose - **Vivan las vacaciones** – dijeron las tres al unísono con una gran sonrisa_

**_FIN..._**

**_Muchas gracias por acompañarme en todo este transcurso de tiempo por su apoyo y compresión les agradezco a todos por su continuos mensajes y opiniones muchas gracias de verdad me han ayudado mucho y se los agradezco mucho, me siento muy feliz de que les haya encantado la historia para ser la primera que hago no me fue tan mal jajaja n.n, muchísimas gracias a: Kekoa-CCS, Serenity-princess, Pantera-Li, Chouri, Kirlatan, Kerube-Chan, Angelvioleta, TomoyoD, Caro, Nayru91, Water Goddie, Aome, Rukia, Irene, Paola, Sora angel, Kika, Dreams kokoro, Sashakili, LAT2005, Pily-chan y a todos los demás que me acompañaron en este gran recorrido, muchas gracias les deseo las mejores de las suertes, cuídense mucho y espero que me continúen acompañando en la otra historia que estoy haciendo podría decirse que es la segunda parte de la primera jajaja n.n se llama Las Joyas del Alquimista II – " La Venganza" _**

**_Sashakili: Hola n.n, me alegro que te hay gustado el capitulo n.n bueno la verdad si hubiera sido de lo mas lindo que se quedaran pero cada uno es un agente de una agencia distinta y tienen ganas de seguir en su divertida aventura pero eso no quita que no se vuelvan a ver en algún lado tal vez compartan una que otra misión o quizás por casualidades de la vida terminen realizando una misión en el mismo lugar n.n no se sabe todo puede pasar n.n, espero que te guste el final n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_LAT2005: Hola n.n, jajaja muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara el capitulo jajaja si creo que se paso un poco esta vez n.n las despedidas casi siempre es un chorro de lagrimas n.n pero a esta no la quería poner tan dramática así que con ayuda de Luck la hice algo mas divertida n.n me quedo bien… jajaja me parece que la cerraron aunque n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_Pily-chan: Hola n.n, me alegra que te hayan gustado el capitulo n.n a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja que forman Eriol y Tomoyo n.n, ellos seis son mis parejas favoritas ExT SxS MxL n.n espero que te guste el final de la historia n.n. Continúa dejando tus review _**

**_  
Kerube-Chan: Hola n.n ¿Cómo te va? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n si pero no importa la distancia si el amor es real n.n ya se volverán a encontrar otra vez, jajaja a muchos le encanto esa despedida incluyéndome a mi también creo que hice un buen trabajo con Meiling y Luck al final se terminaron queriendo hacen una linda pareja n.n, si Touya va a estar en las escenas no en todas lo que tengo en mente rodea mas que todo a Las Joyas en esencial ya que se podría decir que de ellas depende la solución del nuevo problema n.n, vale te haré caso n.n me relajare y dejare que fluyan las ideas n.n si te soy sincera estoy en blanco voy por el capitulo 6 y todavía no me llega ninguna idea u.u me pregunto cuando llegara mi musa de sus vacaciones u.u… espero que te guste el capitulo final n.n. Continúa dejando tus review_**

_**Caro: Hola n.n, me alegro que te guste n.n ellos se volverán a encontrar un día pero lo malo es que en una situación muy problemática Touya estará presente en esta parte no mucho solo en unos capítulos pues se desarrollara la historia mas que todo alrededor de Las Joyas n.n ya veras lo que tengo pensado pero todo eso se llevara acabo en la segunda parte de la historia, espero que te guste el final de la historia n.n. Continúa dejando tus review**_

_**Sora angel: Hola n.n, me alegra que te guste el capitulo, Luck termino siendo uno de los mas lindos, él y Meiling le dieron unos de los toques graciosos a la historia n.n, espero que te guste el capitulo final n.n, no te preocupes por eso mejor tarde que nunca me conformo con que te guste la historia n.n con respecto al Trío Cobra no se si incluirlas en la segunda parte voy a ver como se desarrolla todo pero no podrán contra mis adoradas Joyas n.n. Continúa dejando tus review**_

**__******

**__****_Adelanto del primer capitulo de Las Joyas del Alquimista II – "La Venganza"_**

**___Un ejército de soldados armados irrumpe en las instalaciones de la agencia, apuntando a todos los que se encontraban en ella, después de los militares entraron dos hombres vestidos de negro, y uno de ellos dijo_**

**__****_Esto es un bloqueo total en las próximas horas nadie entra ni sale de estas instalaciones, entendido_**___– dijo uno de los hombres seriamente, luego se dirigieron a la oficina de Yue –_**____**** Suzuhara, Lee de la JSDF (estas iniciales significan: Japan Self-Defense Forces pero que pequeño es el mundo esta fue la misma organización que ataco a Nerv jajaja n.n) **___– dijo Lee mostrando su identificación, mientras los militares se colocaban alrededor del escritorio –_**__****La JSDF, muy bien M – chan ahora ¿que hiciste? **___– dijo Sakura en voz baja mirando a Meiling - _**____****Y yo por que tuve que hacer algo **___– dijo Meiling molesta en voz baja mirando a Sakura –_**__****Ya basta hagan silencio quiero escuchar** ___– dijo Tomoyo mirándolas para luego mirar al agente de la JSDF - _**__****_Yue estas detenido por cargo de alta traición en contra de la nación _**___– dijo Lee mirando a Yue, Keroberos y Las Joyas se quedaron impactadas ante esto -_**__****¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?** ___– pensó Tomoyo mirando a los militares quienes les apuntaban con las armas a Yue y a ellas – _**____****Yue... traidor**___– pensó Sakura confundida volteando a ver a Yue - _**____****¿de que están hablando estas personas?**___ - pensó Meiling preocupada por lo que acababa de oír_

**__****_  
_**


End file.
